El Comienzo
by Greendoe
Summary: Toda historia tiene un comienzo. El colegio es algo que nos marca, los amigos son los que nos mueven. El amor es por lo que gritamos. James era feliz cuando recibió su carta, y Lily aun más cuando vio aquel tren escarlata. Aun así, se miraban.
1. Los niños solitarios

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos pertenecen a J. y a la WB. Solo aquellos personajes y situaciones que no reconozcan me pertenecen.

El Comienzo

**El Comienzo**

_Volumen uno: Esbozos de un futuro_

**1**

**LOS NIÑOS SOLITARIOS**

El señor y la señora Potter vivían en una enorme casa que pertenecía hacía bastante tiempo a la familia, mucho antes de que él pudiera recordar. Era una construcción de relativa antigüedad, amplia, con un enorme jardín repleto de árboles altos y añosos y una gran chimenea de la que usualmente salía humo todo el día. Era un lugar perfecto para todas las aventuras que podía tener un intrépido niño travieso, aun cuando, en apariencia, la casa no contara con él.

El señor Potter había sido, largo tiempo atrás, un miembro bastante importante dentro del Ministerio de Magia, tratando de cambiar algunos estatutos y mejorando otros, pero se había retirado en busca de la tranquilidad que, en ningún caso, podía encontrar en su trabajo. Ya era un hombre maduro, casi anciano de no haber tenido un aire evidentemente ligero y juvenil, alto y delgado. Su pelo, antiguamente imposible de peinar y de un furioso negro azabache, había mutado tiempo atrás en pequeñas entradas en la parte superior de la frente y en un cabello entrecano o directamente blanco. Aparte de eso, seguía teniendo una nariz larguirucha y ojos castaños tras unas gafas de montura negra.

Su esposa Dorea, en cambio, no había trabajado jamás en su vida. Había abandonado la cómoda casa de sus padres unos cuarenta años atrás, contenta de, finalmente, tener una casa en la que la dejaran hacer algo más que ser una completa mojigata. Tiempo atrás, largo tiempo atrás, había sido muy atractiva, y ahora era una señora igual de anciana que su esposo, bajita y menuda, de pelo castaño casi rubio por el paso de los años, ojos grises y cara muy delgada. Acostumbrada a quedarse en casa, se divertía experimentando con su varita en nuevas comidas o trabajando con sus propias manos en el jardín, aunque cada día se le hiciera más difícil agacharse.

Cualquiera que conociera a los señores Potter solamente, habría pensado que su tiempo de tranquilidad había llegado hacía mucho, y que ahora solo buscaban la paz entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, si se investigaba un poco más, y aunque los vecinos aseguraban que era su nieto, los señores Potter tenían un hijo, una criatura dispuesta a dar lucha y romper día a día la tregua.

- ¿Sale algo interesante?- preguntó la señora Potter una mañana, mientras tomaba su té matutino, y su esposo hojeaba con el ceño fruncido _El Profeta. _

- No, solo dan mucha cobertura a un grupo de Mortífagos que provocaron disturbios en una cantina en Tinworth- murmuró el señor Potter dejando de lado el periódico y cogiendo su café.

- Ah… menudos encapuchados molestosos- dijo la señora Potter con despreocupación.

- Sí, tienen preocupado al Ministerio, Elphias Doge me comentó que Voldemort le pidió hace unos años un lugar como profesor a Dumbledore pero este se negó, al parecer Albus no confía en él- explicó el señor Potter.

- No creo que sea de preocuparse, finalmente Dumbledore venció a Grindenwald, ¿qué podría ser peor que eso?- dijo la señora Potter- ¡Ah, cariño! ¿Qué vas a querer?

Acababa de entrar al comedor un niño enclenque y pequeño, envuelto en un pijama que parecía haber sido sometido a todo tipo de intentos porque le quedara a la medida pero que seguía luciéndole demasiado grande. James era la única criatura con menos de sesenta años que habitaba en la casa, el único hijo de los señores Potter y lo único que le daba un poco de entretención a la vida de ellos.

Había nacido después de que sus padres se dieran totalmente por vencidos, cuando la señora Potter bordeaba los cincuenta años y no esperaba nada más que envejecer tranquilamente. Era un niño de once años, delgado y diminuto, de hombros caídos y andar desgarbado. Tenía el pelo tan desordenado y azabache como su padre en sus mejores tiempos, y sus ojos también eran castaños. Lo único que realmente señalaba que se parecía a su madre era que sus rostros, delgados, eran iguales.

- Tostadas, mamá- murmuró James evitando un bostezo y restregándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste, hijo?- preguntó el señor Potter mirando a su esposa irse hacia la cocina.

- Cansado- dijo automáticamente James.

- ¿Cansado de qué?- preguntó la señora Potter volviendo con un canasto con tostadas.

- De aburrirme- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a la mesa. Luego miró a su padre con súplica- Papá, déjame ir a ver a Corde, te prometo que no me pasará nada.

- No lo sé, James, ayer mismo hubo un altercado en Tinworth, no quiero que te pase nada- dijo el señor Potter pensativo.

- ¡Pero el Valle de Godric es tranquilísimo!- exclamó James poniendo cara de circunstancias y esforzándose en parecer un niño abandonado- Mamá…

- Charlus, eres demasiado intransigente, Corde vive en la otra cuadra y si James sigue encerrado acá va a incendiar la casa- dijo la señora Potter sonriendo.

- Está bien, ¡pero no vuelvas tarde!- advirtió el señor Potter finalmente.

- Claro- murmuró James tragando el último trozo de tostada y levantándose de golpe- Gracias, mamá.

James salió del comedor y volvió a subir en tres tramos, mucho más contento que en varios días. Su habitación era lo único que estaba ubicado en el tercer piso y por ningún motivo se habría querido mover de ahí. Era el lugar más alto de la casa y desde ahí podía ver todo el Valle cuando quisiera, y las estrellas por la noche, subiéndose al techo pero sin que el señor Potter se diera cuenta.

Era una habitación iluminada, quizás demasiado calurosa en verano, pero finalmente agradable. Había una cama, usualmente desarmada, una mesita de noche, una chimenea sin uso, un guardarropa de roble y varios estantes repletos de libros intactos y otros chismes que James alguna vez había usado cuando pequeño. De todo ello, lo que más le importaba era una bonita escoba que le habían regalado sus padres durante la última Navidad.

James se cambió rápidamente de ropa, procurando no darle tiempo a su padre para cambiar de idea y luego salió hecho un torbellino sin casi despedirse de sus padres. Salió a la despejada calle, donde no había nadie como siempre, camino a la casa de Cordelia Withers, la única persona de su edad a la que podría considerar su amiga.

Había conocido a Corde cuando tenía cuatro años y jugaba con su escoba de juguete fuera de su casa. James sin querer había tirado una miniatura de _quaffle_ y al salir a buscarla se había encontrado con una niña pequeña inconsciente golpeada por su balón.

Corde era ahijada de Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, y al que James veía de vez en cuando en casa de su amiga. No tenía padres y se había criado en casa de su padrino más sola que acompañada, por lo que trabar amistad con James se había convertido en algo tan bueno para ella como para él, que siempre se lamentaba no tener algún niño cerca para jugar.

Dobló en una esquina y siguió caminando por encima de los descuidados céspedes de la gente durante ese verano.

Por lo demás Corde no era una amiga normal, tenía algo raro y para James constituía una hermanita menor. Era una niña distraída y pasaba más tiempo en las nubes que con él, pero de vez en cuando, James lograba hacerla sonreír, cosa que Corde le había dicho que solo Dumbledore había conseguido en su corta vida. En realidad era una muchacha bastante extraña y tríptica, pero James sabía que era una importante compañera.

Finalmente llegó a una casa que tenía los portones abiertos de par en par. Esa si que era una medida de seguridad, pensó James, imaginándose lo que diría su padre si supiera que Albus Dumbledore dejaba las puertas de su casa con una bruja menor de edad dentro así, incapaz de defenderse si entraba cualquier persona.

James entró resuelto a la casa y comenzó a andar por un sendero lateral a la casa a través del jardín. Sentada en árbol gigantesco y frondoso, y con las dos piernas al aire balanceándose, estaba Corde, aparentemente mirando a un pajarito que estaba cerca de ella.

- Hola, Jim- murmuró ella sin siquiera demostrarle que lo había visto- Me alegro que tu padre te haya dejado venir.

- Mi madre me ayudó- dijo James a modo de respuesta mientras trepaba con agilidad al árbol.

- Entonces… supongo que estás ansioso- dijo Corde mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Ansioso?- preguntó James llegando al lado de su amiga y respirando entrecortadamente.

- Hoy es 31 de julio- dijo Corde solamente esbozando una sonrisa al ver la cara de incomprensión de su amigo.

- ¿Se supone que pasa algo importante un 31 de julio? Tu cumpleaños fue el mes pasado, así que…- James todavía no entendía el punto de su amiga.

- No, tonto, me refiero a que termina el mes y en agosto…llegan las cartas de Hogwarts- anunció Corde- Me lo dijo Albus.

James de pronto se acordó de lo que tenía ocupada su mente casi todo el verano. Ya tenía once años y eso quería decir que le tocaba su turno de entrar a Hogwarts finalmente. Había estado tan emocionado con la idea de salir de su casa para ver a Corde que por un momento había borrado de sus intereses las ansias que tenía que llegara la famosa carta del colegio.

- Lo había olvidado- murmuró, y Corde sonrió alegremente.

- Lo supuse- dijo ella.

- ¡Rayos! ¿sabes lo que significa? Por fin saldré de mi casa, quiero decir, no es que no quiera a mis padres pero me aburro como ostra, y aprenderemos magia al fin- exclamó alegre James- ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros al Callejón Diagon a comprar nuestros materiales! Marcaremos la historia de Hogwarts.

- Como tú digas- rió Corde- Con un poco de suerte lograremos ser miembros honorarios del equipo de Gobstones.

James sonrió, mucho más alegre con la perspectiva de ir a Hogwarts por fin junto a su mejor amiga y con unas ganas enormes de que ya llegara el día siguiente. Corde volvió a adoptar su aire soñador y pareció muy interesada en una hoja amarillenta mientras él la miraba divertido.

Cordelia Withers era, si podía ser factible, más bajita que él para su edad. Era menuda y muy delgada, con el pelo crespo y negro hasta la cintura, pero un flequillo alisado que cuando estaba largo le tapaba los ojos dándole un aspecto de cachorro. Tenías los ojos azules oscuros y su nariz respingona estaba repleta de pecas que ella encontraba de lo más interesantes. Era una niña muy bonita y James le había prometido que si no encontraba a nadie antes de los treinta y cinco años, se casaría con ella. Corde se había partido de la risa aquella vez.

El resto de la tarde la pasó echado sobre el pasto junto a Corde, fantaseando acerca de las cosas que harían al llegar a Hogwarts. James estaba decidido a entrar a Gryffindor como lo había hecho su padre, pero Corde ya había manifestado que no le importaba si quedaba en cualquiera de las cuatro casas del colegio, aunque le prometió que se esforzaría en no quedar en Slytherin porque sabía que su amigo le quitaría la palabra.

Así, pensaba James, y con un poco de suerte, dejarían de ser los dos niños solitarios que eran y se convertirían en dos de los mejores recuerdos de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Por favor lean, estoy segura de que iré mejorando, no los defraudaré. _


	2. Las noticias de Cathermole

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

2

**2**

**LAS NOTICIAS DE CATHERMOLE**

El señor Evans ya no se acordaba con exactitud por qué se habían mudado a aquel barrio industrial. No era un lugar muy familiar y sus vecinos estaban lejos de ser agradables. Hacía tiempo ya que con su esposa barajaban la idea de cambiarse, más por sus hijas que por ellos, porque aquel no era un lugar muy estimulante para dos niñas criándose.

La familia Evans vivía en una casa que antaño había sido bastante modesta. Contaba tan solo con la pequeña cocina, un minúsculo vestíbulo y una salita de estar muy acogedora, pero con el nacimiento de las dos hijas del matrimonio, habían tenido que añadir, a la única habitación, dos más.

El señor Evans trabajaba fuera de la ciudad, en una empresa de trasportes como jefe de una de las áreas. Realmente a él no le importaba si su trabajo era interesante o no, o si ganaba demasiado dinero, porque con tener suficiente para dar a su familia lo digno y necesario, era feliz. Era un hombre alto y de espeso pelo rubio. Tenía la cara delgada y sus ojos eran verdes brillante, lo más bonito de él, según su suegra. Su esposa y él tenían escasas aspiraciones de dinero, aunque de vez en cuando juntaban algo para ir a Plymouth, donde vivía la abuela de las niñas.

La señora Evans era una despistada dueña de casa. Solía quemar el desayuno porque se quedaba dormida encima de la mesa en la cocina, olvidaba algunas detalles de sus hijas e incluso había olvidado una vez ir a recoger a las niñas a la escuela, cosa que todavía provocaba risa entre su esposo y Lily, la menor. No era una mujer muy alta, tenía el espeso pelo rojizo oscuro a la altura del cuello, la cara angulosa y sus ojos eran azules y acuosos.

Comenzaba el mes de agosto cuando la señora Evans milagrosamente se encontraba preparando café sin dormirse. El señor Evans siempre se iba al trabajo muy temprano así que se despertaba cuando aun no salía el sol.

-¿Y las niñas?- preguntó.

-Es muy temprano y deben estar cansada - dijo la señora Evans- Petunia ayer fue a la casa de su amiga Yvonne, y Lily… ¿Lily que haces despierta tan temprano, cariño?

Acababa de entrar a la cocina una diminuta personita. Lily Evans era la menor de las hijas de los señores Evans y era, radicalmente, más similar a su madre que al padre, a excepción por los ojos. Era bajita y tenía una larga mata de espeso pelo rojizo oscuro. Tenía la cara graciosa, expresiva, y sus ojos eran verde brillante, lo más bonito, según su abuela.

-No puedo dormir- dijo la niña bostezando.

-¿Sucede algo, pequeña?- preguntó el señor Evans.

-Es hoy- murmuró Lily mirando desorientadamente para todos lados- Hoy… ¿ha llegado ya el correo, mamá?

-No, llega más tarde¿qué te pasa, Lily?- dijo la señora Evans.

-¡Hoy llega mi carta!- exclamó Lily contenta saliendo de la cocina.

Si había algo que había mantenido la mente de Lily activa las últimas semanas de ese verano, era su ilusión por la dichosa carta. Hace dos años que ella la esperaba, pero nunca como ese momento, en el que le parecía que el tiempo estaba jugándole una mala pasada e iba más lento.

Dos años atrás, Lily había ido a jugar como todos los días al parque que quedaba cerca de su casa junto a su hermana Petunia. Por esos tiempos ella ya era consiente de que no era como los demás niños, pero solo entonces había sabido por qué. Sucedían cosas extrañas alrededor de Lily, lo sabía desde que a los siete años había, literalmente, volado luego de caer del balancín del parque, ante la mirada atónita de Petunia. Con el tiempo había aprendido a manejar algunas de esas cosas y esa vez, hace dos años, había abierto los capullos de unas flores para mostrárselo a Petunia, a quien le desagradaba lo que hacía Lily. Justo en ese momento había aparecido la persona que le había aclarado las dudas, su amigo.

Severus Snape vivía en la calle de la Hilandera, al otro lado del barrio industrial, y donde llegaban todos los desechos del lugar, pero era su gran y mejor amigo. El chico le había explicado lo que ella era, el mundo al que, si las cosas iban bien, pertenecería. Porque Lily era una bruja, una bruja que lo único que esperaba era poder recibir su carta de Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudiaban todos los chicos magos y brujas del país, y del que Severus, hijo de una bruja, le había hablado tanto.

Lily salió al pequeño jardín de su casa y se sentó en un banco, esperando a que el sol saliera y con él llegara finalmente la carta que solo ayer Severus le había prometido.

-Te está engañando- dijo una voz suave detrás de ella.

Lily se dio vuelta y se encontró de cara frente a su hermana. Petunia era mayor por dos años de Lily, que tenía once. A diferencia de ella, era alta y huesuda, de largo pelo rubio atado en una coleta alta y ojos acuosos. Tenía un ligero aire que recordaba a un caballo y sus labios, usualmente delgados, eran quienes delataban el estado nervioso de Petunia.

- No es cierto, Severus es mi amigo- dijo Lily suavemente.

-Claro que no, Lily, todo lo que te ha contado son bravuconerías- exclamó molesta Petunia y sus labios se tensaron- Tu eres demasiado ingenua como para creerte todo eso.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas lo que yo hago?- preguntó Lily moviendo la cabeza negativamente- Soy una bruja, Tuney, lo sé.

-Entonces no llores como una tonta cuando esa estúpida carta no llegue, veremos después si ese chico Snape se acerca por aquí, se habrá de estar riendo ahora, de solo imaginarte a ti sentada esperando- dijo Petunia mordazmente.

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó Lily con los ojos llorosos- Si solo me molestarás prefiero que te vayas, Tuney.

-Como quieras- lanzó Petunia.

Su hermana se levantó rápidamente, como movida por una descarga eléctrica, y luego de dirigirle una desagradable mirada, se fue de vuelta a la casa.

"No es cierto, Severus es mi amigo, el no me está mintiendo". No, él era incapaz de decirle eso, además Lily se había visto a ella misma y a él haciendo magia accidentalmente. Él le había hablado del mundo mágico, del Ministerio de Magia, de Azkaban, aunque ella no quisiera recordarlo, y de otras cosas que ella se moría por conocer. Petunia solo quería asustarla como iba haciendo hacia tiempo desde que Severus le revelara la verdad. Solo porque a Petunia le molestaba que pasara más tiempo con él que con ella. La carta…

-¡Lily¡Lily¡Despierta, pequeña!

Lily despertó sobresaltada y vio como su padre la miraba con curiosidad. Aun estaba vestido como para quedarse en casa y no llevaba su saco en la mano, así que ella se preguntó si habría pasado algo malo.

-¿Papi, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lily tallándose los ojos para ver mejor.

-Lily, ahí adentro hay alguien que quiere hablar con nosotros sobre ti, ven- dijo su padre, poniéndose de pronto serio y tendiéndole una mano.

-¿De mí?- preguntó Lily sin comprender.

"Pero tu eres hija de Muggles, así que alguien de la escuela tiene que venir y explicar a tus padres".

Había que ver lo tonta que podía dejarla una noche de mal sueño, pensó Lily. Había olvidado de pronto que Severus le había comentado alguna vez que lo más seguro era que ella no recibiera carta y que alguien de Hogwarts se presentara en su casa para explicarle las cosas a sus padres.

Lily miró a su padre sonriendo y entró a la casa de la mano. El señor Evans la guió a través del vestíbulo, y ella no pudo dejar de notar que su hermana la estaba mirando suspicazmente desde las escaleras.

Entraron a la pequeña sala de la casa y sentada en su butaca de siempre, estaba la madre de Lily mirando a un hombre de aspecto anciano y afable, pero vestido bastante ridículamente, con una larga capa violeta. Tenía un bigote canoso y un pelo revuelto como si se hubiera tratado de peinar sin aparentes resultados, y era muy alto.

-Buenos días, señorita Evans- dijo el anciano- Mi nombre es Candius Cathermole, soy un representante del Consejo Escolar del colegio Hogwarts.

-Hola- dijo Lily totalmente repuesta de su sueño- Pensé que vendría una carta.

El anciano abrió la boca sorprendido, supuso Lily, de que ella ya supiera cual era su objetivo ahí así que decidió que no había objeto seguir callándose.

-Un amigo me dijo que yo era bruja- murmuró y luego miró a sus padres que estaban sentados cerca de ella- Severus.

-Oh, supongo que te habrá comentado acerca de Hogwarts también, muy bien, mi niña, pero ahora tendré que explicárselo a tus padres que parecen tan desconcertados como yo- exclamó alegre el señor Cathermole mirando divertido a los señores Evans.

El señor Cathermole tomó aire como si fuera a decir un gran discurso y de pronto su voz relajada se cambió por una más monótona, recitando lo que decía.

-La Comunidad mágica existe desde tiempos inmemorables, sin embargo por razones naturales nuestro mundo siempre ha quedado a parte del resto para resguardar el secreto. Hace muchos siglos, cuatro de los magos y brujas más destacados de su tiempo decidieron crear un lugar para enseñar lo que sabían a todos los jóvenes hechiceros. Así fue como nació Hogwarts, y desde entonces, cada año, el colegio dispone una plaza para cada niño de once años que tiene habilidades, un niño como su hija, señores Evans- cantó el señor Cathermole.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Lily podía escuchar los crujidos de las tablas en la escalera, Petunia estaría tan impactada como sus padres, Severus no había mentido. El señor Evans se removió con los ojos entrecerrados en su asiento, mientras su esposa estaba estática, con los ojos como platos puestos en el señor Cathermole y la boca ligeramente abierta, sorprendida.

Lily miró suplicante al señor Cathermole, y el anciano le sonrió con amabilidad. Se puso a rebuscar con una mano en su capa y de pronto sacó algo que Lily estaba deseando ver hacia mucho tiempo.

Severus le había hablado varias veces de cómo eran las varitas mágicas, el objeto con que los magos canalizaban su poder, así que no se había sorprendido al ver una larga y delgada varilla de algún tipo de madera muy oscura. El señor Cathermole le asintió con la cabeza como confirmándoselo y luego observó a sus padres.

La sorpresa de los señores Evans había sido transmutada de pronto por un gesto de silenciosa curiosidad. El señor Cathermole hizo una floritura con su varita y de pronto Lily presenció algo maravilloso.

Uno de los libros que su madre había estado leyendo la noche anterior en la salita, y que había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, estaba ahora levitando etéreamente en el aire, mientras el señor Cathermole le apuntaba con su varita como dirigiendo una orquesta. Aquella era la primera vez que Lily veía magia pura, no como aquellas cosas que ella solo lograba de vez en cuando, o que Severus hacía cuando estaba molesto o nervioso, aquello era lo más fantástico que había visto.

El señor Cathermole después de un rato bajo el libro a su habitual posición y guardó su varita nuevamente, justo cuando la madre de Lily parecía haber reaccionado.

-¿Cómo…?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la señora Evans.


	3. La petición de Petunia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

3

**3**

**LA PETICIÓN DE PETUNIA**

Los días que siguieron a la visita del señor Cathermole fueron de los más divertidos en la vida de Lily. No había resultado sencillo devolver a sus padres a la realidad luego de que el mago hiciera levitar aquel libro en plena salita de estar, y Lily creía haber visto la noche pasada cómo su madre trataba de evitar acercarse mucho al texto.

En general los señores Evans estaban bastante entusiasmados con la idea de que su hija menor fuera bruja. Habían pasado de la cortesía hacia el señor Cathermole, pensando que el pobre anciano estaba chafado, para luego dirigirse a él de manera interesada y con profunda admiración. La señora Evans incluso había dejado su habitual mutismo despistado para hablar consigo misma preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Lily era una bruja, mientras su familia, excepto Petunia, se burlaba a sus espaldas porque, si se veía objetivamente, cualquiera que hubiera sabido que los magos estaban ahí afuera podría haberlo deducido.

Lo más interesante de que todos supieran que era bruja era que sus padres la habían acompañado junto a Petunia al famoso Callejón Diagon, que había resultado ser cien veces mejor de lo que Severus le comentaba hace dos años. Se llegaba a él a través de una taberna llamada el Caldero Chorreante, que inexplicablemente sus padres y hermana jamás habían visto si Lily no se los hubiera indicado. Dentro estaba lleno de los personajes más curiosos, mucho más estrafalarios que el complaciente señor Cathermole, y una que otra bruja tétrica, además del viejo tabernero que los había guiado a una muralla de ladrillos que ante los ojos extasiados de Lily se había abierto dejando ver un estrecho y largo callejón lleno de magos y brujas.

Había un enorme edificio de mármol, Gringotts, comandado por unas extrañas criaturas un poco hoscas, y donde habían cambiado su dinero por galeones de oro, sickles de plata y knuts de bronce, el dinero mágico. Cientos de tiendas, una droguería, un emporio de lechuzas, librerías repletas de los textos más fantásticos de magia, escobas voladoras y otras cosas se dispersaban a lo largo del callejón, pero lo más atrayente para Lily estaba bastante apartado.

El señor Ollivanders era el dueño de la única tienda que vendía varitas en el Callejón Diagon, un polvoriento sucucho lleno de estanterías con cajitas alargadas y un par de objetos raros. El viejo locatario era un hombre de ojos acuosos, pelo canoso y despeinado y una túnica azul oscuro, probablemente para disimular mejor el polvo que inundaba la tienda.

Lily aun recordaba cómo había sacado una docena de alargadas cajas, aun polvorientas, y con extrema delicadeza le había ido pasando varita tras varita causando diferentes sensaciones en el brazo de Lily, pero sin ningún resultado suficiente para el exigente señor Ollivanders. Ninguno hasta que había sacado la correcta.

-Veamos, Sauce, 10 ¼, blanda, una varita excelente para hechizos, muy poderosa- había dicho el señor Ollivanders mirándola fijamente con sus ojos claros.

Ante la mirada curiosa de sus padres, Lily había cogido la larga y bonita varita que el señor Ollivanders le ofrecía y de pronto una descarga de chispas rojas y un calor agradable había invadido su mano. El señor Ollivanders había estallado en vivas, dándole a entender a Lily que esa era la forma de saber cual era la varita que le pertenecía. Lily no estaba muy segura de las facultades mentales del dichoso señor porque en algún momento le había salido con que eran las varitas las que escogían al mago y no todo lo contrario.

La única que realmente no estaba alegre con la idea de que Lily fuera una bruja y estudiara en Hogwarts era Petunia. Lily no había podido dejar de notar que su hermana estaba cada vez más distante y que las últimas semanas había pasado más con su amiga Yvonne que con su familia, por lo que había deducido que el cambio se debía al descubrimiento de que Lily era en verdad diferente de ella.

Lily no sabía que pensar. Cualquiera de las razones que barajaba en su mente era muy dolorosa. Petunia podía sentir vergüenza de ella, de que fuera bruja, o repulsión, e incluso odio, y fuera cual fuera de esas tres opciones a Lily se le hacían tristes, aunque también sentía un dejo de maldad que trataba de oprimir porque quizás su hermana estuviera celosa, pero estaba segura que eso jamás lo diría.

Sin embargo parecía que Severus pensaba lo mismo que ella. En las veces que ambos habían quedado en el parque del barrio, él ya le había dicho que estaba seguro que Tuney estaba celoso de ella, aunque no por ser bruja sino porque sus padres estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de que ella lo fuera.

Lily, aunque internamente lo pensara, se negaba a dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo. Tuney era su amiga antes que él, su fiel compañera de toda la vida y Lily tenía la seguridad de que así sería.

-No, Sev, me niego a creerlo, Tuney es mi hermana, ella me quiere y me aceptará por lo que soy, lo ha hecho hasta ahora- dijo Lily sacudiendo su cabeza con decisión.

-Bueno, como quieras- dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al horizonte.

-Sev¿cómo van las cosas en tu casa?- preguntó Lily como siempre que hacía que se encontraba con su amigo.

La expresión de Severus se tornó sombría y ella lo miró más detenidamente. Severus Snape era un muchacho flacucho y pequeño, solo un poco más alto que ella. Era de piel blanca, como alguien que no ha visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, y dos cortinas de pelo negro y compacto le caían a lo largo de su delgada cara. Tenía la nariz ganchuda y los ojos negros y muy alegres, aunque en ese momento solo irradiaban un ligero tono de felicidad.

-¿Severus?- preguntó tímidamente Lily y la cara del chico pareció alegrarse por alguna razón- ¿Y?

-Nada, no pasa nada, y no pasará nada hasta que yo me vaya a Hogwarts, estoy seguro- murmuró Severus desanimado.

Lily lo miró desconcertada y decidió que era mejor no preguntar más. La familia de Severus no tenía muy buenas relaciones, su amigo era el hijo único de los señores Snape, Eileen y Tobías. La madre de Severus era una bruja, según lo que Lily sabía, que había ido también a Hogwarts y que se había casado con Tobías, un muggle como sus padres o Petunia, gente que no poseía magia. El señor Snape no estaba contento cuando se había enterado de que su esposa era una bruja, y aun menos cuando Eileen le había comunicado que estaba esperando un bebe que probablemente tendría magia corriendo por sus venas.

-Bueno¿ya tienes todos tus materiales?- preguntó con voz chirriante para sacar a Severus de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh, si, fui con mi madre hace dos días al Callejón Diagon¿no te dije que era fantástico?- exclamó Severus contento de tener que hablar de otra cosa.

-Es mucho mejor que lo que contabas, a mí me compraron una lechuza- argumentó Lily con fervor- Por cierto, vi a muchísimos niños mirando una tienda que mostraba escobas¿qué es el Quidditch, Sev?

-Vaya, olvido que no sabes mucho- murmuró Severus- El Quidditch es el juego de los magos, se juega arriba de escobas¡es sin duda lo mejor del mundo!

-¿Cómo es?

Lily se quedó el resto de la tarde escuchando todo lo que Severus le contaba acerca del Quidditch. Los magos jugaban sobre escobas, siete jugadores por equipo y con tres balones en el campo. Severus le había explicado el asunto a grandes rasgos, y aunque Lily aun no se lo imaginaba muy bien suponía que debía ser algo realmente interesante ver a catorce personas elevadas en el aire sobre escobas.

Junto a Severus, Lily volvió a su casa, donde el señor y la señora Evans los esperaban con una suculenta cena. De vez en cuando su amigo se quedaba a cenar con ellos, aunque normalmente él solo aceptaba cuando Petunia no estaba para no recibir malas miradas, y de cualquier manera debía hacérsele un poco raro estar en una casa tan diferente a la suya, donde debía funcionar casi todo con magia.

Sus padres nunca le habían preguntado muy bien como había conocido a Severus, y tampoco parecían muy interesados, sin embargo, ahora que sabían que su amigo también iría a Hogwarts incluso la señora Evans parecía encantada de hacer preguntas a Severus y Lily se pudo imaginar lo incómodo que debía sentirse él.

Como pudo, Lily sacó a Severus de la cocina y le pidió que fuera a su habitación hasta que ella terminara de ayudar con los platos a su madre, tarea que usualmente realizaba Petunia.

-¿Y Tuney?- preguntó.

-Con su amiga, ya sabes- murmuró la señora Evans- La madre de Yvonne prometió que la traería, creo que fueron a un parque.

-Ah…- dijo Lily tendiendo un paño de cocina.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?- preguntó la señora Evans despreocupada.

-No, mami, voy arriba con Severus¿si?

Lily salió de la cocina y comenzó a subir pesadamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, mientras pensaba en Petunia y el padre de Severus. Tanto ella como su amigo estaban en las mismas condiciones, uno de su familia no aceptaba lo que eran.

Un ruido hizo que Lily apartara todos sus pensamientos de su cabeza. El pasillo estaba iluminado, y aunque ella esperaba que su habitación tuviera la luz encendida, era la de su hermana Petunia la que estaba así. Sigilosamente se acercó a la habitación de su hermana y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Severus parado en medio del lugar leyendo algo.

-Sev¿qué rayos crees que haces?- preguntó Lily con voz ligeramente amenazante, aunque no era su intención.

Severus se volvió con la cara pálida por el susto y al parecer se dio cuenta de que su situación era muy comprometedora porque rápidamente se puso rojo y retrocedió de manera inconsciente, hasta dar con el escritorio de madera blanca de Petunia.

-Yo…no quería, una lechuza…

-Severus¿qué dices?- dijo Lily entrando lentamente a la habitación y al parecer escuchar su nombre hizo relajar un poco a su amigo.

-Iba a tu habitación cuando una lechuza pasó por el pasillo y fue hacia acá- explicó Severus.

-¿A la habitación de Tuney?- inquirió Lily asombrada.

-Sí, la lechuza dejó esto sobre la cama- dijo Severus notablemente aliviado y le acercó un pergamino nuevo.

Lily lo tomó con cuidado mirando a Severus con inquietud, pero la mirada de su amigo no pareció comentarle nada, así que se dispuso a leerlo.

Era un pergamino con una caligrafía estilizada y llena de curvas, muy bonita, y que Lily no había visto nunca.

_Estimada señorita Petunia Evans, _

_Es mi deber como director de Hogwarts comunicarle que ha sido recibida su carta. En respuesta a su petición de obtener una plaza en nuestro colegio, lamento comunicarle que nos es imposible permitirlo debido a que Hogwarts alberga tan solo a niños y jóvenes con sangre mágica, lo que no es su caso, y sería imposible que aprendiera las artes que enseñamos. _

_Se despide afectuosamente, _

_Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Lily miró con curiosidad la fecha de la carta y se dio cuenta que era de al menos dos semanas atrás, solo un tiempo después de que ella se enterara de que podía ir a Hogwarts. Todo eso explicaba el repentino mal humor de su hermana y que ella la evitara de manera tan evidente.

-Eso lo explica todo¿no lo crees?- dijo Severus.

-Tuney quería ir conmigo a Hogwarts, por eso está enojada, este señor no la dejó, aunque fue muy amable en su trato- murmuró Lily aturdida.

-Ese es Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, aunque mi madre dice que tiene unas ideas un poco extrañas al respecto de…- Severus se interrumpió de pronto, como recordando que Lily estaba ahí- Es uno de los magos más importantes en la actualidad.

-¡Pobre Tuney!- exclamó Lily- Creo que hablaré con ella cuando vuelva.

Lily miró a Severus y este asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que quería estar sola. Una hora y media después Petunia entró a su habitación visiblemente cansada, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que Lily hablara.

Ella había dejado la carta cerrada nuevamente para que nadie supiera que la había abierto y estaba sentada en la cama de Petunia.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó bruscamente la recién llegada.

Lily abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Luego, sin decir nada, se fue a su habitación silenciosa. Aun faltaba una semana para que llegara el 1 de septiembre.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo. La primera parte me costó un poco, estaba sin imaginación, pero creo que la segunda me quedó tal como esperaba. Espero sus reviews¿si¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Cordelia (el nombre de la amiga de James) es un nombre muy antiguo que me parece que va bien con su perso, ya sabrán más de ella. ¡Besos!_

_GreenDoe_


	4. La importancia de la sangre pura

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

4

**4**

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE LA SANGRE PURA**

El día en que finalmente dejaría el Valle de Godric fue radicalmente diferente a lo que se había imaginado. Toda la noche anterior, luego de una soporífera cena junto a sus padres, se había quedado desvelado, incapaz de dormir mientras miraba el techo e imaginaba la de amigos que fraguaría al llegar a Hogwarts. Eso era todo lo que le importaba pues dudaba mucho que destacara como alumno y si había algo que atraía a James era poder estar finalmente entre varios chicos de su edad.

Hasta eso de las cuatro de la mañana había creído tener la situación bajo su control, sin embargo el sueño lo había vencido, y su último pensamiento lo había destinado a increparse mentalmente pues sabía que tendría problemas unas horas más tarde.

- ¡James, son diez para las once¡Nos quedamos dormidos!- exclamó la voz histérica y desaforada de su madre.

Las palabras diez, once y dormidos provocaron una cadena de acontecimientos en James. Haciendo acopio de todas sus escasas energías se levantó y bajo las escaleras mientras se pasaba un jersey por la cabeza y mordía con fuerza un par de calcetines con la boca.

Llegó al comedor con el corazón en la garganta y a punto de salirse, y lo que vio lo desconcertó paralizantemente.

- Buenos días, James- saludó con calma el señor Potter mientras leía, como todos los días, _El Profeta. _

- Ah…cariño, veo que no me equivoqué, toma asiento que no hay apuro- La señora Potter acababa de aparecer con una bandeja seguida de cerca por Staggy, la elfina doméstica de la familia, y que rara vez se dejaba ver.

- ¿Mamá? Pero…

- ¡Mentí!- anunció alegre la señora Potter- Supuse que te habías quedado dormido tarde así que invente eso de que eran casi las once. ¿Tocino, querido?

James esbozó una mueca mientras le daba un tic a su ojo izquierdo, tiritando. Agradecido de no tener que soportar las ocurrencias de su madre más, respiró sonoramente y luego de calmarse un poco más entró el comedor dando pasos fuertes cuando su madre lanzó una risita nerviosa y colocó un enorme florero de lirios frente a él.

- Mamá¿sabes si…?- inició James pero su madre lo interrumpió.

- No, querido, Corde no ha vuelto, supongo que alguien de confianza para Albus la ira a dejar al Andén 9 ¾, así que ya deja de torturarme¿si?- dijo la señora Potter.

- Bien- murmuró James molesto.

Desde la llegada de su carta y la ida al Callejón Diagon, James había visto, con algo de suerte, unas cinco veces a Cordelia. Después de la segunda semana de agosto, Corde había desaparecido durante la noche, dejando solo una carta que decía que su padrino necesitaba tenerla cerca para vigilarla, pero él no sabía por qué y le había dado ya su habitual enojo por Albus Dumbledore, que cada cierto tiempo le arrebataba la compañía de su única amiga.

Por lo tanto, James había pasado dos largas semanas sumido en el más profundo aburrimiento con la única entretención de jugar Quidditch solo, mientras su madre lo vitoreaba cuando cuidaba de su jardín y su padre leía algún horrible libro sobre transmutaciones en humanos. Por las noches echaba alguna hojeada a los libros de textos que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon, desplegaba su balanza de peltre, intentaba hacer explotar su caldero con agua hirviendo o incluso se dedicaba a molestar a la lechuza que sus padres le habían regalado por entrar al colegio, Godric.

Había decidido que era el nombre más apropiado para su lechuza, en vista que vivía en el Valle de Godric y que quería entrar a la casa de Godric Gryffindor. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido entrar a otra, a pesar de que su madre había estado en Slytherin y ni James ni su padre se explicaban cómo.

- ¿Entonces, Charlus?- preguntó la señora Potter mirando a su esposo y sacando a James de sus pensamientos.

- Nada, absolutamente nada. No me imagino en qué pensará el Ministro pero es claro que no van a encontrar a ese tipo en medio de Hogsmeade, tan cerca de la vigilancia de Dumbledore- exclamó enfadado el señor Potter soltando con vehemencia el periódico.

- Papá¿te refieres a ese tal Voldemort?- preguntó James acordándose de lo que había escuchado de las conversaciones privadas de sus padres.

El semblante del señor Potter de pronto se ensombreció y su esposa dejó de dar instrucciones a Staggy para mirarlos. James vio como su padre se recostó incómodo en su asiento y lo observó a través de sus gafas cuadradas con suma seriedad al mismo tiempo que la señora Potter se apoyaba en la mesa con las dos manos y los miraba fijamente.

- Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, James- comenzó el señor Potter- No quiero, no quiero que andes por Hogwarts ventilando que estamos en contra de Voldemort, no sería lo más sensato. Sospecho que recién comienza la amenaza de este mago, hijo, y hay muchos que creen que sus ideales y opiniones son las correctas.

- ¿Opiniones?- preguntó James mirando tanto a su madre como a su padre- No entiendo- La señora Potter asintió.

- Lord Voldemort considera, hijo, que los magos deberíamos imponernos a los muggles, dominarlos por nuestras habilidades y si es posible, eliminarlos. No tolera la impureza de sangre y considera que los hijos de muggles no deberían estudiar en Hogwarts, pero eso es solo una asquerosa mentira, James. Escucha esto bien, querido, jamás debes juzgar a alguien por ser de sangre limpia o muggle, eso no es importante en ningún sentido- argumentó la señora Potter- Mi familia piensa más o menos de esa manera, y ya ves que no tengo mucho contacto con ellos, no me enorgullezco mucho, pero quiero que tu seas diferente¡nunca apartes a alguien por lo que es! Tú podrás ser de sangre limpia pero no eres mejor por serlo¿entiendes?

Si James pensaba que su madre se había ido en una charla muy profunda, lo disimuló muy bien, o lo comprendió a la perfección, pero su gesto fue impertérrito. El señor Potter seguía con su vista fija en su hijo como esperando que el niño saliera con alguna loca idea, pero pareció reaccionar cuando James no dijo nada.

- Compórtate en Hogwarts, James- lanzó el señor Potter- Ahora ve a tu habitación y termina de vestirte.

- Sí, mi general- exclamó James logrando que sus padres esbozaran una sonrisa laxa.

El muchacho se puso de pie de un salto y volvió a su cuarto analizando la situación. Dudaba mucho de las cosas que su padre le decía, nada malo podría suceder en Hogwarts, porque como todo el mundo decía, ahí estaba Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago en mucho tiempo y el que le había negado el trabajo a Voldemort en Hogwarts.

James estaba repasando de cabo a rabo las cosas que le podrían faltar de su habitación luego de meter su última fotografía gigante del Appleby Arrows, cuando su padre entró con paso ausente mirando con nostalgia el lugar.

- Por cierto que será tranquila esta casa cuando te vayas- murmuró pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja a su hijo, de una forma que el señor Potter solo hacía cuando debía mostrarle algo secreto a James- Tengo algo para ti.

El señor Potter se sentó en la cama de James y desde su túnica sacó un paquete mediano envuelto en seda roja y un lazo negro. Con la cabeza le señaló que se acercara y James se adelantó con curiosidad.

- Ábrelo- indicó su padre y el muchacho se aventuró lentamente.

James cogió el paquete con suavidad y tiró del lazo negro, dejando que el extraño contenido del regalo resbalara por su regazo hasta los pies. Miró a su padre extrañado pero el señor Potter solo seguía impasible con su enorme sonrisa, expectante. James recogió lo que fuera que había caído y se quedó mirando una masa compacta de algo suave, como líquido y de un tono perlado.

- Papá¿qué es esto?- preguntó.

- Esto es un regalo que mi madre me hizo cuando era pequeño y entre a Hogwarts, ha pertenecido a nuestra familia hace mucho tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que la tengas y le des mejor uso que yo- dijo el señor Potter casi riendo ante la cara de espasmo de James- Es una capa invisible.

- Vaya- fue lo único que salió de la boca de James un minuto después.

- Yo la usaba en Hogwarts para escabullirme a las cocinas cuando tenía hambre- dijo el señor Potter con la vista perdida, por la nostalgia.

- ¿Te escabullías de noche?- preguntó James anonadado pensando en que su padre siempre había sido una gran imagen de corrección.

- Sí, pero no se lo digas a tu madre o creerá que la he engañado toda su vida- dijo su padre restándole importancia.

El señor Potter volvió a adoptar su aire calculador y astuto, y con un último gesto le indico a James que volvía al comedor.

Veinte minutos después, James y sus padres se despidieron de una aireada elfina doméstica que intentaba contener muy mal sus lágrimas con su bonito delantal rojo. El señor Potter la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero lo borró rápidamente al recibir una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su esposa. James por su parte, se agachó hasta quedarse a su altura, le dio un beso en la fea mejilla a Staggy y luego hizo que ella perdiera la vista tirándole el gorrito que llevaba hasta la larga nariz.

Luego de ver como la diminuta elfina doméstica comenzaba a darse de cabezazos contra las murallas de la cocina, la señora Potter obligó a su hijo y a su esposo a desaparecer paulatinamente por la chimenea tras una llamarada verde.

James Potter salió segundos después de un baño público descompuesto a las afueras de la estación de King Cross seguido de su madre y su padre acarreando un pesado baúl y una lechuza parda que hacía mucho ruido.

El señor Potter había intentado por todos los medios disuadir a su esposa de llegar de esa manera a la estación porque todos los muggles los miraban curiosos al salir de un baño para hombres con un enorme baúl y una lechuza chillona, sobretodo la lechuza. Sin embargo, la madre de James había insistido en que nadie se daría cuenta de nada, y como a él no le apetecía llegar desde el Caldero Chorreante, había aceptado de buen gusto, causando un gruñido de su padre.

- ¿Ves, querido? Nadie nos está mirando ni nada- dijo la señora Potter de buen humor.

- No sabes cómo me doy cuenta, querida- murmuró el señor Potter de una manera sarcástica que su esposa no entendió, pero que hizo que James se atorara con su propia saliva.

- Esto¿papá¿Dónde está el andén?- interrumpió después de controlarse y mirando a todos lados en busca de algo que se lo indicara.

- Por acá, por acá…

Su padre los guió tirando de un carrito con el baúl y la jaula a una sólida división entre el andén 9 y 10 de la estación, y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a James lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

_Ea, hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto, es muy bueno saber que les gusta, al menos he recibido buenas críticas y un par de agregados a su lista de favoritos. Eso ya me hace feliz, finalmente es mi primer fic. Así que, me despido con un gran beso a todos. _

_GreenDoe_


	5. Un andén entre dos hermanas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

5

**5**

**UN ANDÉN ENTRE DOS HERMANAS**

La estación de King Cross estaba abarrotada de gente vestida de terno que corría hacia todos lados dándose de golpes entre ellos. Ajenos a todo el barullo, y teniendo cuidado de no ser pasados a llevar por la multitud, la familia Evans caminaba tranquilamente mirando todos los andenes con algo de expectación y un dejo de desconcierto.

La señora Evans miraba todo como si fuera la primera vez mientras tiraba suavemente de su hija Petunia para que no se separaran. Su esposo, en cambio, tenía la mandíbula tensa y giraba tanto la cabeza, que Lily estaba segura que ya debía dolerle.

- Lily, querida¿estás segura de esto?- preguntó su padre por tercera vez en la mañana.

- Sí, papá, Severus me dijo que esperáramos entre el Andén 9 y 10, estoy segura- murmuró Lily tratando de controlar su irascible tono de voz.

Lily y Severus habían quedado en encontrarse con sus padres entre los andenes 9 y 10, pues según Severus les costaría descubrir donde estaba el famoso Andén 9 ¾. Su padre había estado nervioso los últimos días, desde que se había enterado del misterioso lugar, y Lily se lo había dicho a Severus, por lo que habían acordado juntarse antes de entrar.

Y a pesar de todo, Lily estaba hecha un atado de nervios. No había logrado conciliar mucho el sueño durante la noche, y a pesar de todo intentaba controlar como podía las ganas de volverse a su casa a dormir unas horas más. Y Severus no llegaba.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó una voz apagada pero muy conocida.

- ¡Severus!- exclamó Lily al darse vuelta y encontrarse con el pálido rostro de su amigo, que en esa ocasión parecía surcado de un extraño brillo de esperanza.

Detrás de él venía una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada hasta los huesos y con aspecto de estar mal nutrida. Tenía la cara delgada y pálida, grandes cejas y un pelo desgreñado y mal cuidado. Parecía molesta por algo y Lily no pudo dejar de notar que miraba con enorme desconfianza y algo que no descifró a sus padres, a Petunia e incluso a ella misma. Esa debía ser la madre de Severus, la señora Snape.

La mujer iba tirando de un carrito con el baúl de Severus e iba envuelta en una capa de viaje grisácea bastante poco bonita, y Lily comprendió los horrorosos atuendos con que siempre aparecía su amigo.

- ¿Están hace mucho tiempo acá?- preguntó Severus.

- Solo unos minutos, pero mi papá está un poco nervioso- murmuró Lily señalando con la cabeza a su padre, que se apoyaba ligeramente en el carrito.

- Sí, mi madre también está algo molesta, no le gusta estar entre medio de tanto extraño- dijo Severus.

Lily miró a la señora Snape, que esta vez se encontraba caminando lentamente con el carrito. Cuando ella se percato hacia donde iba la madre de Severus ya era muy tarde para prevenirla, pues el carrito y la señora Snape detrás iban directamente hacia la sólida barrera que separaba el andén 9 del 10.

Sin embargo cuando Lily parpadeó cinco veces y entornó los ojos para ver bien, creyó que se estaba volviendo loca. La señora Snape acababa de desaparecer.

- ¿Qué…?- Lily se dio vuelta a mirar a Severus, pero este sonrió.

Dile a tus padres que lo único que tienen que hacer es ir corriendo hacia la barrera y que así llegaran al anden 9 ¾, aunque pensándolo bien deberías ir con ellos porque no estoy seguro si pueden cruzar los muggles- explicó Severus.

- ¿Me quieres decir que el expreso de Hogwarts está al otro lado de esa barrera?- dijo Lily incapaz de dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Sí- respondió firmemente Severus- Anda, ve…

Lily se acercó a sus padres y les explicó en pocas y sencillas palabras lo que Severus le había dicho. Su padre la miró como si hubiera perdido sus facultades mentales, pero su madre, lejos de extrañarse, agarró firmemente al señor Evans de su mano libre y a Petunia, y con una sonrisa, los acercó a la sólida barrera.

Lily se dio vuelta a mirar a Severus, pero por respuesta solo consiguió que su amigo le sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza. Para cuando Lily volvió la cabeza ya tenía la barrera en sus narices y al cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que vendría pudo escuchar los chillidos enloquecidos de Petunia.

Maravillada ante cómo la magia la estaba por sorprender, Lily abrió los ojos como respirando una enorme bocanada de aire cuando apareció al otro lado. Severus no le había mentido, ahí estaba, furiosamente escarlata y echando humo, repleto de familias envueltas en las más curiosas túnicas. Era como una continuación de lo que había sido el Callejón Diagon.

El andén 9 ¾ era justo como Severus se lo había comentado. El expreso de Hogwarts se emplazaba grandiosamente echando humos y uno que otro estudiante dentro organizando sus cosas y hablando con sus compañeros.

- ¿Ves cómo yo no mentía?- La voz de su amigo detrás de ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- No debí dudar, es solo que Tuney me decía algunas cosas…- murmuró Lily mirando a sus padres y su hermana, que miraban todo con gran curiosidad a su alrededor, con excepción de Petunia, que parecía un poco intimidada y se agarraba las piernas compulsivamente- Voy a hablar con ella.

- Deberíamos ir subiendo al tren y buscar un compartimiento- argumentó Severus, ligeramente molesto.

- Es solo un momento, Severus, no quiero que este molesta cuando me vaya, no la veré en mucho¿sí? Puedes ir subiendo y despedirte de tu madre si quieres, yo ya voy- dijo Lily.

- Te esperaré, ya me despedí de todos modos- dijo Severus mordazmente disimulando muy mal, a juicio de Lily, que su despedida de casa no había sido tan buena como la suya.

Lily dio media vuelta y fue hacia dónde sus padres, que comentaban a baja voz algunas insólitas cosas, como las curiosas botas de cuero de algo muy raro que tenía un señor o dos carritos que se hallaban levitando en medio del andén gracias a un mago bajito que le hacía gracias a sus nietos.

Tomó de la mano a Petunia, que protestó de todas maneras, y se la llevó a un lugar apartado, bajo la atenta mirada de Severus, quien al parecer parecía querer olvidar a la señora Snape, tras él.

- Tuney, debemos hablar- dijo Lily firmemente.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Petunia, brusca.

- De lo de Hogwarts- exclamó Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Petunia hizo un ademán de irse- Lo siento, Tuney¡lo siento! Escucha- Lily agarró a Petunia de la mano para que no pudiera irse- A lo mejor cuando esté ahí, no escucha, Tuney, a lo mejor cuando esté ahí, podré ir a ver al Profesor Dumbledore y persuadirlo para que cambie de opinión.

Al parecer Petunia no llegó a captar que había leído la carta del profesor Dumbledore y Lily suspiró aliviada, pues no sabía como podía reaccionar su hermana ante semejante declaración.

- Yo no… quiero…ir- dijo Petunia- ¿Tú crees que quiero ir a algún estúpido castillo y aprender a ser…?- Petunia recorrió con la mirada todo el andén- ¿Tú crees que yo quiero ser un fenómeno?

- Yo no soy un fenómeno- dijo Lily perdiendo el control y soltando a Petunia, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus verdes ojos- Esa es una horrorosa forma de decirlo.

- Eso es donde estás yendo- dijo Petunia- Un colegio especial para fenómenos. Tú y ese niño Snape… raros, eso es lo que ustedes dos son. Es bueno que estén separados de la gente normal. Es por nuestra seguridad.

Lily miró a sus padres, que seguían distraídos con sus cosas, y luego volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Petunia, esta vez enojadísima. Ella solo había querido hablar con Petunia, y ella le salía con este tipo de cosas, que solo lograban herirla.

- No pensaste que fuera tal escuela para fenómenos cuando escribiste al director y le rogaste para que pudieras ir- dijo lentamente, casi con satisfacción, al ver que Petunia se volvía de un tono escarlata.

- Vi su respuesta, fue muy amable- desafió Lily.

- No deberías haberla leído- susurró Petunia con la voz entrecortada y Lily no pudo evitar mirar a Severus- Eso era privado¿cómo te…¡Ese niño la encontró¡Tú y ese niño han estado husmeando en mi habitación!

- No- dijo Lily firme- No husmeando. Severus vio la carta y no podía creer que un muggles hubiera contactado con Hogwarts¡eso es todo! El dice que debe haber magos trabajando de encubierto trabajando en el servicio de correo que se encargan…

- ¡Aparentemente los magos meten sus narices en todas partes!- dijo Petunia, fiera y lívida- ¡Fenómeno!

Petunia se dio media vuelta y volvió junto a sus padres, dejando a Lily sola, humillada, triste y furiosa con su hermana.

Antes de que Severus pudiera acercarse nuevamente, Lily se adelantó hacia sus padres, justo en el momento en que sonaba un silbato para anunciar que debían entrar al tren. Los señores Evans miraban ahora a Lily, sin haberse percatado al parecer de que sus hijas acababan de discutir fuertemente.

- Cuídate, hija- dijo el señor Evans dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Y escríbenos a menudo¿sí?- dijo su madre, dándole un beso enorme en la cabeza.

- Sí, papá, sí, mamá- anunció Lily, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa aunque podía sentir la fría mirada de Petunia- ¿Ya subiste mi baúl?

- Sí, junto a tu lechuza- respondió el señor Evans acariciando la mejilla de su hija- ¿Me prometes que te portarás bien?

- ¡Ya dije que sí, papi! Te prometo que seré la mejor alumna de mi clase, la mejor bruja- exclamó Lily.

- Con que seas nuestra Lily basta, ahora despídete de tu hermana¿qué esperas?- murmuró la señora Evans dulcemente.

Hasta entonces Lily nunca se había dado cuenta de lo buena actriz que era su hermana Petunia. De manera magistral se acercó lentamente y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que le murmuraba algo parecido a "fenómeno" al oído. Lily pudo notar de pronto como el nudo en su garganta se hacía más doloroso.

Le pareció que los segundos que estuvo cerca de Petunia fueron larguísimos, y solo cuando se alejó de ella volvió a tener una respiración más acompasada.

Sonó por segunda vez un silbato, anunciando que ya debían subir al tren. Con un gesto en la mano Lily se alejó de sus padres y se acercó a Severus, quien luego de dar un escueto "adiós" a su madre, se fue junto a ella hacia el largo tren.

Juntos subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, al lado de otros muchachos, algunos que ya vestían las negras túnicas que pedía Hogwarts dentro de sus útiles escolares. Sonó por última vez el silbato, y está vez se escuchó como la locomotora empezaba a encender sus motores y luego a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Lily se asomó por una ventanilla en el pasillo y agitó su mano con una sonrisa falsa al ver a sus padres sonriéndole hasta que el tren dio una vuelta y el andén 9 ¾ se perdió.

- Vamos a nuestro compartimiento, le dije a tu padre que pusiera tu baúl donde mi madre ya había dejado el mío- dijo Severus mientras se movía a pasos cortos entre los otros estudiantes- ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya estamos de camino a Hogwarts, en unas horas más estaremos llegando y siendo seleccionados para las casas. Creo que es aquí… ah, sí, pasa. No entiendo cómo no le pregunté a mi madre cómo era que seleccionaban las casas, tuve todo el verano para hacerlo, en realidad tuve once años, aunque… en fin, iré a ver cómo van las cosas afuera¿sí?

Lily se desplomó en el asiento de su compartimiento y miraba a través de la ventana como el paisaje pasaba. Luego de que Severus se fuera, siguió con la vista fija en el vidrio, pero esta vez lentas y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

------------------------------------------

_Bueno, acá va mi último capítulo. Había estado un poco desconectada de este fic pero creo que me sirvió realmente para refrescarme. Gracias a quienes me lean y sobre todo a R., quien siempre ha estado ahí apoyando. Besos a todos y gracias por pasar!!_


	6. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

6

**6**

**SIRIUS BLACK**

- Confío en que sabrás comportarte en Hogwarts mejor que como lo haces en casa¿no es así, James?- decía el señor Potter.

- Sí, papá, no haré nada¿puedo irme ya?- exclamó exhausto James, después de varios minutos de charla aburrida sobre conducta en Hogwarts con sus padres.

- Y recuerda lo que hablamos en la mañana- murmuró la señora Potter atenta.

- ¿Lo de Volde…?

- ¡Sería mejor que le dijeras como se está haciendo común, El que no debe ser nombrado!- chilló la señora Potter mirando hacia todos lados. Charlus puso los ojos en blanco.

Se encontraban en el andén 9 ¾, despidiéndose de James, quien ya estaba más que aburrido con los múltiples consejos y advertencias que había recibido de sus padres. Era muy temprano todavía, y muy pocos muchachos habían llegado junto a sus familias para despedirse, sin embargo los Potter estaban ahí.

- Está bien, el que no debe ser nombrado, aunque me parece una soberana ridiculez- murmuró James molesto.

- Como sea, tiene que ser así, hijo- explicó el señor Potter después de recibir una mirada enojada de su esposa- Al menos por ahora, todavía eres muy joven para entender la magnitud de las cosas.

- A lo mejor si lo intentarás yo podría- comentó James.

- Lo dudo- amenazó el señor Potter.

- Ya dale, me voy- anunció James con lata.

El señor y la señora Potter se agacharon a besar y abrazar a su hijo, que intentó safarse lo que pudo para que nadie lo viera en esa situación tan poco favorable. Lo último que recibió James de ellos antes de subir al tren con su pesado baúl y Godric en su jaula, fue una mirada de severidad en su padre y algo de aprensión en la de su madre. Les sonrió con seguridad y luego comenzó a andar hacia dentro del tren en busca del compartimiento ideal, aunque había tantos que no tenía idea por donde empezar.

Supuso que sus padres se irían de inmediato, el señor Potter quería ir a dar una vuelta por el Ministerio, aunque ya no trabajara ahí, y la señora Potter tenía la idea de dar una visita por San Mungo hacia muchos días, cosa que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a su padre, quien odiaba cuando su madre se ponía a hacer caridad con enfermos con viruela de dragón, lo que por lo demás era muy peligroso.

Finalmente se instaló en un compartimiento como por la mitad del tren. Luego de un infructuoso intento por subir su baúl a la rejilla del equipaje, decidió dejarlo en el asiento del frente, hasta que alguien, cualquiera, le ayudara con eso. Puso a Godric a su lado, que lo miraba con enorme curiosidad o quizás esperaba que le diera algo de comer, y se sentó, mirando por la ventanilla como los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar de a poco al andén.

Abajo, en la plataforma, dos niños de una edad similar, peleaban, al parecer. Ambos eran delgados y de pelo negro y liso, de corte elegante a la altura del cuello, pero James no podía ver sus caras desde su posición.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz¿Por qué me sigues?, menos mal que en Hogwarts no estarás- chillaba uno de los niños, quizás el mayor, por los escasos centímetros que le aventajaba al otro.

- No digas eso, se lo diré a nuestra madre, además el próximo años me toca a mí ir a Hogwarts- dijo el otro.

- Eso- puntualizó el mayor- Si es que recibes tu carta, verás Regulus, para ir a Hogwarts debes demostrar que tienes magia y yo no he visto nada en ti, no sé, a lo mejor eres un…

- ¡Cállate, o te lanzaré una maldición!- el más pequeño pareció amenazarlo.

- No puedes sin varita, ridículo- molestó el mayor- Además ya te dije, yo no he visto que tú tengas magia, a lo mejor no eres simplemente, ya sabes, a lo mejor eres la palabra con S¿me entiendes?

El más pequeño de los niños se encogió ligeramente, como conteniéndose muchísimo para no golpear a su hermano mayor, sin embargo una voz fuerte y mandona resonó antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

- ¡Regulus!- bramó alguien- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Al lado de los dos niños apareció una mujer de aspecto elegante y algo siniestro. Vestía con una túnica larga y de un verde oscuro, casi negro. Llevaba varias joyas, de manera ostentosa y tenía un largo y sedoso pelo negro atado en un moño muy prolijo. Aunque debía tener varios años ya, había algo en su cara una enorme elegancia y atractivo, a pesar de que poseía un característico aire arrogante.

- Suficiente de peleas, ustedes dos- anunció con voz prepotente la mujer- Kreacher¡aparece!

Un estampido dio el anuncio a James de que un elfo doméstico, con morro de cerdo y muy feo, aunque joven todavía, había aparecido en medio de la plataforma. Llevaba un horroroso harapo por ropa y su aspecto era tan asquerosamente servil que James valoró con intensidad a su Staggy.

- Kreacher, lleva las cosas del amo mayor arriba- dijo la mujer.

- No es necesario, madre, ya puedo yo hacerlo solo- dijo el mayor de los chicos molesto.

- Kreacher, haz lo que te digo, y tú...- la mujer se dio vuelta a ver a su hijo- No me contradigas.

- Sí, Sirius, no contradigas a nuestra madre, Kreacher lo hace porque es una buena criatura- dijo el menor, con una mezcla de burla y fervor.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te casas con él?- siseó el mayor, Sirius, pero su madre lo escuchó.

- No quiero verte hablando así de nuevo- amenazó la mujer, y James se acordó de lo dulce que era su propia madre- Ahora¡Kreacher! Lleva las cosas de tu amo arriba.

- Sí, mi señora.

El elfo agarró el baúl y luego desapareció nuevamente. La mujer se llevó a sus dos hijos más lejos, donde él no podía escuchar qué decían, y se acercó a un hombre de aspecto elegante, ligeramente alto, delgado y de larga barba grisácea. Tenía el pelo igual que sus dos hijos, supuso James, pero había algo decididamente siniestro en sus ojos.

El hombre se puso a hablar muchísimo al mayor de sus hijos, alrededor de quince minutos, de seguro para decirle las mismas cosas que el señor Potter le había dicho a James. Finalmente el tipo le dio unas palmadas prepotentes a la espalda de su hijo y la mujer, la madre, le palmeteó poco delicadamente las mejillas. El hermano ni se acercó y el muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia el tren arrastrando los pies.

James se dio cuenta de pronto que en el rato que había pasado entusiasmado con la extraña familia la plataforma se había llenado hasta un punto alto. Ahora se encontraba lleno de lechuzas, gatos y carritos con baúles. Magos haciendo ridiculeces con sus varitas para entretener a sus hijos y nietos, una que otra madre enojada y varios muchachos corriendo de un lado a otro poniéndose al corriente de las últimas novedades del verano que acababa de terminar.

Se preguntó donde rayos se habría metido Corde, y por un momento se imaginó que ella no estuviera pensando en ir, aunque James supuso que Dumbledore jamás permitiría semejante locura. Sin embargo pronto se olvidó cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una voz desconocida llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿Disculpa…?- Cuando James se dio vuelta se topó, sin duda alguna, con el mayor de los hermanos que había visto.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó James.

- Sí, si me permites sentarme contigo, es que a mi compartimiento comenzaron a llegar una tropa de idiotas y realmente no quiero estar con ellos, así que… ¿puedo?- respondió el chico.

A James le sorprendió la desenvoltura con que hablaba y se movía el muchacho, así que asintió con la cabeza de manera inmediata, así que el muchacho acarreó su baúl hacia dentro.

El chico era decididamente más alto que James, aunque no tan delgado como él, que usualmente llegaba a pasar por escuálido. Tenía el pelo café oscuro y este le caía elegantemente a ambos lados de la cara, con una gracia que a James le sorprendió, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ver a alguien tan peinado. Tenía los ojos grises, y en su aspecto había un aire decididamente arrogante, aunque no tan chocante como el que predominaba en la madre del muchacho.

El muchacho vio que el baúl de James tampoco estaba en la rejilla del portaequipaje y le hizo un gesto como para que entre los dos subieran ambos baúles.

James se levantó y agarró un lado de su propio baúl y el chico agarró el otro. Estaban a punto de meter correctamente el baúl en la rejilla cuando este se abrió ligeramente y cinco bombas fétidas salieron despedidas al compartimiento, dando una de ellas en la cabeza del chico para luego reventar con las otras en el suelo.

La humareda que se produjo a continuación fue una de las grandes. James alcanzó a meter el baúl y cerrar su tapa justo a tiempo, antes de perder el control y caer al suelo con estrépito, justo encima del muchacho, que tosía escandalosamente.

- ¿Guardas bombas fétidas en tu baúl?- preguntó a través del humo- ¡Hombre!

- No me explicó como llegaron ahí- mintió James.

- Ya, y mi hermano no es un idiota¿no?- dijo el chico y James pudo comenzar a ver su rostro a través del humo.

Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo. El chico tenía todo su anteriormente peinado pelo, tieso y electrificado, además de lleno de polvo. Llevaba el cuello del jersey agarrado de la oreja y en su cara se reflejaba un desconcierto total con la boca abierta. Mientras tanto, James podía sentir como sus gafas estaban chuecas y su pelo estaba más desordenado que nunca.

James y el chico comenzaron a reír como un par de idiotas.

- Deberías ver tu cara- murmuró James entrecortadamente.

- Y tú tus gafas, pareces un marciano- exclamó el otro.

- ¿Qué rayos es un marciano?- preguntó James y el chico se encogió de hombros en el suelo.

- Yo que sé, es un modismo muggle- dijo.

- ¿Eres muggles? No pareces muggle- comentó James sacándose el polvo del pelo.

- No, solo conocí a una niña muggle hace un tiempo, pero mis padres me prohibieron verla- explicó el niño.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir fuera del compartimiento, aquí apesta- dijo James.

- Sí, vamos- murmuró el otro.

- Por cierto, soy James Potter- comentó James tendiéndole la mano.

- Sirius. Sirius Black- se presentó el chico.

- Mucho gusto-dijo James- ¿Crees que nos regañen por echar bombas fétidas en el compartimiento?

- No… - dijo Sirius con rotundidad- Espero. Por lo que sé solo pueden castigarnos cuando estamos dentro de Hogwarts, así que hasta entonces tenemos el expediente limpio¿no?- añadió el chico con travesura.

James sonrió, había dado justo con un chico que parecía exactamente lo que había estado soñando unas semanas atrás con Corde, un verdadero compañero. Sin embargo justo cuando estaba pensando en eso se acordó de su amiga, y de que todavía ella no daba señales de vida.

Junto a Sirius salieron al pasillo, donde el tren ya había comenzado a moverse. Ninguno de los dos se había asomado a ver porque sus padres ya se habían ido, pero varios muchachos hacían señales desde las ventanillas a sus familiares que aun permanecían en la plataforma.

De un momento a otro su tema se había centrado, era que no, en el Quidditch, por el que Sirius parecía sentir cierto interés pero en ningún caso al extremo de James, que lo consideraba lo mejor del mundo.

- No es, exactamente, que me disgusten los Tornados, es solo que, bueno, no me gusta el celeste y finalmente uno elige cuando pequeño¿no?- dijo James.

- Mi tío Alphard dice eso, aunque esa es su excusa porque él es de los Chudley Cannons y no le gusta reconocer que su equipo no ha tocado ni oro de leprechaun en mucho tiempo. De cualquier forma, la túnica de los Arrows es azul marino, parecido al celeste¿no?- comentó Sirius.

- Parecido, pero no igual- se defendió James- Al menos no parecemos pollos sucios, mi tía Harriet es fanática de de las Avispas y le encanta pasearse con esa túnica horrible, a lo mejor cree que le sienta bien- dijo James recordando a su tía, la hermana de su padre, a quien había visto unas cuatro veces en su vida, siempre con esa túnica y con aire excéntrico.

- ¡Mi tía Cassiopedia hace eso!- dijo incrédulo Sirius

- Vaya, tal parece que son de la misma secta, mi tía por lo menos es una verdadera vieja bruja, por suerte no la veo mucho, aunque debe seguir pensando que yo soy niña- murmuró James sonriendo.

- Que reclamas, yo sí tengo que soportar a tía Cassiopedia, le gusta visitar a mi madre- dijo Sirius.

A James se le heló la sangre de solo recordar a la madre de Sirius. Se detuvieron para entrar en un compartimiento que estaba vacío de milagro, a excepción de una diminuta niña de pelo rojizo de la que James solo pudo ver su mata de pelo espeso.

Antes de sentarse, James echó una mirada al pasillo. De seguro mataría a Corde cuando la volviera a ver. Eso si Dumbledore seguía con su idea de mandarla a Hogwarts, porque el extraño director, cuando se trataba de su ahijada, se comportaba muy raro.

* * *

_Chan chan¿a qué no adivinan quién es esa diminuta niña de pelo rojizo? Jejeje, no hay que ser brillante. Bueno, no me alargo, un beso a todos. _

_GreenDoe_


	7. Las impresiones de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

7

**7**

**LAS IMPRESIONES DE HOGWARTS**

Lily se encontraba absolutamente callada cuando Severus volvió de su ronda por el tren. Hace unos minutos atrás había escuchado como dos muchachos muy bulliciosos entraban y se sentaban casi a la entrada, sin prestarle la más mínima intención a ella. Menos mal, pensó después, porque había estado llorando alrededor de veinte minutos desde que su amigo de había ido, y aunque estaba segura que no había hecho ruido, no quería que nadie la viera llorar en su primer día en Hogwarts.

Severus se sentó enfrente de ella y aunque Lily trató de mirarlo de frente, se vio obligada a volver a mirar por la ventanilla, pues estaba segura que sus ojos volverían ponerse cristalinos.

- No quiero hablar contigo- dijo suavemente, tratando de no sonar como acusadora porque en realidad no era su intención.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Severus.

- Tuney me o… me odia- respondió Lily- Porque vimos la carta de Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué?- continúo Severus, sin darle importancia y algo gélido cayó sobre los ojos de Lily al volverse a mirar a su amigo, muy contrariada.

- ¡Es mi hermana!- exclamó enojada, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Severus murmuró algo como "ella es solo" pero Lily no le prestó atención, pues estaba preocupada limpiándose los ojos por las lágrimas. No había podido evitar descargar parte de su frustración con su amigo, aunque en alguna medida el no hiciera nada por no merecerlo.

- ¡Pero estamos yendo! – Exclamó entusiasmado Severus- ¡Esto es¡Vamos a Hogwarts!- Lily asintió y trató de darle una sonrisa a su amigo, aunque no estuvo segura de lograrlo. De cualquier manera a Severus pareció bastarle eso, porque rápidamente añadió con el mismo fervor- Estarás mejor en Slytherin.

- ¿Slytherin?- Alguien pareció robarle la pregunta a Lily de la boca.

Se trataba de unos de los chicos que había entrado al compartimiento, que estaba sentado casi a la entrada, junto a otro muchacho. Era delgado y de aspecto enclenque, usaba gafas redondas y Lily creyó que su pelo era el más desordenado y negro que había visto en toda su vida. A través de las gafas distinguió que los ojos eran castaños, o algo parecido. Tenía la cara delgada y la ropa, aunque en su talla, seguía quedándole más grande que lo normal.

- ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Yo creo que me iría¿tú no?- preguntó el muchacho a su compañero, que en ningún sentido sonrió.

- Mi familia entera ha estado en Slytherin- dijo el otro.

- ¡Rayos!- exclamó el chico de gafas- Y yo pensé que todo parecía andar bien contigo- Su interlocutor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- A lo mejor quiebro la tradición- dijo el otro.

Este, al contrario del chico de gafas, tenía un pelo negro pero con corte elegante, que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Su cara tenía un ligero aire de superioridad, pero sus ojos, grises, parecían igual de chispeantes que los de su compañero. No era tan delgado como el otro, pero al parecer medía un par de centímetros más.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir, si pudieras elegir?- añadió.

- Gryffindor, donde residen los de corazón valiente, como mi padre- exclamó el chico de gafas con fervor, haciendo como que tenía una espada con las manos, y Severus, a quien Lily había olvidado por completo, absorta en escuchar la conversación de los dos muchachos, resopló con burla, haciendo que el chico de gafas se volviera a él- ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

- No- aseguró Severus fingidamente- Si tú prefieres ser valiente a inteligente.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir entonces tú, viendo que no eres ninguno de las dos cosas?- refutó el muchacho del pelo ordenado.

El chico de gafas se echó a reír a carcajadas, pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquellos muchachos tan desagradables, así que se levantó, enojada y sabiendo que echaba chispas por los ojos, y mirando a los dos muchachos con desagrado.

- Vamos, Severus, encontremos otro compartimiento- exclamó con voz altiva dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Oh…- Los dos chicos imitaron su voz de manera cruel y cuando Severus pasó entre medio de ellos dos, el de gafas trató de hacerle una zancadilla.

- ¡Luego te vemos, Quejicus!- exclamó una voz desde el compartimiento cuando este se cerró.

Lily y Severus no hablaron hasta que llegaron a otro compartimiento, donde solo estaban tres muchachas, posiblemente mayores que ellos, chismorreando diferentes cosas. Severus se quedó callado mirando a través de la ventana y Lily comprendió que había llegado su momento de guardar silencio, aunque ella si lo respetaría, al contrario de su desconsiderado amigo.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y dos muchachas de su edad aparecieron mirando con inquietud a todos lados. Una de ellas, la más alta, tenía el pelo muy crespo y castaño, atado en dos coletas altas, llevaba ya la túnica de Hogwarts completamente puesta y parecía muy segura de sí misma a través de sus oscuros y brillantes ojos negros.

La otra, una muchacha de redondas mejillas y delgada, tenía el pelo rubio y corto a la altura de los hombros, y usaba un cintillo en la frente, dejando un flequillo muy prolijo a la vista. Al contrario de la chica más alta, ella no llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, sino una de color azul agua que combinaba con su pelo. Parecía preocupada por algo.

Ambas se pararon enfrente de Lily, sin prestar mucha atención a Severus.

- Disculpa, sabes, Olive, ella- La de aspecto seguro comenzó a hablar con voz relajada y señaló a la rubia- Verás, a Olive le han quitado su túnica de Hogwarts unos muchachos muy antipáticos, una banda de cretinos mayores que seguían a otro idiota de pelo rubio¿por casualidad no has visto si han dejado su túnica acá?

- Ah… realmente acabo de llegar, pero no, no he visto nada- respondió Lily.

- Vaya…- suspiró Olive, la chica rubia, con aspecto derrotado- Tal vez debería dejarlo ir, Mary.

- No¡claro que no! Ese chico solo ha hecho eso porque es mayor¿qué se cree?- exclamó la chica alta, Mary. Parecía muy molesta pero se percató de que Lily la miraba- Oh, disculpa, soy Mary MacDonald, y ella es Olive Sweeting, encantada de conocerte.

- Mucho gusto, Lily Evans- respondió Lily- ¿Ustedes también son de primero?

- Sí- respondió con rotundidad Mary- Bueno, nos vemos pronto entonces. Vamos, Olive.

Olive salió caminando lentamente detrás de Mary, que a pesar de ser pequeña entre los mayores, parecía imponerse. Lily se volvió a mirar a Severus, que parecía haber reaccionado un poco más y ahora tenía cara de estar recordando algo.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó Lily. El chico dio un respingo y sonrió.

- Lo lamento- dijo Severus.

- No importa, esos dos muchachos eran muy antipáticos, en verdad- comentó Lily, como espantando una mosca. Severus no dijo nada- ¿Qué es Slytherin y Gryffindor?

- Casas- respondió escuetamente su amigo.

- ¿Casas¿De qué?

- Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huflepuff, al entrar los de primer año, de alguna manera nos seleccionan a cada uno por el resto de nuestra vida escolar y son como nuestros hogares en el castillo- dijo Severus.

- Eso es ridículo- exclamó Lily- Marcar divisiones entre los estudiantes es ridículo.

- Es lógico, Lily- rebatió Severus- Cada casa tiene sus propias cualidades, que las hacen diferentes entre sí.

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Lily.

- Bueno, según lo que sé, Slytherin es la de los astutos, Gryffindor la de los valientes, Ravenclaw de los inteligentes y Huflepuff recoge a todos los que no quedan en los otros, mi madre estuvo en Slytherin.

- Pues yo creo que quedaré en Huflepuff, o Ravenclaw, con algo de suerte- comentó Lily, apesadumbrada de pronto, no muy segura si realmente podría pasar la prueba de la selección. De pronto unos alumnos mayores pasaron corriendo gritando como si quisieran comprar algo- ¿Qué es eso?

- El carrito de la comida- gruñó Severus- Pero no me dieron dinero.

- Pero a mí sí- declaró Lily- Voy y vuelvo.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar los seguros reclamos de Severus, Lily salió al pasillo del tren, justo detrás de los otros muchachos. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus compartimientos charlando, y solo algunos, los alumnos menores, y quienes se encontraban mas excitados con la ida a Hogwarts, molestaban por el pasillo.

Aparte de los tres muchachos que pedían un montón de dulces, solo se encontraba una muchacha menuda que miraba el techo con profunda curiosidad a excepción de cuando la señora del carrito le hablaba.

- No, no, yo quiero zanahoria- decía la niña, y Lily descubrió que tenía una voz muy suave, que parecía sometida a alguna droga.

- Linda, Corde, solo tenemos calderos, y esas cosas, lo usual¿por qué siempre te empeñas en pedirme eso?- preguntó la señora del carrito.

- Deberías ponerlo, es mucho mejor- comentó la niña y luego miró a Lily- Los calderos no son mis favoritos, pero deberías probar las Grageas de todos los sabores, mi favorita es la de mente aunque a mi padrino no le gustan, tuvo una mala experiencia.

- Pues… gracias- murmuró Lily.

- De nada.

La muchacha no sonrió, sino que siguió con su aire taciturno, y se dio vuelta camino al otro lado del pasillo. A Lily lo sorprendió lo descansado que podía caminar alguien, la niña no pisaba fuerte, sino que parecía flotar y miraba a todos lados con curiosidad, como extrañada, aunque Lily tuvo la ligera sospecha de que ya conocía el tren de antes.

Lily volvió pronto al compartimiento con Severus, cargada con un poco de varias cosas insólitas, excepto las Grageas de todos los sabores, que no le parecieron lo suficientemente seguras si se lo aconsejaba una muchacha que rogaba por zanahoria.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar más rápido después de los dulces. Severus ya estaba más relajado, a pesar de que aquel encuentro con esos dos niños molestosos lo habían dejado un poco mal. En la mitad de la tarde, las tres muchachas que compartían con ellos el compartimiento le pidieron a Severus que se fuera pues debían cambiarse de ropa a la túnica de Hogwarts, y así lo hizo Lily también, que recibió cambiada a su amigo, quien ya estaba listo de antes.

Poco a poco el paisaje se fue volviendo realmente gris. Severus no había sabido explicarle muy bien cómo era que un castillo gigantesco, de muchos años, nunca había sido detectado por los muggles, si era tan enorme cómo ella se lo imaginaba. La oscuridad fue tragándose lentamente todo lo interesante que pudiera ver, así que no le sorprendió que fuera quedándose dormida, a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía.

Lo último que vio fue a Severus, quien también miraba por la ventana, más pálido de lo normal, pero con un brillo entusiasmado en los ojos.

- Lily, nos llaman- La voz de Severus la despertó- Vamos, Lily, estamos aquí, hemos llegado a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Qué es…?

- La estación del pueblo donde para el expreso de Hogwarts, está a solo unos minutos de Hogwarts, es un pueblo mágico- respondió Severus, antes de que Lily pudiera terminar su pregunta- ¡Vamos, quieren a los de primer año!

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz, súbitamente asustada.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos apuremos- exclamó Severus agarrando

Entre ambos salieron a la oscuridad de la noche entre medio de la multitud. Era difícil hacerse camino, en especial para ella que era la más pequeña, sin embargo había un sector en específico que albergaba a los más pequeños, pues un hombre de mediano porte y regordete, envuelto en un abrigo de topo, llamaba a los de primer año.

Severus cogió de la mano a Lily y juntos fueron a reunirse con los demás. Entre medio de todo, pudo distinguir a las niñas llamadas Mary y Olive, quien parecía haber recuperado finalmente su túnica de Hogwarts. También estaba la muchacha distraída que había pedido zanahoria y para su disgusto, los dos muchachos que se habían burlado de ella y Severus en su compartimiento.

- Muy bien- gruñó el hombre del abrigo de topo- Si están todos, entonces síganme.

La masa de gente pequeña comenzó a moverse con lentitud, tratando de no perder el rastro del hombre, que tampoco era tan grande. Pronto se internaron en un oscuro bosque, a través de un sendero sinuoso y algo húmedo según lo que pudo notar Lily. La mayoría de los alumnos iban callados, demasiado preocupados por no caerse o tropezar con alguno de los otros, sin embargo había un muchacho más alto que parecía no percatarse que debía tener cuidado, pues pasaba a llevar a todo el mundo.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña bahía, donde alrededor de doce barcos, pequeños y enclenques, esperaban que los ocuparan.

- Cuatro por barco- gruñó en voz alta el hombre.

- Vamos- murmuró Severus.

Juntos se subieron a uno de los barcos, con Mary y Olive detrás cuchicheando por millones de cosas. En ese momento Lily no comprendió por qué Severus arrugaba el ceño al mirar a Mary, pero no le dio importancia tampoco.

Y así, con un nudo en el estómago, la mano de Severus cogida fuertemente y un montón de desconocidos con quienes no sabía si se llevaría muy bien detrás, Lily comenzó a andar por un oscuro lago. Y justo cuando llevaban un poco de avanzado, lo vio. Hogwarts, al fin.

* * *

_Bien, acá esta el capítulo...bueno, acá está el capítulo. Eh...gracias a todos por los comentarios, y a quienes me leen pero son muy holgazanes para dejarlos, déjenme decirles que los entiendo. Muy bien, eso es todo. Besos !_


	8. Caminos diferentes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

8

**8**

**CAMINOS DIFERENTES**

James y Sirius estaban bajando del tren cuando a lo lejos él pudo ver una cabeza crespa y oscura, que se movía solitariamente hacia el hombre hosco que llamaba a los de primer año. Corde parecía estar por completo perdida con su caminada desorientada, sin embargo James tuvo la seguridad de que ella ya había estado ahí.

- ¡Corde!- exclamó, con Sirius mirándolo con curiosidad- Es mi amiga, de la que te hablé.

- Ah, sí, con la que te vas a casar- murmuró el chico sonriendo- No parece haber escuchado que la llamabas.

- Es un poco despistada- comentó James- ¡Eh, Corde¡Corde¡Cordelia!

La pecosa cara de su amiga se dio vuelta con aire despistado, para trasformarse en una suave sonrisa. Corde ya estaba con la túnica de Hogwarts puesta, al igual que ellos dos, pero a ella, al contrario de ellos, le quedaba bien y correctamente puesta.

- Jim- murmuró acercándose con gesto etéreo. James pudo ver de reojo como Sirius arqueaba las cejas con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, te busqué después de ir al Callejón Diagon, y cuando llegué a la plataforma, incluso te busqué en el tren, pero no apareciste nunca- dijo James.

- Estuve hablando con el maquinista, eso es todo- murmuró Corde, mirando con curiosidad a Sirius- Hola, soy Corde.

- Sirius- dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz, James sospechó que por la risa.

- Por acá, los de primer año- exclamó el viejo del abrigo de topo.

- Vamos- murmuró Corde agarrando de la mano tanto a James como a Sirius, este último con una enorme cara de incredulidad y sorprendido de pronto, y dirigiéndose hacia donde el hombre quería- Ogg no está de buen humor hoy.

- ¿Ese tipo se llama Ogg?- preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, es el guardabosque- comentó Corde despistadamente.

Corde comenzó a caminar por delante de ellos y James aprovechó para echarle una mirada a Sirius, quien hizo una mueca, como preguntándole de donde rayos había sacado esa amiga y compañera tan extraña. James se encogió de hombros y se metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de la túnica como hacía siempre que estaba desconcertado.

Diez minutos después estaban andando a través de un oscuro lago en unos barcos hacia el castillo, que era tal como James lo había imaginado, espléndido y majestuoso, como si lo hubiera estado esperando siempre, el enorme castillo de Hogwarts. Tenía una serie de torrecillas que James supuso que se apegaban al resto de la construcción por arte de la magia, pues no tenían ningún sentido lógico.

Iban Sirius, Corde, una muchacha de pelo ondulado y castaño, y él en un barco, y James intercambió una cara de emoción con Sirius, pues sabía que Corde de seguro tendría la misma cara si viera a Dumbledore con un sombrero de bufón y le bailara ballet.

- Dentro de poco estarán el castillo de Hogwarts- anunció el viejo Ogg con su voz gruñona, como si eso se lo hubiera aprendido muy a su disgusto.

- Dentro de poco podré dejar de verte la cara a ti, viejo troll- murmuró Sirius haciendo que la muchacha desconocida se riera despreocupadamente.

Sirius la miró desconcertado, y ella se sonrojó fuertemente al notarlo. El chico se volvió a mirar a James y este hizo como que vomitaba y murmuró las palabras "le gustas", a lo que Sirius respondió con una mueca mitad de asco y extrañado. Corde pestañó, en una señal que a James le indicó que encontraba eso gracioso.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al risco donde estaba el castillo y Ogg les advirtió que se agacharan al tiempo que los botes pasaban por una cortina de maleza y entraban a un oscuro túnel, quizás debajo del castillo. Solo un muchacho, un chico de apellido Stebbins, se dio en la coronilla y fue directo al agua. Unos tentáculos enormes aparecieron de entre medio de la oscura agua, y aunque al parecer trataron de convertir al chico en su cena, Ogg rápidamente neutralizó a lo que fuera aquella criatura y recogió al asustado muchacho, mientras llegaban a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde el hombre los instó a trepar por unos peñascos mientras él vigilaba que ningún idiota más cayera. Luego de eso Ogg los guió a través de un pasadizo por la roca, solo alumbrados por la hedionda lámpara del guardabosque, y salieron al frío aire de la noche, bajo la oscura silueta de Hogwarts. Amontonándose todos en los escalones de piedra, llegaron de pronto a una puerta de roble. La misma puerta de la que su padre le había hablado tantas veces a James.

Intercambió una mirada nerviosa y anhelante con Sirius, que parecía haber olvidado la graciosa experiencia de ver a Stebbins caer y ahora había adquirido una mirada pálida y un poco asustada. En cuanto a Corde, ella seguía teniendo su aire ausente y observaba todo su entorno con intima familiaridad, sin percatarse de que la multitud a su alrededor estaba envuelta en pánico. James también vio a la muchacha pelirroja con quien había peleado en el tren, que parecía a punto de desmayarse, al igual que el guarro de su amigo, el chico escuálido de pelo grasoso, que llegaba a saltar de lo ansioso que parecía.

Ogg aporreó la puerta con decisión, y esta se abrió al instante, dando paso a una mujer de mediana edad, alta y de cabello negro. Llevaba un moño rígido, además de una túnica azul oscura, y su cara era la de alguien bastante rubicundo. Inmediatamente James la asoció con un buitre disecado que había visto alguna vez en el Callejón Diagon, muy feo por lo demás.

- Buenas noches, Ogg- saludó la mujer, con voz rígida.

- Buenas, Minerva, acá están los novatos- gruñó Ogg con voz aburrida.

- Gracias- murmuró la mujer de manera cortante.

Finalmente todos los estudiantes entraron al castillo, y pudieron ver el enorme vestíbulo, repleto de antorchas, una escalera de mármol y paredes antiquísimas de piedra. James escuchó como una muchacha de corto pelo rubio despotricaba en contra de su ausente hermano, quien la había convencido de que en Hogwarts había troles barbudos, pero la niña se calló de inmediato al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer, que ya los estaba guiando a una sala contigua de donde provenía el ruido de numerosos murmullos de personas, quizás por que ella se pareciera a un troll barbudo.

La mujer se paró frente a los asustados alumnos de primer año, que rápidamente se acoplaron como una sola masa, nerviosos.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora McGonagall- dijo la mujer, y James tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que ese discurso lo seguiría dando en veinte años, cuando otros niños estuvieran nerviosos como él ahora- El banquete de inicio se iniciará pronto, pero antes ustedes deben ser seleccionados en una ceremonia muy importante para sus casas, que serán su hogar cuando estén en Hogwarts. Estas son Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, mientras estén en Hogwarts podrán ganar y perder puntos, y al final del año la que obtenga más ganará la copa de las Casas. Dentro de poco empezará la selección.

La profesora McGonagall salió unos segundos, que no dio tiempo más que para que todos murmuraran cosas insensatas sobre lo que deberían hacer en la selección de las casas, sin embargo la severa mujer rápidamente apareció con su aire amenazante y les dijo que la selección iba a empezar y que se pusieran en una fila de a dos para entrar al Gran Comedor, que era de donde llegaban todas esas voces.

Cuando James traspasó el umbral del dichoso comedor se anotó mentalmente regañar a Corde por no darles el crédito adecuado a las cosas, pues el lugar era cien veces mejores que las descripciones de su amiga. Había cuatro mesas con alumnos sentados, mirándolos a ellos y a la profesora McGonagall, y velas flotantes por todos lados. Una muchacha alta y de coletas crespas miraba adelante suyo todo como si fuera la cosa más fabulosa del mundo, mientras que la misma chica rubia que se quejaba antes la miraba extrañada pues para ella esas eran las cosas más normales del mundo, aunque James estuvo seguro de que igual estaba entusiasmada.

Finalmente llegaron al frente de otra mesa, la de los profesores, y donde James rápidamente pudo ver la barba plateada del padrino de Corde, Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo su atención irrevocablemente se fue al techo, que era igual al de afuera, ligeramente nublado, y con algunas estrellas brillando en el firmamento, aunque James supuso que era magia, porque no le haría ninguna gracia tener que bajar en invierno con paraguas a desayunar.

La profesora McGonagall apareció con un taburete y encima de él un puntiagudo y repugnante gorro. Todos hicieron silencio y de pronto el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

_Quizás sea la cosa más fea que has visto,_

_Pero de seguro el único sombrero que habla y que conoces_

_Mis años de belleza han pasado_

_Sin embargo con el tiempo mi seso ha aumentado_

_Y sin preocupaciones me puedo inmiscuir en tu cabeza_

_Y enviarte a la casa donde hagas menos molestia_

_Así que es hora de que me pruebes,_

_Pues puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_Donde destacarás si eres valiente y caballeroso, _

_Sin duda esa es su mejor cualidad._

_O quizás a Huflepuff, si eres justo y leal,_

_Y no le temes a fracasar y trabajar, _

_La buena de Helga de seguro te recibirá _

_Aunque si tienes una gran mente, Ravenclaw será tu mejor opción_

_Gente dispuesta, inteligente y lógica, _

_Rowena te dará una enorme decisión_

_Y finalmente, si buscas a tus verdaderos amigos_

_Eres astuto y ansias tus sueños_

_No habrá nada que te impida llegar a Slytherin,_

_Donde has de lograr todos tus fines._

_¡Así que ha llegado la hora, que comience la selección!_

La gente estalló en aplausos y el sombrero hizo reverencias a las cuatro mesas, para luego volver a quedarse tranquilo y James sintió que había llegado la hora de probar de qué estaba hecho. La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran pergamino.

- Deben ponerse el sombrero cuando les llame y esperar que los seleccione- apuntó la mujer- ¡Avery, Talebot!

Un chico moustrosamente enorme para su edad y de mandíbula puntiaguda se adelantó al taburete y luego de ponerse el sombrero, se sentó, sin embargo rápidamente la boca del sombrero nuevamente se abrió.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- gritó y James recordó burlarse de aquel chico por ser de esa casa, al mismo tiempo que la mesa de Slytherin aplaudía con ganas.

- ¡Beurk, Siglinda!- llamó la profesora McGonagall, y una niña de aspecto altivo se adelantó al sombrero, que mandó nuevamente a Slytherin, así que la profesora volvió a lo suyo- ¡Black, Sirius!

Sirius se removió al lado de Corde y James, pero su amiga no le dio tiempo y rápidamente le soltó la mano y empujó a Sirius adelante, sin sonreír, como era ella con los desconocidos. Sirius se encaminó seguro, se puso el sombrero y se sentó, esperando. Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos antes de que el sombrero se decidiera finalmente, convirtiendo a Sirius en el primero de los suyos.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- rugió el sombrero y Sirius saltó expectante del taburete, sonriendo a James y haciéndole un gesto con los pulgares, hacia la mesa más apartada, donde aplaudían con fervor.

Luego de Sirius, Steven Bradley fue el primer Ravenclaw y Leonard Branstone el primer Huflepuff, para dar paso a Catherine Calladone, la muchacha del pelo castaño y ondulado, y que se había puesto roja frente a Sirius, quien finalmente siguió a Bradley hacia Ravenclaw.

- ¡Evans, Lily!- James miró a su alrededor, para saber quien era la aludida, y de pronto desde la multitud apareció la diminuta pelirroja de la voz altiva, la que había defendido al chico de pelo graso. La muchacha se acercó con piernas temblorosas al taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero, que no tardó mucho en decidir, a pesar de que James estaba seguro que iría a Slytherin.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- bramó nuevamente el sombrero y la muchacha se sacó el sombrero, y luego de echar una mirada atrás se fue a reunir con Sirius.

Después de Lily Evans vinieron dos Gryffindor más, Melania Hornby, una niña de largo pelo liso, y Remus Lupin, un muchacho bastante alto para su edad, delgaducho, y de aspecto pálido, al igual que su deprimente cara, que tenía un aire de no haber descansado en la vida.

Macaboy, MacDonald, McKinnon, Midgen, Montgomery, Mulciber, Pettigrew…

- ¡Potter, James! – llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Corde soltó ahora la mano de James y también lo empujó, cariñosamente. A James se le hizo que el camino hacia el dichoso taburete era enorme y que jamás acabaría, además de que sentía sus piernas de un material enclenque y muy frágil, que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Y sin embargo llegó hasta allá, y se sentó, esperando ver las caras de burlas de todos, pero el sombrero le tapó la vista por unos segundos, pues le quedaba grande. Y James esperó, por una milésima de segundo…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se había acabado, ya había dado más. Estaba en Hogwarts, con otros muchachos como él, y estaba en Gryffindor.

* * *

_¡Feliz Hallowen! Nuestra noche, como no... En fin, acá está el nuevo capítulo, que realmente no es muy original, aunque les prometo que hice lo posible por hacerlo más diferente a cuando seleccionan a Harry, pero bueno. Al menos ya estamos en Hogwarts¿no? Filo, los quiero!! _


	9. Una rivalidad y dos amigos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

9

**9**

**UNA RIVALIDAD Y DOS AMIGOS**

Cuando James Potter, el chico de gafas, fue asignado a Gryffindor, Lily miró por segunda vez a Severus, quien parecía extremadamente molesto. A su lado, Mary MacDonald y Melania Hornby, las otras dos chicas que habían ido a dar a la mesa de Gryffindor gracias al sombrero seleccionador, la miraban con curiosidad, pues Lily difícilmente se sentía tan agradecida hacia Severus quedando en la casa que justo él no quería, aunque internamente ella estaba bastante satisfecha.

- ¿Conoces a ese chico?- preguntó Mary.

- Es mi amigo, él me dijo que yo era bruja, de hecho- murmuró Lily volviendo la mirada a Mary.

- ¿Eres hija de muggles entonces?- preguntó Melania, y Lily asintió.

- Yo también- dijo Mary orgullosa.

- Muchachas, no hablen- Una alumna mayor, con una insignia con una P grabada, de cara redonda y amistosa, les habló amablemente- Todavía no termina la selección.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Lily y volvió a mirar hacia el centro del Gran Comedor.

Tan solo minutos atrás había estado nerviosísima y con las piernas temblando al acercarse al taburete donde la esperaba el sombrero seleccionador, así que comprendió mucho a la muchacha morena que se acercaba a la profesora McGonagall, que tampoco concedía mucha seguridad.

Unos minutos después, cuando Lily seguía mirando la selección con ojos de vidrio, sin prestar mucha atención, al contrario del muchacho desagradable llamado Sirius, que encontraba todo muy interesante y gracioso, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el nombre de Snape, Severus con la voz de la profesora.

Sev se adelantó decididamente pero con paso rígido y se sentó en el taburete, al tiempo que la profesora le ponía el sombrero.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- Después de todo Severus lo había logrado y estaba en la casa que quería, al igual que ella, que de todas las descripciones que había hecho el sombrero había preferido Gryffindor, aunque eso jamás se lo diría a Severus.

Su amigo no miró atrás como ella había hecho, y fue justo al otro extremo de donde ella estaba, donde un muchacho rubio, mayor, de pelo lacio y aspecto desagradable, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo y orgullo. Lily volvió a fijarse en la selección que esta vez había enviado a la otra chica amiga de Mary, Olive, hacia Gryffindor con ellas.

El humor de Lily mejoro mucho más cuando después de unos cuatro alumnos más le tocó el turno a la chica de cara distraída que había pedido zanahoria en el tren, Cordelia Withers, que cuando llegó a la tarima saludó a todos los profesores de la mesa con la mano y sonrió al director, haciendo que a la profesora McGonagall le diera un tic en la nariz. Pronto resultó que serían compañeras de casa y finalmente la selección terminó con Rudolf Zeller para Huflepuff.

El director Dumbledore, un anciano de pelo plateado y larga barba, se levantó de su asiento completamente feliz, con una enorme sonrisa, y las manos abiertas de par en par, como recibiéndolos a todos feliz.

- Primero que todo, bienvenidos, y segundo¡a comer!- exclamó el anciano.

Justo cuando Lily se iba a preguntar de qué rayos hablaba el director, las fuentes y cubiertos de oro vacíos que estaban en la mesa, se llenaron de toda la comida que a su madre le habría gustado alguna vez saber cocinar. Lily se quedó un par de segundos contemplando maravillada las cosas que podía hacer la magia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la misma chica mayor de antes la observaba curiosamente, así que se puso a llenar su plato de un montón de cosas deliciosas.

- Debe ser raro para ti, imagino- comentó la muchacha.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo de la magia, escuché que eras hija de muggles- respondió la otra.

- Ah, sí, por cierto que sí, aunque sé bastante del mundo de los magos- dijo Lily sirviéndose zumo.

- Excelente, por cierto, soy Alice Robins- comentó alegre la muchacha.

- Lily Evans¿qué es eso que llevas en la solapa de tu túnica?- preguntó Lily intrigada.

- Esta es mi insignia de prefecta, los soy desde el año pasado- explicó Alice.

- ¿Prefecta?- preguntó Mary, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

- Así es, cada quinto año se eligen dos prefectos, un hombre y una mujer, que ayudan a los profesores a controlar a los estudiantes y a cumplir las normas, todas las casas lo tienen- dijo Alice.

- Nunca he sabido- murmuró Olive, mitad atorada con un trozo de pollo- ¿Cómo es que se eligen los prefectos?

- Lo escoge el director, según creo- murmuró Alice.

- Vaya, entonces a lo mejor te elige a ti, Corde- Esta vez la voz había provenido justo a la izquierda de Lily, de parte del chico de gafas, que estaba al lado del otro molestoso del tren, Sirius. El chico miraba a la niña de la zanahoria.

- Lo dudo mucho, no encajo con el papel- comentó la niña.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de encajar con el papel, mujer?- exclamó el chico de gafas- Aquí eso no es necesario, tienes santos en la corte, no me extrañaría que todas tus calificaciones fueran excelentes después de todo, finalmente el viejo loco es tu padrino.

- ¡No hables así del director!- exclamó atolondrada Alice.

- Oh, es que tú nos has visto al viejo pasearse por las mañanas con sus orejeras peludas- comentó el chico maliciosamente.

Todos los que estaban cercanos a ese sector de la mesa estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Alice y Lily, que no lo pudo evitar, ella también rió pero no se arrepintió. Por mucho que su amigo quisiera que fuera a Slytherin, Lily tenía la ligera sospecha de que la gente de Gryffindor era definitivamente más simpática que la de la casa de Severus, aunque aquellos dos graciosos chicos se hubieran burlado de ellos en el tren.

Después de los aturdidores postres, donde Lily descubrió que le encantaba la tarta de melaza, el director Dumbledore se levantó nuevamente de su asiento, logrando que todo el colegio se silenciara de pronto.

Bueno, bueno, después de esta fabulosa cena y antes de caer en las garras del reparador sueño, tengo que hacer los usuales anuncios. Los de primer año deben saber que el sector del bosque está prohibido para todos los estudiantes, sin excepción, pues al parecer ya no escuchan a nuestro querido Ogg. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana y quienes quieran participar deben comunicarse con la señora Flyerbanks, y también debo recordar, como me pidió el señor Filch, que no deben hacer magia en los pasillos…

- Pobre Ogg- murmuró Alice por lo bajo hacia Lily, Mary y Melania- Ya debería retirarse, no escucha nada y todos se burlan de él.

- ¿Quién puede querer a un viejo tan gruñón como él?- preguntó Mary como si se estuvieran burlando de ella- Lo único que hace es andar fisgoneando.

- El señor Ogg es un encanto, aunque sí antes fisgoneaba un poco- negó Alice mirando al director- Muy bien, me voy, ustedes deben ir con los prefectos de quinto año.

Alice se levantó de la mesa al mismo tiempo que en las otras mesas los alumnos mayores se amontonaban para salir del Gran Comedor. Y tal como la chica les había dicho, pronto aparecieron dos alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor, un hombre y una mujer, que los guiaron fuera y a través de un montón de escaleras que para la sorpresa de Lily iban cambiando a cada rato.

Tanto ella como Mary estaban extasiadas de que los habitantes de cada cuadro en Hogwarts se movían y los saludaban encantados con los estudiantes. Los diez Gryffindor nuevos, Black, Evans, Hornby, Lupin, MacDonald, Pettigrew, Potter, Sweeting, Withers y Worme, llegaron ante un retrato de una dama regordeta y envuelta en un vestido rosa pálido.

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó la dama.

_- Vipertooth de gominola_- respondió la prefecta, una muchacha de espeso pelo negro y cara descarada.

El retrato comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, dando paso a una sala circular y muy acogedora, adornada con los símbolos de Gryffindor, un león. Estaba llena de butacas y mesas muy antiguas, donde algunos alumnos ya descansaban y charlaban alegremente. Lily pensó que para ellos el día debía haber sido muy relajado, pero para ella había estado cargado de emociones.

- Muy bien, los chicos dormirán por este lado- dijo el prefecto señalando una escalera de caracol a la izquierda de Lily- Y las niñas por acá- señaló otra escalera a la derecha.

Las cinco niñas, Lily, Mary, Olive, Melania y Cordelia, la niña de la zanahoria como Lily la había asociado en su mente, subieron pesadamente y calladas por las escaleras, hasta llegar a un dormitorio circular, con cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojas. Al frente de cada una había cinco baúles y Lily descubrió que ella estaba justa al lado de una de las ventanas, con Melania y Cordelia como vecinas. No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya todas dormían. Esa noche soñó que volaba.

- ¿Las despertamos?- preguntó una voz.

- No lo sé, a lo mejor ya se despiertan- murmuró otra.

- ¿Y Melania?- preguntó la primera voz.

- Ya bajó, se fue a juntar con unas amigas que quedaron en Ravenclaw- dijo la otra.

- Entonces vamos- murmuró la primera.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose terminó por despertar a Lily, que se levantó con mucho sueño y enfocó los ojos para ver qué sucedía. El dormitorio estaba casi desierto, tanto las camas de Mary, Olive y Melania parecían despejadas, y solo ella y un bulto en la cama de al lado que ella identificó como Cordelia, seguían ahí.

Lily se levantó como un rayo y comenzó a vestirse, mientras se preguntaba cómo se acordaría de llegar al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo la respuesta pareció levantarse con lentitud de la cama del lado. Cordelia apareció con todo su crespo y negro pelo desordenado, marcando graciosamente sus pecas y su flequillo liso y despeinado. La niña abrió los parpados y Lily pudo ver dos enormes y azules ojos, que observaron todo como una imagen muy interesante.

- Creo que nos quedamos dormidas- murmuró Lily, mientras se calzaba un zapato.

- Sí… - dijo la niña con su voz suave mientras se levantaba lentamente y comenzaba a vestirse.

Después de cinco minutos ambas estaban vestidas, aunque Cordelia estuvo lista antes y se puso el bolso al hombro con la idea de salir del dormitorio. Lily, que estaba peinándose su espeso pelo rojizo, la miró incrédula.

- ¿Vas a salir así?- preguntó y Cordelia la miró extrañada.

- ¿Así cómo?- preguntó ella.

- Estás toda despeinada- dijo Lily, y era cierto. Cordelia se había vestido correctamente, con la túnica con el emblema de Gryffindor y todo, pero su pelo era un verdadero desastre, esponjoso y desordenado. La niña se miró y abrió la boca como recordando algo, así que fue a su mesita y sacó un moño, atándose el pelo en una terrible cola alta.

Acto seguido Cordelia salió del dormitorio, renovando su aire despistado. Lily por su parte terminó de peinarse y siguió sus pasos, alcanzando a la muchacha a la salida del retrato de la Dama Gorda. El día anterior Lily había escuchado que esa chica era ahijada del director Dumbledore, así que supuso que ella sabría decirle cómo llegar al Gran Comedor.

- ¡Disculpa!- exclamó corriendo a su lado- ¿Me puedes decir cómo llegar al Gran Comedor?

- Oh, claro- murmuró Cordelia- Ven conmigo, yo ya conocía Hogwarts así que conozco bien el castillo, excepto una parte del cuarto piso, pues mi padrino dice que ahí guardan los trolles barbudos.

- ¿Es cierto que hay trolles?- preguntó Lily mitad alarmada.

- Absolutamente- contestó Cordelia con seriedad.

A Lily le sorprendió que Cordelia supiera llegar a todas partes en Hogwarts, porque lo cierto era que la muchacha era la cosa más despistada que ella había visto en mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera llegaron al Gran Comedor, Cordelia mirando el techo y Lily sorprendida porque en toda la conversación que había mantenido con la niña, ella jamás había sonreído ni reído, ni una sola vez.

Lily trató de ubicar a Severus, pero no vio a su amigo en la mesa de Slytherin. Por su parte, ella se sentó al lado de Cordelia, que saludó a todos los de primer año como si fueran sus amigos pero no sonrió a ninguno, según lo que Lily alcanzó a ver. La profesora McGonagall pronto apareció con sus horarios, y resultó que a primera hora tenían Hechizos, que según Cordelia lo impartía un pequeño mago llamado Flitwick.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se fueron rápidamente al aula donde se impartía Hechizos, donde debían compartir clases con los Ravenclaw. Mary y Olive salieron antes, al igual que James Potter y Sirius Black, los dos chicos que parecían haberse adueñado de las gracias de la mesa, pues a primera hora ya estaban haciendo malabares con unas botellas de zumo, junto a Remus Lupin, un muchacho de aspecto decaído, que los miraba sonriendo y que los defendió cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció como un cuervo dispuesta a aplicar un castigo. Melania Hornby, en cambio, parecía encajar mucho mejor en un grupo de niñas en Ravenclaw por lo que pronto desapareció con ellas, así que como Lily no tenía mucha seguridad en cuanto a los otros dos chicos que quedaban de su grupo, pronto salió con Cordelia del lugar, a pesar de que a la niña parecía no importarle si iba sola o acompañada.

- ¡Lily!- Una voz, conocida y amistosa, sonó tras ellas.

Severus había aparecido entre la multitud, y parecía mucho más animado que cuando ella había sido asignada a Gryffindor. Su amigo llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, aunque al contrario de ella, en su pecho destacaba la verde serpiente de Slytherin. Lily sonrió.

- Severus, hola- exclamó alegre, contenta de tener finalmente alguien con quien hablar sin cuidado.

- Hola- Severus miró a Cordelia con algo de suspicacia, cosa que Lily le reprendió con la mirada.

- Te veo en Hechizos, Lily- murmuró Cordelia sin percatarse al parecer de la mirada recibida por Severus- No llegues tarde.

Cordelia desapareció pronto por la puerta del aula y Lily se dio vuelta hacia Severus con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo reprobatoriamente, como hacía su padre cuando su madre echaba a perder un nuevo adorno de la casa.

- ¿Qué mirada es esa?- preguntó Lily.

- Es una Gryffindor, se supone que tengo que mirarlos así- dijo Severus.

- No seas ridículo, no por lo que nos digan los mayores vamos a hacer caso, yo también soy de Gryffindor¿lo recuerdas?- exclamó Lily.

- Tú eres diferente, tú eres mi amiga- dijo Severus con convencimiento pero visiblemente sonrojado, quizás por la vergüenza- Aunque debo reconocer que me decepcionó un poco que hayas quedado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin.

- Eso no importa, nosotros seremos amigos estemos donde estemos, no importa ninguna estúpida rivalidad que se haya gestado desde antes de que nuestros padres hayan nacido- exclamó Lily.

- Como quieras- gruñó Severus y luego contraatacó sarcástico- De seguro esos dos chicos, Potter y Black, estarán muy de acuerdo contigo¿no?- dijo Severus sarcástico.

- Son muy simpáticos cuando quieren- afirmó Lily, diciendo la verdad, recordando de pronto los comentarios en la mesa- Ahora debo irme a clases.

Lily entró al aula, donde el profesor todavía no hacía poner orden a los alumnos. Miró a su alrededor, y como vio que la única persona con la que había hablado más de cinco minutos, Cordelia, estaba sentada con un chico de Ravenclaw, se acercó al lado del muchacho pálido de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Ajaja...bueno, arremetó otra vez. Bueno, un punto que quería tocar mis queridos desconocidos es que por favor me dejen reviws¿si? Por favor...Bueno, y gracias a los que siempre lo hacen y a los que no también¡qué tanto! Besos, saludos y abrazos...GreenDoe. _


	10. Un primer gran enemigo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

10

**10**

**UN PRIMER GRAN ENEMIGO**

- Te digo que es por acá- murmuró James.

- No, idiota, estoy seguro, era por el otro pasillo- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué sabes tú¡Estabas medio dormido ayer en la noche cuando nos llevaron a la Torre de Gryffindor!- exclamó James.

Se encontraban en una de las tantas escaleras de Hogwarts sin la más remota idea de hacia donde dirigirse. Ubicarse en ese colegio era una de las tareas más difíciles que les habían tocado y aunque los Prefectos les hubieran vendido la idea el día anterior de que estaban para ayudarlos, ahora ninguno daba señales de vida.

- Tengo muy buena orientación- explicó Sirius.

- Y yo te digo que es por acá- gruñó James, divertido a pesar de lo perdidos que estaban.

- Tienes razón- dijo una voz ronca.

James y Sirius se dieron vuelta para ver a uno de sus compañeros de habitación, con quien, a pesar de las circunstancias, no habían hablado ni media palabra. Era un muchacho un poco más alto que Sirius, delgado y de aspecto desvanecido, de cara blanquecina y aunque con suerte podía ser un poco mayor que ellos, en su rostro se adivinaba un aire más maduro. Remus Lupin les dio una sonrisa tímida y con una mano señaló el pasillo por el que James había querido entrar, contra las disposiciones de Sirius.

- Es por ahí- murmuró.

- ¡Ves que es cierto!- exclamó James contento y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius.

- ¿Y yo cómo sé que el no nos está gastando una broma?- exclamó Sirius cruzando los brazos y ante la mirada de James agregó- Es lo que yo haría.

- Sí, bueno…- rió James mirando de nuevo a Remus- ¿Tú no eres un Sirius cualquiera no?

- No, y estoy seguro que es por ahí- replicó Remus- Si me equivoco pueden colgarme si quieren, pero estoy completamente convencido.

Sirius gruñó, no muy seguro si lo que decía Remus era cierto, pero James, entre quedarse ahí parado y seguir a su compañero, prefirió la segunda opción, aunque fueran a dar a las mazmorras junto a los trolles. Así que agarrando a Sirius de la túnica y junto a Remus, bajaron por las escaleras y siguieron por el pasillo que el había creído correcto. En un poco rato resultó que él tenía razón pero Sirius no le dio importancia, pues pronto ambos se encontraron engullendo el desayuno.

Remus en cambio, se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a mover unas gachas de avena con poco convencimiento, mirando alrededor con tranquilidad y algo de timidez. Resultaba agradable estar con Sirius y él en la mesa.

- ¿Comerás solo eso?- preguntó Sirius, quizás pensando lo mismo que James, pero con más personalidad. Remus levantó la vista e hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Nunca tengo mucho apetito- señaló Remus.

- Estás pálido, deberías comer algo más¿no crees?- dijo James.

- Sí, he estado un poco enfermo- murmuró el chico y luego pareció recordar algo importantísimo- A decir verdad siempre estoy un poco enfermo.

- Bueno, tal ves deberías hablar con la enfermera, he oído que… ¡ah!

James acababa de recibir una botella de zumo en la cabeza, y cuando miró alrededor lo único que encontró fue a Sirius tratando de no reírse, pero si a Mary MacDonald y Olive Sweeting riéndose a carcajada batiente. Melania Hornby no parecía encontrarlo gracioso.

- Muy chistoso, Sirius- James agarró otra botella y se la lanzó a Sirius, pero este la agarró y se la devolvió con la misma precisión.

Después de todo, pensó James, no era tan complicado hacerse de buenos amigos en Hogwarts, cuando se vio tirándose botellas junto a Sirius con todos sus compañeros de casa vitoreando sus ridiculeces. Solo desvió la mirada cuando apareció Corde seguida de la pelirroja antipática, Lily Evans, que a pesar de todo parecía de mucho mejor humor que el día anterior en el tren. Sin embargo, la distracción de saludar a su amiga le costó caro a una muchacha mayor de Ravenclaw, que se levantó molesta cuando le cayó una botella de zumo en la cabeza y fue directo donde la profesora McGonagall, que entregaba horarios a los alumnos de más allá. Justo cuando James y Sirius comenzaban a agarrar sus cosas para desaparecer del Gran Comedor, la profesora los agarró.

- ¡Potter, Black!- Los dos se miraron y se dieron vuelta.

- ¿Sí, profesora?- preguntó inocentemente James.

- La señorita Ketteridge acaba de decirme que le llegó una botella en la cabeza y que ustedes la lanzaron- dijo la mujer.

Bien, James había partido el año justo como le había prometido a su padre. De solo imaginarse el Vociferador que recibiría cuando supiera que lo habían castigado en las primeras veinticuatro horas en Hogwarts, a James le recorrió algo helado por la espalda, pero también había algo que lo instaba a ser un poco rebelde. Sin embargo, antes de que Sirius o él pudieran decir algo, otra persona habló.

- No fueron ellos, profesora- Era Remus- Eran unos muchachos de Gryffindor, mayores, pero ya se fueron.

La cara de la profesora McGonagall se relajó, y luego de dirigir una mirada severa a James y Sirius, dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor con paso firme. La mayoría de sus compañeros sonrieron como idiotas y comenzaron a salir detrás de la profesora, pero tanto James como Sirius miraron a Remus en busca de una explicación.

El chico solo sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y luego se levantó de la mesa camino fuera del comedor. James y Sirius se miraron nuevamente, agarraron sus cosas, y lo siguieron riendo hacia el aula de Encantamientos mientras trataban saber más de su incógnito compañero.

Después de tener Encantamientos con el diminuto profesor Flitwick y una clase mortalmente aburrida con de Pociones con un viejo barrigudo parecido a una foca de las feas llamado Horace Slughorn, a James se le quitaron todas las expectativas de las clases en Hogwarts. Durante la clase de Encantamientos el profesor les había dejado muy claro que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran siquiera mover la varita, y la panorámica de revolver durante dos horas un caldero en las mazmorras no era precisamente algo que estimulara a James, y menos a Sirius, que parecía aun más aburrido que él, pero lo disimulaba con un garbo que James jamás lograría aunque practicara.

Así que nadie lamentó cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y pudieron refugiarse en el Gran Comedor, que parecía enormemente acogedor después de los vapores de la clase de Pociones.

- ¡Un asco! Mataré a Andrómeda, me dijo que Hogwarts era lo más fabuloso del mundo y mira esto, nada de magia y puros apuntes y revolver un par de hierbas estúpidas- exclamó finalmente Sirius después de arremeter despiadadamente contra un budín de carne.

- Estoy seguro que con el tiempo se hace más agradable- murmuró Remus con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras tomaba zumo.

- ¿Habrá algo agradable en las clases de Pociones?- preguntó James al aire, sin esperar respuesta.

- Je, je, he oído que en los años mayores se aprende a hacer filtros amorosos- dijo Melania Hornby con aire meloso.

James miró a Sirius con los ojos en blanco, mientras este hacía un gesto de arcadas y Remus procuraba esconder la cabeza en su comida quizás para no reírse. Al parecer Melania aceptó la respuesta de James como algo favorable pues sonrió estúpidamente y volvió a hablar con Olive Sweeting, que parecía asombrada.

- Como decía- gruñó James en voz baja- Dudo mucho que haya algo agradable en Pociones y juro que si esa morsa me manda hacer un filtro amoroso, aprenderé como provocar al dichoso Calamar Gigante y asegurarme que cene Slughorn.

- Como sea- murmuró Sirius- Me estoy echando raíces¿qué nos toca ahora?

- Herbología- dijo Remus firmemente.

Las clases de la enérgica profesora Sprout, una bruja que siempre andaba con sus ropas sucias de tierra y las uñas con abono, se impartían en los invernaderos fuera del castillo de Hogwarts. A los de Gryffindor les tocaba esa clase con los Slytherin y como era la primera sesión de Herbología, como todas las clases en el día, todos se amontonaron nerviosos y expectantes a la entrada de un invernadero.

James no se había dado tiempo para observar el grupo de Slytherin, pero solo le bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta que ellos si los habían mirado mucho y que sus impresiones no habían sido de las más favorables. Los Slytherin, alumnos que llevaban su misma túnica pero con colores verdes y plateados, y una insignia con una serpiente, eran de frentón un grupo malas pulgas y sobradamente desagradable. El chico que había sido primero en la selección el día anterior, Talebot Avery, encabezaba la marcha con aire de supremacía muy de cerca de una muchacha llamada Siglinda Beurk, que se movía como si le hubieran dado un premio muy importante. El resto, entre ellos el chico de pelo grasoso, los seguían mitad asustados mitad malas pulgas, pero ninguno le inspiraba a James algo de compasión.

Sirius hizo una mueca de desprecio y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Sirius Black- El chico enorme, Avery, se adelantó y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa suficientemente malvada.

- ¿Perdiste algo, Avery?- preguntó Sirius con los puños crispados. James jamás lo había visto así.

- No, solo me preguntaba lo que pensaran tus padres de tu encantadora casa- Al decir eso Avery miró a todo el grupo de los Gryffindor, que al igual que los Slytherin, no se perdían palabra de lo que decía. Luego miró a James con aun más desprecio- Y de tus juntas tan curiosas.

- Bueno, si te refieres a mí no creo que puedas encontrar alguna objeción- dijo James más valiente de lo que se sentía.

- No por cierto¿está tu padre en Londres, Potter, o está escondido temiendo del Señor Tenebroso porque sabe lo insignificante que es?- dijo Avery.

- ¡No te atrevas…!- James saltó, pero rápidamente alguien, Remus, que era mucho más fuerte y grande que él, lo agarró- No hables de mi padre, al menos él no es un asqueroso Mortífago- Las palabras brotaron de la boca de James de manera involuntaria.

El grupo se quedó repentinamente callado, y James recordó de pronto la charla que había tenido con su padre acerca de los temores de la gente por Voldemort. Ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de que tan peligroso pudiera ser ese mago, pero le había gustado mucho la reacción de Avery, y de muchos otros, como Mulciber, así que no se arrepintió en absoluto. Avery estaba pálido y

- ¿Te crees muy valiente, Potter?- preguntó esta vez el chico del pelo grasoso, Snape.

- Disculpa¿alguien habló contigo, Quejicus?- gruñó Sirius y todos los Gryffindor rieron, excepto Lily Evans.

- Si te crees mejor que el resto porque eres un Black entonces no tienes mucho de que alardear¿no? He oído que han producido una cantidad muy linda de Squibs y también escuché que una de tus primas anda con un hijo de muggle¡un árbol encantador!- amenazó Snape.

- ¡Cállate, Quejicus! No sé de que hablas, apuesto que le has dicho a todos tus compañeritos bífidos que eres un sangre pura¿de dónde no me suena Snape?- James no tuvo compasión- ¡No eres más que un embustero que se las da de limpio! Como si eso importara…

Ahora fue Snape el que se puso lívido, y antes de que James pudiera darse cuenta, el pálido muchacho había sacado una larga y negra varita. Snape la enarboló con lentitud e hizo una mueca o algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras miraba a James con el mismo desprecio que él intento de imponer. Algunas muchachas alrededor de ellos, entre ellas Melania Hornby y Olive Sweeting, daban algunos chillidos asustados al ver lo que sucedía, y de reojo a James le pareció ver que Corde miraba a Snape como si fuera la primera vez, sorprendida de seguro de que alguien fuera tan desagradable. En cuanto a Lily Evans, ella tenía la mandíbula desencajada y se apoyaba torpemente en Mary MacDonald.

- Dame solo una razón, Potter- gruñó Snape de manera siniestra.

- Snape, ya deja de decir idioteces, a lo sumo podrás mandar a James una chispas- exclamó Sirius con exasperación.

- ¿Ah… sí? Pruébame- retó Snape.

- No me hagas reír, Quejicus- dijo Sirius sin darle importancia.

Tanto James como Sirius comenzaron a moverse, al igual que la masa de los Gryffindor, que parecían seguirlos a ellos como imanes. En una fracción de segundo, James pensó que estaban asesinando a un gallo, pues alguien chilló como tal. Al darse vuelta vio como Peter Pettigrew, uno de sus otros compañeros de Gryffindor, un muchacho regordete, bajito y de nariz puntiaguda, caía al suelo víctima de algo procedente de la varita de Snape.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- La voz asustada de la joven profesora Sprout hizo que todos dieran un respingo, y que Snape adquiriera un color muy feo. La profesora se paró en seco al ver a Snape y luego a Peter- ¿Qué has hecho muchacho? _Finite Incantatem_

Peter dejó de zangolotearse al instante y la profesora Sprout, rauda, lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, mientras algunos alumnos preguntaban si el chico estaba bien o no. Snape dio un paso atrás, asustado y esperando al parecer lo peor, sin mirar a Lily Evans, que parecía querer desmayarse.

- Muchacho- James se dio cuenta de que la profesora Sprout le hablaba- Lleva a tu compañero a la enfermería¿si? Vamos, que el señor Black te ayude.

James y Sirius ayudaron a Pettigrew a levantarse totalmente del suelo y pasaron al lado de Snape. James procuró mandar la peor mirada de odio que pudiera encontrar, pero Quejicus parecía víctima de algún tipo de hechizo, pues no respondía del todo y solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de desprecio.

Solo ahora James comprendía a lo que se referían en Hogwarts con el gran enemigo de los Gryffindor. Era imposible querer a un Slytherin.

* * *

_En este capítulo me demoré más, pasé por una enorme laguna de poca imaginación, aunque la idea central la veía muy fija. Bueno¿qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios¿si? Y gracias a todos los que me han manifestado su entusiasmo con mi historia, me hacen muy felices. Greendoe. _


	11. Las dos caras de un mismo castillo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

11

**11**

**LAS DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO CASTILLO**

Solo cuando hubo pasado una semana de clases fue cuando Lily comprendió por qué la amistad de los Gryffindor con los Slytherin estaba tan fuera de lugar. Después del ataque de Severus a Peter Pettigrew, la riña que se había armado en el dormitorio de las chicas de primer año había sido de proporciones, entre Mary y ella, con algunas intervenciones sin mucho sentido de parte de Melania y escasos murmullos de Cordelia y Olive. Luego de eso, ninguna de ellas, ni Mary, Olive o Melania, le habían dirigido una sola palabra, enojadas porque Lily defendiera lo que, en su fuero interno, sabía indefendible respecto al reprochable comportamiento de su amigo Severus en los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. Tanto Severus como James Potter habían recibido un castigo de limpiar salones por la conducta, con palabras de la profesora McGonagall, "tan incorrecta de un estudiante". En cuanto a Cordelia, ella seguía vagando tan sola por el castillo como Lily, pero no con aquel aspecto miserable, y ella supuso que aunque la distraída muchacha jamás se apartaría antipáticamente de su lado como las otras muchachas, de igual manera la estaba evitando.

Además de tener que lidiar con la estricta ley del hielo al que estaba siendo sometida por sus compañeros, Lily había tenido que aprender sola como escabullirse para no tener que hablar con Severus, quien a pesar de que en un principio había querido hacer lo mismo que ella, ahora parecía querer volver a hablarle, lo que no agradaba a Lily, pues ella aun no se recuperaba de lo que había sucedido. Peter Pettigrew había vuelto a clases, ahora compartiendo espacio junto al extraño grupo que habían formado junto a Potter, Black y Lupin, aunque este último parecía más reacio a estar tan cerca de sus compañeros y había desaparecido por tres días para visitar a su madre enferma.

Todo volvía a ser normal, a excepción de que ahora Lily se encontraba horrorosamente sola, bajo la atenta y molesta mirada de Mary McDonald, que no entendía cómo podía ser amiga de alguien como Severus.

- Lily, querida¿estás bien?- La voz del profesor Slughorn dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la mente de Lily.

Era un viejo barrigudo y con aspecto de morsa, bigote y cara sonrosada, como si estuviera permanentemente ebrio, y era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. En los pocos días de clases que llevaban, el profesor Slughorn le había tomado un especial cariño a Lily gracias al inesperado talento de ella para Pociones, talento que también parecía expresarse en las otras clases con igual éxito. A ella le importaba por ahora bien poco sus logros en Hogwarts, pero si le reventaba que Slughorn le hablara de lo raro que era que no hubiera quedado Lily en Slytherin, lo que solo lograba recordarle a Severus.

El profesor Slughorn la miraba con amabilidad.

- Sí, profesor, es solo que he estado un poco enferma- Lily buscó como pudo una excusa suficientemente convincente.

- Ah… vaya, bueno, eso no ha afectado tu excelente trabajo con la cura de furúnculos, quizás, como ya has terminado, deberías ir a ver a la enfermera Pomfrey- dijo el profesor Slughorn.

Lo que menos le apetecía a Lily era ir a explicarle alguna ridiculez a la desconocida enfermera del colegio para que ella sospechara que estaba escapando de clases, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo la campana de salida de clases la salvó justo antes de que Slughorn se pusiera a insistir más y ella escapó a toda pastilla a la biblioteca en busca de tranquilidad. Le aburría bastante pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar lleno de polvorientos libros y con la vieja bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, vigilando todo el rato, pero era el único espacio donde podía asegurar que ninguno de sus compañeros la encontraría, pues la biblioteca no era de los lugares favoritos de los alumnos.

Su brillante plan se fue al tacho de la basura cuando Mary y Olive aparecieron en busca de unos textos de Hechizos para la próxima clase y la vieron. Rápidamente Olive se puso a cuchichear a una velocidad sorprendente, aunque Mary solo dirigió una breve mirada fría y de desaprobación.

- Lily- Alguien, una voz que no escuchaba hace un buen tiempo, habló tras ella- Lily.

- ¿Severus?- Su amigo estaba sentado a su lado, con un tono ligeramente rojo.

Lily se las había apañado para escapar de Severus, pero nunca había creado una estrategia en caso de que él la encontrara, así que ahora estaba resumida a tener que aguantar lo que vendría. Para más podía sentir los ojos de Mary y Olive tras ellos, como si planearan rostizarla por hablar con Severus en su presencia. Suspiró.

- Ya dale, ahora viene la explicación- murmuró fastidiada mientras Severus se tornaba púrpura.

- Lo siento, fue una escena desagradable, desearía que no la hubieras visto- murmuró Severus.

- Pero la vi¿y sabes? Me ha acarreado una torre de problemas con mis compañeras de Gryffindor que no entienden cómo rayos eres mi amigo. Y francamente, yo tampoco- dijo Lily.

- ¿Fue esa tal Mary MacDonald, no? Sí, ya me han dicho que te peleaste con ella en el cuarto de chicas y que fue porque te exigieron una explicación- Severus se acomodó en el asiento- ¡Da igual! No debería importarte, Lily, ella es solo una… ella no es nadie, no le des preocupación.

- ¡Son mis compañeras de casa y de cuarto!- exclamó Lily y bajó la voz al ver que la señora Pince se alzaba amenazante- ¿Cómo esperas que me lleve con ellas? Es mi primer año, Severus, y tú me prometiste que Hogwarts era la mejor cosa del mundo, pues te diré algo. Estas han sido de las peores semanas de mi vida. Si no fuera porque estoy aprendiendo a ser una bruja esto sería un infierno.

Severus se agachó cabizbajo y Lily agarró todas sus cosas antes de que su amigo la pudiera detener, y lanzó una mirada desafiante a Mary, que pareció avergonzarse pues no dirigió su usual semblante frío. Lily echó a caminar rápido hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda y al entrar en la cálida sala común de Gryffindor, se desparramó como pudo en una butaca.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz suave.

Cordelia Withers escribía en un pergamino con toda tranquilidad, en lo que parecía ser su deber de transformaciones. La muchacha no había levantado la cabeza, pero al parecer si se había dado cuenta de que Lily acababa de llegar. Cordelia dejó la pluma encima de un empastado libro y la miró, seria, tal como ella recordaba. Lily rió por lo bajo, perpleja por la conducta de la niña.

- Eh… sí, gracias- murmuró.

- Acabo de darme cuenta que estás andando sola¿por qué?- Cordelia había vuelto a mirar su pergamino, repasándolo con la mirada. Lily pensó que era una chiflada.

- Pues… verás, tú también andas sola- apuntó Lily.

- Ya, pero tú eres normal- comentó Cordelia, más seria que nunca, y por un momento ella quiso agarrar su cara y moldeársela por el descaro de la chica.

- Yo a ti te veo normal, también- reflexionó Lily- Tienes dos pies y, bueno, tus ojos son un poco grandes…

Cordelia levantó la cabeza, la miró, e hizo algo que, a esas alturas, Lily creía imposible. Sonrió abiertamente y rió entre dientes. Luego, como si hubiera descubierto algo increíble, miró por la ventana y alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. La niña guardó sus cosas en su bolso, se levantó con su aire etéreo y extendió una mano a Lily.

- Vamos a cenar- Lily sonrió, por primera vez en muchos días.

Resultaba casi irreal lo sencillo que era andar sonriendo a Cordelia después de las semanas repugnantes que Lily había pasado en su llegada a Hogwarts. La niña después de todo si estaba bastante chiflada, pero era de las sanas, y parecía encontrar increíble que Lily la hiciera sonreír con tan facilidad. Teniendo como aliada a Corde, Lily también sentía que era capaz de perdonar a Severus e ignorar a Mary MacDonald, quien a pesar de todo parecía comprender un poco más a Lily, pues ya no la evitaba a toda costa. Por lo demás, Lily estaba yendo de maravilla en sus estudios y cuando no estaba terminando sus estudios, se encontraba sentado con Corde en la Sala Común escuchando el sin fin de idioteces que decían James Potter y Sirius Black, el primero que parecía tener una especial gana de molestar a Corde a toda costa, y el segundo que era una caja de Pandora con sus ocurrencias.

Sirius podía ser bastante molesto de vez en cuando, sobre todo porque era muy astuto, pero James era todo un humorista, así que Lily no podía evitar seguir sus idioteces, con un ligero sentido macabro pensando en lo que diría Severus si la viera riendo junto al que, al parecer, había declarado su peor enemigo.

- Evans…- Una voz cantarina se alzó a un lado de ella, y al volverse, Lily se encontró con la cara de James Potter de frente. Lily arqueó sus cejas y James sonrió- Préstame tu deber de Transformaciones.

- ¿Para qué?

- Serás… ¿para qué va a ser? Para copiarla, por supuesto- exclamó James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y echándose a su lado.

- Eres el mejor de Transformaciones, incluso la profesora McGonagall lo admitió¿para qué quieres mi deber?- Potter sonrió infantilmente.

- Me da un poco de flojera hacerla- admitió.

- Ni hablar- se negó Lily.

- Pero anda, Evans, o si no te voy a tener que echar un maleficio- dijo James sin darle importancia.

- Primero te mando en una caja de cerillas a la enfermería, Potter, no te hagas el listo conmigo- gruñó Lily amenazante pero sin ningún toque antipático, con suficiencia, y Potter se levantó sonriendo de un salto.

- Cierto- exclamó.

El chico de gafas se alejó sonriendo juguetonamente de la mesa de Lily y fue a dar esta vez a la de Mary MacDonald para las mismas intenciones, pero esta se negó un poco menos vehementemente que ella misma, así que el chico siguió con igual tarea por toda la sala común en busca de alguien que se la prestara, hasta llegar donde trabajaba Melania Hornby, a quien decidió que no era una buena idea por sus malos resultados en Transformaciones y aunque Lily estaba segura que Melania no habría descansado hasta redactar por su propia cuenta el trabajo de James. Finalmente hartó a Remus Lupin y este le arrojó su propia redacción por la cabeza para que dejara de dar pena por la Torre de Gryffindor y luego ambos chicos se echaron a reír.

Así, el primer mes en Hogwarts terminó por ser de los mejores para Lily. Iba a todos lados con la curiosa de Cordelia, que parecía disfrutar de la intimidad lograda con Lily, veía normalmente a Severus en algunas clases y además se entretenía viendo las travesías de Potter y Black, que parecía pegados con goma. A todo esto tenía que sumar que Mary MacDonald se había acercado una tarde en el pasillo para disculparse de corazón por su comportamiento, argumentando que entendía que Lily tenía razones importantes para ser amiga de Severus, así que ahora disfrutaba de la compañía y la diversión ocasional de Mary y Olive, quien hacía todo lo que su amiga creía correcto. Realmente, la única que aun parecía reacia a perdonar a Lily por algo que ella no había hecho, era Melania Hornby, aunque Olive decía que era porque estaba celosa pues le gustaba Potter y el chico y Lily pasaban riendo juntos una buena parte del día.

Al contrario, Melania cada vez estaba más arisca con cada comentario de Lily y hacía que todas sus amigas de Ravenclaw le echaran una que otra mirada furibunda. Cordelia encontraba todo eso muy entretenido, Potter no le daba importancia y miraba a Lily como si considerara si podría llegar a gustarle, y Black encontraba que todas las chicas eran una enrolladas. Lily estaba aburrida de no poder estar tranquila, aunque luego de las malas primeras semanas que había vivido, ella no encontraba que fuera tan horrible el panorama.

Sin embargo, los alumnos de primero tuvieron que dejar de preocuparse por otras tonterías y, además de las clases normales, añadir el hecho de que debían aprender pronto como volar en escoba, algo que mitad espantaba y fascinaba a Lily. La profesora Flyerbanks era una mujer que deambulaba de vez en cuando por el castillo espantando a los alumnos con su aire de sabia del Quidditch, cosa que a algunos tenía preocupados y a otros les llevaba sin cuidado, como a Potter.

- ¿Tú has volado antes?- preguntó Mary, una de las tantas que estaba preocupada, pues ella, al igual que Lily, era hija de muggles.

- Desde que tengo como un año- aclaró Potter, que estaba echado en una butaca hojeando su libro de pociones en busca de una en particular.

- Vaya, entonces no tendrás problema. Lo que soy yo, nunca se me ha dado bien, aunque no me caeré de la escoba- gruñó Olive.

- ¿Qué tan complicado es?- preguntó Lily al aire, pero Potter, que parecía ser un acérrimo fanático del Quidditch, tomó la palabra.

- Solo debes evitar que la escoba vibre mucho y mantenerla firme, después de eso la cosa se hace más sencilla- afirmó él.

- Es sencillo para ti- Esta vez Corde, que parecía abstraída con un libro de amuletos mágicos, habló- Haz volado desde pequeño, pero no siempre has sido tan bueno.

- No hagas escándalo, Corde- exclamó Potter y luego miró a la audiencia, que no entendía nada- Lo que pasa es que una vez la golpeé con una quaffle de juguete cuando pequeño.

Lily trató de imaginarse a la pequeña Cordelia siendo azotada por un balón de fútbol en la cabeza y a un escuálido pequeño Potter sorprendido y sin saber que hacer al encontrarse con una niña derrumbada ante el golpe. Entonces surgió una nueva duda.

- ¿Es que ustedes se conocen de antes?

- Somos vecinos- murmuró Corde volviendo a su libro con aire ensoñador. Lily vio que Black la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- Bueno- murmuró Sirius- Lo del golpe explicaría muchas cosas¿no?

El chico señaló a Corde, que coronaba su imagen de rara con un mechón de pelo crespo enzarzado hacia arriba, y todos echaron a reír, pero Lily, entre risas, vio que su amiga no se había enterado ni media palabra de lo que decían y estaba enfrascada en su lectura. Y entonces supo que eso era lo que más le gustaba de Corde, todo parecía no importarle, pero en los momentos importantes estaba ahí.

* * *

_Chan chan chan! Bueno, primero que nada¡quiero opiniones! (Greendoe pone cara de macabra y aparece con un cinturón de cuero dispuesta a azotar al que no deje comentarios), y segundo quiero pedir las disculpas pertinentes porque he estado muy ocupada con esto de los exámenes finales en mi colegio¿saben? Así que, bueno, gracias a todos y eso. Besos. _


	12. Un cuarteto ideal

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

12

**12**

**UN CU****ARTETO IDEAL**

- Niñas… ¿quién rayos las entiende?- dijo James.

- ¿Qué le pasa, Remus? Lo dejó un rato para ir a dejar mis libros y ahora está haciéndose preguntas existenciales acerca de chicas- dijo Sirius.

- Melania Hornby le lanzó un tubérculo carnívoro cuando te fuiste, al terminar Herbología, porque James estaba hablando con Evans y luego le gritó- explicó Remus.

- Gritar es muy suave, Remus, ella más bien me ladró- dijo James desordenándose el pelo con vehemencia.

- No le des tanta importancia, James, finalmente no iba para ti, era para Evans- dijo Peter, alcanzándolos.

- Pete, eso no ayuda- gruñó James.

- Oi…- Sirius se puso a chillar como Melania Hornby- Tan joven, tan cabezón, tan feo y con tanto arrastre entre las chicas, mi pequeño James.

James golpeó en la cabeza a Sirius y luego rió con los demás. Ya había pasado un mes en Hogwarts y las cosas, si bien no eran muy entretenidas, iban mejor que nunca. La única piedra en el zapato, como se decía en el fuero interno, era Quejicus, pero como se topaba solamente en Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el escuálido chico, no se enfrentaban a menudo.

Sin embargo, en su escala de personas no gratas, Melania Hornby, una de sus cinco compañeras de Gryffindor, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por superar a Severus Snape. La chica, muy para la extrañeza suya, parecía haber desarrollado un gusto por James y como él se llevaba muy bien y pasaba charlando con Lily Evans, había dado paso a la parte más ridícula de los celos lanzándole un tubérculo carnívoro. Melania era de lo más cotilla y pasaba riéndose de todas las cosas que veía con chillidos agudos que le daban dolor de cabeza, muy diferente a la única muchacha que él había conocido más profundamente hasta ahora, Corde, y para el caso, también de Evans, a quien le encantaba molestar cuando ella estaba estudiando y que después de todo había resultado ser una chica muy graciosa e incisiva, pero que en ningún caso le gustaba, como se empeñaba en creer Hornby.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó Peter.

- Clases de vuelo con los Slytherins, una amena tarde para tomar el té y departir con las sanguijuelas arriba de escoba- comentó Sirius con voz monocorde, pero luego su cara se tornó sombría y amenazadora- No descansaré hasta ver a Mulciber caer de la suya¿qué tan complicado dejarlo caer sin querer sobre el lago?

- Apuesto a que no será tan difícil, con lo troll que es se cae pronto, nadie sospechará- dijo James sin darle importancia.

- Ay, no, yo me caeré- exclamó Peter pálido.

- Relájate, yo te agarró- dijo James a modo de consuelo- De cualquier manera, y no te ofendas¿no? Dudo que llegues a subir a una.

- Que egocéntrico - murmuró Remus con los párpados semi caídos mirando a James como si no pudiera concebir algo peor que eso.

- Gracias- lanzó James.

La compañía de Peter se les había sumado luego que el accidentado chico saliera de la enfermería recuperado del ataque de Snape. En menos de mes y medio, entre Sirius, Remus y él mismo, habían salvado al propenso chico de más de diez ocasiones serias de acabar con su vida, como encaminarse directamente a las mazmorras de los trolles o caerse a uno de los escalones falsos de las escaleras. A pesar de todo, era tan ridículo, que a James y Sirius le provocaba mucha risa sus comentarios, casi tanto como las ironías de Remus, quien parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos después de ir a visitar a su madre enferma por tres días.

Las clases de vuelo, por otro lado, habían mantenido a todos los Gryffindor al menos, pendientes de todas las técnicas para no hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba. A James todo eso le traía sin importancia pues su padre le había enseñado a volar desde pequeño, y él a Corde, luego de arrollarla cuando niña. Sin embargo, gente como Evans, que era hija de muggles, adquirían un tono blanquecino cada vez que se mencionaba la dichosa lección de vuelo con la profesora Flyerbanks. Así que juntos se acercaron a los jardines del castillo, donde a lo lejos, se podían apreciar varias escobas alineadas en el suelo, a la espera de quienes la llegaran a montar.

- ¡Eh, Potter!- Mary MacDonald apareció corriendo a lado de los cuatro. Más atrás Evans, Corde y Olive Sweeting la seguían lentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James.

- ¿Qué tan bueno eres con la escoba?- preguntó la chica.

- Bastante¿por?- dijo James y Mary hizo un gesto agrio en su cara.

- Me preguntaba si podrías asegurarte de volcar a Beurk- explicó Mary.

- ¿Siglinda Beurk? Esa chica guapa de Slytherin que siempre camina como si le hubieran dado mil galeones- preguntó Sirius.

- La misma- gruñó Mary.

- ¿Por qué quieres…?- James no alcanzó a acabar su frase.

- Se peleó con ella en el pasillo por una idiotez y Beurk casi la hace papa, solo está un poco enfurruñada- explicó Olive Sweeting que al igual que las otras niñas se habían empezado a adelantar, y quien recibió una mirada fulminante de Mary pero no se inmutó. Eso hasta ahora era algo nuevo porque usualmente Olive siempre estaba de parte de MacDonald.

- Bueno, tampoco es que no fuera bueno tirarla de la escoba, pero yo con chicas no me meto, son terroríficas- murmuró James, logrando un asentimiento de Sirius y Peter.

- ¿Asustado, Potter?- bromeó Evans.

- No… que va- exclamó James sonriendo a Evans macabramente- Además hay algunas que son más sencillas de tratar, puedes hacer cosas como vengarte sin que te den una zurra cuando las molestan...

- No conozco a ninguna- rió Evans mitad alertada y alegre.

No pudieron hablar más pues pronto apareció la profesora Flyerbanks seguida de los Slytherin y los hizo colocarse frente a las escobas con una mano estirada sobre ella, lo que lógicamente servía para llamarlas cuando estaban en el suelo. Cuando la mujer hizo sonar su silbato todos los alumnos se pusieron a gritarle a las escobas para que subieran a sus manos, y James se entretuvo un rato mirándolos a todos, hasta que apareció la amenazante Flyerbanks viendo como hacía su trabajo y él, para disgusto de la profesora, la escoba de James salió disparada a su palma como atraída por un imán en cuanto la llamó.

La escoba de Sirius se había demorada un poco más que la de James, pero después de un rato ya acompañaba al chico mirando a sus compañeros, al igual que Remus, quien había obtenido su escoba después de llamarla sin mucho ánimo. Corde, para satisfacción de James lo había logrado casi tan inmediatamente como él, Evans lo había sacado con bastante dignidad, MacDonald refunfuñaba aun con su escoba revolcándose en el suelo, Sweeting la miraba divertida y Hornby había pasado a un tono escarlata cuando la escoba se había ido zumbando a los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido, lo que parecía llenar tanto a Evans como a él de una venganza macabra que ninguno de los dos dudó compartir luego de mirarse divertidos. Peter parecía esperar que se hiciera un agujero en el suelo para que nadie lo viera con su show particular de la escoba así que James lanzó una mirada amenazante a Sirius antes de que él se pusiera a molestarlo, a lo que el chico respondió con un suspiro frustrado. En cuanto a los Slytherin, ninguno se había demorado tanto como Snape, quien al igual que MacDonald parecía tener problemas de poco manejo de la autoridad con la escoba. Finalmente las escobas de ambos chicos salieron a sus palmas y la profesora Flyerbanks accedió a que Peter la tomara sin necesidad de llamarla, cosa que todos agradecieron aburridos.

Una hora después los Gryffindor llegaban al Gran Comedor, llenos de tierra la mayoría, pero mucho más contentos que en todo el tiempo, a excepción de Evans, quien para el disgusto de James y Sirius parecía preocupada por Snape. El pálido chico y Avery habían chocado las escobas en el aire y ambos habían ido zumbando al suelo para caer semi inconscientes. La culpa era considerablemente de ambos aunque mucho más de Avery, pues si bien Snape era torpe con la escoba, Avery era torpe y grande, y había aventado a Snape contra el césped, cosa que James agradecía con el alma de cualquier manera.

La única que parecía tan miserable como Evans, pero por la humillación, era Melania Hornby, que había olvidado su cariño por James y casi le había aventado sin premeditación alguna la sal en la cabeza. Ni siquiera Sirius, que era el rey de la maldad, se había atrevido a decirle algo a la deprimida chica y ahora se dedicaba a imitar a Peter, quien había asumido su condición de negado deportista con franca admiración y resignación.

- Me reconforta pensar que podría haber ido peor- murmuró Peter, ante la mirada atónita de Sirius.

- Sí, y que lo digas- comentó el otro, señalando de reojo a Melania, que no se dio por enterada de lo que hablaban. Sirius miró a James preocupado- ¿Crees que esté bien?

- Déjenla en paz, ya se recuperará- dijo Remus con seriedad- Aunque si tienen chocolate podrían dárselo, siempre ayuda.

- A mí no me da la personalidad para regalarle un chocolate a una niña- dijo James, pensando en que la simple idea le parecía repugnante y sumamente vergonzoso por lo bajo.

- ¿Pero tienes?- preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, claro- murmuró James sacando de su túnica una tableta que le había enviado su madre con Godric el martes pasado. Sirius la agarró rápidamente y como si nada, sorprendiendo a James, se acercó a Melania, que ahora revolvía un cuenco de sopa con menos convencimiento que Remus.

- Melania.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera llamar a la chica, un grupo de muchachas de Ravenclaw, a quienes James reconoció como las amigas de Hornby, se había acercado a ver como iba la alicaída Gryffindor. La que había hablado era la chica de pelo ondulado que había ido junto a James, Sirius y Corde en la barca al inicio de curso, Catherine Calladone. La niña, que se acercó en un inicio con gran seguridad, se había quedado estática al ver a Sirius al lado de Melania y un suave rubor había cubierto sus mejillas. Otra de las muchachas, Marlene McKinnon, una chica alta, de pelo negro y ojos celestes, desorbitó los ojos en señal de frustración y se adelantó a Calladone.

- Melania¿estás bien?- preguntó, ignorando a Sirius.

- Sí- gruñó con voz más parecida a la de Corde que la aguda voz de Melania.

- Anda, vamos al baño a refrescarte¿sí? Vamos- McKinnon agarró a Melania por un brazo y se la comenzó a llevar fuera, seguida de las otras chicas de Ravenclaw y una cabizbaja Catherine Calladone.

- ¡Eh!- Sirius exclamó para llamar la atención de Catherine y cuando la chica se dio vuelta le tiró la tableta de chocolate- Dásela, a lo mejor le sienta bien.

Calladone agarró la tableta y se dio vuelta para seguir a sus amigas, pero a James le pareció ver que sus orejas se tornaban rojas. Sirius por su parte, que no se había dado cuenta de su efecto en la chica, siguió comiendo budín de patata con más ferocidad que antes y se dedicó a mirar una carta que había recibido en la mañana de su familia. El chico bufó con desesperación y alejó el budín con desgana y se puso a leer de nuevo la carta hasta que la dobló desprolijamente y la guardó.

- ¡Que excusa más ridícula!- exclamó finalmente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James.

- Mis padres, me han mandado una carta disculpándose por haberse olvidado mi cumpleaños con la excusa de haber estado dando un viaje por Bulgaria y no poder contactarse, como si eso fuera posible… Te apuesto a que están furiosos porque quedé en Gryffindor- gruñó Sirius.

- ¿Estuviste de cumpleaños?- preguntó Peter.

- Mmm… el 11 de septiembre pasado- dijo Sirius haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Y por qué rayos no me dijiste? Te habría celebrado- murmuró James.

- Da igual- farfulló Sirius- Mejor vamos a la Sala Común.

- Yo no puedo- se excusó James con pesar mientras se levantaban de la mesa de Gryffindor- Tengo que cumplir castigo con Filch por tratar de embrujar una de las armaduras del pasillo¡menudo idiota¿Qué tan complicado es encender una bengala en un retrete?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- preguntó Remus sombríamente alarmado.

- Pues… solo me preguntaba…ya sabes, soy curioso- murmuró James con cara falsamente angelical- Camino al despacho de Filch hay un baño del que podría, no lo sé, sacar sin querer un retrete y pues, ya saben, ando con unas bengalas en mi bolso… Fatçidicamente una podría caerse al retrete, que por cosas del destino estaría en el despacho del viejo chiflado ese y...

- ¡Excelente idea! Yo voy por el retrete- exclamó Sirius jubiloso.

- Ni hablar- murmuró Remus.

- Anda, vamos, Remus- rogó James- Apuesto a que tú sabes como hacerle para que la bengala no se apague, no son de las que se encienden con la humedad.

- Quizás podrías hacerle un hechizo de impermeabilidad, leí que no son tan complicados- murmuró Remus mirando hacia otro lado como haciéndose el desentendido del importante dato que acababa de dar.

- Perfecto¿Peter?- dijo James al salir al vestíbulo.

- Vigilaré que nadie vea a Sirius sacar el retrete- se ofreció Peter con entusiasmo y mirando a la vez alarmado a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo veía.

- Somos un cuarteto ideal- Fue lo único que dijo James.

* * *

_Hola, hola¿cómo están? Yo bien, feliz porque me he sacado un enorme 7.0 en Biología (no sé como serán las notas en los otros países pero acá es la nota máxima). Pero pasemos a lo que realmente importa, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Eso sería todo...Besos, GreenDoe. _


	13. Halloween nervioso y oscuro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

13

**13**

**HALLOWEEN NERVIOSO Y OSCURO**

Las decoraciones que aparecieron la semana que rodeaba al 31 de octubre no dejaron indiferente a nadie. Por supuesto, Lily esperaba sorprenderse con los mágicos adornos que siempre se comentaban que ponían durante las fechas festivas en Hogwarts, pero no se imaginaba que, después de todo, el resto de los alumnos mayores y profesores, terminaría tan o más sorprendidos, aunque llevaran años viendo lo mismo. Potter y Black, el duo que parecía estar sembrando más travesuras y dolores de cabeza que en los últimos ciento de años de colegio en Hogwarts, se había sobrepasado de manera fantástica, para los estudiantes, y espeluznante, para los profesores. La mañana en que el Gran Salón amaneció siendo redecorado, Hagrid apareció comentando lo pesadas que estaban dos calabazas gigantes en se complicó un poco cuando, en medio del desayuno, a las dos calabazas le salieron pies y comenzaron a caminar sobre las mesas haciendo estragos. La profesora McGonagall apareció por la puerta con su típico tic en las aletas de la nariz y empezó a corretear detrás de las sendas calabazas hasta que las aturdió.

Minutos después, James Potter y Sirius Black salían dormidos hasta la médula luego de ser alcanzados por un hechizo aturdidor, pero con cara de haber pasado el tiempo de su vida, mientras la profesora McGonagall trataba de ensalzar más la travesía de ambos ante el profesor Dumbledore, que acabó por encontrar todo muy gracioso y dejar que la profesora decidiera el castigo. El rumor que rondaba era que serían tres meses de limpieza en la enfermería.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Mary al ver que llegaban de vuelta los dos chicos a la sala común, uno más desordenado en el pelo que otro.

- Un mes, trabajo en la sala de pociones destripando sapos y limpiando- murmuró Black dejándose caer en una butaca mientras los otros chicos de primero se les acercaban para felicitarlos.

Lily gruñó molesta al ver que todos parecían encontrar muy gracioso eso de aguar los adornos de Halloween, pero el único que la escuchó fue Potter, que sonrió con singularidad, como si estuviera esperando precisamente que fuera Lily la única que pusiera peros en el asunto.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Evans!- exclamó sonriendo él- No puedes negar que no fue gracioso- Lily siguió escribiendo su carta para la familia, que ya contaba de página y media.

- ¿Cómo hicieron para entrar a las calabazas y que no se rompieran?- preguntó sin mirar a Potter y tratando de parecer inocente.

- Fue sencillo- murmuró Potter haciendo un gesto inocente con la mano- Nos aparecimos dentro y ya…

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?- exclamó Lily y Potter se echó a reír.

- Deberías verte…- dijo el chico- ¡Por supuesto que no nos aparecimos, ridícula! Todavía no somos tan buenos. Abrimos la dichosa calabaza y luego la reparamos con un hechizo.

- Ya veo- dijo Lily siguiendo con su firme idea de no mirar, aunque Potter seguía mirándola con las cejas alzadas y su típica sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Admítelo- murmuró él.

- Vale, estuvo excelente- admitió Lily mirando al chico para encontrarse con su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

Potter bajó la cara como recordando algo y Lily estuvo contenta de que cuando se ponía nerviosa solo se le encendieran las orejas, que ahora estaban detrás de su oscuro y rojizo pelo.

- Lily, tus orejas están calientes- murmuró Olive, que le estaba haciendo una trenza a Lily sin que esta se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¡Ah!- Lily miró alrededor y se alivió al ver que Potter ya se encontraba conversando con un muchacho mayor de Gryffindor que le mostraba un libro- Nada.

- ¿Segura? Pareces nerviosa- apuntó Mary.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella haciéndose la idiota.

Mary alzó las cejas, señal de que sabía que Lily estaba ocultando algo que no quería decir. En los dos meses que llevaban juntas, y luego de superar aquel desagradable impasse de inicio de curso, Lily se había conseguido una amiga excelente en Mary MacDonald. Al contrario de Corde, a quien Lily seguía queriendo más por sobre todo las cosas, tal vez excepto Severus, Mary era una chica astuta, intuitiva y muy observadora, la antitesis de Cordelia. Era, además, lo que Olive definía como la representación de todos los valores que Godric Gryffindor, valiente, decidida, caballerosa y muy buena amiga cuando se tenía su cariño, aunque a Lily le habría asustado encontrarse con ella nuevamente como una enemiga. En lo único en que Lily la consideraba un poco exagerada era en su apego a las normas y su deseo por superar a todos los que fueran hijos de magos, al contrario de ella.

- Ah…Corde¿qué hay?- preguntó Olive, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos pues no veía a su amiga desde el almuerzo.

- Nada, solo fui a tomar té con mi padrino- La voz indiscutiblemente etérea de Corde llegó a los oídos de Lily y segundos después el sofá donde estaba sentada se agachó un poco bajo el ligero peso del cuerpo de la chica al sentarse.

- Bueno, voy a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de hechizos¿alguien se apunta?- preguntó Mary. Lily hizo un gesto como si realmente deseara ir pero negando, aunque Olive se levantó presta, considerando sus posibilidades de encontrar algo que la mejorara en el Quidditch.

Lily suspiró. Una vez superado el huracán inquisidor Mary era sencillo sentirse más relajada en la sala común, aun cuando James Potter se encontrara en ella. En general Lily no se consideraba una chica enamoradiza pues jamás se había sentido remotamente atraída por alguien, pero debía reconocer que si alguien le encendía las orejas cuando estaba cera, ese era Potter. Y aunque lo tomaba con calma y no tenía ninguna aspiración de relación con el desquiciado de James, Lily no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo para que sus amigas la molestaran, o, en el caso de Severus, la increparan. Ella no podía evitar imaginar el color que agarraría la cara de su amigo si llegara un día y le soltara _"Hey, Sev¿sabes? Creo que me gusta James Potter, sí, el mismo, ese con el que te echas chispas en cada pasillo, pero no te preocupes, te invitaré a mi boda". _

Era una estupidez del porte de dos Hogwarts soltar que le gustaba el chico y Lily Evans estaba convencida de que solo conseguiría dar más dolores de cabezas de los que ya había tenido en sus primeras semanas de clases. No era necesario hacer enfurecer a Severus, aun más cuando Lily veía muy difícil que llegara a casarse con James Potter.

- Lily…

- Dime, Corde- murmuró mientras observaba como Black le lanzaba un libro de texto por la cabeza a Potter.

- ¿Te gusta James?- preguntó la voz somnolienta de Corde.

Lily se atragantó. Una cosa era que Mary sospechara¿pero Corde¿Tan evidente era que hasta la reina de los tubérculos flotantes y la zanahoria se había dado cuenta? Esa si que era una bofetada directa a sus aptitudes como actriz y por eso le costó adecuarse a la idea de que tal vez su amiga fuera menos despistada de lo que parecía. Lily miró a Corde.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó.

- Pues…- Corde parpadeó varias veces y adoptó ese aire que Lily sabía que adoptaba solo con ella y con sus personas más cercanas, que se limitaban a Lily y el profesor Dumbledore por razones obvias. Ese mismo parpadeó que dejaba olvidado a la Corde mística y despistada y daba paso a una más natural y con una filosofía extraña- Los dos se llevan muy bien, él te hace reír, tu lo haces reír, sería lógico que te sintieras, cuando menos, atraída por él.

- Corde, las relaciones de los seres humanos son un poco más complejas…- dijo Lily, yendo con su secreto hasta la muerte. Corde rió.

- Lily, tu sabes tanto de las relaciones humanas como yo- exclamó sofocada por la risa. Lily no lo encontraba tan gracioso, pero no podía evitar sonreír cuando Corde reía, era como ver a una pequeña veela, de aquellas que Olive le había hablado, mujeres de extrema belleza, riendo con su sonido musical.

- Ya vale, me rindo, sí, me gusta Potter- susurró Lily finalmente desplomándose en la butaca.

A continuación Corde puso cara de pequeño niño con juguete nuevo y movió los pies de manera rítmica como dando saltitos, apenas conteniendo la emoción o fuera lo que fuera que le había dado en el último segundo. Lily hizo una mueca de perdón, sonriendo maniáticamente cuando el dúo dorado de Gryffindor y Lupin y Pettigrew las comenzaron a mirar. Como pudo hizo que Corde se sentara y se calmara. Cinco minutos después, Cordelia Withers escribía en su redacción de Transformaciones sin parecer acordarse de que a su amiga le gustaba James Potter.

El domingo en que cayó Halloween resultó ser un ventoso día lleno de alumnos mayores de tercero saliendo enfundados en gorros y bufandas hacia Hogsmeade, el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts. Lily se pasó la mañana entera conversando y poniéndose al día con las novedades de Severus, quien le comentaba orgulloso sus avances en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque el chico consideraba que las clases no estaban muy completas en Hogwarts y debían conocer más a fondo lo que estaban tratando de defender, aunque a Lily eso la espeluznaba un poco. En el poco tiempo que ella llevaba inmiscuida de lleno en el mundo de los magos se había dado cuenta del pánico que provocaba en la mayoría de las personas la mención de un tal Señor de las Tinieblas o, como le decía casi todo el mundo, El que no debe ser nombrado, un mago tenebroso de nombre por ahora desconocido para ella que andaba sembrando el terror en varias partes de Inglaterra. El asunto la inquietaba de igual manera¿quién podía ser tan terrible como para causar miedo entre gente que sabía hacer magia¿Qué tan poderoso podía ser un solo hechicero, por muy malvado que se hubiera vuelto?

La tarde a continuación fue una seguidilla de desastrosos intentos de Corde y ella por vencer a Olive y Mary en los Gobstones, aunque todo el trabajo sucio lo hacía Olive, quien tenía un gran don para el juego. Lily hizo lo humanamente posible por no perder tan feo, incluso cuando Corde no suponía una ayuda a pesar de estar criada en un ambiente mágico. Su amiga solo se dedicaba a observar las formas que formaban las piedras al caer. Así que Lily y Corde tuvieron que ir a lavarse con gran dedicación sus manos luego de que quedaran bañadas en el desagradable olor que tiraba cuando uno perdía.

- ¿Corde?- preguntó Lily cuando estaban en el lavabo solas antes de bajar al banquete de Halloween. Ya estaba decidida a hacer una pregunta que sabía habría importunado a Olive o a Severus, los que podrían haberle respondido con propiedad.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó su amiga con sus ojos interesados en sacar el olor de las manos, aunque fuera telepáticamente.

- ¿Quién es…quién es El que no debe ser nombrado?- Corde dejó de esforzarse en sus manos y parpadeó.

En condiciones normales Lily se habría preocupado. En menos de cuatro días, Corde había adoptado su aire confidente dos veces ya, lo que era extraño en su crespa compañera, pero Lily estaba tan interesada en saber, que no reparó enseguida. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo Lily se preguntó si sería tan temible ese tal Señor de las Tinieblas como para que hasta su amiga imbatible, Corde, temiera en hablarle de él. Sin embargo eso no sucedió.

- Es un mago tenebroso- dijo Corde mirando a Lily y secándose las manos. Sus ojos eran confidentes, pero había algo en ellos que hizo a Lily sentir cierto sentimiento de desazón. Lily no habló, así que Corde prosiguió- Se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, aunque su real nombre es Tom Ryddle. Durante el último tiempo ha ido cobrando más seguidores, los Mortífagos, así que la comunidad mágica está un poco preocupada de lo que puede llegar a ser.

- ¿Lo que puede llegar a ser?- preguntó Lily. Corde asintió.

- El último mago realmente tenebroso apareció hace varios años ya, Gellert Grindelwald, mi padrino lo derrotó y por eso todos hacen tanto escándalo con él, pero… según lo que él cree, Voldemort es más poderoso- dijo Corde.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore, tu padrino, pueda derrotarlo?- Lily contuvo la respiración. Por alguna razón, sin haber tenido ninguna idea de las dimensiones del poder de aquel mago, podía comprender el tipo de amenaza. Corde no vaciló en contestar y fue tajante.

- No, él me lo dijo este verano y yo ya lo iba creyendo así, hay algo en Voldemort que no lo hace tan humano como nosotros es… raro, me produce desconfianza.

- ¿Desconfianza¿No deberías sentirse aterrorizada? Así es como está todo el mundo¿no?- dijo Lily cayendo en la cuenta de que su amiga seguía siendo igual de chiflada con o sin parpadeo.

- Lo peor aun no ha llegado, el momento para aterrorizarse caerá inexorablemente, hasta entonces… no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Corde.

Lily se quedó callada. No se había dado cuenta de lo madura que era su amiga, de lo centrada que estaba. Mucho más que Severus, por cierto que Potter y Black, e incluso de la estricta Mary con sus cosas, más que ella. Y no le extrañó que para cuando volviera a mirar a la chica, esta la estaba mirando con su sonrisa ligera, volviendo a ser el pájaro despistado de siempre.

Ambas, ya sin olor a Gobstones, bajaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba más bonito y fabuloso de lo que Lily recordaba. Se sentaron al lado de Mary, Olive y Melania, y frente a Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Con una sonrisa de incredulidad Lily observó como Corde se puso a comer un trozo de filete y cuando volvió al frente Potter la estaba mirando con rostro de burla.

Lily le sonrió sin hacerle caso. Potter volcó la sal acto seguido.

* * *

_Hola! Tanto tiempo...un saludo para todos los que han seguido mi historia hasta acá y también a los que se incorporan! Muchas gracias, de verdad, en especial a R. y Luna 712, las quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo! Eso es todo amigos, un beso grande y feliz navidad anticipada! _

_GreenDoe_


	14. La inquisición de Cordelia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

14

**14**

**LA INQUISICIÓN DE CORDELIA**

- ¡¿Viste lo que hizo ese idiota?!- exclamó James desanimado- Parecía un primate arriba de la escoba el muy estúpido¡Hasta un niño de pecho podría pasar esa quaffle por el aro de Harrison!

- Este sí que se lo toma en serio¿no, Remus?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa tétrica.

Acababan de presenciar la masacre de Gryffindor por Slytherin en el primer partido del campeonato de Quidditch, de la que tanto Sirius como James veían muy difícil olvidarse; James no podía concebir como era que King, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, no había podido manejar la escoba si siempre se decía que era tan bueno para ello. La torre de Gryffindor jamás había estado tan desanimada como esa vez, y él no estaba para aparentar felicidad y hacerlos reír. Todos esbozaban sus mejores rostros de aflicción.

El retrato de la dama gorda se movió con rapidez y aparecieron Frank Longbottom, un prefecto de sexto año, muchacho mediano y macizo con cara de buenos amigos e inocente, seguido de Elizabeth Horper, la chica de cara descarada y pelo espeso que había guiado a los Gryffindor en su primer día de Hogwarts, también prefecta. Ambos hablaban acaloradamente, pero parecían felices.

- Hey, chicos- exclamó Horper a toda voz, para llamar la atención de la torre- Se anula el partido, dos de las escobas estaban adulteradas por alguno de Slytherin.

- ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros, Horper?- preguntó Sirius en voz alta.

- Nada de eso, Black, se anula el partido.

- Bueno, eso explicaría las fallas de King- comentó Alice Robins, una chica de cara redonda que estaba sentada cerca de ellos y hablaba con Evans- En general es muy buen jugador.

- ¿Quién creen que haya sido?- preguntó James en voz baja para sus amigos.

- Me apunto por uno de los cursos menores, en Slytherin se da una proporción extraña, mientras más grandes, más idiotas con la varita, a lo mejor fue Quejicus- dijo Sirius. James miró a Remus, que parecía valorar la idea.

- Tal vez, por la fama que tiene se sabe varias maldiciones para escoba, pero no hagan nada estúpido- dijo Remus- Por una vez podrían dejar que los profesores vean que sucede.

James hizo una mueca de disgusto y se echó con todo su pequeño cuerpo sobre una butaca. Que Snape fuera el que había maldecido las escobas no sería ninguna sorpresa para él, aunque inevitablemente James, a esas alturas del partido, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si se supiera. Específicamente, qué pasaría si Evans lo supiera. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su cara cuando recordó la cara de terror que había puesto su compañera al ver el primer partido de Quidditch de su vida. Era todo un poema la cara de Evans, aunque con los minutos se había mostrado contenta de ver como las escobas andaban de un lado a otro. A James le gustaba verla contenta.

Tal y como esperaban ellos, el culpable de la adulteración de las escobas no apareció aun cuando todos los profesores investigaron en ello. El mes de noviembre pasó con rapidez y el partido se repitió, esta vez con resultados favorables para Gryffindor, aunque con una actuación no tan sorprendente, por lo que James decidió que el próximo curso intentaría entrar al equipo, puesto que los de primero no podían. Las cada vez más sencillas clases, por lo demás, se vieron gratamente interrumpidas cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Tanto James como Sirius, Remus y Peter se irían a sus casas a pasarla con sus familias, pero había algunos que se quedaban, para regocijo de James, como Severus Snape. Jamás se habría burlado de algún chico que no tuviera una familia decente donde pasar las fiestas, pero que fuera Quejicus usualmente eliminaba toda moral en James.

Así que la semana de Navidad los cuatro dejaron el castillo para volver a subirse al expreso de Hogwarts. Esta vez, James obligó a Corde prometer que se sentaría un momento con ellos. Su amiga apareció ante su puerta, luego de haber olvidado su promesa, pidiendo algo y seguida de una avergonzada Evans.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James con una sonrisa, a lo que Evans suspiró largamente, como preparándose para contar algo muy desagradable.

- Corde está pidiendo zanahoria a la señora del carrito- murmuró en voz baja, alarmada de que alguien los pudiera oír. James rió.

- Así que sigue con esos gustos¡qué niña!- comentó. Evans lo miró sin entender- Corde siempre le roba la zanahoria a mi elfina doméstica las pocas veces que va a mi casa, le fascina.

Evans sonrió de manera dulce. Mierda, pensó James, de manera dulce. No, Evans sonrió, solo sonrió, la manera da igual. James estaba pasando por esa misma catarsis desde hace unas cuantas semanas desde que, sin querer, se diera cuenta de un acto humillante. Había sido durante el banquete de Halloween cuando había volcado la sal de la mesa cuando ella, ah…la maldita niña bonita boquita de algodón Evans, le había sonreído en vez de responderle una de sus tantas maldades.

Que le gustara una niña a sus cortos once años era tan desconcertante y humillante como que lo hicieran vestir los colores de las Abispas frente al Gran Comedor. Era imposible, y no le gustaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que sentía cada vez que ella le sonreía. Estaba tan paranoico que cada vez que terminaban sus lecciones revisaba con sumo cuidado las escasas anotaciones que hacía para corroborar que no había hecho ningún corazón con el nombre Lily. Se sentía a salvo sabiendo que solo estaría enamorado el día que dibujara una snitch con las iniciales de la niña, y por ahora, las letras L. E aun no formaban parte de su subconsciente.

- ¿James¿James? Black a Potter. No hay caso, este parece enamorado- Tres personas rieron a carcajadas.

- James¿estás bien?- La voz más ronca, algo alterada por la risa. Ese era Remus.

- ¿No le habrán echado alguna maldición?- preguntó otra, ansiosa. Peter.

- No, está así desde que su prometida Withers y la Evans se fueron- bromeó un idiota, Sirius.

- ¡Estoy bien!- exclamó molesto, pero luego la arregló poniendo su mejor cara traviesa- Solo me preocupa la reacción de mis padres, no me han mandado ningún reclamo, pero la profesora McGonagall me dijo que le ha mandado varias lechuzas.

- ¡Puros sin sentidos! Somos niños, debemos entretenernos- exclamó Sirius.

- Por cierto, James, aun no nos has explicado cómo es que te las arreglaste para vagar por el castillo hasta las cocinas sin que nadie te viera- dijo Remus intrigado.

Oh, oh, capa invisible. James se había acordado del excelente regalo de su padre solo unas semanas después del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, para saber si descubría a alguien declarándose culpable. En, realidad, para ver si descubría a Snape delatándose, pero no había resultado. Después de eso se había dedicado a describir las bondades de la capa invisible unas tres veces más, pero aun no estaba muy seguro si contarles a sus amigos, principalmente porque no sabía si estaría permitido, y la fiabilidad de Sirius y Peter era algo de sumo riesgo, el primero de manera intencional y el otro de manera estúpida.

- Esto…

Salvado por el chirrido del tren. El expreso acababa de llegar al Andén 9 ¾ y James se había envuelto entre miles de muchachos y capas, y baúles y enormes jaulas con lechuzas histéricas por todos lados. Aunque, en comparación con el 1 de septiembre, bajarse en Navidad era pan comido por los alumnos de menos.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se acercaron a una de las bajadas. Peter había tenido la intención de bajar primero su baúl, con paupérrimos resultados cuando el peso del baúl lo había arrojado a él también. Remus, que era todo un caballero, pegó un salto y ayudó al pequeño Peter, mientras James y Sirius, que eran unos desadaptados se reían como maníacos.

Potter, Black, no es mi intención arruinarles la fiesta- Mary MacDonald apareció tras ellos seguida de Sweeting, Corde y Evans- Pero considerando que vemos todos los días a Pettigrew cayéndose, y creo que sí son todos los días, no es necesario que hagan tanto taco, chicos, anda, muévanse de una vez.

- Vale, vale- rió Sirius mientras empujaba suavemente a James.

- ¡JAMES POTTER!

Rayos, esa voz furibunda de todas las mañanas James la habría reconocido a kilómetros de distancia, y ahora, después de no escucharla en un par de meses, le parecía más aterradora. Miró a todos lados en un vano intento de escapar de su madre.

- Sirius, hazme espacio, si mi madre me agarra ahora, me asesina- murmuró.

- ¿Tu madre es esta dulce dama que te mira con ternura, Potter?- preguntó socarrona Evans detrás de él, mirando hacia delante igual que el resto de los curiosos. Justo cuando James dirigía también sus ojos al punto en cuestión, Corde coronó la escena.

- Hola, señora Potter- Su amiga y su dulce voz. Tal vez también sirviera como calmante con la otra gente- Tanto tiempo que no la veía.

James sonrió triunfante cuando observó que su madre se mostraba desconcertada ante el tono suave y meloso de Corde. Entonces el chico comprendió que se había equivocado, Corde no la había arruinado más, lo había salvado de una buena. De una enorme. Otro punto más del por qué debía replantearse a Sirius como su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ah, Corde, querida!- exclamó su madre más contenta cuando abrazaba a Corde, que había brincado con la gracia de una gacela desde el tren- ¿Cómo han ido las clases?

- Bastante bien, gracias, aunque no puedo decir que tan bien como a James, es uno de los mejores de primero- Una oleada de gratitud corrió por cada centímetro del cuerpo de James.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Su madre se manifestó interesada en las cosas que le contaba Cordelia, así que James supuso que la tormenta había pasado por un rato. De un salto llegó al andén junto a Sirius, que se despidió con una sonrisa igual de macabra que la que habría puesto si le hubieran pedido ir a la sala común de Slytherin. A lo lejos, y por las facciones iracundas de los Black, James creyó que en efecto, iba a un nido de serpientes. Sirius los miró, tragó con dificultad, e hizo una última seña a sus amigos.

También vio como Olive Sweeting se reunía con un chico igual de rubio, calcado a ella, pero mayor, que debía ser el hermano contra el que tanto despotricaba siempre. Mary MacDonald se acercó a una pareja de casados, definitivamente muggles por la pinta y la cara de desconcertados, que debían ser sus padres. Peter se despidió de ellos y fue junto a una señora de aspecto maternal que en seguida comenzó a decir lo pequeño que estaba y lo mal que se veía. Remus había desaparecido con un sorpresivo adiós y no lo había podido divisar por ninguna parte, y en cuanto a Evans, la chica abrazaba cariñosamente dos señores y sonreía a una muchacha tan desagradable que de solo verla James estaba seguro que debía ser la hermana que no gustaba de la magia. Menuda muchacha con cara de caballo.

La familia Evans se alejó con el hombre acarreando el baúl de la chica de espeso pelo rojizo. Para su desgracia, Evans se dio vuelta y le sonrió con amabilidad mientras seguía a su madre y hermana.

- ¡Argh…¡Diablos!- James maldijo por todo lo alto cuando su baúl, que había bajado milagrosamente solo, se cayó sobre su pie derecho.

- Cuida esa boca, muchacho- amenazó su madre de manera brusca- Venga, ya vamos¿tienes todas tus cosas, Corde, querida?

Los tres, su madre, Corde y él, salieron a la estación de King Cross entre medio de muchos muggles que cargaban con varias compras navideñas. Dumbledore había accedido, después de numerosos carteos entre él y su padre, que Corde podía quedarse durante las fiestas, en la casa de los Potter, así que James estaba, era que no, más feliz que unas pascuas. Los regaños de su madre habían quedado de lado por lo menos de momento.

Media hora después James y Corde estaban echados en la nieve luego de haber terminado sus felices monos de nieve. El suyo no podía jactarse de ser una lindura, pero el de Corde era un verdadero esperpento. Según ella, se había basado en él, lo que lo ofendió un poco cuando vio que era una figura cabezona con dos botones enormes como ojos y una sonrisa bobalicona que no le hacía justicia. De cualquier manera no se enfadaría con ella porque sabía que su amiga realmente se había esforzado, solo agradecía a dios que Sirius no estuviera ahí para ver esa cosa.

- Estoy agotada- murmuró Corde. Su amiga bostezó como lo haría un gato antes de dormir y se acurrucó en la nieve.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Te vas a resfriar- dijo James sin muchas ganas de sacarla de ahí- Corde, te necesito viva si nos vamos a casar- Ella rió con ganas y levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa nada agradable. De esas que James le había visto poner pocas veces en su vida- Corde… ¿qué pasa?

- Te gusta- Fue lo único que ella dijo.

- ¿La idea de casarnos? Bueno, eres la chica más bonita que conozco pero estás loca, no es como que me haga muchas ilusiones- Corde rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

- No, burro…- dijo con su voz misteriosa- Te gusta Lily.

Claro, había olvidado lo observadora que era Cordelia Withers, con sus dos ojos siempre atentos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, a pesar de que nunca se diera cuenta de la reacción del mundo con ella.

- No es cierto- mintió James, inmaduro hasta el final.

- Oh, sí lo es- aseguró Corde levantándose de la nieve y dando unos alegres saltos a la casa de los Potter- ¡Te gusta Lily!

- ¡Corde, eso no es cierto…Corde¡Hey, espera, no es verdad lo que dices!- James se levantó a trompicones del suelo y fue tras su amiga.

- Señora Potter…- canturreó Corde, exultante de felicidad. De no ser porque él era el objeto de burla, James lo habría encontrado muy gracioso.

- Corde, no te atreverías…

James pudo ver como los azules ojos de su amiga brillaban con intensidad cuando la vio entrar a la casa.

- ¿Conoce a Lily Evans?

* * *

_Uf, tantos siglos, deben entenderme, fin de año, feliz 2008 sea de paso. Bueno, este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a todos los que me han dejado comentarios de anónimos, generalmente me suben mucho el ánimo, en serio. Ah, y también a los que me han agregado como una de sus historias favoritas, me hacen muy feliz. Eso es todo, un beso a todos! Espero no demorarme tanto la próxima. _

_GreenDoe_


	15. Predicción de Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

15

**15**

**PREDICCIÓN DE NAVIDAD**

Lily todavía se estaba riendo internamente de James Potter, luego de que el muchacho se tirara el baúl encima del pie por quién sabe qué cosa, cuando llegó a su casa y vio su enorme y bonito árbol de Navidad decorado. Los de Hogwarts podían ser de los más lindos que había visto, pero el de su casa era hogareño, así que en cuanto entró se repatingó cómodamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea hasta terminar de secarse los copos de nieve que le habían caído fuera de la casa mirando el pequeño árbol. Estaba encantada de tener dos semanas de descanso luego de todos esos meses en el castillo sin poder hablar con Severus con tranquilidad.

Por un lado, a Lily le encantaba ser una Gryffindor y pasar el tiempo en la sala común. Le gustaba ver las estupideces de la cuadrilla de Potter y Black, hablar de vez en cuando con Remus Lupin en la biblioteca y molestar junto a Mary a Olive. También le fascinaba estar con Corde y observar disimuladamente a James Potter. Pero por otra parte, una muy importante, le disgustaba no poder conversar tranquilamente con Severus sin ser observados como un par de bichos raros, sin recibir insultos de parte de los amigos de su amigo o que él fuera increpado por sus propios compañeros de Gryffindor. Sin duda su primer trimestre en Hogwarts había acabado bien, pero no había empezado tan fantásticamente.

Y Lily solo esperaba que después de todo ese tiempo, tuviera una tregua navideña en el hogar.

El sábado antes de volver a Hogwarts, Lily quedó de juntarse con Severus en el parque de siempre. Su amigo ya estaba ahí, y ella se había retrasado pues su madre la había obligado a ponerse un abrigo, un gorro, guantes, bufanda y botas para que no agarrara algún catarro. Por el aspecto de Severus, su madre no pensaba lo mismo, pero al menos había intentado hacer algo poniéndole otra horrorosa prenda negra y anticuada, de principios de siglo.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó él ansioso.

- Mi mamá se empeñó en hacerme parecer un mono de nieve- indicó Lily con una sonrisa, haciendo como que le costaba caminar- ¿Qué tal esa Navidad¿Qué te han regalado?

- Unos libros- dijo escuetamente Severus- Mi madre no quiere que me atrase en Hogwarts.

- ¿Libros? Rayos, a mí me regalaron mucha ropa, calcetines de Corde con zanahorias…- puso los ojos en blanco- Y algunos galeones de mis padres por si quería algo de nuestro mundo, ya sabes- agregó Lily entusiasmada- Así que ya puedes ir pensando en tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- No te molestes- murmuró Severus sonrojándose violentamente, cosa que le hizo gracia a Lily. Siempre tan modesto.

- ¡Qué no! Vamos¿te gustan las ranas de chocolate?- preguntó Lily. Severus negó con la cabeza tímidamente- ¿No¿Tienes algún problema mental, Sev¡A todos le gusta el chocolate! En fin… ya veré que hago.

- Mmm…- Severus tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Tienes ganas de volver a Hogwarts?- preguntó Lily, adivinando lo que podía estar pensando su amigo.

- Sí- declaró Severus sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Tus padres siguen peleando- confirmó Lily- ¿A tu padre no le gusta nada que seas un aprendiz de mago, no?

- Lily, prefiero no hablar de eso¿puede ser?

Severus puso cara de congoja real y Lily se encogió de hombros dándose por vencida. Finalmente, en su amistad, era siempre ella la que hablaba y nunca él, así era Severus Snape. En vez de eso, Lily fijó sus ojos en un trozo de periódico con imágenes que se movían al lado de su amigo. Debía ser _El Profeta, _el único boletín de los magos que ella conocía.

- ¿Me permites?- dijo, señalando el periódico. Severus asintió y se lo pasó, mirándola con interés.

Lily observó los titulares que ofrecía ese día y se quedó leyendo con interés uno de los anunciados más grandes.

_MINISTRO NIEGA ADHESIÓN DE GIGANTES_

_A QUIEN USTEDES SABEN_

_Luego del excepcional avistamiento de al menos cinco gigantes en las cercanías de Gales, con aproximación a la comunidad mágica residente en Inglaterra, el Ministerio de Magia, a través del secretario personal del ministro, Cornelius Fudge, ha declarado que esto no es la clara ejemplificación de que Quien Ustedes Saben ha conseguido también el apoyo de los gigantes, una de las fuerzas de las que se temían más con el acelerado ascenso del Señor Oscuro. _

_"No hay por qué alarmarse- aseguró Fudge, luego de salir de una agotadora sesión con los asistentes del Ministro- El Ministerio ha enviado a funcionarios con expresa petición de saber qué sucede. Es muy posible que solo se trate de una movilización de los gigantes a otro lugar, lo que de igual manera inflingiría un quebrantamiento de las reglas que se establecen para ellos en el Estatuto de Seguridad Mágica"_

_Fudge, quien asumió su puesto alrededor de las Navidades anteriores, no quiso referirse al tema mucho más, y aseguró también que la aparición de gigantes en el lugar no necesariamente está conectado con la desaparición de tres familias muggles con las cuales, ni las autoridades de la comunidad mágica, ni muggle, ha dado todavía. _

_El último avistamiento de gigantes en pleno Reino Unido fue alrededor de 1923, cuando…_

- ¡Esto es horrible!- exclamó en un hilo de voz Lily.

- Lo mejor que podrían hacer en el Ministerio es aceptar el poder que está tomando El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado- explicó Severus de forma agria.

- ¡Claro que no, Sev! He escuchado lo que dice la gente de este mago, dicen que quiere acabar con los muggles, someterlos. Cree en la limpieza de la sangre y… y, eso es horrible… es asqueroso- Lily sintió como si estuviera tragando algo muy amargo- Técnicamente él va tras las personas como yo, o como Mary, hijos de muggles.

- Nadie te va a hacer nada- aseguró Severus con fervor- Te lo prometo, arriesgaría mi vida antes que alguien te tocara.

- Gracias, Sev- murmuró Lily un poco turbada por el cariño de su amigo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos quince minutos más. Severus miraba de vez en cuando a su amiga, pero Lily estaba demasiado embutida en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle la atención que su amigo ameritaba.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, creo que está por ponerse a nevar de nuevo- dijo Severus finalmente- Mañana tal vez nos veamos en el expreso de Hogwarts¿no?

- Por supuesto.

Lily volvió tan tranquila como salió de su casa. Su madre había preparado una cena espectacular para despedirla nuevamente, y la única que parecía molesta era Petunia, que después de dos semanas muy normales, en las que hasta había sido cariñosa, volvía a ser la chica hosca y antipática de siempre, desde que supiera que Lily era bruja. Luego de cenar todos fueron a dormirse temprano, y Lily, sabiendo que al otro día su padre la llevaría a King Cross, se quedó observando la nieve caer por la ventana.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que Severus le había hecho sentir durante la tarde en el parque, Lily no podía dejar de preguntarse cuales eran las reales intenciones de Voldemort, como ella le llamaba internamente, aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta por el terror que desataba. ¿Por qué tanta afición con la limpieza de sangre¿Y qué les estaría haciendo a esos hijos de muggles? La idea de la muerte era una cosa muy lejana para Lily, aun temerosa a los once años, y no creía que la enfrentara totalmente hasta mucho tiempo. Era lógico que la gente joven pensara en la vida eterna y no en que en cualquier momento alguien podría llegar a arrebatársela.

Y sin embargo, Lily tenía a Severus, él la protegería, lo había prometido. Pero¿y los demás¿Y muchachas como su astuta amiga Mary MacDonald¿Quién la protegería a ella¿Sería capaz el Ministerio de llegar a un acuerdo con el desconocido Lord Voldemort? Lily jamás había conocido a nadie realmente malo, y en su pequeña cabeza, tampoco lo deseaba. Había estudiado en sus colegios muggles acerca de los grandes dictadores de la historia, como Hitler, en Alemania. ¿Sería eso, quizás¿Era Voldemort un idealista que consideraba a los hijos de muggles tan impuros como Hitler lo había hecho con los judíos o los gitanos?

Aquella noche Lily no concilió bien el sueño. Tenía constantes pesadillas donde se imagina un mago, alto, como Dumbledore, pero vestido de negro y con dos ojos fríos y resbaladizos como los de Mulciber, el chico tétrico de Slytherin. Era Voldemort. Veía como pasaba frente a ella una larga hilera de personas, algunas desconocidas y otras no. Gritó cuando Corde pasó con su cara hermosa como siempre pero sus ojos oscuros y vacíos, cuando Mary avanzaba y la miraba en busca de ayuda, cuando la estridente risa de Black no se hizo presente y el muchacho solo camino detrás de Cordelia en la hilera. Gritó fuerte cuando James Potter pasó frente a ella y vio que tenía su desordenado pelo igual que siempre, pero sus gafas rotas y un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la sien. Ya no sonreía de su manera socarrona de siempre, ni había la calidez enorme en sus ojos avellana.

- James…- exclamó Lily, cuando se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, pero alguien la detuvo.

- No vayas- dijo Severus, a su lado.

- Pero, Sev, debemos ayudarlos, ayúdame, hay que protegerlos de Voldemort- exclamó Lily.

- No pasa nada, Lily, prometí cuidarte- murmuró amigablemente Severus mientras la volvía a sentar a su lado- Nada te pasará a ti.

- Lily…- La voz de Potter se hizo lejana.

Despertó con el sudor frío en la cara y con los gritos de su madre desde la cocina, instándola a bajar a desayunar para ir a la estación de King Cross. Se vistió con cansancio, con aquella desagradable y destruyente sensación de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en las caras de todas las personas que había visto pasar, todos sus compañeros.

Quizás, pensó Lily, estaba demasiado paranoica con Voldemort, o tal vez con su cariño especial, como se esmeraba en decirse a sí misma, por James Potter. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar la cara sin vida del chico, aquellos dos ojos sin expresión alguna más que súplica.

- ¡Lily!- Exclamó su madre- ¡Vamos, llegas tarde!

Llegó a la estación acompañada por su padre, su madre y hermana la habían despedido a las afueras de la casa con la mano. El señor Evans no era parlanchín por naturaleza, cosa que Lily agradeció en el alma, pues tenía muchas cosas que pensar y aclara en su cabeza. Entró al expreso de Hogwarts dando tumbos con su baúl y aleteando con su mano libre para que ningún alumno mayor la pasara a llevar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que lo único que había logrado era pasar a llevar ella a otra persona.

- ¡Olive, perdón!

La cara arisca de Olive Sweeting la miró desde el suelo. No era que Lily fuera mala, pero ya estaba bastante habituada a ver las caras de su amiga cuando las cosas le salían mal, así que sonrió traviesa de manera inconsciente, sin recordar, por un momento, lo que la tenía tan preocupada.

- Menudo chiste, Lily- gruñó Olive levantándose del suelo y sacándose el polvo de su túnica verde agua. Olive era hija de magos- Vamos, dame ese baúl que ahora te ayudo, te estaba buscando.

- Ah… pues, gracias- dijo Lily mientras le pasaba la manilla de su equipaje a Olive.

- Sí, no te preo… argh…- farfulló Olive. Su amiga había agarrado con tanta liviandad el baúl que su brazo había salido hacía el suelo con todo su cuerpo detrás por el peso del equipaje- Creo que me disloqué el brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa acá?- preguntó una voz segura.

Mary MacDonald apareció en el umbral de un compartimiento, seguida de Corde y Melania. La última sonreía tontamente a James Potter, que también había abierto la puerta del frente, con Black, Lupin y Pettigrew detrás. Todos miraban a Olive, que había vuelto al piso con un suspiro resignado.

- Rayos, Sweeting¿desde cuando vas haciéndoles competencia a Peter? Quizás deberíamos medir por quién pasa más horas en el suelo- rió Black.

- No molestes, Sirius- sonrió Potter, intercambiando una mirada traviesa con su amigo- Creo que deberíamos valorizar el tipo de caídas mejor.

Lily y Olive sonrieron mientras los demás reían. Al diablo, pensó Lily. Tenía once años, sus preocupaciones debían resumirse en los deberes, sus amigos y… en fin, pasar algo de tiempo riendo con Potter, no del incierto futuro que le deparaba a los magos y muggles del país. Tal como le había dicho la incógnita Corde, el momento para aterrorizarse caería inexorablemente y hasta entonces… no había mucho que hacer. Finalmente¿qué relevancia podrían tener niños de once años en el futuro del malvado de Lord Voldemort?

* * *

_Hola, este capítulo salió rapido y estoy muy segura que a muchos de ustedes no les va a gustar nada o no lo van a disfrutar mucho. Sé que la mayoría esperan la relación James y Lily, pero mi idea es abarcar todo lo que sucede, y a mí, personalmente, me ha gustado este capítulo. Es un pequeño gusto que me di. Aunque no se preocupen, que pronto atormentaré a esos dos tórtolos. Un beso._

_GreenDoe. _


	16. Aterrizaje forzoso

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

16

**16**

**ATERRIZAJE FORZOSO**

- Eres una…

- Voy a hablar con Mary y Olive, luego te veo, Jim- Corde lo besó en la mejilla con cariño y se alejó a paso flotante y etéreo a un compartimiento a unos metros de él. No lo había dejado terminar.

- ¿Problemas de pareja?- preguntó una voz ronca, Remus.

Sirius y Remus lo miraban divertidos desde la entrada al compartimiento opuesto por donde Corde había desaparecido. Maldijo por lo bajo, solo esperaba que no se les ocurriera preguntar por qué había estado buscando por unos segundos un insulto suficientemente bueno para increpar a Corde. Por cierto que su amiga lo tenía más que merecido, después de hacerlo pasar una Navidad de pesadilla. Eso le pasaba por no haberla dejado morir por el pelotazo a los cuatro años. Habría sido cortar por lo sano y evitarse problemas futuros.

- Se paso todas las vacaciones riéndose de mí- resumió James cuando entraba su baúl al compartimiento de sus amigos, donde Peter rebuscaba algo bajo un asiento, una novedad.

- ¿Cordelia Withers se ríe?- preguntó Sirius con un dejo de desconcierto. Remus, aunque no con la misma cara de idiota, parecía opinar lo mismo.

- Es una niña rara- James se encogió de hombros- Se requiere de mucho esfuerzo para llegar a conocerla y hacer que confíe en ti.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que encontraba una pérdida de tiempo dedicar esfuerzo en conocer a una persona a fondo y que jamás lo haría, mientras Remus parecía considerar algo importante en su mente. Peter, entre tanto, acababa de sacar su varita del suelo y la limpiaba con preocupación.

Un estruendo y un chillido llegaron de afuera y los cuatro se asomaron por la puerta del compartimiento, encontrando a MacDonald, Corde y Melania Hornby mirando a Sweeting, que, algo usual en el último tiempo, estaba en el suelo con una mano agarrando un baúl enorme y con cara dolorida. Atrás de ella, Evans sonreía traviesa, con una mezcla de preocupación y culpa. Parecía que Sweeting trataba de igualar a Peter en problemas atraídos.

- Rayos, Sweeting¿desde cuando vas haciéndoles competencia a Peter? Quizás deberíamos medir por quién pasa más horas en el suelo- Sirius pareció leerle la mente.

- No molestes, Sirius- sonrió James, mirando a Sirius indicándole que las cosas no quedaban ahí- Creo que deberíamos valorizar el tipo de caídas mejor.

James vio como los demás reían mientras Evans parecía pensar en algo importante con una cara consternada, era linda, aunque lo mejor sería desaparecer pronto de ahí, pensó James, sacándose los absurdos halagos de niño, antes de que Corde tuviera siquiera tiempo para lanzarle miraditas como las que había soportado durante Navidad. Por los pelos sus padres no se habían enterado que al pequeño Jim, como le decía su amiga, le había llegado su primer amor. Francamente patético, y no estaba dispuesto a que sus amigos, en especial Sirius, se enteraran de algo como eso. Sería hundir su pésima reputación aun más abajo del fangoso lodo donde ya se encontraba.

Llegaron a Hogwarts con una horrorosa tormenta de nieve, pero esta vez llegaron al castillo a través de unos carruajes tirados por la nada misma. La cena de regreso había sido tan aturdidora como si hubiera sido un banquete, así que, luego de hacer trastadas por un rato en la sala común, hasta que la odiosa de Horper los fuera a regañar, se desplomó en su cama y se quedó dormido. Solo esperaba que clima mejorara pronto, no le gustaba tanta nieve en Navidad.

James despertó en la sala común con la preocupación pegada en la cara. Sirius dormía sorprendentemente bien en la butaca del frente, con una pluma pegada a su sien. De pronto tuvo algo así como una revelación, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al fin del mes de mayo, parecía que la última vez que se hubiera ido a dormir había sido luego de volver a Hogwarts en Navidad, pero los meses sí habían pasado.

Las clases seguían igual de aburridas y fáciles, solo un trámite, decían Sirius y él, habían tenido unos dos encontrones de proporciones con Quejicus y Mulciber, varias citas con Madame Pomfrey limpiando orinales en la enfermería, una que otra visita a esta última cuando Peter había sido masacrado por unas armaduras en un pasillo abandonado, una visita al despacho de Dumbledore por mala conducta, un mes entero ayudando a Filch por tratar de entrar al Bosque Prohibido durante la noche y medio día en la enfermería junto a Sirius luego de practicar a desarmarse entre ellos. Varias escapadas triunfales de las sonrisitas de Corde cuando miraba a Evans, fugas desesperadas de Melania Hornby, quien se había empeñado en hacerle llegar unas ranas de chocolate el día de San Valentín, estupideces en la sala común con Evans y muchas salidas una vez al mes de Remus sin explicaciones muy convincentes. Habían sido meses tan relajados que le parecía haberlos pasado arriba de escoba.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo había hecho caer en picada y aterrizar de manera forzosa. Se había expandido como pólvora. El rumor de que Remus Lupin había sido visto pasar en una camilla pronto había llegado a los oídos de toda la Torre de Gryffindor gracias a Melania Hornby, que era una cotilla. James, Sirius y Peter habían tratado de colarse en la enfermería, pero la profesora McGonagall, que parecía tener talento para aguar sus planes, los había pillado por sorpresa justo cuando estaban abriendo la puerta.

James estaba preocupado. Remus había desaparecido luego del almuerzo, a mitad de la tarde, pero ellos ya estaban tan acostumbrados a que él apareciera unos tres días después, con un aspecto deprimente diciendo que había estado con su madre enferma, que no le prestaban mucha atención al asunto. Así que ya era hora de tomar medidas más drásticas.

Subió a su habitación y sacó del fondo de su baúl la capa invisible que su padre le había dado antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Ya iba siendo hora de compartir parte del secreto de su éxito con sus amigos.

- Sirius…- James removió a su amigo con cuidado para que no se despertara escandalizando a toda la sala común- Sirius¡hey, Sirius¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué pasa…?- Sirius pegó un enorme bostezo que a James le recordó al que pegaría un perro- James, hace dos horas y media el castillo estaba igual de vacío que ahora y no pudimos entrar¿qué te hace pensar que ahora si?

- ¡Esto!- James sacó de detrás de él la capa invisible. Sirius la observó con perplejidad mientras que él levantaba la capa con orgullo.

- ¡Oh¡Claro, vamos con esto!- Sirius simuló que entendía y luego puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

- Ven y verás…

James se juntó con Sirius y cubrió a ambos con la capa, Peter estaba demasiado dormido como para intentar siquiera saber qué sucedía. Los dos entraban bastante bien, puesto que la capa era grande y James era un alfeñique y Sirius de estatura normal. James vio como su amigo habría la boca comprendiendo que sucedía con ellos e intercambió una mirada de fascinación, entusiasmado con la idea de andar vagando por el castillo sin ser vistos.

Llegaron a la enfermería casi por obra de la costumbre, pues Sirius estaba tan entusiasmado con la capa, que James se planteaba como es que no se le había ocurrido pedirle ir al bosque prohibido. Abrieron la puerta y se asomaron dentro, pero la enfermería estaba tan desierta como si nadie la hubiera usado. Lo único fuera de lo normal era una camilla que parecía estar esperando a qué alguien lo ocupara, pero era ilógico¿cómo podrían saber quién necesitaría atención médica?

- La chismosa de Hornby dijo que lo habían visto pasar en camilla y este es el único lugar donde se atiende gente- dijo Sirius.

- A lo mejor instalaron una estación médica en el Sauce Boxeador- dijo James, riendo por su propia broma.

- ¿Crees que esté bien?- preguntó Sirius.

- Eso espero, lo mejor sería que Melania se hubiera equivocado¿no?- dijo James.

- Podrías tratar de sacarle algo con tus encantos, no ves que es la presidenta de tu club de fans- se burló Sirius. Cuando James lo iba a golpear su amigo lo detuvo por culpa de un ruido.

Los dos se apresuraron a salir de la enfermería cuando sintieron que alguien se aventuraba por el pasillo. Sabían que eran invisibles, pero la costumbre los obligó a esconderse detrás de una estatua mientras observaban que sucedía. De pronto les pareció que Melania Hornby era una adivina y se había adelantado a los hechos, porque en efecto, Remus pasó en una camilla con un aspecto horrible. Toda su cara estaba surcada por feas heridas, estaba pálido y sudoroso, y parecía ir cubierto solo por una sábana del estómago hacia abajo.

James hizo el amago de salir de la capa invisible y acercarse a ver a su amigo, pero Sirius lo agarró a tiempo del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Frustrado, se volvió a acercar donde Sirius y observó como detrás de Remus iba la señora Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall que, a pesar de parecer preocupadas, no estaban excesivamente histéricas por ver a uno de sus alumnos así de afectado. Tanto James como Sirius comprendieron que no había esperanzas de colarse en la enfermería cuando la profesora McGonagall echó un hechizo extraño a la puerta.

- ¿Dónde creen que le hayan hecho eso?- preguntó Peter, a la mañana siguiente.

James acababa de contarle en voz baja a Peter todo lo que había sucedido en la noche, mientras Sirius jugueteaba desganado con un trozo de tostada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus otros compañeros les habían ido a preguntar algunas cosas, pero ellos, haciéndose los idiotas como siempre, dijeron no saber nada. Parecía que todos extrañaban afanosamente a Remus, y James estaba con ellos. No quería imaginarse qué rayos le habría pasado.

- Bueno, imagino que no fue visitando a su madre¿no?- James se encogió de hombros, sin poder dar una mejor explicación.

- ¿No habrá sido Quejicus, no?- murmuró Sirius apesadumbrado.

- No sería raro- dijo Peter.

- Por el aspecto de Remus parecía más bien que lo había arrollado un troll, y no estoy diciendo que Snape no parezca uno- comentó James.

- ¡Potter!- La profesora McGonagall apareció hecha una furia junto a él.

- Yo no fui- dijo James como reflejo. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

- A mi oficina- Fue lo único que dijo la profesora McGonagall.

De todos los días que había pasado en su primer año en Hogwarts, ese era sin duda el peor de James. Después de todos esos meses en que todo parecía haber ido perfectamente, ahora se encontraba preocupado por Remus y estaba muy enojado, pues nadie más que los Gryffindor de primer año parecía notar su ausencia. La profesora McGonagall, además, lo había enviado de castigo a limpiar la sala de trofeos por intentar que Filch se ahogara en un tarro de aceite, y para colmo, había visto a Evans abrazando amistosamente al asqueroso y guarro de Snape. James también quería un abrazo suyo, aunque se comiera todos los tapices de la sala común antes de reconocerlo. No era que él quisiera tener algo con ella, pero le hacía bien hablarle y limitarse a molestar a la niña, como siempre. Lo hacía feliz.

Así estaba cuando llegó la noche en la Sala Común y se quedó haciendo un deber atrasado que gracias a todos sus castigos no había podido hacer. Tanto Sirius como Peter se habían quedado, pero James ya estaba cabeceando sobre su redacción de pociones. Solo los pasos provenientes del hueco de entrada a la sala común podrían haberlo despertado, y así fue, cuando Remus Lupin apareció.

- ¡Remus!- Peter fue el primero en darse cuenta pues mantenía las pupilas pegadas a la entrada de la torre.

- ¡Remus!- exclamó Sirius, desperezándose en una butaca.

- Diablos, que originales¡Remus!- dijo James tallándose los ojos tras las gafas.

Entornó los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó más o menos tranquilo. Más porque Remus lucía igual que siempre que volvía de sus misteriosas excursiones, menos porque eso implicaba que se veía pésimo y estaba más pálido. Ni una sonrisa se asomaba por su demacrado rostro y parecía que su amigo habría deseado estar en cualquier lugar antes que frente a ellos en ese momento. James comprendió que no quería decirles qué era lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius, antes de que James pudiera manejar las cosas con algo más de tacto.

- Na… nada- murmuró Remus entrecortadamente- Estoy bien.

- Se ve- gruñó sarcástico Sirius- Vamos¿qué sucedió?

Remus lucía como si se estuviera rebanando el cerebro en busca de una excusa míseramente decente para complacerlos a ellos, pero James ya se había dado cuenta y se debatía entre dejarlo seguir con su típica excusa o no. Remus fue más rápido.

- Es mi madre- dijo, desplomándose en una butaca- Su… enfermedad es grave y ha perdido la cabeza.

- ¿Ella te hizo eso?- preguntó Peter.

Remus levantó la cabeza y miró a los tres de manera instintiva. Parecía estar sufriendo un terrible padecimiento, algo que James no podía llegar a imaginar. Por un momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho más maduro que Remus era en comparación a ellos, no solamente por sus arrugas prematuras. Se puso de pie de un salto e incapaz de articular una sola palabra más se deslizó con rapidez casi sobrehumana hacia los dormitorios, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer algo.

- Su madre debe estar realmente mal- murmuró Peter después de un rato.

- ¿Peter, es qué de verdad eres tan lento?- exclamó exasperado Sirius y luego miró a James con la evidencia en la cara, como si hubiera estado pensando exactamente lo mismo que él acerca de Remus- Yo no me trago nada de lo de su madre.

James miró el crepitante fuego de la sala común, que a esas alturas del año los elfos domésticos mantenían encendido y chispeante casi de manera cruel, tratando de sofocar a los alumnos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que escondía Remus, era algo grande, algo que lo avergonzaba y que no podía o no quería decirles porque marcaría una línea demasiado grande entre ellos. Algo que no estaba listo para decirles, algo que James esperaba que alguna vez les dijera, algo para lo que tendrían que esperar un tiempo más, hasta que estuviera preparado.

- Yo tampoco- murmuró.

* * *

_Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. No espero que ahora venga tantos porque sé que he actualizado demasiado por una semana, pero es que luego me voy de vacaciones y me reclaman que no actualizo rápido. En fin... si les gusta este capítulo es que los he mimado mucho en poco tiempo y sino...que los he fastidiado. De cualquier manera, gracias y un beso!!_

_GreenDoe._


	17. Ser digno de un Black

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

17

**17**

**SER DIGNO DE UN BLACK**

- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

- No molestes, Remus, sabes que sí- gruñó Sirius.

- Lo lamento- murmuró Remus apesadumbrado.

- No, no lo hagas- afirmó James- ¿Sabes? Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sea lo que sea lo que nos estés ocultando aun no estás listo para contarnos, y lo respetamos. Quizás no luzcamos muy astutos pero llegaremos al fondo del asunto, pero por ahora lo único que nos interesa es que vuelvas a ser nuestro amigo.

- Eso- corroboró Sirius- Deja de hacerte el mártir y déjame que te cuente la última que descubrí, hay un armario evanescente en el primer piso que…

Varias semanas habían pasado de esa conversación. Todas ellas tenían un factor en común, las habían pasado los cuatro de cabeza limpiando calderos en las mazmorras de Slughorn luego de que la genial idea de Sirius se realizara con éxito y Filch desapareciera de Hogwarts por unos cuantos días. El único fracaso en el plan había sido que el profesor Flitwick los había pillado justo cuando enviaban a Filch a Saturno. James nunca había visto a la profesora McGonagall tan acelerada y con las aletas de la nariz tan abierta por la frustración. En un solo año ellos le habían sacado todas las canas que otros estudiantes habían resguardado celosamente. Y ni él ni Sirius se arrepentían, tampoco Remus, que detrás de su aire cuidadosamente maduro y misterioso era tan patán como el mejor de ellos dos. Peter solo se dejaba llevar.

Aunque solos ahora, los cuatro, durante sus largas sesiones de fregar a mano limpiando los calderos, se ponían a pensar en las posibles regañinas que les iban a llegar a penas llegaran a sus casas. Y no era que no hubieran tenido suficiente con las que les habían dado durante Navidad.

- Bueno, durante este curso me seleccionaron a Gryffindor, pasé más en castigo que en clases, la profesora McGonagall me gritó unas quinientas veces, visité otras tres el despacho de Dumbledore, me peleé con Mulciber y Avery, hechicé a Malfoy y me hice amigo de ustedes, definitivamente creo que mis padres estarán muy avergonzados de mí- comentó Sirius sin darle importancia, aunque James, recordando a la madre de Sirius, se ponía a pensar si no lo colgarían de unos grilletes todo el verano. Al parecer la familia Black era de ideas un tanto medievales.

- Probablemente mi madre creerá que hacer travesuras es saludable- murmuró Peter como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de seguro, de convencerse de que no le pasaría nada.

- Con que tenga buenas calificaciones, no me expulsen y tenga amigos mis padres van a estar contentos- afirmó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya- dijo James- Siguiendo esa lógica yo debería ser el mejor hijo del mundo, tengo excelentes calificaciones, tengo amigos y… bueno, me han amenazado alguna vez con la expulsión... pero...

- Solo unas dos veces- Recordó Sirius sonriendo con nostalgia.

- Unas cinco- Se burló Remus.

La puerta del aula de Pociones se abrió y apareció la profesora McGonagall con la misma cara compuesta que desfiguraba y arreglaba siempre que los iba a ver para parecer suficientemente enojada. En realidad ellos sabían que la pobre mujer se esforzaba por enrielarlos y que esperaba que el próximo curso volviera más cuerdos y centrados en sus estudios. Gran error.

- Muy bien, ya pueden irse, los carruajes están a punto de partir- anunció, y los cuatro se levantaron desanimados, pasando uno por uno por la puerta que la profesora mantenía abierta.

- Vamos, profesora McGonagall, quedemos en paz durante las vacaciones…

James salió del aula con una sonrisa mientras Sirius trataba de ganarse nuevamente el corazón de la profesora McGonagall. Corazón que todos ellos estaban convencidos no había llegado a ganar, sin embargo segundos después Sirius salió corriendo a toda pastilla de las mazmorras con una mueca burlona en la cara, y con los brazos les indicó que lo más saludable era correr. Como única respuesta decente a lo que podría haber pasado, James escuchó a la profesora gritar desde la salida del aula algo así como "Black…" mientras alzaba la mano derecha mostrando las tripas de sapo cornudo que Sirius había sacado de un caldero sucio.

Llegaron al andén, agotados y con un fuerte dolor de pecho, y se metieron cuanto antes al primer vagón que encontraron, justo, para desgracia o gracia de James, frente al de Corde y varias muchachas de primero. Incluyendo al huracán Evans y su bonita cara de niñita con su maraña de pelo rojizo y su enorme inteligencia.

- ¿Qué… rayos… le hiciste… a McGonagall?- preguntó Remus recuperando el aliento.

- Le di la mano y olvidé que la tenía llena de restos de sapo- murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa que indicaba que el olvidé era solo una mera cortesía. Su amigo se echó en un asiento entero dentro del compartimiento.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué cosa, Black?- Esa voz era la de Mary MacDonald, que al igual que las demás había estado escuchando lo que decían ellos. En realidad, James no entendía qué gracia le encontraba a Evans, todas las niñas eran unas cotillas preocupadas de cualquiera menos ellas. Sirius chistó enfadado.

- En tus asuntos, MacDonald, métete en tus asuntos- murmuró.

- No seas grosero, Black- dijo Evans con tranquilidad.

- Fue ella la que se metió- aseguró Sirius, que se levantó de un salto y se alistó a cerrar la puerta del compartimiento- Ahora si me permiten, compañeras, hay un par de cosas que quiero discutir con mis amigos en privado.

Sirius sonrió socarronamente y James habría jurado que MacDonald, Sweeting, Hornby, Catherine Calladone, Dalma Montgomery y Tiffany Thurkell, estas últimas niñas de Ravenclaw amigas de Melania, habían sonreído estúpidamente a su amigo. Tal vez, si hubiera prestado más atención, podría haber verificado si era cierto, pero James estaba más interesado en ver la sonrisa que Evans le dirigió tímidamente y que él devolvió con las piernas lánguidas. Un segundo después se sintió el más estúpido del mundo cuando vio que a Corde se le expandía una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

El viaje trascurrió con normalidad. En realidad, las cosas que quería discutir Sirius era una partida de naipes explosivos que lo único que logró fue que salieron un fuerte olor a pelo quemado cuando por poco había atrapado a James y Remus, para gracia de Sirius. Así que, después de un rato largo, finalmente llegaron al andén en King Cross y todos formaron la típica pelotera para salir del tren.

Sirius, Remus y Peter salieron rápidamente, pero James decidió quedarse un poco rezagado para poder hablar con tranquilidad con Corde.

- Oye, enana¿saldrás en vacaciones?- preguntó de manera agria cuando alcanzó a su amiga. Aun no olvidaba la sonrisa de Corde.

- Olive nos invitó a todas a su casa en vacaciones- murmuró Corde mirando a cualquier lado menos a James- Puedo pedirle a Lily que deje un espacio vacío en su cama si quieres- Aquello último lo dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo y James le habría creído si no la conociera tan bien.

- Muy graciosa, Corde, me alegro de quedarme en el Valle de Godric entonces- exclamó James- Aunque no creo que yo corra con tanta suerte, veo difícil que Sirius pueda ir a mi casa, al menos Remus y Peter sí.

- No te desanimes- sonrió Corde- A lo mejor la madre de Sirius resulta no ser tan intransigente.

- Me encantaría ser tan optimista como tú, Corde- murmuró James- Por cierto¿soy yo o todas las de su compartimiento miraban a Sirius como si fuera de oro?

Corde soltó una risita que a James le confirmó sus sospechas. Saltó del tren hacia el andén y tiró del brazo de Corde a modo de ayuda, mientras comenzaban a caminar en busca de los padres de James, aunque Corde se quedaría otro rato más en espera de que Dumbledore apareciera a buscarla o enviara a uno de sus tantas niñeras de turno. Una muchacha más normal que Corde, cualquier muchacha más normal que Corde, se habría sentido muy abandonada por el trato de su padrino.

- A Catherine le encanta - explicó finalmente Corde- Dice que está enamorada, pero a su edad es un poco exagerado. Le gusta mucho, como tu con Lily.

- Entiendo- sonrió James- A propósito, yo ya marqué mis límites para saber si estoy enamorado de una niña y sé que Evans solo me gusta- agregó con orgullo, recordando que aun no dibujaba snitchs con las iniciales de Evans- ¿Pero que hay de las otras?

- Solo lo encuentran muy bonito y lo miran- Corde se encogió de hombros como si no entendiera el comportamiento humano- Sirius es un niño muy lindo.

- ¿Sirius es lindo?- Se burló James sabiendo de sobra la respuesta de su amiga. De cualquier manera, Corde rió y le dio la respuesta al trasfondo de todo eso.

- El día que yo me enamore, Jim, te lo haré saber- sonrió Corde.

Los señores Potter esperaban casi al fondo del andén con aspecto aburrido y cansado mientras observaban a todos los estudiantes ir saliendo con sus respectivas familias. James se despidió con un gesto de la mano de Peter y Remus, que iba hablando con un señor alto que debía ser su padre y que le sonrió de manera amistosa. Al menos eso encajaba con las excusas bobaliconas que Remus les daba cuando desaparecía durante las clases, pues no estaba su madre.

Corde desapareció de su vista, quizás para ir a despedirse de Evans o de alguna otra persona que la soportara, y James se acercó a sus padres, que volvían a mostrar una sonrisa ansiosa al caminar junto con ellos.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Su madre lo abrazó mientras su padre le desordenaba el cabello.

- Muy bien, gracias- James sonrió y luego recordó a Sirius- ¿Me harían un favor?¿Saben?, es que quería invitar a mis amigos a la casa pero puede que los padres de Sirius hagan un poco de malentendidos, entonces, si ustedes hablaran con ellos, quizás podrían aceptar más fácil.

- ¿Sirius cuanto es?- preguntó interesado su padre- ¿Sirius Black?

- Aja, ya les he hablado de él- rogó James.

- Vale, eso es sencillo- sonrió la señora Potter- Vuelvo en un segundo.

James vio como su madre se arreglaba la túnica verde botella que llevaba ese día y caminaba con la elegancia que ni él ni su padre tenían. Se acercó hacia un grupo desagradable de personas, entre los que pudo ver a los padres de Sirius, a Regulus, el hermano de su amigo, un muchacho casi pintadito a su amigo pero menos atractivo, y otras personas de aspecto tan altivo como los miembros de la familia Black. Había una mujer, a simple vista, tan arrogante y elegante como la madre de Sirius, con los párpados caídos y un largo y sedoso pelo negro entrecano. Era ligeramente anciana, de la edad de la madre de su amigo, quizás más. Cerca de ella estaban dos muchachas muy parecidas a ella pero jóvenes, una de aire frío y taciturno, y la otra, elegante, pero de sonrisa amistosa que conversaba con un animado Sirius. Esa debía ser Andrómeda Black, la prima favorita, y la otra, suponía James, Bellatrix Lestrange. Junto a esa última estaba otra chica, más joven y ataviada con las ropas de Hogwarts y el escudo de Slytherin, Narcisa Black, que en ese momento hablaba con Lucius Malfoy, el prefecto más idiota de la existencia, luego, tal vez, de Elizabeth Horper.

Todos los Black, le pareció a James, despedían el mismo respeto, elegancia y altivez, aunque algunos eran decididamente más agradables, como Sirius y Andrómeda, que movía tan alegremente las manos para hablar que su madre la miraba de manera censuradora. Además, todos los Black eran atractivos. Era la familia más rara, tenebrosa y curiosa que había visto.

Su madre interrumpió la conversación que mantenía la tía y madre de Sirius, y ante la inmensa sorpresa de James, estas dos se mostraron, aunque no alegres, atentas y gustosas de hablar con ella. James no lo dudó dos veces y miró a su padre.

- Son familia- explicó él con una sonrisa- Tu madre es tía de Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius, pero no se han visto hace siglos. Ya sabes que tu madre tiene ciertas reservas acerca de su familia.

- Vaya, o sea que yo soy… déjame ver, soy… ¿qué cuernos soy?¿primo en segundo grado de Sirius?- preguntó James anonadado.

- Eh… ¿qué se yo?- sonrió su padre- Da igual, no es como que uno conozca a toda su familia y se preocupe por ellos. Por cierto, hijo…

James no prestó atención a su padre y siguió observando a su madre y a la de Sirius. También notó que su amigo ahora estaba callado y observaba igual que él a la pareja de mujeres que mantenían una conversación absolutamente normal. Solo en esos momentos era cuando él se daba cuenta de que su madre sí había sido, en efecto, una Slytherin, astuta y capaz de manejar las cosas como quería.

La señora Black escuchó algo de su madre y luego volteó a mirar a James de arriba abajo, valorando de seguro si era digno para un Black pisar la casa de un Potter. Sirius ya le había comentado que su familia consideraba que solo por llevar ese apellido eran prácticamente de la realeza. Manga de estúpidos. Finalmente la mujer volvió a hablar con la señora Potter y movió la cabeza un par de veces de manera afirmativa. James vio como los ojos de su amigo se abrían de asombro y sonreía.

Su madre se despidió de toda la comitiva Black y luego volvió caminando tan elegantemente como el mejor de los suyos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Dime, James- murmuró apenas llegó con ellos y comenzaron a moverse hacia la barrera (James hizo un gesto con la mano a su amigo)- ¿Está ese niño contento con su familia?

- No¿por qué?- preguntó James receloso.

- Pues porque ellos no lo están con él- afirmó su madre con una sonrisita.

- ¡Mejor!- exclamó el señor Potter de manera afable- Es un chico confiable.

James sonrió. Por supuesto que Sirius era un chico confiable. Era el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, casi tan bueno como un perro.

* * *

_Hola, sí, aquí estoy... me quedan menos de dos semanitas para irme de vacaciones y antes quiero dejar publicados los dos capítulos que quedan para acabar el primer volumen de este fic (no se preocupen¡solo son dos! Jejeje). Y bueno, luego de este solo queda un capi. Gracias por los reviews anteriores y un beso para todos._

GreenDoe.


	18. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

18

**18**

**EL COMIENZO**

- Potter, me cuesta decirte esto porque sé que puede subirte los humos, pero eres uno de los mejores de la clase, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por los exámenes.

Lily observó como el chico la miraba con fijeza, como si le hubiera dado igual si fuera ella o una gárgola verrugona la que le hablaba. Algo le decía que así era en verdad. Tenía sus claros ojos avellana perdidos en alguna otra dimensión desconocida de lo paranormal, o realmente consideraba que ella era una obra de arte muy bonita. Potter no parecía salir de su estado de trance¿intentaba acaso contarle las pecas de la nariz el muy idiota?

- Black¿qué le pasa a este?- preguntó Lily.

Gran error, si Potter estaba flotando en sus pensamientos, Sirius Black estaba gruñón y se dedicaba a alejarle la sal con la varita a un chico de la mesa de Ravenclaw, que miraba a su alrededor en busca de una explicación convincente. Algo tenía que ir mal, porque no era lógico que Potter y Black, dos de los mejores alumnos y de los más perfectos revoltosos, estuvieran ensimismados solo porque debían empezar a rendir sus exámenes finales ese día. De Potter, Lily podría haberlo esperado, pero de Black, era imposible. El chico no se inmutaba ni aunque le dijeran que tendría que batirse a mano limpia con el Calamar Gigante y probablemente si se lo hubieran propuesto habría aceptado. Era algo que tendría que ponerse a investigar.

Y algo de lo que se olvidó rápidamente cuando todos tuvieron que salir del Gran Comedor para rendir los dichosos exámenes finales. Lily estaba segura de saberse perfectamente todo lo que habían pasado en el año, pero de cualquier manera lo había repasado un poco para no pecar de floja, aunque Olive la mirara como si estuviera loca, porque evidentemente no consideraba que necesitara repasar. Esta última, junto a Peter Pettigrew y Melania Hornby eran los más preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarles luego de los exámenes en la torre de Gryffindor, pero Lily se preguntaba a menudo tambien si la memoria de Corde, que era bastante deficiente, aguantaría toda la información. Su amiga parecía más preocupada en fantasear con zanahorias aladas o cerdos en patines, algo más de su área de conocimiento y experticia.

- Estoy nerviosa- gruñó Olive, como si alguien, viendo su cara, pudiera haber dudado lo contrario.

- Solo relájate, Olive- murmuró Mary por décima vez, cuando esperaban fuera del aula de hechizos.

- Tú no entiendes, mi familia espera mucho de mí, todos quieren que sea como mi hermano, que va como escoba de carreras a Ministro de Magia- dijo Olive moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

- No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, anda, vamos- exclamó Lily cuando se abrieron las puertas. Lo último que vio de su amiga fue su redonda cara de un tono verdoso.

Dos horas después Olive repetía frenéticamente todo lo mal que le había ido mientras Lily y Mary la miraban con gesto cansado metiendo sus pies en las orillas del agradable lago a inicios de junio. Corde alimentaba, por su parte, al Calamar Gigante con unos trozos de tostadas sacadas del desayuno y acariciaba de vez en cuando uno de los repugnantes tentáculos que salían a la superficie, cuando Lily trataba de que Mary no vomitara por el asco de ver algo así, cosa que logró cuando le recordó que veía todos los días a Mulciber y no le daban arcadas. Su amiga se recompuso encontrándole la lógica y miró a Corde aun con cierta aprensión. Aunque las cuatro usualmente andaban juntas, o Lily con Corde y Mary con Olive, las actitudes y conductas de Corde eran tan raras a veces, que costaba que la gente la mirara como un ser humano. La misma manía de acariciar al Calamar era una de sus tantas facetas de niña criada con Albus Dumbledore.

- Voy a repasar un poco más de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¿me interrogas, Lily?- Mary sacó su ejemplar de su bolso y lo abrió. Fue entonces cuando Lily reconoció una silueta y las elucubraciones del desayuno volvieron a su mente.

- Discúlpame, Mary, vuelvo en un segundo. Parte tú, luego vengo- dijo Lily, levantándose de su lugar junto al lago.

Esa debía ser la razón por la que Potter y Black estaban tan extraños. Remus Lupin estaba sentado entre unos matorrales completamente solo, mientras que sus dos, hasta ahora, inseparables amigos, estaban bajo un gran haya a unos metros de ahí. Cualquier idiota se podría dar cuenta de que Lupin trataba de esconderse de ellos. Lily se acercó a él lentamente. Remus estaba repasando, al igual que Mary, con su ejemplar de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que era el próximo examen que tendrían luego del almuerzo.

Se sentó a su lado silenciosamente, pero el muchacho no se inmutó, y lo único que Lily veía de él era su pálida frente, con la usual arruga del medio que llevaba Lupin cuando estaba concentrado, aunque sus ojos no se movían y claramente quería saber qué quería ella ahí. Luego de cinco minutos, Lily decidió que estaba harta.

- Bueno ya, Lupin, deja el juego- exclamó. Por respuesta solitaria vio que su compañero alzaba las cejas- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, o no?

- Vale¿qué pasa, Evans?- Finalmente el chico dejó de lado su enorme tomo de defensa y la miró.

Estaba igual de pálido que siempre que volvía de las visitas a su madre enferma, o eso era lo que él les decía, aunque Lily no se lo comprara mucho. Quizás, desde la última vez que ella se había detenido especialmente a mirarlo había crecido un poco más, pero estaba igual de delgado y pálido, y su pelo marrón tan sin vida como siempre. No pudo dejar de notar que tenía una nueva cicatriz bajo el mentón, y que sus ojeras estaban más acentuadas que otros días. Parecía como si se hubiera batido a duelo con alguien, aunque ese era su aspecto regular.

- Eso quiero saber yo- dijo Lily sonriendo con suficiencia, quizás por el tiempo pasado con Potter había adquirido esa maña- ¿Qué pasa con Potter y Black?

- No te ofendas, Evans, pero creo que eso es algo que yo debo solucionar- dijo Lupin con su sonrisa misteriosa de siempre. ¡Maldito chico maduro! Había sido perfectamente cortés con ella- Por lo demás no sucede nada.

- No te ofendas, Lupin, pero creo que yo no soy tan estúpida ¿Qué cosa tan grave te hicieron como para que te quieras alejar?

- Ellos no me hicieron nada- replicó Lupin con cierta amargura.

- Pues te han estado mirando todo el día como si así fuera, creo que quieren hablar contigo- explicó Lily, señalando con su cabeza donde se podían ver los pies de Potter, Black y Pettigrew.

- No puedo… - murmuró Lupin con un dejo de desesperación. Lucía como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que Lily estuviera ahí, pero ella lo agradeció- Lo mejor es que yo me quede al margen, no puedo ser el compañero que ellos esperan.

- ¡Pero ellos quieren ser tus amigos!- Lupin se sobresaltó cuando Lily exclamó de manera abrupta- Anda, no seas ridículo… tú no eres ningún moustro, es más, yo le temería más a las garras de Black o a la desproporcionada cabeza de Potter.

- No sabes lo que dices- susurró Lupin con una sonrisa irónica pero nada contenta en la cara. Lily no lo entendía, pero aun así trató animarle la cara.

- Tal vez no- concordó- Pero de todas maneras creo que deberías hablar con ellos.

Lily se levantó de los matorrales y volvió junto al lago, donde Olive parecía a punto de tirarse y Mary repasaba en voz alta los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Se sentó junto a Corde, y está le sonrió, como dándole a entender que la apoyaba en lo que acababa de hacer. Esa era otra cosa que debía saber, cómo rayos, Corde, que parecía tan despistada, se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los exámenes pasaron, para suerte de todos, rápidamente, a pesar de que eran solo tres días de continua tortura en que lo único que hacían era repasar cosas y más cosas. De agregado, la agradable prefecta de quinto año de Gryffindor, Elizabeth Horper, los había atormentado diciendo que nada era peor que estudiar para dar los T.I.M.O.s, los títulos que se debían dar para seguir en Hogwarts cuando uno llegaba a quinto curso. Lily estaba segura que no tenía ningún apuro en llegar a quinto y que no era tan complicado envenenar a Horper en el desayuno, Slughorn se lo diría de buena gana.

De cualquier manera la torre entera se sintió aliviada cuando dieron los resultados de los exámenes y se notificó que todos los de primer año habían pasado, incluso el idiota de Mulciber, dijeron Lily y Mary. Olive, Melania y Pettigrew, los tres personajes que había molestado hasta el cansancio con sus ataques de pánico, lograron salir airosos de todo con calificaciones más que dignas. Corde, Mary, Lupin y Sean Worme, el otro chico de Gryffindor con el que Lily había hablado solo un par de veces, habían estado en la media de todo, con notas más que buenas, aunque Corde había estado por los pelos en Historia de la Magia, para escándalo de Mary. En cuanto a Lily, Potter y Black, parecía que ellos tres habían pasado a formar el listado de la gente muy inteligente al tener puros sobresalientes en sus exámenes. Cosa que ninguno de los dos dejaba escapar y alardear.

- ¡Que va, deben tener santos en la corte!- dijo Lily a modo de explicación, una tarde que paseaban.

- ¿Tú también los tienes?- preguntó Corde, recogiendo hojas en los costados de los invernaderos.

- Yo soy inteligente- explicó Lily muy seria y luego hizo una mueca- Lo de él es un misterio paranormal, como lo de la casa en el poblado de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Ustedes también lo han escuchado?- preguntó Olive entusiasmada- Dicen que se oyen gritos desgarradores, la llaman la Casa de los Gritos y nadie se acerca. Hace un año atrás estaba perfectamente deshabitada pero a comienzos de octubre se empezaron a sentir unos aullidos terribles y ya nadie se acerca .Me muero por llegar a tercero para poder visitar Hogsmeade.

- A mí solo me interesa porque es un pueblo enteramente mágico- argumentó Mary- Dicen que…

Lily sonrió, desalentada al tener que escuchar nuevamente el monólogo de Mary acerca de Hogsmeade. Se sentía en una extraña dimensión, añoraba su casa y sin embargo sabía que extrañaría Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano, que cada vez se hacían más inminentes. Los profesores ya no hacían clases, tenían libre y todos salían por las mañanas a pescar la brisa que el Bosque Prohibido les daba. Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew volvían a hacer de las suyas juntos y se decía que después de su última broma del curso pasarían limpiando calderos en las mazmorras hasta que sus hijos salieran de Hogwarts. Eran los únicos que no habían disfrutado del verano en los terrenos, pero Lily creía que lo tenían bien empleado, por comportarse como simios y encerrar a Filch en un armario desvanecedor.

- ¡Por cierto, Corde!- exclamó, recordando la fecha, cuando Mary y Olive se habían alejado un poco para tratar de colarse en los invernaderos que hasta entonces no habían conocido.

- ¿Mmm...?- Fue lo único que dijo su amiga sin mirarla, recogiendo un bonito lirio rojo de la tierra.

Lily rebuscó entre su túnica y sacó un paquete un tanto deforme, que había podido encargar por lechuza al Callejón Diagon luego de varios quebraderos de cabeza para que Corde no se enterara, aunque quizás no lo habría hecho aunque Lily lo hubiera publicado en el panel de los anuncios en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo, y Corde abrió ligeramente la boca, tomada por sorpresa.

- Vaya, lo olvidé- murmuró finalmente, tomando su paquete y abriéndolo con cuidado.

- Algo muy inusual en ti- murmuró Lily sonriendo, cuando Corde sacaba un juego de Gobstones del regalo- Para que no arruines nuestras partidas, practica en vacaciones.

- ¿Yo arruino las partidas?- Corde la miró riendo y Lily enrojeció pues era ella la que tenía más problemas con los Gobstones- Gracias de todas maneras ¿Sabes que no voy a practicar, cierto?

- Sí- Lily suspiró- Pero tenía que asegurarme que al menos no es porque no tengas un juego decente, supongo que nuestro destino es ser masacradas por Olive.

- ¡Tienes toda la razón!- Lily pegó un salto cuando Olive apareció de nuevo, seguida de Mary y le entregó un nuevo paquete a Corde- Es un lunascopio, a ver si mejoras en Astronomía. Y para ti, Lily- Olive sacó otra cosa de su túnica- Sé que no es tu cumpleaños pero la encontré tan linda que quise que la tuvieras.

Lily tomó lo que Olive le entregaba y vio que era una fotografía sola, simple, pero que, como todo en ese mundo mágico en el que ella estaba sumergida, se movía. Ahí estaban, Corde y ella, en la sala común, con unas pequeñas torres de deberes sobre la mesa, riendo ambas con algo que Lily decía, y de fondo a Potter con Black colándose de manera espectacular en el retrato sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, ambos hacían morisquetas. Una sonrisa amplia se deslizó por la cara de Lily y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Olive.

- Gracias- murmuró.

El sábado en que dejaron Hogwarts ninguno de los alumnos, quizás con excepción de Severus, parecía triste, y todos se abalanzaban por salir del expreso cuando llegaron al Andén 9 ¾. Lily extrañaría el castillo, los terrenos, las comidas, los fantasmas, a Corde, a Mary y Olive, al grupito de Potter, y a Potter en sí. Al menos, y lo sabía, contaba con el consuelo de que a Severus no lo tendría que extrañar y podría hablar cuando quisiera. Olive las había invitado, a ella, Mary y Corde, a pasar unas semanas al final de las vacaciones a su casa, lo que implicaba una atracción fascinante para Lily, quien nunca había estado en una casa de puros magos. Una semana más tarde recibiría una notificación cuando tratara de convertir una taza de té en rana, pero por ahora, Lily disfrutaba de las últimas visiones que tendría de aquel mundo al que pertenecía por completo y en el que moriría inmersa.

Sus padres la esperaban nuevamente en el andén, con su hermana Petunia, igual de refunfuñona que en el último tiempo. Sería algo, pensó Lily, a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Se había despedido de sus amigas y de Severus en el tren y y al ir hacia sus padres, vio como Potter conversaba animadamente con la señora Potter, a quien había visto en el andén en Navidad, una mujer de las mismas facciones de su hijo pero sin su pelo, y un hombre igual de mayor que ella que tenía un remolino en la cabeza, el señor Potter, sin duda.

Por un momento, Lily tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él y decirle que le gustaba y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo patéticamente infantil que ella podía llegar a pensar en su cabecita de doce años. Pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que no, que aun no, aunque en cinco años más, ella deseara no haberle hecho caso a ese algo. Porque internamente, Lily tenía la impresión de que todavía le quedaban por descubrir muchas cosas antes de que pudiera confesarle a James Potter su cariño infantil.

Lily Evans cruzó la barrera del andén dejando por unos meses su mundo real atrás.

_**Aquí finaliza el volumen uno**_

* * *

_En Jupenyi...toda fruta dulce es, no hay mejor lugar, te fascinará...! Ejem, perdón, es que acabo de ver el Rey León 2 y se me quedó la canción. En fin, este es el GRAN final... del volumen uno, no se alarmen, sé que no pueden vivir sin leer mi fic (disculpen, es que hoy ando rara, padezco del virus Black). Gracias a todos los que han estado ahí apoyándome, de verdad, un beso enorme para todos y bueno, los veo, espero, en Marzo. Cuídense todas!!!! _

GreenDoe.

_Por cierto, sería conveniente que me dejaran un review (GreenDoe pone ojos mojados y de gato con botas y los mira con sufrimiento) No sean malitos. Los quiero. _


	19. Retrosalto

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

19

**El Comienzo**

_Volumen dos: Tiempo al desperdicio_

**19**

**RETROSALTO**

- Eres un inmaduro

- Fue él, yo solo iba hacia la biblioteca

- Eso no es cierto, ustedes dos siempre se andan provocando como si fueran niños de tres años.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

- ¿Por qué no? Él no tuvo la culpa, estoy harta de que trates de ponerme de tu lado, es mi compañero de casa y no puedo hacer como si no me importara lo que hacen. Si tan solo vieras las caras que me ponen mis amigas cada vez que te defiendo. ¡Es agotador!

Severus la fulminó con la mirada con la cara colorada por la fuerte discusión que habían estado sosteniendo. Lily mantuvo la mirada pero se dio cuenta de que la señora Pomfrey acababa de pasar frente a la camilla de Severus con los labios fruncidos por la censura. Obviamente, ella consideraba muy inapropiado gritar dentro de la enfermería. Mientras, Severus se removió en la cama, intranquilo, y algo pasó en su mente que hizo que pronto su cara se tornara de un poco agradable tono morado, como si tuviera miedo de preguntarle algo a Lily.

- Te gusta- escupió, después de una fracción de segundo.

Lily se levantó de la cama como si la hubieran pegado con electricidad, con la cara completamente roja y un extraño sentimiento dentro del estómago, consiente de haber sido descubierta. Y sin embargo, decidió, era mejor ser sincera y decirle a su mejor amigo la verdad, antes de que él siguiera sacando conclusiones erróneas, como que ella ya no lo quería tener de amigo.

- Sí

La cara de Severus nunca se había deformado a tal punto, y por un momento Lily pensó que se estaba asfixiando, si no fuera porque podía ver su respiración entrecortada, pero respiración al fin y al cabo. Se quedó callada durante unos minutos hasta que abrió la boca, pero la enfermera apareció nuevamente, y, al ver las condiciones de su paciente, le rogó a gritos a Lily que se fuera del lugar. De eso, ya iban tres días, Severus seguía en la enfermería y Lily no había querido asomar un pie por ahí cerca. Estaba segura que eso solo lograría una taquicardia innecesaria a su amigo. Además, tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que podría decirle.

- Solo está celoso- murmuró Corde distraídamente mientras ojeaba su ejemplar de transformaciones con la punta de la pluma, sin si quiera mirarla. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó muy segura- Es solo su maldita manía de creerse el enemigo declarado de Potter, su estúpido orgullo por ser de otra casa.

- Si tú lo dices- murmuró Corde con la misma concentración- Voy a la biblioteca, necesito algo sobre la transformación de agujas.

Lily sintió justo en ese momento que ya había tenido esa sensación, de estar sola en la sala común. Parecía como si hubiera vuelto a su primer año en Hogwarts, y que estuviera siendo sometida a la frialdad de Mary y el silencio de Severus. Y, si lo analizaba bien, no era tan diferente. Mary estaba algo molesta con ella por lo que había hecho Severus, y este, naturalmente, no parecía querer verla en varios días. Menuda gracia, y ella que había creído que las tonterías habían quedado atrás junto a sus temores de novata en Hogwarts.

El agujero de la torre se abrió de pronto y entraron Potter muy seguido de Black y Pettigrew. Lupin había desaparecido, nada nuevo, hace un día atrás sin dejar ninguna señal. El primero de los chicos, Potter, le dirigió una mirada amable a Lily. Era que no, todo Hogwarts se había enterado de que Lily se había peleado justamente con Severus, lo que significaba que apoyaba la teoría de que había sido Potter la víctima y no al revés.

Black, en cambio, no le sonrió. Lily, con su intachable sentido de la justicia, había declarado a la profesora McGonagall junto a Mary como únicas testigos y, en honor a la verdad, habían dicho que Sirius se había sobrepasado al tratar de defender a Potter de Severus. Tampoco era que le preocupara, la constancia de los sentimientos de Black era algo que Lily se ponía a juzgar muy a menudo. Lo mejor era que tratara de olvidarse de todo ese escándalo cuanto antes, no tenía ganas de ser regañada por algún profesor.

El problema era que justo después de Pettigrew, acababa de entrar Olive, quien, después del "incidente", no se había pronunciado acerca de su posición. Y Lily temía muchísimo que el veredicto de ella no la favoreciera y decantara del lado de Mary. Olive se acercó lentamente, cauta, hacia donde Lily se encontraba enfurruñada y adoptaba un aire agresivo.

- ¿Vienes a enfadarte conmigo?- gruñó.

No te hagas, aquí la gruñona soy yo- Olive también gruñó y tomó una bocanada de aire- No, vengo a decirte que te apoyo, aunque no te comprendo.

- ¿Cómo es la cosa?

Olive hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si la hubiera insultado el hecho de que Lily no esperara su apoyo incondicional. Se sentó en la butaca del frente con aire solemne, tal cual hubiera ganado una batalla campal y miró hacia el techo con ensoñación, en un gesto más propio de Corde que de ella.

- Ya ha pasado otras veces, no sé porque todos creen que soy la sombra de Mary- dijo- Por lo demás, estoy harta de que sea tan testaruda e intransigente, no puede entender que es tu amigo. Bueno, no es como que yo me haga a la idea pero si tú así lo quieres, la cosa es que estés contenta… ¿no?

Lily tuvo el momentáneo impulso de querer besarla, hasta que recordó que Olive era una niña y le entraron las nauseas. Olive era encantadora cuando sacaba a relucir sus pinceladas de filosofía personal porque, por simple que esta fuera, era de las cosas más sabias que Lily había escuchado alguna vez. Era, finalmente, la forma de ser de Olive, simple pero sabia, excepto cuando se ponía a decir palabrotas cuando se caía.

Su amiga se puso a despotricar contra la profesora McGonagall y Lily se alzó de su butaca con la moral un poco más alta. Potter las había estado mirando y ahora le sonreía a Lily con entusiasmo y su pulgar derecho en señal positiva, dándole apoyos. Lily no pudo evitar las ganas de molestar y le alzó las cejas en son de burla. Potter puso los ojos en blanco a través de sus gafas y esbozó la típica sonrisa molestosa. Luego, se volvió a hablar de algo más divertido con sus amigos mientras Lily se acurrucaba en su butaca y calmaba el entusiasmo que siempre le dejaba sus pequeños encuentros y miradas con Potter.

James Potter no había cambiado mucho durante las vacaciones. Como todos los demás, había crecido lo suficiente como para seguir yendo a la par en porte de Lily, seguía siendo el mismo pequeñajo poco atractivo de gafas y pelo revuelto que, de haberle dicho Lily a su madre que él era el dueño del apellido que Lily combinaba con su nombre, de seguro la señora Evans se habría arrancado el cabello a tirones por el espanto. Potter no era feo como un troll, pero estaba lejos de ser el niño de aspecto cuidado y bonito estilo Black. Aunque, como se decía ella, sonaba más lindo Lily Potter que Lily Black.

Mientras tanto, Lily Evans despejó su mente y volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos más racionales en Olive, que luego de dejar su arenga del por qué McGonagall es una vieja bruja, le explicaba algo sobre Mary que, raro, Lily no había escuchado del todo.

- … las pruebas… dice que hay muchos que están postulando aunque… no sé, por lo que vimos en el verano en mi casa me parece que no debería preocuparse… y… no sé, está un poco histérica, supongo…- Retomar el hilo de una conversación de Olive no era algo sencillo, su amiga tendía a divagar mucho- … ni juntando todo el talento de mi familia hemos llegado a ser como Mary… lo cierto es que no hay un Sweeting que sea bueno… ¿qué crees tú?

Lily parpadeó y su mente buscó desesperadamente algo para que Olive no se diera cuenta de que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que hablaba. Eso le pasaba a ella por juntarse excesivamente con Corde, que le pegaba lo lenta para comprender las cosas.

Sin embargo, comprobó un segundo después, Olive ya no le prestaba atención a Lily. En cambio, su amiga leía presurosamente una carta que¡maldición!, se le había escapado nuevamente, acababa de dejar una lechuza parda en la punta de la gran torre de cachivaches que Olive había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala común. Lily no pudo dejar de notar que Olive estaba adquiriendo un tono muy similar al papel, más parecido al suyo que al tono calido natural en ella.

- ¿Olive?- Su amiga tardó en responder pues finalizaba aun la carta cuando dejó el pergamino en una esquina de la mesa y enfrentó a Lily.

- Esto es asqueroso- escupió Olive con excesivo manejo de la palabra para, luego, divagar- Inconcebible… ratero y repugnante… aunque tal vez… pero papá dice que no…

- ¡Olive!- exclamó Lily una vez que supo que su amiga no estaba tan afectada.

- Vale, lo siento- murmuró ella y luego agarró nuevamente la carta- Es solo que han rechazado a mi hermano en el ministerio, es tan extraño, es por lejos uno de los mejores de su generación, pero al parecer han preferido darle el lugar a Rodolphus Lestrange, un imbécil de primera. Papá dice que alguien amigo de Lestrange ha amenazado al encargado y bueno, según él, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado está detrás de todo esto. Incluso dice que es muy probable que casi la mitad del ministerio esté a las órdenes de él.

- ¿Lestrange? Ese apellido me suena- dijo Lily, haciendo memoria.

- Salió el año anterior en _El Profeta _porque se casó…- Olive se acercó confidencialmente a Lily y echó un vistazo nervioso hacia donde estaba el grupo de Potter, en especial a Black- Se casó con Bellatrix Black, una prima de Sirius, es una muchacha preciosa pero es más arrogante que Siglinda Beurk, solo imagínatelo.

- No te molestes, Olive, he escuchado unos rumores gracias a Melania que dicen que Black se ha peleado muy feo con su familia este verano, y que no se ha dirigido la palabra con su hermano Regulus, ya sabes, ese Sirius versión miniatura- susurró Lily.

- Sí…- murmuró Olive, y su cara se ensombreció- Oliver debe estar destrozado, pobrecito…

Lily se quedó callada. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que Olive quería a su hermano mayor aunque se pasara la mitad del tiempo que los insultos contra McGonagall le dejaban echando unos improperios a su ausente hermano. Tampoco podía dejar de recordar al afable y simpático Oliver, un muchacho con la misma cara de Olive y el pelo rubio corto, sonriéndoles durante las vacaciones, y molestándolas.

Decidió salir de la Torre de Gryffindor, y, argumentando una pobre excusa de ir a la biblioteca, dejó a Olive sentada frente a la torre de deberes. Se sentía frustrada, parecía que no había escogido una buena época para meterse al mundo de los magos, aunque no estaba muy segura si sería muy normal que hubiera siempre un mago tenebroso capaz de dominar el Ministerio de la Magia. ¿Era posible¡El tal Voldemort siempre terminaba metiéndose dentro de las conversaciones de todas los magos que ella conocía.

Se refugió detrás de un pilar y se apoyó mientras observaba la fría pared de piedra del frente, donde había un retrato de una criatura pequeña con ojos de plato y aspecto de servidumbre, que Lily supuso sería un elfo doméstico.

- ¿Evans, estás por acá?- La voz inconfundible de Potter llegó a donde se encontraba, adelantándole el muchacho escuálido que pronto había aparecido detrás de uno de los pilares.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter?- preguntó en voz baja.

El niño apareció con la boca entreabierta y las gafas torcidas, al parecer se había agarrado en alguna lucha campal o se había batido a duelo con Black. También llevaba la túnica desordenada y el pelo seguía siendo la misma jungla oscura que hacía un torbellino en la coronilla. Lucía algo desconcertado por encontrarse con Lily detrás de un pilar cerca de una ventana helada y con brisa en vez de la cálida y cómoda sala común.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó. Lily hizo una mueca.

- Tomo el sol- gruñó molesta, y Potter se mordió el labio como controlándose para no reírse.

- Ah… sí, ya veo, ya veo- murmuró.

Potter se quedó callado mirando a algún punto de la muralla en la que Lily estaba apoyada, echando de vez en cuando alguna mirada al rostro de ella. Lily zapateó con impaciencia el suelo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con Potter en un pasillo solitario, un lugar ideal para que cualquier chico bueno y de gafas declarara su amor incondicional por una pelirroja terriblemente atractiva y de atrayentes ojos verdes brillantes. En esos momentos, la damisela en cuestión debía esperar a que él hablara, pero Lily, en el fondo, siempre había sabido que ella no era nada de eso.

- Potter…

- ¡Ah, sí, claro! Evans, esto… gracias- Potter lanzó todo rápidamente en cuanto mencionó su apellido. Y Lily no estaba esperando eso.

- ¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó bruscamente.

- Pues por decir que yo no fui el que comenzó la pelea con Quejicus- exclamó Potter como si estuviera loca.

- ¡No le digas Quejicus!- exclamó molesta ahora Lily.

- Está bien, no te enojes, solo quería darte las gracias- Potter alzó los brazos en señal de paz y tregua, así que Lily bajó las defensas.

- Bien, no tienes nada de que agradecerme, solo no andes provocando- murmuró Lily.

Su compañero se dio media vuelta con intención de irse pero luego pareció cambiar de idea pues volteó y sonrió de medio lado. A Lily se le subió la sangre a las orejas de pronto, cuando Potter abrió la boca para decir algo.

- ¿Sabes, Evans?- dijo- No entiendo como puedes ser amiga de Snape… eres una chica demasiado lista… y guay, es raro.

Potter desapareció camino a la sala común y Lily sintió como su cara se volvía completamente roja. Aunque parecía que su segundo año había comenzado como la copia exacta del primero, había algo que si se había mantenido intacto, y eso era su buena relación con Potter. De no ser por él, Lily casi habría creído que aun era una novata a la merced de Peeves, la niña solitaria de los primeros meses, en que andaba sola por los pasillos y que recibía las frías miradas de su compañero de torre. Pero Potter había sabido aclararle que estaban en segundo año.

Y le había dicho que era guay.

* * *

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo muy bien, reventada ya por los embates del colegio y con ganas de volver a vacaciones. Pero bueno, la vida no es justa. Acá comienza el segundo volumen, que creo que será más corto... o no sé, quien sabe! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo del tiempo y en especial a aquel comentario de anónimos, a quienes no puedo responderles como me gustaría. Un beso. También a las comprensivas de siempre, Coni- Mary, ColibriBlack (gracias, por los dos fics), Tati Jane Potter, Pali Evans y R.S. Black. _


	20. Olfato de perro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

20

**20**

**OLFATO DE PERRO**

Las dos primeras semanas en Hogwarts habían resultado ser innecesariamente movidas. James usualmente prefería guardarse los pleitos con Snape para aquellos meses en que no pasaba absolutamente nada, pero al parecer su archienemigo había querido adelantar las cosas y comerse el plato de fondo al inicio. Y, para suerte de James, Quejicus había salido muy mal parado, al punto de irse de castigo y de unos días de enojo de Evans.

Precisamente eso último, la ira de Evans, era la parte favorita de James. No porque significara que la chica le tenía aprecio, sino porque todo lo que degradara y maltratara al imbécil de Slytherin por excelencia no podía menos que dibujarle una sonrisa idiota. Y algo diabólica, también. El único que parecía tan molesto como Snape era Sirius, quien en un acto "noble" había salido en defensa de James y había mandado a Quejicus en una caja de cerillas a la enfermería. Evans y MacDonald, el par de chicas con más sentido de la justicia de la historia, habían declarado sinceramente que Sirius se había excedido aun cuando él consideraba que actuaba en defensa de un amigo propio. Por eso último, y también por la reciente llegada a Hogwarts de un personaje detestable, Sirius andaba con un terrorífico humor de perros nada propio de él.

- Eres guay, Evans- Sirius se burló por décima vez en media hora de James- ¡Es asqueroso, James! No sabes que entre eso y pedirle matrimonio a una niña hay un paso, me lo dijo mi tío Alphard.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Sirius, la chica es guay de verdad, tenía que decirlo- James no supo jamás como hizo en ese momento para no ponerse rojo desde el dedo gordo hasta la raíz del pelo.

- ¿Qué va a ser guay la Evans¡Es la guarra amiga del guarro de Quejicus! Una chivata, igual que esa entrometida de MacDonald¡valor! He escuchado que la chica está metida en grupo escolar que forman, menos mal que no es buena para el Quidditch. Imagínatelo, venerar a esa…

James se puso la palma de la mano derecha en la cara en afán resignado sin ganas de escuchar lo que seguía. Remus, a su lado, apenas podía parar de reírse, pero tal vez se dio cuenta de lo apenado que estaba su amigo porque dejo lo suyo por un momento y palmeó la espalda de James con amistad. Sirius, fascinado aun con lo estúpido que podía ser su compañero, desordenó unos apuntes de Hechizos mientras Remus pasaba a ocupar su puesto y le alzaba las cejas en señal de sorna a James. Malditos amigos, pensó. Solo le había dicho que era guay.

A Evans, a Lily Evans, la misma muchacha a la que hace un año atrás aborrecía solo por ser la amiga y defensora de "ese muchacho de pelo grasoso" y la niña que, desde el curso anterior, le gustaba. Eso y los regalos de una tía de su madre que le enviaba muñecas en Navidad eran sus secretos mejor guardados, se iría a la tumba con ellos y prefería lanzarse de la Torre de Astronomía antes de que alguno de sus amigos llegara siquiera a sospechar que la Evans, como le decía Sirius, era su primer amor, como le decía Corde. Definitivamente, pensaba James, no había ningún amigo en el que contar sin que se fueran a burlar. No comprenderían semejante sentimiento…

- Patético, Potter- Se sobresaltó al escuchar el pensamiento que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Mary MacDonald, la misma que había declarado en contra de Sirius y Snape y a favor de él, estaba enfrente de James tapándole la visión que antes tenía de la señora Pince, la horrorosa bibliotecaria. No era que fuera una gran pérdida, pero siempre era bueno vigilar la trinchera enemiga.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que eres patético, tu varita está tirando humo mientras la blandes como si fuera un bastón de golf- dijo MacDonald con voz exasperada.

- ¿Qué rayos es el golf?- preguntó James, mientras se daba cuenta de que, en efecto, había estado moviendo taciturnamente su varita, que ahora echaba un humo morado.

- ¿Importa realmente? Solo vine a decirte que la profesora McGonagall me pidió que te avisara que las pruebas de Quidditch son el jueves que viene, dijo que tú estabas interesado.

- Ah… sí, gracias, vale por el dato- murmuró James.

- Ajá, oye¿no has visto a Lily y a Corde, por si acaso? – preguntó la chica.

- Sí, están detrás de los estantes de allá- James señaló el lugar donde hace unos momentos habían pasado su mejor amiga y Evans.

Su compañera desapareció por el mismo lugar de sus amigas y James se quedó con la vista fija donde antes había estado la coleta alta y rizada de MacDonald. Había olvidado con todo el barullo armado por Quejicus que pronto serían las pruebas del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, para lo que por supuesto él quería postular. La profesora McGonagall, que no había estado segura de las fechas, le había prometido avisarle en cuanto lo supiera.

- ¿Estabas confraternizando con el enemigo?- Sirius apareció nuevamente con un tomo avanzado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para quien sabe qué cosa y se sentó al lado de Remus, que seguía pegado escribiendo un deber de Hechizos sin dar señales de hacer otra cosa hasta terminarlo.

- No, estaba hablando con él, solo eso- gruñó James.

- ¡Oh¿y no le dijiste también a ella que es guay?!- James tuvo que controlar el deseo de golpear a su amigo.

- No, Sirius, no lo hice- dijo, modulando lentamente.

- Que bien, al menos Evans es linda- exclamó Sirius como si eso zanjara todo el asunto.

Al segundo James y Remus, este desabsortándose de su trabajo, coordinadamente, alzaron sus cejas y miraron a Sirius con cara de circunstancias y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Usualmente, Sirius consideraba que las niñas eran tan feas como un troll barbudo y decía que solo una hermanita suya podría ser guapa. Que dijera que Evans era linda ya era todo un descubrimiento.

Sirius bufó molesto.

- Ni que fuera raro, solo he cambiado mi perspectiva de las niñas en las últimas veinticuatro horas, ya saben, esto me ha hecho madurar montones- declaró.

- Por supuesto- afirmó Remus con gesto fingidamente serio mientras James estaba tentado de reírse hasta que su amigo le pegó en la canilla por debajo de la mesa.

- Sí, y es que, verán, con todo esto del Innombrable, creo que es hora de aplicar métodos drásticos para pegarles la pelota a mis padres…

Y ahí iba. El Innombrable no era Lord Voldemort, ni nada ni por asomo tan terrorífico y peligroso como él. Era un niño de once años, de pelo negro, liso, a la altura del cuello, de ojos grises, parecido a Sirius aunque no tan agraciado, y que desde hace dos semanas se paseaba por el castillo con la túnica de Hogwarts estampada con el escudo de Slytherin. Regulus Black encabezaba por ese entonces la lista negra de Sirius, por ser, en palabras textuales de su hermano mayor, un imbécil, un mimado y un Slytherin, con el agravante de ser menos bonito que él.

James, Remus y por supuesto Peter, habían desistido en que su amigo dejara de lanzar miradas envenenadas a su hermano que, por lo demás, se veía incapaz de enfrentarse a nadie. Era solo un novato más de primero, asustado, con nada del talento para manejarse entre superiores de Sirius y altamente necesitado de un consejo materno. Un nuevo y pequeño Slytherin al que le lavaban el cerebro para odiar maquinalmente a cualquier que no fuera Slytherin.

Sirius se negaba a reestablecer las relaciones ligeramente afectadas durante las vacaciones con su hermano. La gota que había colmado el vaso había sido el excesivo entusiasmo por el ingreso de Regulus (entusiasmo no expresado tan fervorosamente en Sirius, quizás porque esperaban de hecho que quedara en Slytherin) y el poco interés en las excelentes calificaciones de Sirius, el modelo del hijo perfecto, sin contar las detenciones. Su amigo les había contado que sus padres habían evitado hablar con él de cualquier tema que pudiera causar discordia, y que habían llenado la casa de invitados durante todo el verano para que Sirius se viera obligado a comportarse con la decencia que aun le quedaba.

Por esas razones, y otras con tan poco sentido como esas, Sirius había decidido dar marcha a un nuevo plan para convertirse en el próximo borrado del noble y ancestral árbol familiar de la familia Black. La lista de ideas iban desde hacerse expulsar hasta bajarle los pantalones en el Gran Comedor a Regulus, y cada una de ellas era más descabellada que la otra. Aunque no dejaban de tener un atractivo peligroso para James.

- Si tan solo conociera donde queda la sala de los Slytherin…- murmuraba luego de dar su enorme discurso.

- Yo tengo una vaga idea…- Antes de que James pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería, Remus le pegó nuevamente y le hizo salir lágrimas.

- ¡Por cierto, Sirius!- Su larguirucho amigo recalcó el nombre del otro- ¿Qué haces con ese libro avanzado de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, dudo que salgan hechizos contra Regulus, es pura teoría…?

Una mirada maligna y astuta de Sirius bastó para que James se diera cuenta de que tras ese inocente texto de tercer año se ocultaba alguna planificación muy, muy, mala. O algo que tenía intrigado a su amigo.

- Nada que sea de la incumbencia de tu larga nariz, Remus- respondió Sirius en el mismo tono, y luego de meter sus cosas en su bolso, salió de la biblioteca con aire triunfante.

Remus dirigió su mirada a James, pero este, tan incomprensivo como él, se encogió de hombros al no poder responder como el otro esperaba. Hace unos dos días que ya había notado que Sirius andaba algo raro y que solía escaparse de ellos en cuanto podía, con rumbo desconocido. Esa conducta era más propia de Remus que de él.

El extraño comportamiento de Sirius se fue acentuando a lo largo de la semana siguiente. James se dio cuenta de eso a pesar de que estaba muy preocupado y focalizado en pasar la prueba de Quidditch de ese jueves. No estaba ni comiendo ni durmiendo bien, y habría jurado que la última noche había escuchado a través de los doseles de su cama como Sirius se escurría dentro de su cama a altas horas de la noche. Remus trataba de ignorar las nuevas locuras de su amigo, y Peter, en su grandísima inocencia, decía que debía estar algo afectado por los problemas con su familia. James se negaba a creer en cualquiera de las dos prácticas de ellos, iban contra su relación con Sirius.

El miércoles, luego de la última hora de clases, James salió al final del montón de alumnos pues la profesora McGonagall le había asignado doble deber por molestar a Stebbins, el niño con más mala suerte de Huflepuff. Sirius había salido disparado apenas había sonado el fin de la hora, y Remus y Peter se habían ido a dejar sus bolsos a la Torre de Gryffindor para llevarle la escoba a James. Habían prometido acompañarlo a practicar esa tarde y él prefería subir al aire antes de la cena en vez de dar tropezones con el estómago lleno.

Sus amigos lo encontraron junto a la puerta que daba a los terrenos, Remus con la escoba en su mano derecha y un libro, y Peter con unos guantes bastante agradables que James había recibido de regalo tiempo atrás. El último parecía mucho más entusiasmado de verlo volar que Remus, aunque James ya estaba acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas de Peter.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces infeliz, de verdad hablaba en serio cuando dije que volaste estupendo, James.

Una hora y media después James entraba al castillo repleto de tierra, algo sudado y con el pelo más desordenado de lo común. Había volado casi inconcientemente pues estaba más absorto pensando en lo que sucedía con Sirius. Se negaba a pensar que fuera realmente culpa de Regulus Black. Remus parecía creer que no estaba conforme con su rendimiento en el aire.

- Estoy bien, en serio, solo estoy un poco cansado- gruñó antes de que pudiera seguir atormentándolo.

- Come algo y luego vete a desplomar- propuso Remus.

La opción era bastante tentadora, y James, que había tenido la idea de quedarse a esperar para poder encarar a Sirius, decidió que el enfrentamiento podía aguardar hasta que estuviera con la moral suficientemente alta. Remus y Peter se quedaron en la biblioteca luego de la cena en busca de algo de información y James se fue al dormitorio de los de segundo con todas las ganas de dormir de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera correr sus doseles, alguien entró tras él con gran estrépito.

- ¿James, estás aquí?- preguntó la voz de Sirius.

- ¿Sirius?- La voz fluyó del fondo de su garganta con fuerzas inauditas.

- ¿Dónde están Remus y Peter?- preguntó nuevamente su amigo.

En la penumbra de la habitación James vislumbró la oscura y levemente larguirucha figura de Sirius acercarse a él y sentarse en su cama.

- Están en la biblioteca- aseguró James.

- Excelente, hay algo que tengo que contarte- Sirius hablaba ligeramente excitado, emocionado con algo, pero sin el tono de travesura que usaba cuando iba a explicarle un plan intrínsicamente gracioso.

- Sirius…

- Verás, hace tiempo he estado intrigado con esto…

- Sirius…

- Si tengo razón, es algo realmente grande…

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su amigo.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Llegas después de dos semanas en que has estado más raro que una banshee, todo emocionado y entusiasta, como si no hubiera pasado nada... ¿qué rayos sucede contigo?

Sirius, cuya figura y cara James ya podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad de la noche dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, esbozó una sonrisa de absoluta tranquilidad, casi perruna. No era la primera vez que su amigo parecía tener algún parentesco con los perros, pero ahora mismo, eso se acentuaba. Sirius lucía como si estuviera a punto de declarar que le había rota los zapatos a su amo.

- Creo que ya di con el secreto de Remus- El semblante de su amigo se transformó a la seriedad- Creo que ya sé por qué desaparece una vez al mes.

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo. Primero que nada debo agradecer a todos los que me han dejado comentarios y a quienes me han agregado como sus historias favoritas¿qué puedo decir¡Los quiero! Así da gusto regresar de vacaciones¿no? Realmente espero que les guste este capítulo porque yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Especial agradecimiento a (no sé si están bien todas las mayúsculas, lo lamento) y a Mimig2 (un honor que alguien de tu calidad me haya leído). Por supuesto un beso grande a las de siempre, ustedes saben, gracias por subirme el ego... GreenDoe. _


	21. Complejo social mágico

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

21

**21**

**COMPLEJO SOCIAL MÁGICO**

- Yo debería asesinar a Black, anda diciéndole al que se le pase enfrente que yo soy el mal a destruir, ni que fuera Luciusfer- Mary gruñó cuando iban entrando a la torre de Gryffindor.

- No seas melodramática, Mary- murmuró Lily mirando el techo desanimadamente.

- ¡Oh, claro! Se me olvidaba que como eres la novia de Potter también te llevas bien con Black¿cuándo te cambias el apellido, Lily?

Lily hizo un gesto grosero y Mary esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, consiente de estar tratando de provocar. Era su deber devolverle aquel chistecito, aunque solo cuando tuviera algo digno que decir, a la altura de lo que Mary se merecía. Por lo demás, había que vigilar que Corde no volcara el frasco de tinta que llevaba levitando con la varita, absorta solo en eso pero muy propensa a tropezar con la primera cosa con patas que se le atravesara. Su amiga estaba fascinada por haber, después de un año, controlado el hechizo de levitación. Lily se había reído durante media hora cuando Corde lo había logrado, principalmente porque el Wingardium Leviosa era materia del curso anterior.

Y, dejando de lado otras cosas, Potter seguía sonándole muy bien.

- Voy a dejar mis cosas¿no quieres pasarme ese frasco de tinta, Corde?- preguntó en un intento desesperado.

- Oh… no, gracias, gracias, estoy bien- murmuró Corde con voz lejana. Lily y Mary rodaron los ojos casi sincronizadas y Olive se quedó mirando a Corde con la boca abierta.

Lily y Mary subieron a dejar los libros del día a la habitación mientras Corde yOlive esperaban abajo para ir a cenar. Faltaba un día solamente para que fueran las pruebas de selección de Quidditch para Gryffindor, y la torre estaba atestada de tipos leyendo cosas que pudieran ayudarlos, limpiando escobas o moviendo frenéticamente sus apuntes, en un vano intento de hacer otra cosa que pensar en el mañana. Lily debía admitir que Mary hasta había sobrellevado bien las cosas. Era tan buena actriz que casi no se notaba.

- Por cierto, Lily- dijo entonces Mary- Hablando de chicos… un muchacho del club deSlughorn apareció en la biblioteca preguntando por ti.

- ¿Un muchacho?- preguntó Lily algo desconcertada.

- Sí, de algún curso mayor, quinto, creo. Dijo que necesitaba pedirte ayuda con algo, pero no fue muy específico, parecía decepcionado de no haberte encontrado.

- Vaya¿quién podrá ser?

- Ni idea- Mary se encogió de hombros y luego una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro- No quiero escuchar que le pones la cornamenta a Potter¿eh?

Lily cerró bruscamente su baúl luego de guardar las últimas cosas y siguió a Mary fuera de la habitación, que había salido riendo suavemente. Era increíble lo inconscientemente perceptiva que podía ser su amiga cuando no estaba al tanto de las cosas. Aunque claro, Lily jamás le pondría la cornamenta a Potter, primero porque entre ellos no había nada y segundo porque ella no se atrevería. Siguió a Mary escaleras abajo y, junto a Corde y Oliver, bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde reinaba un ambiente excesivamente festivo, impensado para las fechas que corrían. El buen tiempo mueve montañas, pensó Lily.

Al día siguiente a Lily le habría gustado estar con Mary para apoyarla en su prueba, pero había sido sorprendida en el pasillo haciendo magia al tratar de que Corde no siguiera con el frasco flotante, que tarde o temprano terminaría inexorablemente en la cabeza de Pettigrew. El resultado había sido un pasaje directo al despacho del conserje junto a la culpable de todos sus pesares, Cordelia. Así que a las cuatro de la tarde se habían despedido las dos de Mary y Olive, esta última la única que acompañaría a la postulante, y se habían dirigido al primer piso, Lily arrastrando los pies, y Corde mirando las armaduras con algo que podría haber sido tomado por ignorancia o abulia. No era que le importara mucho.

Llegaron al despacho de Filch, el molestoso conserje, y no les sorprendió toparse con un par de personajes conocidos.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende, Black?- preguntó Lily, cuando vio a su compañero de Gryffindor desengrasando unas largas y horrorosas cadenas.

- ¡Evans! Que susto, pensaba que la gente guay no era castigada¿es cierto que le echaste un frasco de tinta a Peter? Este testarudo se niega a decirme la verdad- exclamó Black con sorna. Pettigrew se sonrojó detrás de él.

- No fui yo, fue Corde- murmuró Lily señalando a su amiga, que entraba al despacho con los ojos en la lámpara. Black alzó las cejas, él nunca había considerado a Corde muy dueña de sus facultades mentales, era cosa de verle la cara cuando ella salía con alguna de las suyas.

No pudieron seguir charlando porque apareció Filch con su odiosa gata Norris, algo así como una gata inmortal cuyo año de nacimiento todos los estudiantes desconocían. Una celadora peor que el mismísimo Filch, que ya era el demonio encarnado. Y el mismo que mandó a Corde y Black, y a Lily y Pettigrew, a limpiar en parejas las copas de la sala de trofeos, pues eran muy grandes y ellos muy pequeños aun.

Lily salió junto a Corde pasadas las siete y media de la tarde, con la completa seguridad de que su brazo jamás volvería a ser lo mismo. Lo tenía agarrotado y sus dedos estaban ásperos de tanta fricción que había hecho con el trapo muggle que Filch simpáticamente les había dado. Corde, en cambio, se miraba el brazo con curiosidad y parecía no entender cómo era que le dolía tanto algo tan insignificante. El único que lucía aun más abatido era Black, que estaba despotricando a todo pulmón contra el profesor Slughorn, responsable de su castigo, cuando lo habían visto husmeando en la sección prohibida. Lily no entendía qué rayos podría querer Sirius Black en las partes menos amables de la biblioteca. Pettigrew simplemente se quejaba bajito cada vez que movía el brazo más bruscamente.

- Voy a buscar una revista y vuelvo- murmuró Corde, cuando se acercaban al delicioso aroma que emanaba del Gran Comedor.

Lily siguió preguntándose en qué andaría Corde cuando chocó con un muchacho alto, delgado y de cara agraciada. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y le caía un lacio mechón por la frente, tapándole medianamente uno de sus ojos celestes. Lily no tardó en reconocerlo como Henry Quirke, un muchacho de Ravenclaw de quinto curso que había conocido en la última (y Lily esperaba que única) visita a una de las fiestas del Club de Slughorn. Junto a Potter encabezaba la reducida lista de muchachos más guapos según Melania Hornby, alrededor de unos cincuenta.

- ¡Evans! Quiero decir¿Lily, no?- murmuró el chico, mirando hacia abajo. Le sacaba al menos dos cabezas a Lily, o cualquier niño.

- Ah… hola, Henry- saludó ella algo desconcertada por la cortesía del muchacho.

Lo lógico habría sido que le pidiera perdón y se fuera. El profesor Slughorn le había presentado a todos los miembros del club, pero jamás había llegado a cruzar más de dos palabras con alguno de ellos. Quirke le sonrió amigablemente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica en un gesto de incomodidad. A Lily le dolía la mano y quería comer pronto para irse a descansar, pero el muchacho lucía como si quisiera decirle algo.

- Es increíble, justo estaba pensando en toparme contigo- dijo finalmente.

- ¿Conmigo?

De pronto Lily recordó que Mary le había hablado de un muchacho mayor que había preguntado por ella, porque necesitaba pedirle algo importante. De todos los chicos mayores que había conocido en el dichoso y fastidioso club, el que menos esperaba que quisiera hablarle era Henry Quirke, un muchacho demasiado guapo como para irse con chicas.

- Pues sí- respondió este esbozando una amable sonrisa- Quería pedirte algo, y debes decir que sí.

Diez minutos después Lily llegó a desplomarse en el Gran Comedor, donde reinaba un ambiente patéticamente fúnebre. Estaba bien, el Quidditch era de lo más entretenido que había visto, pero tampoco era para que tantos estuvieran con ese sentimiento de abatimiento. Lily buscó en vano por toda la mesa de Gryffindor y no pudo dar con Mary, solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado lo que ella creía que podía haber pasado. También trató de encontrarse con la desordenada coronilla de Potter, pero ni él, ni el elegante pelo liso de Black estaban en ninguna parte. Solo Remus comía lenta y aburridamente a unos dos puestos de ella. Parecía deprimido.

- Hola, vi a Mary yendo hacia las duchas- murmuró Corde, casi como si Lily la hubiera convocado con el pensamiento y su amiga supiera en lo que pensaba.

- ¿Cómo se veía?- preguntó ansiosa.

Corde se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer su habitual pastel de carne con sus dos trozos de contundente zanahoria y su zumo de naranja. No era muy original para elegir. De pronto la cabeza de Lily comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y recordó la conversación que hace poco había mantenido con Quirke en el pasillo. Miró fijamente a Corde y sonrió malignamente, observando paso a paso como su amiga ojeaba una revista de música mágica, alguna de esas ediciones que Lily, por ser hija de muggles, desconocía. Corde se veía tan en su mundo, tan ajena a la realidad, que a Lily casi le daba pena tener que sacarla de su absorción solo para reírse a su costa.

- Corde…- murmuró.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó la suave vocecita de su amiga sin despegar los ojos de la revista. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera llevado la zanahoria a las orejas.

- ¿Conoces a Henry Quirke?- preguntó Lily. Corde asintió.

- Un muchacho de Ravenclaw, su padre ha visitado un par de veces a Albus en casa- murmuró mientras daba vuelta una hoja- ¿Por qué?

- Me refería a si lo conocías directamente, digo, si alguna vez has hablado con él- rectificó Lily, maravillada por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

- No que yo recuerde.

Lily amplificó su sonrisa macabra y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza pudo ver como Quirke la miraba fijamente, a la espera de los resultados. Era increíble que un muchacho atractivo de quinto curso tuviera problemas para invitar a salir a una simple niña de segundo curso. La única excusa coherente que Quirke le había dado era que le parecía algo soso inventar un tropiezo accidental en un pasillo para hablarle. Como si Corde necesitara algo de eso, era cosa de ir y preguntar, ahora Lily tenía que apañárselas con eso.

- Ah… ¿y te gustaría conocerlo?

Corde dejó su comida y su revista de lado para fijar, por primera vez, sus grandes y enormes ojos de cachorro de terrier en Lily, con una mezcla de incomprensión y curiosidad por lo que fuera que ella trataba de hacerle entender. Lily no podía entender como era que, si Corde se había criado con Albus Dumbledore, era tan exageradamente despistada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntarle lo que finalmente quería preguntar, Lily fue interrumpida por el cuerpo de Olive, que se coló en la mesa entre Corde y ella. Su pecosa amiga miró por una fracción más a Lily y luego volvió a comer y leer por sobre la mesa, ajena a todo lo demás. Lily suspiró resignada, ahora tendría que esperar a tener una nueva ocasión con Corde a solas, para poder asaltarla como se debía.

- Mary está en la ducha- dijo Olive con rostro inescrutable.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Lily algo temerosa. Olive puso cara de incomprensión.

- ¿No ha quedado en el equipo?- preguntó desde el otro lado la voz sedosa de Cordelia.

- ¿Qué¡Oh, no! Sí, sí, ha quedado, fue la segunda cazadora seleccionada, por supuesto. No hizo un gran desempeño pero creo que fue suficiente para ganarse el entusiasmo de King, que es el capitán más pelota que he visto en mucho tiempo… Deberías haber visto a Mary cuando se subió a la escoba, estaba verde…- Olive dejó escapar una risita malvada.

- ¿Quién es el otro que quedó?- preguntó entonces Corde, y Lily notó que su voz sonaba ahora un poco más interesada.

Olive se quedó silenciosa por una fracción de segundo. Parecía meditar algo profundamente hasta que su cara se contorsionó en una mueca entre desesperación y disgusto, como si hubiera recordado algo especialmente malo. Ante la cara de incomprensión de Lily su amiga señaló imperceptiblemente a la parlanchina Melania Hornby, que reía a todo batir junto a unas muchachitas de primero tan charlatanas como ella.

- No es posible- exclamó Lily sofocada.

- Oh, sí. Lo es- gruñó Olive desanimada.

- ¡Pero si es peor que Mulciber arriba de escoba!- murmuró Lily en un susurró sofocado. Corde soltó una risita.

- No… ¿nunca le has visto jugar, Lily? Pero si es mejor que ninguno de nuestra clase- aseguró Olive incomprensiva.

- ¡Pero… ¿Olive, estamos hablando de Melania Hornby o no?

Olive volvió a quedarse por un segundo en el más absoluto silencio hasta que estalló en risas estridentes. Varios grupitos de alrededor de su mesa se voltearon a mirarla como si estuviera loca y otros la señalaban descaradamente con el dedo. La misma Lily le dirigió su mejor mirada de desconcierto cuando su amiga comenzó a agarrarse el estómago como una obsesiva.

- ¡Olive!- farfulló molesta.

- Lo siento… es que no puedo… creer- Lily la fulminó con la mirada- Es Potter, no Melania, solo la señalé porque ahora tendremos que aguantar sus suspiros cuando lo vea volar.

Olive se siguió riendo algo más moderadamente y Lily agachó la cabeza completamente sonrojada. Dudaba que Melania anduviera suspirando por Potter, pues por esos días era un chico de séptimo el que ocupaba sus fantasías. Aunque Lily sabía quien si podía prestar más atención de la necesaria a Potter. Se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor justo cuando escuchaba la suave risa macabra de Corde, quien claramente la había visto, y salió echa un bólido. Cuando llegó a la torre, Potter reíaestridentemente con un chico mayor y Black, que parecía haber olvidado su terrible dolor de brazo.

Parecía ser el mismo chico de siempre, el mismo chico sorprendente. Lily solo esperaba que el Quidditch no le subiera los humos a la cabeza.

* * *

_Hola, esto es lo que llamo un capítulo de transición. No es de mis favoritos, por supuesto, pero lo creí necesario,después vendrán cosas mejores, espero. Bueno, muchas, pero que muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado esos excelente reviews, soy más feliz que Heidi cuando los leo. Bueno, un beso a todos y, ya que estamos con seducciones para que dejen comentarios, les aseguro que si aprietan Go se ganaran un millón de dolares, cortesía del Estado de Tuvalu. Jejeje, gracias. _


	22. La otra mitad de James

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

22

**22**

**LA OTRA MITAD DE JAMES**

Deambuló como un verdadero fantasma durante las últimas horas del día. La idea de su naturaleza era insostenible, impensada. No era lógica, y James no quería creerlo. Simplemente prefería la teoría de que la madre de Remus estaba constantemente enferma, le gustaba más vivir en una mentira que renunciar a una amistad por las razones obvias. Sabía que Remus se alejaría como si tuvieran pestes si se atrevían a mencionar su estado, aun cuando a ellos les importara un condenado knut.

Sirius le había explicado con toda la seriedad del mundo, primero exponiendo su tesis y luego dando los argumentos más aplastantes del último tiempo. Cada mentira de Remus quedaba al descubierto vergonzosamente con cada palabra de Sirius, y cada vez a James se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo.

- James, vamos llegando tarde al almuerzo y deberías comer algo si vas a dar esa prueba- Sirius se mostraba insólitamente comprensivo, después que por días fuera la criatura más gruñona e irritable. En la cara de su amigo, los rostros amigables y preocupados se veían fuera de lugar, como una estúpida máscara graciosa.

- Ya- murmuró, mientras se entretenía guardando los textos de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su bolso.

Sirius se movió con rapidez dando vueltas de un lado a otro en un pasillo del aula. Ya no quedaba nadie más y hasta Sawbridge, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, un tipo de lo más antipático que se alegraba en molestar a sus alumnos con largas e interminables redacciones para la siguiente clase, había desaparecido de todo vestigio.

- No debí contártelo sabiendo que hoy postulabas al equipo- gruñó Sirius.

- Probablemente no, pero igual estaría preocupado por ti por como andabas antes- mencionó James saliendo detrás de Sirius.

- Da igual, no hay comparación- murmuró su amigo. James lo miró y vio que el ceño de Sirius seguía fruncido por algo que reconoció como preocupación o una gran actividad mental.

- Claro que no la hay.

En el Gran Comedor ya los esperaban Peter, y Remus. Ambos conversaban tranquilamente de algo similar a una redacción de Transformaciones y parecían tan ajenos a todo lo que había sabido James en las últimas veinticuatro horas que por un momento pensó que estaban locos. Su rostro también debía reflejar un pavor similar, o debía estar pálido y sudoroso, porque Remus esbozó una amable y misteriosa sonrisa para darle ánimo. Si supiera, pensaba James, mientras se sentaba y se servía de todas las cosas que Sirius le pasaba por las manos inconscientemente. Apenas podía mover los músculos necesarios para masticar y tragar lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, e ingerir le estaba resultando más difícil que pensar en las pruebas de Quidditch. Debía estar incubando algún tipo de enfermedad venérea.

Sirius lo pisó por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención, y cuando se volvió vio la cara de su amigo aconsejándole precaución para no llamar la atención de Remus. En cualquier caso este último no parecía haberse percatado de algo y debía asociar el mutismo de James a los nervios previos. Y eso que aun faltaba contárselo a Peter.

- Ya me voy- murmuró finalmente para sus amigos, y se puso de pie.

- Eh… te acompaño, quiero reírme un rato- exclamó rápidamente Sirius.

- Eso no ayuda a James, Sirius- murmuró Remus desde su asiento en la mesa.

- Va…- Sirius hizo un gesto de quitar importancia con la mano, y por un momento a James le pareció ver a su amigo de siempre. James lo miró con cara de circunstancias- ¡Venga, ¿qué puede ser tan malo?! A lo sumo te golpean con una bludger, te caes de unos catorce metros, te revientas la cabeza y amaneces un mes después en la enfermería. Así te librarías de las estupideces de Sawbridge, te envidio.

Ese sí era Sirius, su fiel Sirius, su siempre inoportuno amigo. ¡¿Qué clase de persona te dice eso para animarte?! Solo alguien que tiene el tacto de un troll de montaña, aun cuando James sabía que lo hacía por mejor, porque quería animarlo, después de haberle lanzado semejante balde de agua fría. También podría haberle recomendado comer algo, como Peter, o haberle dado unas palmaditas en la espalda sin decirle una sola palabra, como Remus…

- Ignora al chimpancé- aconsejó este con una sonrisa- Lo harás bien. Y Sirius, no puedes acompañarlo, estás castigado con Peter.

James rió suavemente, eso sí le subía el ánimo, la humillación de Sirius. Se despidió algo de mejor humor que antes con todo la disposición de olvidar por unas horas la nefasta verdad, y salió a toda pastilla hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para agarrar su escoba y los guantes de cuero de dragón que su padre le había obsequiado por haber salido con tan buenas calificaciones durante su primer año. En la Sala Común solo se encontraban de su curso Corde y Evans, y le hizo un gesto de apoyo y de felicitaciones a la primera por haber volcado un frasco de tinta sobre Peter. Evans solo puso los ojos en blanco, James le sonrió.

Salió al fresco aire de los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando varios alumnos metiches de primer año trataban de observar que hacían los miembros de Gryffindor en el campo de Quidditch. Desde lejos ya se podían ver tres figuras envueltas en túnicas escarlatas que se movían en el aire con algo más de seguridad y elegancia de lo que haría un simple novato. Esos debían ser los que King, el capitán, había dejado seguir en el equipo.

Llegó al campo de Quidditch casi atrasado, justo para ponerse al final de la larga lista de los que se postulaban para cazador o bateador, tales eran los cupos disponibles. El curso anterior se había retirado el pésimo bateador que había y dos cazadores habían salido de séptimo, así que eso aumentaba naturalmente las posibilidades de que James pudiera quedar, aunque no le gustara pensarlo así. La idea era entrar por la puerta ancha, no porque los otros fueran peor que él.

- ¿Potter? Debí imaginar que estarías aquí- dijo una voz femenina muy segura.

- ¿MacDonald?

La amiga de Evans, su compañera de curso, estaba ahí mismo, un puesto adelante que él. Había vuelto de las vacaciones mucho más alta, sacándole una cabeza a James, más delgada y con una larga y alta cola de caballo para atar su cabello, en vez de las dos coletas que se hacía el curso anterior. MacDonald le sonreía con suficiencia y amistosamente.

- Supongo que no esperabas encontrarme aquí- rió ella.

- Bueno… no te ofendas, pero no me dio la impresión el curso pasado de que tuvieras grandes aptitudes para el Quidditch. Ya sabes, más era lo que pateabas el piso cuando tratabas de que tu escoba subiera a tu mano. Pero no te ofendas- dijo James.

- Estaba muy insegura, durante las vacaciones de verano en la casa de Olive se me dio bastante bien- se excusó MacDonald con orgullo- ¿A qué te presentas?

- Cazador- respondió James- Con este cuerpo no podría ser bateador hasta dentro de dos años sin que me hicieran papilla.

- Mmm… serías buen buscador- observó MacDonald con una sonrisa- Yo también me presentó a cazadora, supongo que no deberíamos socializar, eres mi contrincante.

- Hay dos puestos, MacDonald, no te emociones- dijo James socarronamente, pero esta no se amedrentó.

- No hay que desmerecer a los otros- murmuró mirando al cuarto de los postulantes, que acababa de lanzar la quaffle a kilómetros de cualquiera de los tres aros que defendía el meta Frobisher- Bueno, ese no cuenta.

Los posibles y estúpidos nervios de James se fueron calmando gracias a la distracción que la conversación que mantenía con MacDonald. Se llevaban bien, estaban hechos del mismo material. Ambos eran orgullosos, testarudos y valientes, y si llegaban a quedar juntos en el equipo, conformarían un grupo bastante decente del que alguien tan curioso como el capitán King estaría satisfecho.

La larga fila de aspirantes se fue reduciendo poco a poco y finalmente llegó el turno de MacDonald, que, algo verde y sudoroso, montó en su escoba con algo de torpeza. Minuto más tarde la chica ya estaba más calmada y describía fintas en el aire, sino perfectamente, bastante decentes, y muy por sobre las expectativas que James le tenía después de verla el curso anterior. Luego, le tocó su turno de volar.

- Potter, James- gritó King una vez que MacDonald fue a reunirse con el grupo de los que ya habían hecho la prueba.

James se adelantó todo lo seguro que sus piernas le daban con su escoba en las manos. Estaba bastante seguro de que volaba mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros que habían hecho tonterías en el aire. Entonces, esperando que sus nervios no lo traicionaran, montó a su escoba cuando King le hizo una seña, y echó a volar.

Y era sencillo, era su primer elemento, su otra mitad. Una vez que dio un par de vueltas de reconocimiento, King, el capitán cazador, le lanzó la quaffle desde el suelo y James comenzó a realizar la misma prueba que todos habían realizado, tratando de esquivar al guardián. Tuvo que lanzar cinco pelotas para que el meta tratara de atraparla, o, visto de otro lado, James las metiera. Después de un rato logró dar con cuatro de cinco, mucho mejor que cualquiera y solo superado por una jugada excepcional de Frobisher.

Diez minutos después volvía a encontrarse en el suelo, junto a los otros aspirantes y para su confianza, sabía que lo había hecho bastante bien. Si no quedaba con uno de los dos puestos se habría sorprendido mucho, pero aun había que esperar a que los cinco Gryffindor que se postulaban para bateador hicieran lo suyo y que King decidiera de una buena vez por todas. De haber sido él, habría mandado a limpiar orinales a todos menos a un muchacho de tercero, corpulento y mediano llamado Marcus Hobday.

- Muy bien, muy bien- dijo después de un rato King alzando las manos para hacer silencio, aunque todos escuchaban como tumbas- Todos lo han hecho muy bien pero me temo que solo han quedado, como bateador Marcus Hobday- James sonrió internamente al ver que habían hecho la misma elección- Y como cazadores Mary MacDonald y James Potter. Los otros ya pueden retirarse.

James sintió una enorme punzada de alegría y alivio mientras todos hacían sendos gruñidos y gestos de desagrado por el capitán King. El enorme enjambre de alumnos de Gryffindor, la mayoría ofuscados, agarró sus cosas y comenzó a desfilar de vuelta hacia el castillo con las cabezas gachas de la decepción. Se quedó junto a Hobday y MacDonald, esta última había recuperado milagrosamente el color luego de escuchar su nombre, a la espera de las indicaciones, mientras los otros integrantes del equipo bajaban lentamente después de describir los últimos movimientos en el cielo.

Jerome Frobisher, el guardián que le había atajado a James, un muchacho de quinto año de espalda ancha y contextura corpulenta pero con cara de bebe alemán, se acercó a ellos y les estrechó las manos y besó la de MacDonald, cuya cara se debatió entre el asco y la incredulidad, arqueando una oscura ceja con una mueca. Detrás de él aparecieron la buscadora del equipo, Susane Towler, una chica de cuarto curso de cara vivaracha y bonito pelo castaño que les sonrió amistosamente seguida de Anthony Hipworth, también de cuarto y el otro bateador, un chico alto y delgado pero de complexión fibrosa que parecía disfrutar molestando a Towler.

- ¡Hey, chicos! Perfecto, ya tenemos reunido el equipo nuevo. Creo que tendremos que practicar unas dos veces por semana para ir afianzándonos- murmuró King.

- ¡Dos veces! Rubens, la idea es ganar el campeonato, con dos veces no llegamos a ningún lado, yo debería haber sido el capitán este año- exclamó Hipworth con una sonrisa ancha y con obvias ganas de molestar.

- ¡Tú! Que fiasco sería eso, tropezarías con tu túnica cuando tuvieras que ir a estrechar manos con el otro capitán- apuntó Towler.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que soy…?!

King y Frobisher parecían demasiado acostumbrados a esas escenas porque solo sonrieron y les murmuraron a los tres que ya verían cuantas veces se juntarían y que les avisarían. Y así, James, luego de escuchar la declaración de Hipworth de que todo eso "se solucionaría si no fueras tan terca y aceptaras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade de una vez por todas y dejarás de relinchar" y de ver una certera patada en la canilla de parte de Towler, se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y dejaba ver la luna no llena brillando. Haciendo una nueva anotación mental, James juró que jamás se humillaría pidiéndole salir a alguna chica y menos por más de una vez.

Regresó al castillo pasando por alto la cena pues, aunque tenía hambre, traspasar las puertas le había recordado la situación compleja de Remus y la inminencia de la verdad entre ellos cuatro, con una decisión algo compleja. Decidió entonces ir hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, donde esperaba toparse con Sirius.

- ¡Eh, compañero!- No tardó en encontrar la elegante cabeza de Sirius- ¿Cómo ha ido eso?

James levantó un pulgar en gesto afirmativo cuando alguien pasó arrollándolo con su cuerpo. Al darse la vuelta se topó con la cara entretenida de Hipworth, que definitivamente tenía vocación por molestar, haciéndole un gesto amable de burla, si eso podía ser amable. James entrecerró los ojos y luego se echó a reír.

- Venga, Potter, tengo que ponerte al corriente de las estupideces del equipo, dejé a la MacDonald a cargo de Towler así que de seguro la chica se transforma en una pesada, con esa maestra- La mirada de Hipworth vagó hacia donde Towler hablaba con unas amigas y él sonrió levemente, como contradiciéndose en algo que James no entendió.

- ¿MacDonald entró al equipo?- Sirius se había reunido con ellos. James se encogió de hombros.

- Lo lamento, camarada, no lo pude evitar.

Sirius hizo el gesto como si tuviera una daga y se atravesara el estómago con ella. James y Hipworth echaron a reír y su amigo pronto los siguió. Justo entonces Evans pasó con el ceño fruncido, parecía preocupada por algo, como si acabara de ver algo que le producía inquietud. James sonrió y recién comprendió algo a Hipworth. Evans se veía linda también cuando estaba preocupada.

* * *

_Hola! Enormes y gigantes gracias por los lindos reviews que me llegaron, adoro que les guste la historia, porque a mí me gusta escribirla!! Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, nuevamente mis agradecimientos a las de siempre y a los anónimos por dejarme sus muestras de apoyo. De veras. Hoy no estoy muy creativa, así que... bueno, sería. Un beso. Dejen reviews que evita el colón irritable..._

_GreenDoe_


	23. El mutante

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

23

**23**

**EL MUTANTE**

La normalidad de los primeros meses golpeó a Hogwarts con una rapidez abismante. Obligadamente, todos los alumnos habían tenido que aceptar que el verano se había acabado cuando las ventiscas de octubre habían comenzado, y también molestado al irascible Sauce Boxeador, aquel árbol que estaba en los terrenos y al que ningún estudiante se acercaba por temor. El último que lo había hecho, Stebbins, un chico del mismo curso que Lily, había terminado en la enfermería por dos semanas y media.

A excepción del exabrupto que siempre generaba Halloween, sobre todo en los alumnos mayores, pues los de segundo aun no tenían permitido ir a Hogsmeade, no había sucedido nada interesante para ningún alumno, aun cuando el profesor Slughorn llevaba amenazando a los miembros de su club hacía semanas con una fiesta. Ninguno de los que Lily conocía parecía muy preocupado por eso, era cosa de invitar rápidamente a algún amigo para que dejaran de acechar los interesados en entrar en la celebración. Sin embargo, sí había un muchacho en Hogwarts que cada día parecía más desesperado, y a quien Lily trataba de evitar a toda costa. Habían llegado a noviembre y Henry Quirke no se dignaba a dar un paso decidido.

- Te juro que ya lo he intentado todo- aseguró una tarde Lily, cuando trabajaba sola en la biblioteca y Quirke la había encontrado- Y si te interesa, sigo pensando que lo mejor es que vayas y se lo preguntes tu mismo.

- Pero… a ver, ¿estás segura de que entendió cuando se lo dijiste?- preguntó Quirke por quinta vez.

- Te digo que sí, Corde no es lenta- murmuró Lily fastidiada- Le dije que tú tenías ganas de conocerla, se lo insinúe y se lo dije de frente, pero lo ha olvidado.

Quirke miró una de las lámparas del techo de la biblioteca con añoranza, como si tuviera la esperanza de que la tenue luz que bañaba el lugar le gritara a voces lo que debía hacer. Tentada de golpearle la cara a puño descubierto, Lily guardó sus manos en los fondos de su túnica con la esperanza de contenerse. No podía creer que un muchacho fuera tan innecesariamente despistado e inconsciente. Quirke tenía quince años y le temía a una muchacha con cara de psicópata de doce años, aun cuando Corde fuera incapaz de dañar a una zanahoria.

- Quizás…- Lily rogó porque Quirke insinuara lo que ella esperaba- Quizás debería hablar con ella, ¿no?

- No es mala idea- aseguró ella como quien no quiere la cosa mientras observaba con disimulo su redacción.

- ¿Crees que me diga que si?- preguntó entonces Quirke. Lily dejó con un golpe sordo la pluma en la mesa y miró al chico con los ojos semicerrados.

- Escúchame bien, Henry, has estado durante dos meses tratando de que yo haga algo por ti, ¿no crees que estás un poco grande para esto?

Cinco minutos después Quirke había desaparecido asegurándole a Lily que hablaría con Corde en cuanto se topara con su amiga desprevenida, y no era que fuera una cosa muy complicada. Aliviada, Lily se había desplomado de tranquilidad en su asiento cuando recordaba que necesitaba encontrar con urgencia un libro para un deber de Hechizos.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se perdió entre los estantes. No había mucha gente en la biblioteca, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban entusiasmados con la idea del primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada que enfrentaría a Gryffindor contra Slytherin, pues, por primera vez en varios años, corría el rumor de que ambos equipos contaban con los mejores miembros en mucho tiempo. Usualmente Lily habría podido olvidar el partido hasta el día del mismo, sin embargo, con Mary dentro del equipo, y con Potter cada menos visible para ella, se había convertido en una tarea por completo imposible.

- ¿Remus?- preguntó Lily.

Se acababa de topar con lo que antes habría pasado dignamente como Remus Lupin. Su tradicionalmente pálido y enfermizo compañero estaba pasando ahora por uno de los peores períodos que Lily le había visto. Parecía un alma en pena muy similar a los fantasmas del castillo, alto, con la piel color tiza y con el escudo de Gryffindor como la única cosa que daba algo de color en conjunto.

- Ah, hola, Evans- murmuró él mirándola de refilón. Desapareció entonces detrás de una torre de libros.

Lily frunció el ceño. La última vez que su compañero la había evitado tan evidentemente había sido el curso anterior, cuando se había peleado por quién sabe qué razones de chicos con Potter y Black. En esos momentos, Lupin la había dejado darle su opinión e incluso la había seguido a su manera. Ahora, en cambio, no sabía detectar las razones. Había visto reír a la cuadrilla de Potter como imbéciles durante el último almuerzo en el Gran Comedor. No podía tener algo que ver con eso.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lily al seguirlo y encontrarlo enfrascado en un tomo de algo complicado. Remus la miró desconcertado, remarcando sus pálidas ojeras. Lucía como que necesitaba con urgencia una terapia de electricidad- Digo, pareces destrozado.

- Estoy bien- murmuró él cuando la comprensión surcó su rostro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto mientras él seguía pasando las páginas de su libro sin poner mucha atención. Luego, agregó abruptamente- ¿Has sentido alguna vez que tus amigos te esconden algo?

- ¿Disculpa…?

- Nada- masculló su compañero con amargura, aunque luego suavizó sus gestos- De verdad estoy bien, Evans, no deberías preocuparte por todo el mundo.

- Me preocupo por la gente a quien estimo- aseguró Lily.

Lupin levantó la cabeza con la sorpresa surcándole el rostro desde la raíz del pelo hasta el mentón. Aquello sin duda alguna no se lo esperaba, pero Lily lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad, pensándolo tan poco, que difícilmente podría sentirse avergonzada por eso. Remus la escrutó con la mirada durante una fracción más de segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa temiblemente amable, de esas que solo alguien sereno como él podría dar.

De eso habían pasado dos días ya, y aunque Lily se había descargado con Corde, quien sabiamente le había dicho que dejara las cosas fluir, que no había que presionar a Remus y que era mejor que él fuera a su ritmo, ella seguía con la vaga idea de que algo andaba mal. Decidió, pues, que debía seguir por una vez a sus certezas de que debía dejar de comportarse como una buena samaritana. No volvió a tocar el tema y trató de olvidarlo, como hacía con la mayoría de las cosas que no tenían ninguna lógica para ella, a pesar de que siguiera rondándole como un molesto mosquito. Muy similar a cuando se había rendido con Corde y su afición a la zanahoria.

El día del partido Lily se levantó temprano y salió con la intención de adelantar unos deberes antes de que comenzara el juego. Corde y Olive le habían prometido que guardarían lugares mientras ella llegaba, y aunque ninguna era muy de confianza, Lily esperaba que alguien supiera respetar a sus amigas. Así que, diez minutos antes de la hora pactada, salió a toda pastilla hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, desde donde ya se sentía el bullicio de la multitud. Jamás había visto a los estudiantes tan entusiasmados, ni a los Gryffindor y Slytherin tan diferenciados, los primeros una enorme masa escarlata y dorada, y los otros una muchedumbre tremendamente aterrorizante vestida de verde.

Divisó a Olive y Corde cerca de las primeras gradas. La primera se había cambiado el uniforme de Hogwarts para vestirse de un riguroso rojo, sustituyendo incluso la habitual cinta azul que llevaba en el pelo por una rojo furioso. Corde, en cambio, estaba envuelta en un poco adecuado vestido verde, que hacía que algunos alumnos de primero, usualmente los más fervorosos por apoyar al ser novatos, la miraran con algo de recriminación.

Se sentó junto a ellas y ayudó a colocar un enorme estandarte de león con la varita, que había causado un enorme dolor de cabeza a Melania Hornby, algo así como la dirigente de los apoyos al equipo de Quidditch, pues Potter estaba ahí y porque se había dado cuenta de que Anthony Hipworth, uno de los bateadores, también merecía su respeto como hombre. Unos puestos más allá, Black, el pálido Lupin y Pettigrew miraban expectantes hacia los vestuarios, en especial el primero que, tal como Olive, parecía maniático porque Gryffindor aplastara a Slytherin desde que su hermano Regulus había entrado en la segunda casa.

Entonces, una voz de hizo espacio entre el cortado aire de la mañana.

- Muy bien, ¡muy buenos días a todos mis compañeros y profesores! Estamos dando inicio a la nueva temporada del campeonato de Quidditch con este encuentro entre Gryffindor y Slytherin- La voz de Doris Spencer, una Gryffindor de séptimo año amiga de Alice Robins, llegó con claridad a los oídos de todo el campo, que vibro de expectación de solo escuchar la voz.

Lily cruzó una mirada ansiosa con Olive y fijó sus ojos directamente hacia los vestuarios que usualmente usaba Gryffindor para cambiarse. Estaba atenta también a lo que decía Spencer.

- Y aquí vienen los equipos, primero Slytherin, Harrison, Selwyn… - Los jugadores vestidos de plata y verde con la serpiente de Slytherin salieron al campo alineados como una manada de terroríficos dragones, donde desentonaba la pequeña y ceñuda Parmenia Selwyn, una muchacha que al igual que Lily, iba en segundo año, y que debutaba ese año como nueva buscadora- … ¡Y Gryffindor!- Doris no pudo evitar ser más entusiasta por su casa y recibió algunos abucheos- ¡Su capitán King, Frobisher, Hipworth, Towler y sus tres nuevas adquisiciones, Potter, MacDonald y Hobday!

Lily no sabía si la estridencia de los Slytherin había sido igual o era que ella estaba entre medio de la multitud cuando toda la masa escarlata estalló en enormes vivas y los carteles de "Potter presidente", "MacDonald arriba" o "Hobday, aplástalos" surgieron como los bowtruckles en los árboles. Al mismo tiempo, aparecieron siete figures diminutas desde la distancia ataviadas con los colores característicos de Gryffindor. Aun a lo lejos, Lily distinguió la larguirucha figura de Mary y la desadaptada coronilla de Potter, que se bamboleaba más de lo normal gracias al viento.

Apareció entonces la profesora Flyerbanks, una mujer casi anciana muy entusiasta que siempre aparecía con algún brazo quebrado, con una caja donde iban los diferentes balones del Quidditch. Un minuto después, quince siluetas se alzaron en el aire y el partido comenzó en lo que parecía ser uno de los más violentos que Lily había visto alguna vez. La carne nueva ponía a los jugadores más traviesos.

- Y ahí va el cazador Gregsson, parece querer acercarse al meta Frobisher y… ¡ah! Vaya, este chico Potter sí que tiene agallas, buena finta para robar la Quaffle, se la pasa a King y… ¡gol para Gryffindor!- Lily sintió la adrenalina de un comienzo prometedor con más fuerza cuando Doris mencionó el nombre de Potter y estalló en aplausos junto al resto de los Gryffindor.

Las percepciones que había recibido de Potter el curso anterior no la habían engañado, él si era un dotado para el Quidditch, se notaba con tan solo ver la forma en que se movía sobre su escoba en comparación a la mayoría de los otros. De pronto la multitud volvió a arder maravillada cuando los tres cazadores, con un buen pase de Mary, hicieron una jugada en conjunto y Potter marcó un tanto excepcional. Parecía que las ganas de Slytherin estaban mermando poco a poco cuando su oponente ya iba 20 puntos arriba y cuando Hipworth le mandaba una peligrosa Bludger a la diminuta Selwyn. Ese chico sí que estaba algo loco.

Los minutos pasaron y Gryffindor se posicionó 80 a 30 con bastante soltura. La mayoría del campo de Quidditch estaba pendiente de las dos chicas que hacían movimientos vagos por el aire, Towler y Selwyn, y no fue hasta una media hora pasado el inicio del partido, que la primera se lanzó en picada hacia un destello dorado que se movía cerca de uno de los postes de Slytherin. En ese mismo momento en que Selwyn salía disparada detrás de Towler, Potter agarró la quaffle y marcó otro tanto, aun cuando ya no era ni necesario. Un segundo más tarde la buscadora de Gryffindor alzaba en señal de victoria la Snitch dorada mientras el equipo se lanzaba a abrazar a los que habían realizado su primer partido.

- ¡Vamos, Lily, vamos!- la apremió Olive, cuando la figura de Potter, perdida entre los brazos de Hipworth y King, desaparecía por los vestuarios- ¡Hay que ir a celebrar!

El celebrado equipo de Quidditch llegó cuando Black ya montaba un escándalo con sus compinches en la sala común de Gryffindor. De todos, aparte de Towler, que como buscadora parecía captar más atención, Potter fue el más aplaudido por toda la torre, y pronto se perdió entre vítores de gente que él apenas conocía de vista. Sentada junto a Corde, Olive y una radiante pero poco agradada por la atención Mary, desde una butaca cercana al fuego, y con un zumo de calabaza en la mano, Lily observó durante gran parte de la tarde a Potter y sintió como un dolor en el pecho se extendía cuando el muchacho se despeinaba el pelo con vehemencia.

Algo estalló dentro de Lily. Era como si acabara de cambiar algo de suma importancia, como si alguien hubiera apagado una importante luz. No sabía que era, si él o ella, pero había cambiado la forma en que Lily veía a Potter. Detrás de ese rostro relajado del chico, de esa máscara que usaba para caer bien a todo el mundo, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho sencillo, pero, rodeado de gente, parecía alguien totalmente diferente. Algo había cambiado cuando la profesora Flyerbanks había declarado el fin del partido. Con un extraño sentimiento angustiante, tal como si estuviera prediciendo lo que venía, el corazón de Lily se oprimió.

Algo había cambiado, y no le gustaba nada.

* * *

_Bueno, respecto a este capítulo, no sé, no sé, no me convence mucho... espero algún comentario al respecto. Y, cambiando abruptamente de tema, es hora de los saludos: **R.** (has comentado desde siempre, ojala tuvieras más tiempo para actualizar, mujer!), **ColibriBlack** (llevo poco recibiendo tus comentarios pero ya te quiero!), **Pali Evans** (por hacerme reír con sus fics, y también por comentar en los mios, por supuesto), a **Mimig2** (con qué debo amenazarte para que sigas con "Detras de los..."? Gracias por tu apoyo), **Narumi7** (por leerme, no necesito más palabras), a **Maron Ylainen** (no sé que sucedió cuando te iba a responder, mi pc se volvió como loco), a **Tati Jane Potter** (por subirme el ego como nadie con sus mensajes) y en general a todos los que me han comentado alguna vez. Los quiero!! Y estoy muy agradecida. Ahora, si no fuera mucha la molestia, podrían, ya saben, apretar go y escribir algo así como: bien, sigue, o, que fiasco, deberías auto avada kedabriarte (que tal mi conjugación, 1313). Ya bien, un beso a todos. **GreenDoe.** _


	24. Proyecciones de hierro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

24

**24**

**PROYECCIONES DE HIERRO**

El lunes siguiente al partido de Quidditch, James se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en Evans mientras Sawbridge lo obligaba a escribir tonterías durante un castigo. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde que había hablado con la niña, o al menos molestarla. Y, aunque no le gustaba reconocérselo, se moría por saber si la había dejado o no impresionada con su desempeño en el equipo de Gryffindor. Al menos sí lo había logrado con muchos estudiantes, e incluso algunos muchachos de séptimo curso se le habían acercado para felicitarlo.

- Te tendría una pizca de celos- dijo Sirius una tarde, luego de que James se viera obligado a estrechar la mano de dos chicos de Hufflepuff de tercer año que se habían acercado pomposamente para pedirle un autógrafo- Si no fuera porque eres feo.

- Gracias, compañero- murmuró James con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

- ¿Por qué no les diste el autógrafo que te pidieron?- preguntó Peter con voz ansiosa. Sirius y Remus dejaron escapar unas risitas estúpidas.

- ¡Ni que fuera cazador del Appleby Arrows! No soy ningún idiota para andar pavoneándome- exclamó James espantado, echando una mirada rápida de Sirius a Remus- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Nada- murmuró Sirius mientras una sonrisa macabra se extendía por su cara- Es solo que deberías tener cuidado con Peter, cualquiera de estos días te salta detrás de una armadura y te pide que firmes su gorro de trabajo.

Remus se mordió el labio para no reírse y Peter se encogió aun más dentro de su amplia túnica con la cara completamente roja. James desvió la mirada intentando no estar demasiado pagado de sí mismo, aunque no le era fácil: Modestia no era una palabra que sus padres le hubieran enseñado muy a menudo ni que a él le interesara mucho practicar.

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor evitando espantados la enorme mata de muérdago que habían puesto justo a la entrada del retrato de la Dama Gorda para que los dos primeros incautos que pasaran bajo ella tuvieran que besarse. El solo hecho de darle un beso a alguien, a cualquier chica, a James le daba bastante repugnancia, y trataba de no imaginar la situación fuera de contexto con Evans, porque solía preguntarse cómo era que le gustaba y no tenía esas estúpidas aspiraciones de los chicos. Intentando meterse en la cabeza de Corde, James trataba de pensar que su amiga le diría algo como que seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para esas cosas.

La Navidad había traído para todos los alumnos una buena excusa para huir de Hogwarts. Para todos, excepto para Sirius. Su amigo se negaba a volver a casa con su hermano Regulus como si fueran buenos amigos, principalmente porque él sabía que se había dedicado todo el primer trimestre a despotricar contra su hermano a espaldas de él y tenía un pequeño sentimiento de remordimiento. Para Remus, en cambio, James imaginaba que significaba un gran alivio pues no tendría que andar fingiendo que cada mes era más feliz que antes. Tanto Sirius como él habían decidido mantener el más absoluto silencio al respecto de la condición de Remus, incluso con él mismo, al menos hasta que tantearan bien el terreno y se aseguraran de que su amigo no decidiera tomar el tren hacia Londres y no regresar jamás a Hogwarts en cuanto supiera la cruel realidad. Como segundo asunto, habían decidió que Peter se enteraría solo cuando fuera prudente para su salud mental y física.

- Pero mira nada más, si es Cordelia la adelantada Withers- murmuró divertido Sirius cuando encontraron a Corde sentada frente al fuego de una chimenea con un enorme copo de nieve en la cabeza, pero sin rastro de haberse dado cuenta.

Ignorando olímpicamente a Sirius, James se fue directo a donde su amiga descansaba solitaria con los azules ojos pegados con goma al crepitante fuego. La última vez que la había visto había sido cuando Henry Quirke, antes un chico simpático de Ravenclaw, ahora un idiota pervertido demente con las Pociones, la había alcanzado a la salida del aula de encantamientos y le había preguntado si le gustaría ir con él a la fiesta que Slughorn celebraba durante Navidad con sus alumnos favoritos. Corde se quedaría durante las vacaciones en Hogwarts junto a Dumbledore, James lo sabía, pero aun así se había sorprendido cuando su amiga había abierto los ojos poco sorprendida y respondido sencillamente con un "Claro".

Se sentó al lado de ella mirándola inquisitivamente tras las gafas, esperando que ella se percatara de su presencia.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Jim?- preguntó Corde suavemente, sin apartar los ojos del fuego. Tenía las piernas cruzadas arriba del sillón y parecía como si meditara.

- ¿Cómo que si me sucede algo?- James sintió como su rostro adquiría un tono ligeramente morado- ¿Qué es eso de decirle que sí a Quirke? ¡No ves que es un pervertido!

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Corde con voz sombría. Seguía sin prestarle atención, y eso solo lograba molestar más a James.

- ¡Tienes doce años!

- Tengo un mal presentimiento- murmuró Corde.

James se quedó callado. La última vez que Corde había tenido un mal presentimiento había muerto el gato de su madre luego de la explosión de un caldero, cuando él apenas tenía ocho años. Aun podía recordar el escalofrío que había sentido al saber que Corde no se había equivocado con sus sentimientos, pero jamás le había comentado nada de ello a su madre, por temor a que creyera que tanto tiempo juntándose con una lunática le había hecho mal.

- ¿Cómo así?- preguntó James en un susurro. Era innecesario, el alegre ambiente Navideño se palpaba hasta en la fría y sucia Lechucería del castillo y nadie hablaba sino a gritos, cosa que había hecho a la profesora McGonagall mandar más castigos que en tres meses.

- Me duele- aclaró Corde. Giró su rostro para mirarlo por primera vez y James vio que su amiga había adoptado ese gesto de cuando realmente estaba consciente de su alrededor, cuando no era la Corde estrafalaria. Su amiga se señaló el pecho- Acá.

- ¿Sabes si…?

- Hola, Potter.

La voz de Evans sacó a James de sus pensamientos aterrorizados. Movido por una descarga eléctrica, saltó del asiento que había ocupado al lado de Corde e intentó esbozar su usual sonrisa de superioridad dedicada a la chica. Venía presidida de Mary y Sweeting, y esta última parecía extremadamente feliz, muy impregnada con el ambiente que corría por el aire como la peste de dragón. Llevaba un horrible blusón azul que los magos se esforzaban en tratar de encasquetar a sus hijos y que alguna vez la madre de James había soñado con ponerle a su hijo. En aquella ocasión, recordaba James, había corrido más rápido que lo que volaba una Nimbus 1000 bien manejada.

- ¿Haciendo méritos para recibir regalos, Potter?- preguntó Evans tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, no llegó a los labios de la niña.

- No necesito hacer nada de nada, Evans- aclaró James con una sonrisa, hacía mucho que extrañaba hacer eso.

- Ah…claro- murmuró la chica con gesto distraído, mientras se sentaba con Corde- Verdad que ahora eres famoso, de seguro te llega de todo.

- Si, hablando de eso- murmuró Mary antes de que James pudiera si quiera analizar las palabras Evans, que no parecía tan ufana como siempre- Anthony te andaba buscando para entregarte no sé qué libro de Quidditch, pero se le debe haber olvidado, Susane lo estaba provocando en el pasillo.

- ¿Quién es Anthony?- preguntó Sweeting.

- Hipworth- explicó Mary- Uno de los bateadores del equipo de…

- ¡Ay, por favor!- exclamó Evans.

La niña se levantó del asiento donde estaba con Corde y, echando una mirada aireada hacia ellos, molesta por algo, subió a toda pastilla las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de chicas. Tanto James como Mary, Sweeting, e incluso Corde, que giró la cabeza sorprendida por la actitud de Evans, se quedaron de piedra con la mirada fija al lugar por donde la chica acababa de desaparecer. James miró a Corde en busca de alguna respuesta pero su amiga lo único que hizo fue esbozar una leve y triste sonrisa para sí misma para luego seguir a Evans escaleras arriba, mientras Mary le hacía un gesto a la entretenida Sweeting como dejando en claro que Corde era el sujeto capaz de solucionar lo que fuera que tuviera su amiga.

No volvió a hablar con ella hasta que regresaran de vacaciones. Había comentado lo extraña que se había comportado la niña con Sirius y Remus, y, aunque el primero sostenía que "la Evans" había terminado por enloquecer, influenciada de seguro por las malas compañías de Snape y Corde, Remus ni si quiera se había molestado en tratar de elaborar alguna teoría, simplemente decía que hacía tiempo que había dejado de encontrarle algún sentido a las cosas que decía o hacía Lily Evans.

El día en que todos partirían hacia Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts, James salió entusiasmado de la cama mientras terminaba de ordenar las últimas cosas en su maleta. Intentaba no demostrar tanta felicidad, en respeto a Sirius y Remus, puesto que el primero no esperaba lo mejor de las Navidades, y el segundo pasaría unas muy malas convertido en hombre lobo. Así lo habían corroborado a espaldas de él en un calendario lunar que habían robado de la profesora de Astronomía. Realmente, pensaba James, el único tan o más feliz que él, era Peter, que incluso parecía sentirse seguro de sí mismo cuando faltaban unas horas para llegar a su casa.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, excepto los que se quedaban en el castillo durante las fiestas, salieron cuando quedaban veinte minutos para que partieran los carruajes hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, cuando James, Sirius, Remus y Peter quisieron ver qué sucedía, pues se había provocado un atochadero en el retrato de la Dama Gorda y todos se amontonaban esperanzados con salir, tuvieron que hacerse paso a punto de empujones de Sirius y Remus, que a esas épocas del año habían alcanzado alturas impensables en niños de trece y doce años, respectivamente. James y Peter, que seguían siendo bastante diminutos, fueron detrás de ellos para enterarse y lograron dar con el problema de fondo desde una perspectiva excelente.

Anthony Hipworth y Susane Towler se encontraban, ambos rojos, una más que el otro, y este más mudo que ella, parados justo debajo de la frondosa mata de muérdago que el demente desconocido de Hogwarts había colocado ahí. El único capaz, creía James, era Peeves. Según lo que le comentó rápidamente un muchacho de primer curso al oído, sus dos compañeros de equipo habían estado discutiendo en el pasillo y se habían quedado helados al comprobar donde se encontraban.

- Bueno, bueno, Hipworth, no es para tanto la situación- dijo Sirius pareciendo encontrar poco motivo para hacer escándalo y semejante embrollo en la salida de todo el mundo. Palmeó la espalda de Hipworth muy divertido.

- Hazlo tú, entonces, Black- respondió Anthony repentinamente entretenido, y contento de desviar la atención del tema central del beso.

Sirius alzó las cejas aburrido, pareciendo evaluar el asunto. Luego, como si le hubieran pedido un deber de Transformaciones común y corriente, se acercó a Susane, se puso ligeramente de puntillas pues Towler era un poco más alta que él, y le dio un beso en los labios. Justo cuando James se atragantaba con su propia saliva, y Remus se tornaba morado de la risa, Hipworth se abalanzaba sobre Sirius. Su amigo, lejos de sentirse amedrentado, lo esquivó limpiamente y salió como si no hubiera pasado nada de la sala común, dejando atrás un sinfín de silbidos de aprobación.

Arrastrados por la multitud, luego de que Sirius lograra sacar a la pareja del camino, James se volvió a ver a sus dos amigos restantes con el desconcierto adherido al rostro. Remus negaba con la cabeza riendo y Peter seguía con los ojos puestos en el lugar donde, hacía tan solo un segundo, había desaparecido Susane con gesto resignado, esperando encontrar alguna aclaración a todo ese tema en algún momento del día.

- Sirius se la está buscando, ¿no?- murmuró Peter con voz admirada, cuando iban bajando por la ladera que llevaba a donde usualmente se encontraban los carruajes- Digo, eso fue…

- Temerario, diría yo- comentó Remus apenas conteniendo una carcajada, principalmente porque Hipworth había salido pitando cerca de ellos hacia los terrenos y vagaba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos muy cerca de ahí.

- ¡Está loco! Y debe haber traumado a la pobre de Susane- comentó James cuando se encontraron con un carruaje finalmente vacío del que solo se había asomado una mano inusualmente familiar para hacerles señas- ¿Escondiéndote, Sirius?

Durante el trayecto en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en el cual su amigo no dio muestras de querer explicarles de dónde había sacado tanto coraje (Sirius se había limitado a decir que estaban haciendo escándalo por nada) y en el que tuvo que irse todo el tiempo bajo la capa invisible de James para que Anthony, que había aparecido casualmente en su compartimiento, no lo asesinara, James se sorprendió de lo poco que le había importado la curiosa reacción de Evans en unas semanas atrás. Quizás, pensaba él, tenía ciertos celos de que estuviera llamando la atención de manera tan sorprendente, aun más que cuando, en el curso anterior, se habían metido dentro de una calabaza con Sirius y la profesora McGonagall los había aturdido sin saber quiénes eran.

De cualquier manera, todo pensamiento se borró cuando se bajó en el Andén 9 ¾ y buscó con la mirada a sus padres que le señalaron con burlas una cabeza algo calvo y canoso al lado de ellos que él reconoció como su tía Harriet, la misma que siempre le regalaba muñecas y que se vestía con la túnica de las Avispas en las celebraciones familiares. Su madre ya le había advertido que tendrían que soportarla por unas semanas.

Se despidió tratando de impregnar con Peter del ambiente festivo a sus otros dos amigos, uno más decaído que el otro. Tanto Sirius, Remus y Peter se perdieron entre la multitud, y cuando James se encaminaba nuevamente hacia sus padres, tuvo el impulso de ir a despedirse de Corde, hasta que se acordó de que su amiga se había quedado en Hogwarts cuando Evans y Mary, seguidas de la inusual y por esos días muy sonriente Sweeting, pasaron riendo alegremente por algo. Entonces, James recordó la angustia de Corde.

Rogando porque esta vez el mal augurio de su amiga tuviera algo que ver con la tía Harriet cayendo por las escaleras de su casa, James perdió de vista la túnica típica azul de Sweeting. Tenía la seguridad de que todo volvería a ser como antes, debía ser así.

* * *

_Hola! Un saludo para todos ustedes, las buenas personas que siempre me dejan uno que otro comentario. Esta vez, eso sí, es hora de saludar a aquellos que, o me han comentado recientemente o no siempre puedo responderles: A Jusse, no puedo responder todas tus preguntas pero creo que los capítulos lo irán diciendo, gracias por tu apoyo, muchas gracias! A Juliiet Black, gracias por tu entusiasmo, de veras que con tus "sigue" me basta, a Saiyuri 11, hubo un período en que fuiste de las pocas que me apoyaron, gracias! A CyllanSDT, por dejarme semejante comentario, me encanto! Y finalmente, he decidido comenzar a dedicar algunos capitulillos a mis caseras favoritas, por lo que este va con mucho cariño (y muchos agradecimientos, como siempre) para **R.**, tu ya sabes por qué, sobran las palabras, y te aseguro que si fuera buena para las ciencias me meto ahora mismo a crearte una combinación de Sirius y Remus, pero lamento decirte que solo saldría algo parecido a Frankesteine. En fin... un beso a todos! Ahora sí, pueden dejar reviews si les apetece y si no, manden un Vociferador, pero sin pus de bobotubérculo. _

_GreenDoe. _


	25. El último día

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

25

**25**

**EL ÚLTIMO DÍA**

- ¿Lily?

La voz suave de Corde, con es timbre característico que ella solo había escuchado cuando su amiga se riera por primera vez de algo que había dicho, llegó a sus oídos que ya se habían acostumbrado a que esa melodía llegaría hacia ellos. Si había alguien en quien sus amigas confiaban para saber qué sucedía, esa era Corde, aunque Lily tenía el presentimiento de que ella habría venido con o sin petición de Mary u Olive.

Su amiga se metió por entre los doseles que ella misma había corrido en su cama, para que ojos inmiscuidos como los de Melania no la vieran, y se sentó livianamente a los pies de su cama. De no haberla llamado unos segundos antes, Lily no se habría percatado de su presencia, pues Corde rara vez hacía ruido o dejaba su rastro de peso en los lugares donde se sentaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de James?- preguntó su amiga sin rodeos- ¿O de ti, en cualquier caso?

La opción más acertada era la última. Estaba enojada con ella, por comportarse como una idiota por nada, y principalmente por no poder sacarse ese extraño sentimiento de disgusto por el comportamiento de Potter con algunas personas. Debía reconocer, aunque no le gustara, que aunque sus ojos se esforzaran por encontrar algún defecto en la conducta del chico después de haber saltado a la fama en Hogwarts, Potter seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre y que no se había alterado en nada su personalidad. Ella era la única que intuía que algo iba mal, y se enojaba consigo misma por eso.

- No quiero hablar- Murmuró, después de un rato de pensar- Solo lograré sentirme más estúpida.

- En ese caso bien- Afirmó cortésmente Corde, que seguía con esa voz extrañamente terrenal y madura- No es necesario amargarse innecesariamente.

- Gracias- murmuró Lily, sintiendo unas instintivas ganas de molestar y olvidarse de todo- Y por cierto, te odio, eres demasiado comprensiva y madura.

- Me criaron así- Dijo Corde riendo levemente- Y por cierto, te quiero, eres demasiado testaruda y preocupada por los demás.

Lily rio mientras se incorporaba en su cama y trataba de enfocar con la poca luz que la ventana había podido dejar pasar de ese día tan poco prometedor y nublado, a punto de nevar con fuerzas. Aun así pudo ver los brillantes y azules ojos de su amiga perdidos en alguna otra parte de la habitación, un poco desenfocados y sin un objeto de visión en particular. Si no se hubiera tratado de Corde, Lily habría pensado que estaba preocupada por algo de acuerdo al semblante cauteloso de su amiga. Sin embargo, ella nuevamente habló.

- Olive está organizando una partida de Gobstones- Murmuró Corde sin mirarla aun- Ya sabes cómo le gusta humillarnos, y está de excelente humor así que es mejor seguirle la bola.

- Sí… debe estar contenta por ver a Oliver, sabes que adora a su hermano incondicionalmente, ¿pasarás tu las Navidades acá?- preguntó Lily.

- La señora Potter me invitó a su casa, pero estará la tía favorita de James y la última vez que me vio creyó que era una muñeca y me puso un lazo en la cabeza para regalarme a su sobrino- explicó Corde aun conservando su voz terrena. Eran sin duda la conversación más normal que Lily alguna vez había mantenido con ella- Es una señora muy lunática.

Lily estalló en risas mientras Corde volvía a sumergirse en su mundo de colores claros y troles alados, y la miraba sin comprender el chiste. Que Cordelia dijera que alguien era lunática sin duda alguna debía causarle gracia a Lily, aunque no sabía si estaba bien reírse tan abiertamente de su amiga solo porque sí. Entonces, Corde abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como entendiendo todo, y asintió levemente con una sonrisita, único vestigio de que había algo de esa personalidad más normal dentro de ella.

Después de haber esquivado con maestría a Potter, pues Lily no quería encontrarse con el chico tan pronto, y de perder dentro de la habitación de las niñas de segundo de Gryffindor una de las partidas más emocionantes de Gobstones de los últimos treinta minutos, bajaron Lily, Corde, Mary y Olive a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde comenzaba ya a nevar con abundancia. No hacía frío, no solía hacerlo cuando ya la nieve caía tan copiosamente, y de la acogedora cabaña de Hagrid, el enorme y simpático guardabosque, salía abundante humo por la chimenea. Nadie más parecía querer salir fuera del cálido castillo, así que las cuatro se refugiaron felices bajo un enorme haya que quedaba cerca del congelado lago, y en la cual solo había un poco de escarcha.

- ¿Creen que puedan volver a ir a mi casa durante las vacaciones de verano? A Oliver le encantaría jugar con ustedes Gobstones, es pésimo- Exclamó entusiasta Olive, quien por esos días estaba más feliz que lo que Lily jamás la había visto.

- Yo lo dudo, mis padres quieren ir a Plymouth a ver a mi abuela, está muy enferma- dijo Lily con pesar, no tenía ninguna gana de volver a pasar un nuevo verano en la decrépita casa de su abuela, con quien, a pesar de que la quería mucho, hacía tiempo no podía hablar como la gente.

- ¿Y ustedes dos?- preguntó Olive, una vez que se repuso de la decepción de Lily.

- No lo sé, mujer, relájate- dijo Mary, que estaba tendida sobre su capa con cara de estar descansado- Recién será Navidad dentro de unos días, aun quedan siglos para que lleguen las vacaciones de verano, por desgracia.

- Es solo por saber, a mí madre le encantaría, le entretiene mucho que me junte con chicas de familia muggle- murmuró Olive encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Y a mí padre! Aunque ha dicho que… ¡pero, ah! Bueno, eso no es problema, de seguro él podrá… aunque quizás no, tendré que hacer esfuerzos supremos para que…

- ¡Olive!- exclamó divertida Mary- ¿Quieres hacernos el favor de echarte de una vez por todas a nuestro lado y quedarte callada? Por lo demás ya estás divagando, no entendemos nada.

- ¡Oh, vaya, lo lamento!

Olive se quedó absolutamente callada mientras soltaba un suave risa y se tendía al lado de Lily. Corde, que había apoyado la cabeza en el estómago de esta última, ya dormía y producía una respiración muy similar a la de los gatos cuando dormían mientras Lily le rascaba detrás de las orejas distraídamente. Se sentía muy bien estar ahí con sus tres amigas, sin las cosas ocultas ni los sonrojos inexplicables de Severus, sin las cavilaciones recurrentes acerca del comportamiento de Potter o no, y aun más sin esa molesta necesidad de apoyar siempre a Lupin cada vez que lo veía. Se sentía bien estar en Hogwarts sin aquellas personas que usualmente le hacían la vida un poco más complicada de lo relajada que ya era. Era, de alguna manera, un lugar donde solamente ellas podían y sabían estar.

Aquel había sido su último día en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones, que llegaban como salvavidas para Lily. Estaba agotada de tantos deberes y de ponerse a cuestionar las cosas más insignificantes que entraban en su cerebro. Extrañaba, además, a sus padres y un poco a Petunia, aun cuando sabía que de seguro el sentimiento no sería del todo correspondido. Era parte de las cosas a las que hacía tiempo se había tenido que acostumbrar.

Corde se había despedido de ellas tres justo antes de que salieran de la habitación, mientras se quedaba leyendo un libro que le había robado a Lily en su descuido. Su amiga se quedaría en Hogwarts pues ahí estaría Dumbledore, su padrino, y ella volvería a casa donde sus padres la esperaban con sus usuales rituales navideños muggles, que aun le parecían interesantes a Lily, como el hacer un árbol enorme a última hora, a pesar de que eso era más bien parte del descuido de la señora Evans.

De pronto la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió con brusquedad y entró una tropa de muchachas risueñas encabezadas por Melania Hornby. Tratando de no mirar a Mary, que de seguro estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco, Lily observó como su compañera de Gryffindor se sentaba junto a sus amigas del mismo curso que habían sido seleccionadas en Ravenclaw, entre las que destacaba una cabizbaja Catherine Calladone, una niña bonita de pelo castaño. De pronto, Melania se acordó de su presencia.

- ¡Las he estado buscando durante todo el viaje! ¿Se han enterado de lo que pasó en la Torre de Gryffindor?- preguntó entonces sin ninguna señal de esperar que así fuera.

- No, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto Mary con voz aburrida- ¿Potter ha quedado bajo el muérdago con Black?

Lily y Olive soltaron sendas risas estúpidas ante el comentario de Mary, aunque la primera trató de no imaginarse esa terrible escena de horror. Sin embargo, las palabras de su amiga parecieron deprimir aun más a Catherine y Melania frunció el ceño, decepcionada, casi como si hubieran adivinado lo que les iba a contar.

- ¿Potter no ha quedado bajo el muérdago con Black, cierto?- preguntó Olive alarmada, antes de que la propia Lily pudiera hacerlo por sí misma. Melania negó con la cabeza recuperando un poco la suficiencia al ver que seguían siendo ignorantes.

- No, claro que no, pero tiene que ver con Black, eso sí- aseguró Melania con voz dramática, como si les estuviera confiando un terrible secreto- Lo que pasa es que Anthony Hipworth y Susane Towler han quedado bajo el muérdago.

- ¿Y eso qué pinta con Black?- preguntó Lily confundida. Melania acentúo su sonrisa bobalicona, era quizás en lo único que sabía más que ella.

- Hipworth se negaba a darle un beso a Towler, bueno, en realidad ninguno quería, ya saben como son, siempre se andan peleando y todo. El punto es que estaban haciendo molestia para salir de la torre de Gryffindor, ustedes deben haber salido antes, supongo…

- Bueno, ¿y?- inquirió Mary perdiendo la paciencia.

- Verán- Melania estaba que reventaba de alegría, aunque su amiga se encontraba a dos asientos de ella con cara de funeral- Sirius se molestó porque no dejaban pasar y trató de sacar a ese par del camino pero Hipworth le dijo que lo hiciera él si era tan fácil, así que…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Black besó a Towler así como así?- preguntó Olive con los ojos desorbitados.

Melania se quedó callada y parpadeó ofendida porque Olive se hubiera adelantado en su relato, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Catherine lanzara un gemido entrecortado. Lily giró la cabeza para mirar a Mary y, aguantándose las carcajadas, pusieron los ojos en blanco a la par. Olive, en cambio, murmuraba frases de alabanza a Black pero tampoco parecía tan entusiasmada como Melania esperaba.

- ¿No les parece increíble?- preguntó su compañera con educación mal hecha.

- No realmente- aseguró Olive divertida después de ver a sus dos amigas con el rabillo del ojo- En realidad, me preguntaba, Melania, si no estarás juntándote demasiado con la Jorkins, no te vayan a calificar de…

- ¡Ba…! Ustedes siempre tan payasas, no se les puede hablar en serio, vamos, chicas- Melania se levantó con aire ofendido del asiento y, seguida de sus amigas, de las cuales la única que se estaba riendo levemente era Marlene McKinnon, salió tan rápidamente como había entrado, de seguro con la intención de ir a esparcir la historia por otro lado.

Las tres se quedaron calladas a penas el grupo de muchachas salió del compartimiento. Mary parecía en extremo satisfecha de la conducta de Olive y el humor de esta parecía ir cada vez más en aumento. Nuevamente, Lily era la única que pensaba en más cosas de lo que su edad y condición recomendaba, como el hecho de que se avecinaba las fiestas y ella no estaba de muy buen humor. Para ella, la conducta de Black era solo un antecedente más de que esos dos estaban cambiando cada día más.

- ¿Creen que sea cierto eso que dijo Melania?- preguntó Olive después de un rato.

- ¿Yo qué sé? Conociendo a Black, muy probablemente estaba aburrido y decidió que no había nada mejor que besar a Susane, ¡pobrecita! Aunque, entre él y Anthony… una elección de terror, sin duda- murmuró Mary mirando por la ventanilla mientras el tren iba desacelerando la marcha y se comenzaba a ver el Andén 9 ¾.

- ¡Pobre Catherine! Parecía deshecha- dijo Olive con gesto compungido cuando se levantaba y comenzaba a sacar sus cosas.

- Ella se lo busca, es la clase de chica que se siente bien por decir que está enamorada, no son más que estupideces, y Black es justo la clase de chicos que cuando crecen se transforman en unos petulantes y cambian de chica cuando quieren- exclamó Mary al ponerse de pie. Luego, dirigió una reprobatoria mirada a Lily- Justo como Quirke, si Corde resulta estar viva cuando volvamos a clases será un milagro.

- Corde no es idiota- Se defendió Lily y salió junto a sus amigas del compartimiento.

Afuera Potter y su cuadrilla parecían estar de excelente humor, en general, porque Black y Remus estaban con sendas caras entristecidas. Animada por el insultante entusiasmo de Olive por pasar las Navidades con su hermano, puesto que sus padres estaban haciendo una visita a unos familiares en Bulgaria, Lily intentó mejorar su semblante para recibir a sus padres.

Los señores Evans la esperaban solos cerca de la barrera por donde se iba a la estación de King Cross, al mundo muggle. Su madre lucía considerablemente más cansada, como si hubiera envejecido mucho en el tiempo en que Lily había estado fuera de casa, pero aun así seguía esbozando esa sonrisa que ella jamás podría igualar. El señor Evans, en cambio, parecía mantener su carácter afable y saludó a sus amigas con tanta efusividad que asustó un poco a la siempre parca Mary e hizo ahogarse a Olive de la risa tonta que le entró.

- ¿Y Tuney?- preguntó Lily.

- En casa, preparando el árbol- dijo la señora Evans casi como una disculpa, pues siempre era ella la que olvidaba hacerlo- Estaba muy entusiasmada por adornarlo así que la dejamos en casa.

Lily miró a sus dos amigas, explicándoles con la mirada que sus teorías de que Petunia se ausentaría en la estación no habían estado erróneas, su hermana habría recurrido a cualquier excusa con tal de no tener que ir a buscarla. Finalmente el señor Evans tomó el carrito de su hija, luego de despedirse de sus amigas, y se dispuso a salir del andén con Lily y su madre detrás.

- ¡Hey, Lily!- exclamó Olive, cuando Lily se volteaba a mirarla- Tal vez deberías considerar enseñarle a jugar Naipes explosivos a tu hermana, te divertirías muchísimo.

Lily sonrió, definitivamente el humor de Olive si había sido contagioso.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, ya, acá hay un nuevo capítulo y nuevamente, no sé, no sé, por eso no lo dedicaré a nadie, sola dedicaré capítulos que considere bastante buenos. Aun así, espero comentarios! Por piedad, si? Eso sería. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar!_


	26. La noche de los hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

26

**26**

**LA NOCHE DE LOS HERMANOS**

James decidió desistir de su intento de dormir un poco, antes de la cena de Navidad, cuando su tía Harriet pasó por las escaleras que iban hacia su habitación cantando un horrible villancico de Celestina Warbeck, una cantante especial para las amas de casa cuando cocinaban que había tenido su gran éxito varios años atrás, aunque no tanto como para que desquiciada tía se las supiera bien. Se levantó con un humor de perros y se cambió de ropa con el intenso deseo de recalcarle a su tía que era un chico y no una niña, esperando desesperadamente que se le fueran esas locas ideas de regalarle muñecas todas las Navidades.

- ¡James, baja, por favor!- Su madre gritó desde abajo con un dejo de irritación del cual de seguro también era culpable tía Harriet.

Suspirando, se desordenó vehementemente el pelo para realzar su "masculinidad" ante su invitada, y salió arrastrando los pies por las escaleras. Habían pasado tres Navidades desde que había tenido que soportar el horroroso yugo de su tía en casa, y cada vez los recuerdos se hacían peor. Si antes le tenía miedo y pánico, ahora sentía los deseos de asesinato picando en los dedos de las manos, un impulso difícil de ignorar. Su madre, bastante parecida en carácter a él para algunas cosas, le había heredado la poca tolerancia hacia posibles tías Harriet largo tiempo atrás, y por esos días, era complicado saber cuál de los dos estaba más irritado.

Bajó las escaleras y fue directamente hacia la cocina, lugar elegido por la señora Potter para mantenerse alejada sin parecer descortés de visitas poco requeridas, y se topó con su madre cortando la carne inusualmente con un cuchillo y sin la varita, mientras algo se revolvía solo en una olla. Parecía estar descargándose con el pobre animal muerto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James.

- Necesito que me ayudes, he enviado a Stagy con tu primo Joseph- murmuró la señora Potter cuando cortaba un gran trozo de carne y ensartaba el cuchillo en la tabla de picar con furia. James la miró confundido luego de sacar sus ojos de la navaja, que aun retumbaba.

- Ya sabes lo que hizo tía Harriet la última vez que vio a Stagy- murmuró la señora Potter con un enfado fuera de proporciones.

James rio de buena gana por primera vez en dos días, al menos. Había olvidado que no todas las visitas de tía Harriet estaban enmarcadas por malos recuerdos. Todavía le daba un pequeño ataque de risa cada vez que recordaba la vez en que su tía abuela se había puesto a cantar villancicos a todo pulmón al lado de una reticente elfina doméstica. Eso, sin duda, sí se lo debía a su desquiciada familiar.

- Algo bueno que tenga esa vieja…

- James- advirtió su madre con una sonrisita pequeña asomándose en la cara- Que no te escuche tu padre, Harriet no siempre estuvo loca.

- No la imagino de otra manera, ¿dónde está, a propósito?

- La ha sacado a pasear por ahí antes de la cena, creo que Charlus planea dormirla para que yo no la asesine- dijo la señora Potter con una sonrisa que denotaba su satisfacción del manejo que tenía de su esposo.

No muy entusiasmado por esa celebración de Navidad en particular, James se dedicó a poner los cubiertos y prender algunas velas en la mesa, cosas que a su elfina doméstica le habrían quedado trescientas veces mejor de lo que a él. Luego, se desplomó con un suspiro en el amplio sofá de la sala de estar, donde un alegre fuego crepitaba cerca a un bonito y pequeño pino, adornado con varias hadas y extrañas criaturas. Al menos ese año a tía Harriet no se le había ocurrido colgar su ropa interior de la punta del árbol a modo de estrella, pensaba James.

Había recibido varias cartas poco alentadoras de Sirius. Su amigo estaba siendo torturado tanto, o peor (James tendía a pensar que peor de acuerdo a los miembros de la familia Black que conocía), que él. Sus padres habían invitado a sus tíos y primos, y aunque en un principio Sirius había albergado la esperanza de que las celebraciones fueran menos horrorosas gracias a la presencia de su prima Andrómeda, pronto sus deseos se fueron por un tacho cuando su madre había borrado con la punta de la varita el nombre de la chica del árbol genealógico de la familia. Andrómeda, antes Black, se había embarcado hacía unos meses en una empresa arriesgada e insoportable para su familia, se había casado con un hijo de muggles, un tal Tonks. James conocía demasiado bien las creencias de la familia Black gracias a Sirius como para poder dudar en algún momento de lo que eso significaba. Según los señores Black, su amigo ahora solo tenía dos primas, Bellatrix y Narcisa.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos vagaban hacia los rostros amedrentadores de todos en la familia Black, James sintió un golpeteo en la ventana. Se incorporó asustado, preguntándose qué rayos sucedía, hasta que miró hacia uno de los cristales y se topó con una lechuza marrón que llevaba en sus patas un pequeño sobre turquesa. James lo reconoció con el sello de Hogwarts. Se acercó a la ventana recordando cada una de las cosas que había hecho desde que llegara al Valle de Godric, pero ninguna encajaba con un quebrantamiento de normas, no había hecho magia, ni accidental ni intencional, y tampoco había dejado nada a exposición de los posibles vecinos muggles.

Abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró rápidamente hasta posarse sobre el respaldo del sillón donde usualmente se sentaba el señor Potter a leer. Luego, estiró una pata como si fuera de vital importancia que la desatara de su contenido. James se acercó con curiosidad y libro al animal del ata, y este salió rápidamente por entre los postigos que el chico había dejado abierto de par en par. Entonces, James observó que la carta iba dirigida a sus padres, a los señores Potter.

- Ah… ¡mamá!- exclamó después de pensárselo un poco. No le hacía ninguna gracia que comunicaran de Hogwarts algo que él había hecho y que no pudiera verlo primero. Era como entrar a una jaula con un dragón dormido.

La señora Potter apareció seguida de dos platillos suculentos en el aire, que se desviaron hacia el comedor. La madre parecía contrariada de ser interrumpida en medio de las labores que la celebración ameritaba. Al segundo, James puso la carta a modo de protección, como si eso explicara todo, pero lejos de eso, la señora Potter frunció el ceño con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. James conocía demasiado bien a su madre como para saber que ella se estaba imaginando a su hijo alertado de expulsión por hacer explotar un inodoro. Y no era que fuera sin razones.

Dejó el paño de cocina que llevaba en una de las manos, y se guardó la cuidada varita mágica en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal. Luego, abrió la carta con rapidez, casi recelosa de lo que podía contener.

- Es de Dumbledore- adelantó la señora Potter, y al instante, a medida que iba leyendo el resto de la carta, su cara se tornó blanca y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa.

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó James alarmado- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa?

La señora Potter levantó la cabeza nerviosa, debatiéndose entre comprender mejor la carta o explicárselo a su hijo, pero finalmente se apoyó en uno de los brazos de un sillón y se pasó una mano por entre los blancos cabellos. Viéndola así, resultaba difícil no pensar en lo ancianos que eran sus padres cuando lo habían traído al mundo.

- Ve a una de las habitaciones de huésped y arma una cama- murmuró ella entonces, aun con la vista pegada al pergamino que sostenía en sus arrugadas manos. Finalmente, levantó la cara y lo miró con una débil sonrisa iluminando sus labios- Corde viene a cenar con nosotros, después de todo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó James, mucho más serio de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. No se movería de ahí hasta saber qué era lo que sucedía por la cabeza de su madre.

- Por favor, James- La señora Potter le lanzó una mirada suplicante que derritió todas las posibles defensas de su hijo- Luego te lo explicaré, Corde debe estar por llegar y tu padre y tía Harriet también. Venga, ve.

Enfurruñado, James subió al amplio segundo piso y rebuscó en la pieza de sus padres en busca de sábanas limpias para la segunda habitación de huéspedes que tenían, principalmente gracias a que sus abuelos, los padres del señor Potter, habían tenido cinco hijos, aunque uno solo hombre, su padre. De algo sí estaba seguro, la carta no era sobre él, al menos, pero su contenido debía ser bastante más alarmante como para que el rostro de su madre se transformara de esa manera. ¿Sería acaso Corde? James desechó esa idea al darse cuenta de que si algo fuera mal con su amiga ella no estaría viniendo al Valle de Godric, aunque si recordó el mal presentimiento que había manifestado días antes de que se fueran de Hogwarts.

Después de armar una horrorosa cama para Corde, que luego su madre le regañaría, James bajó con rapidez a la planta baja, y encontró a su madre sirviéndole una infusión de algo a tía Harriet, que había llegado con la nariz roja por las ventiscas de invierno. Su padre, en cambio, se paseaba de un lado a otro, desde una silla hasta el pino de Navidad, con la mirada fija en la chimenea. No lucía tan sorprendido como su madre, pero feliz no estaba.

Además, fijó sus ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los suyos cuando debía lidiar con algo complicado, en James. Y, antes de que su hijo pudiera hablar al abrir la boca, levantó una mano para hacerlo callar.

- Ha habido un ataque, hijo- murmuró con voz monocorde, sin sentimiento alguno en particular, el señor Potter- Atacaron a la familia de algún estudiante de Hogwarts y Dumbledore está detrás de eso, por eso ha mandado a Corde hacia acá, no quería dejarla sola.

- ¿A quién han atacado?- preguntó James, súbitamente preocupado por fuera quien fuera. Entonces, recordó lo sustancial- ¿Quién ha sido el atacante?

- El señor Potter se quedó contemplando por un momento la chimenea con los ojos perdidos y los labios fruncidos. También él parecía mayor cuando se alumbraba por la luz del fuego en penumbra, y se debatía entre contar o no lo que sabía. Aunque James creía que podía hacerse una idea de quiénes eran los atacantes.

- ¿Fueron los Mortífagos, papá? ¿Fue Voldemort?- Se sorprendió de que su propia voz sonara como un murmullo cuando habló-

Solo le bastó ver la sombra de un asentimiento de parte de su padre para que a James le entrara un cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos, un repentino gusto y deseo de golpear algo. Se desplomó con fuerza en un largo sillón cerca del alegre árbol de Navidad, al mismo tiempo en que su madre le pasó un vaso enorme con algo que identificó como zumo de naranja, aunque le costó tragarlo como si fuera un trozo de hielo. ¿Quién habría sido el atacado? ¿Los atacados? Algo aun peor, ¿estarían…?

No, James se negaba a pensarlo. Había oído hablar del terror que estaba desatando Voldemort durante largo tiempo, lo había oído y había tratado de imaginárselo, pero su imaginación jamás había llegado a crear algo tan monstruoso como alguien capaz de atacar a una familia, en plena víspera de Navidad. De asesinar, sí, había escuchado que Voldemort y los Mortífagos, sus seguidores, mantenían en vilo a prácticamente tres cuartos de la comunidad mágica, y aun más a unos desconocedores muggles, pero nunca, desde que sus padres le habían explicado las cosas como eran, James se había puesto a pensar en lo cercano a ellos que estaba la amenaza del que no debía ser nombrado. Podrían haber sido ellos, los Potter, en vez de la familia que hubiera sido atacada. Él, en vez del estudiante que pudiera encontrarse en ese momento en peligro. O muerto.

- ¿Dijo Dumbledore a qué hora mandaría a Corde, mamá?- preguntó James.

- Debe estar por llegar- murmuró la señora Potter, removiéndose incómoda al lado de tía Harriet, que dormitaba ligeramente, ajena a todo por lo que su familia estaba preocupada.

Justo entonces una llamarada demasiado familiar sacudió la chimenea de la sombría sala de estar de los Potter. Una figurita menuda, envuelta en una capa de viaje negra, salió de la chimenea y alzó una mano pequeña, blanca como la nieve, y se deshizo de la capucha que envolvía su cabeza. Corde surgió en la calidez de la noche casi como un salvavidas, nuevamente haciendo que James asociara la seguridad con la presencia de su amiga cerca de él.

- ¡Corde! Querida, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la señora Potter con un dejo de desesperación en la voz, al levantarse e ir a ayudar a la recién llegada.

James no se movió. La cara y la conducta de Corde lo hicieron recelar de cualquier movimiento en falso que podía hacer. Su amiga estaba blanca, más pálida de lo que él jamás había visto, su boca contrastantemente roja y pronunciada, sus pecas opacas y por último, sus ojos. Los ojos de Corde estaban sin brillo, azules hasta la eternidad pero como un gran túnel al que cualquiera le daría miedo perderse. Eran más bien como espejos que reflejaban una terrible verdad.

Su amiga se deshizo de su capa y agradeció silenciosamente a la señora Potter con la cabeza cuando la mujer fue a colgarla cerca de ahí. Luego, saludó al señor Potter y a tía Harriet, y dejó a James hasta el final, cuando le plantó su siempre suave beso en la mejilla. Al menos eso seguía igual. La señora Potter se fue a perder por las cocinas cuando finalmente Corde habló.

- James, ¿me acompañas a guardar mis cosas?

Solo entonces el chico se percató de que su amiga llevaba un pequeño bolso a una de sus manos. Corde no sonreía y lo había llamado James, así que supuso que quería contarle algo. Interesado y a la vez aterrado, de que su amiga supiera cual era la familia atacada por los Mortífagos, James la siguió silenciosamente escaleras arriba, y la condujo innecesariamente hacia la habitación donde se quedaría, aunque su amiga usualmente se quedaba ahí. Ambos entraron, y antes de que él se diera cuenta, Corde había cerrado la puerta de la habitación. Por suerte la señora Potter ya había estado ahí y había encendido un alegre fuego en la chimenea que quedaba frente a la enorme cama con doseles.

Corde dejó su bolso en un taburete a los pies de la cama y se sacó un enorme jersey de viaje, grueso, que reemplazó por uno más liviano que sacó de su bolso. James la observó durante unos minutos, sentado desde la cama, hasta que su amiga se dignó a mirarlo nuevamente y fue junto a él. Resultaba increíble lo mortecina y delicada que se veía Cordelia en medio de la penumbra de la ventiscosa noche que gobernaba fuera, en el Valle de Godric.

- Ya te has enterado, ¿no?- murmuró Corde en un susurro de su voz soñadora. James asintió lentamente con la cabeza y con los ojos fijamente puestos en su amiga.

- ¿Qué familia ha sido?- preguntó James con la voz contraída por el susto, la emoción.

- No ha sido una entera, dos hermanos- aclaró Corde- Uno de ellos era estudiante de Hogwarts.

- ¿Era?- James clavó sus ojos en la muralla del frente- ¿Están muertos?

- Sí- La respuesta de Corde fue rápida, sin emoción ni nada en especial.

- Corde, ¿quién…?

James no terminó la pregunta, no pudo. Algo en los ojos de su amiga le dijo que aquel mal presentimiento, aquel dolor de estómago que había tenido, era la antesala de lo que ahora había pasado. Finalmente, Cordelia dobló su cara y lo miró durante una fracción de segundo.

- De Gryffindor, ambos de Gryffindor- murmuró sin apartar sus dos lagunas de James- Oliver y Olive Sweeting.

* * *

_Bien, les ruego que si me van a dejar comentarios sean solo de apoyo y alegría, he tenido una semana de la gran, para más esta historia me tiene de los nervios...Y eso sería. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios durante todo este tiempo, espero no estar aburriéndolos, que por cierto que puedo estar haciéndolo!! Eso es todo por ahora, un beso a todos y de veras, no todo será drama. _

_GreenDoe. _


	27. Momentos en la hondonada

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

27

**27**

**MOMENTOS EN LA HONDONADA**

_Lily:_

_Olive está muerta. Ha habido un ataque en Tinworth y los Mortífagos entraron en su casa. La han encontrado a ella y a Oliver muertos. No hagas nada, te mantendré informada, Albus me contará todo. Lo lamento mucho. _

La carta no estaba firmada, pero era la letra elegante y llena de los trazos finos y curvos de Cordelia, definitivamente. Le llevó dos minutos a Lily asimilar el contenido de la misiva. Entonces, el pequeño pergamino que había sostenido con fuerza, cayó a un lado de la cama, lentamente, como flotando. Y Lily fue detrás de él, al suelo.

- ¡Lily…!- Luego, la voz preocupada de su madre se perdió…

Despertó, físicamente, dos horas después. Sin ganas de hacerlo, sin querer saber si esa carta era verdadera o no. Y despertó, metafóricamente hablado, varios meses después. Pasaron largos períodos en la vida de Lily, en ese tiempo, que ella jamás recordó. Si se lo hubieran propuesto no los habría querido recuperar pues, por lo demás, los sentimientos si se aferraron constantemente, cada vez que alguna situación similar a esa ocurría. Después de comprender que Cordelia no bromeaba a través de su carta, Lily había caído absorta en alguna clase de hipnosis de la que no despertaría varios meses después. Comía y dormía, respiraba, pero todo pasaba a su alrededor como simples imágenes borrosas de algo que, tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, había sido de suma importancia para ella. Hasta que, definitivamente, había tenido que aceptar que su vida, al menos, seguía. A diferencia de Olive.

Los hermanos Sweeting habían sido asesinados la noche del 24 de diciembre en su casa en Tinworth, sus padres estaban de viaje. Se buscaba a los responsables, pero los vecinos habían declarado que solo habían visto a tres encapuchados acercarse a la casa, dando cánticos horrorosos de victoria, y que habían pensado que eran ebrios. Sí se sabía que una mujer estaba entre ellos, por la voz. De solo imaginarse las terroríficas e iracundas caras de los responsables, Lily sufría de dos sentimientos que hasta entonces desconocía. Terror, en un principio, pánico de saber que todo lo que había escuchado de Voldemort era cierto, e ira, la más absoluta y concentrada ira, cuando pensaba en lo responsables que eran esos asesinos. Y aun más cuando sabía que estaban sueltos por ahí.

La vida de Olive, la de la gruñona Olive, la buena amiga, la torpe alumna y la cariñosa hermana, había terminado así, sin más. Lily sabía que eso sucedía, que las vidas de las personas en el mundo, afuera, se veían truncadas de pronto por cosas que no se esperaban, y que la gente a su alrededor debía sobreponerse a la pérdida. Pero no sabía que eso podía llegar a tocarla a ella. Jamás había observado la muerte desde tan cerca, nunca la había enfrentado, ni siquiera cuando su abuela había estado a punto de morir. Olive y su historia la habían hecho madurar.

- Chicas, debemos bajar- murmuró Mary con la voz sin entusiasmo.

El funeral, celebrado en Tinworth, había sido únicamente para la gente más cercana. Lily, Mary y Corde habían estado ahí como amigas de Olive, y un muchacho de apellido Wood y su novia, por Oliver. Aparte de ellos, solo Dumbledore había sido aceptado para apoyar a los destrozados señores Sweeting. Cualquier otro, era mirado con mal gusto. De eso, de la semana entre Navidad y año nuevo, habían pasado meses. Ocho, para ser exactos, en los que Lily no había tenido del todo consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su cumpleaños, el término de las clases, y su tercer año en Hogwarts, la habían tomado de sorpresa.

Subieron a un carruaje que habitualmente compartían cuatro personas bulliciosas y en la que ahora solo iban tres, silenciosas. Lily no había observado a los ojos a Mary desde hacía mucho tiempo, e intentaba mantenerse estoica y resignada como Corde, cuya calma habitual, esa que siempre se reflejaba en sus ojos, seguía intacta. No alegre, pero intacta, muy Cordelia. Su amiga la había consolado y le había dicho varias veces lo siento, sabiendo que sufría, al contrario de ella. Largo tiempo atrás, Lily había descubierto que a Corde muy pocas cosas y personas le importaban. Lo lamentaba por Olive, era cierto, pero no era como si la hubiera perdido a ella, a Lily, o a Dumbledore. Y sin embargo, aguantaba ahí apoyando a las dos chicas que Olive había abandonado tan poco prudentemente.

El paisaje fuera estaba gris y pasaba lentamente mientras el carruaje se acercaba al castillo, y a lo lejos, el lago se veía como un enorme espejo, negro pero oportuna, esclarecedor. Entraron al Gran Comedor igual de silenciosas. A su alrededor, los estudiantes parecían haber olvidado que alguna vez Olive Sweeting había compartido con ellos, que había, como ellos, gruñido de molestia por el hambre. Nadie recordaba que una muchacha de ojos claros y pelo rubio corto, usualmente vestida de azul los días en que no había clases, se había perdido totalmente. Que se había quedado estancada en unos eternos doce años junto a su hermano mayor.

- Hola, chicas- saludó Melania cuando las tres llegaron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

En general, como persona, Melania Hornby había ganado muchísimo a ojos de Lily durante esos últimos meses. Las había comprendido y había enviado miles de ojos furibundos a todos aquellos que quisieran decirles si quiera algo. No había hablado de Olive pero sabía que ellas pensaban día a día en la amiga perdida, y no había intentado, como otras personas, subirles el ánimo con tonterías y comentarios sin sentido. Desde entonces, Lily había aprendido a tenerle aprecio a la chica, aunque también estuviera algo loca y no fuera del todo su tipo de persona.

- ¿Qué tal tu verano, Melania?- preguntó Lily. Era una mera cortesía, y sabía que Melania era lo suficientemente atinada como para no hacer la pregunta de vuelta.

- Agradable, gracias- murmuró la chica.

Más allá, al lado de Melania, se encontraba Pettigrew. Frente a él, Potter, Black y Lupin. A modo de grupo, todos los Gryffindor que habían sido compañeros de Olive seguían manteniendo cierto hermetismo para todo tipo de cosas. No hablaban, no hacían chistes, se mantenían unidos contra cualquier otra persona que quisiera llevarse a cualquiera de ellos. Se protegían y se cuidaban. No dejaban que nadie se quedara atrás. Lily lo agradecía en el alma, pero sabía que tarde o temprano alguno daría el paso decisivo de seguir con su vida adelante, y que todos deberían ir tras él. Pues, como le había dicho su padre, las vidas de ellos estaban para algo. Para vivirlas, había dicho.

Atrás habían quedado las estúpidas cavilaciones de niña del curso anterior. Lily se había sorprendido madurando en el momento en que más lo había necesitado, y ahora no había Potters ni Quirkes que le preocuparan mayormente. No por el momento. Ahora solo le quedaba estar fuerte para que Mary no se derrumbara, tal como Corde estuviera para ella. Por suerte su amiga no necesitaba de un bastón al que aferrarse, Lily estaba desarrollando la hipótesis de que había nacido madura, conociendo algo que los demás no.

De pronto las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y entraron los asustados niños de primer año. Entre ellos, Lily distinguió a una niña con la que había pasado toda la tarde en el tren, Mallory MacDonald. La hermanita pequeña de Mary entraba ese año a Hogwarts, siendo tan hija de muggles como su hermana y constituyendo un fenómeno extraño que no siempre se daba. No como ella con Petunia, por ejemplo, la hermana que jamás le perdonaría ser bruja.

La silueta larguirucha para su edad, tal como Mary, de Mallory, coronada por unos altos y desordenados bucles castaños, se removía intranquila entre la marea de pequeños y tímidos estudiantes. Al contrario de Mary, la hermana no lucía tan valiente y hasta tenía un aire taciturno al lado de una muchachita baja y de pelo rubio que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Luego, inmediatamente, se hizo el silencio y la profesora McGonagall, que ya había instalado el taburete de rigor, comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los estudiantes para que fueran seleccionados. Después de varios minutos, finalmente le tocó la Mary más pequeña.

Mallory se acercó temblorosa al estrado y se sentó, cuando la profesora le calaba el sombrero hasta las orejas. Durante una fracción de segundos, esperó.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- rugió finalmente.

Resultaba increíble ver la felicidad en el rostro de Mallory. Incluso Mary le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente, parecida a la que le mandaba siempre a Olive cuando ella lograba hacer algo de lo que no se sentía capaz. De alguna manera, a Lily se le antojaba que la vida, tal como había dicho su padre, debía y tenía que seguir rotando, que ellos, todos, debían adecuarse a la idea de que Olive se había quedado atrás y que, si bien no había que olvidarla, había que dejarlo donde estaba. Había otros tantos como Mallory MacDonald que iniciaban su vida escolar, tal como ellos lo habían hecho hacia dos años, cuando Lily conociera a Mary y a la despistada y tímida Olive en el tren hacia Hogwarts.

Entonces, cuando Mallory se fue a sentar junto a ellas, Lily se atrevió a darle una pequeña sonrisa de fortaleza. La que Alice Robins le había dado en su primer día.

- Bien hecho, Llory- aseguró, con el mejor esbozo de sonrisa que las lágrimas de los meses anteriores tanto había atrofiado. La niña sonrió.

- Gracias, el sombrero quería enviarme a Hufflepuff- Hizo una mueca, como intentando olvidarse de todo eso.

Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando también ella el alivio que había sentido al ser seleccionada, aunque no hubiera quedado en Slytherin, como Severus quería. El sombrero, al contrario de lo que muchos le habían comentado, ni si quiera la había dejado escoger, era como si ella hubiera estado destinada a ir a parar a Gryffindor. Eso le gustaba, la hacía sentir más valiente. O al menos, pensó, lo hacía antes, cuando la amenaza del señor de las Tinieblas no era tan grande, no tan patente, sobre ella y sobre el resto de sus compañeros. Había comprendido, dentro de la infinidad de cosas que había entendido en ese tiempo, que se encontraban en guerra. Estaban destinados, tarde o temprano, a sufrir de ella o a esconderse, luchar o dejarse llevar, estancados en medio, irremediablemente en medio de todo. Eran niños, aun, pero Lily no dejaba de preguntarse a cuantos más debería despedir si las cosas seguían así.

Cualquier separación, cualquier distancia o tiempo en fracciones en que se alejaba ahora de sus amigas, le parecía un desafío al destino. Había tenido que hacer acopio de valor al terminar el curso anterior para separarse de Mary y Corde, sobre todo aquella última, que estaba tanto o más metida en el mundo mágico que Olive. Cordelia, que era ahijada de Dumbledore y vivía en el Valle de Godric, un lugar reconocidamente mágico. Corde, la mejor persona que Lily conocía. Su cable a tierra y la estabilizadora de sus emociones.

- Venga, Lily, vamos- La voz suave de Corde la llamó a un lado de su oído, al mismo tiempo que ella se fijaba en que todos habían comenzado a moverse de sus asientos para ir a las salas comunes.

Miró vagamente hacia donde estaba su plato y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. No había comido nada, el apetito era algo que esperaba que algún día regresara, así como las ganas de vivir. Arreada por el ganado, se inmiscuyó entre la multitud de estudiantes con Corde adelante y Mary detrás, agarrada a su mano como una niña que ha perdido su rumbo. Su amiga había olvidado su carácter durante las Navidades pasadas y solo cuando su hermana Mallory se hallaba cerca lo recuperaba medianamente, Lily creía que para imponer seguridad a la pequeña que siempre la había visto como un ejemplo a seguir. Al menos algo de la personalidad decidida y terca de Mary MacDonald se conservaba.

Llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor entre medio del barullo de los de primer año, quienes se fueron a dormir inmediatamente. Lily, Corde y Mary se sentaron en sus usuales butacas, frente al fuego inexplicablemente encendido de la chimenea y observaron como las llamas se tragaban un contundente trozo de leña. Cerca de ahí, Potter hablaba discretamente con Black, mientras Remus destrozaba a Pettigrew en una mesa bastante lejana jugando ajedrez. Largo tiempo atrás, a Lily eso le habría producido curiosidad, las extrañas conversaciones de Potter con Black, como si se estuvieran escondiendo algo de los otros miembros de aquella extraña pandilla que habían conformado. Era increíble que hacia tan solo un año atrás fuera solamente eso lo que ocupaba su distraída e infantil cabeza. Se rio amargamente en silencio.

- Como si eso ahora importara- susurró.

- Debería, te despejaría un poco la cabeza.

Lily dio un respingo y miró a un lado, para encontrarse una dulce y amable sonrisa de Corde. Adoraba ese tipo de actos de parte de su amiga, pero comenzaba a extrañar esa diminuta sonrisa maligna que le dedicaba particularmente a ella cuando la sorprendía pensando en algo así como James Potter o todo lo que se derivara del chico más sorprendente de la torre de Gryffindor.

Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.

- ¿Me dirás alguna vez como es que lees mis pensamientos con tanta facilidad?- susurró, mientras observaba con el rabillo como Mary seguía embotada en sus pensamientos.

- Es solo una cosa de observación- aseguró Corde, sonriendo condescendientemente.

- Me voy a dormir.

Mary se levantó de pronto, con la cara seria y sin ninguna expresión particular. Después, hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió vagamente de sus amigas, antes de subir por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas de tercer curso. Quizás iría a ver cómo le estaba yendo a su hermana, pensó Lily, recordando el fuerte impulso sobre protector de Mary.

Se quedó con los ojos fijos en el lugar donde su amiga había desaparecido por última vez, preocupada, como siempre. Para ella había sido difícil lo de Olive, sin duda, pero para nadie más que para Mary. Era como si a Lily le quitaran a Corde, a su mejor amiga, algo así como una hermana. Había intentando mil maneras para que su amiga hablara del asunto, pues creía que era la mejor manera para comprender, finalmente, la muerte, de alguna otra manera. ¿Cómo se sigue adelante, después de perder a alguien?

- No te preocupes- aseguró entonces la voz soñadora de Corde. Lily la miró.

- No puedo evitarlo- murmuró- Está tan cambiada.

- Todos lo estamos, es imposible que no- dijo Corde, encogiéndose de hombros- Ya verás que cuando Mary quiera hablar del asunto lo hará, te buscará ella misma. Lo importante es que cuando eso suceda tú estés lista.

- Lo estoy- afirmó Lily.

- Lo sé.

Lily sonrió. Por primera vez en ocho meses, sonrió.

* * *

_Hola!! Bueno, gracias a todos por los lindos y buenos comentarios que me han dejado, gracias, gracias, gracias, de regalo para todos ustedes les va un Sirius de chocolate. Y bueno, acá estamos ya en el capítulo 27! Chanfle, se acerca el gran final, pero, como sé que no quieren dejar de verme (jejeje sonrisa tonta) les adelanto que ya esta en preparación el fic que es la continuación de este, que se llamará "La Decisión". De cualquier manera creo que esta historia no quedará triste así que si quieren terminar de leerme aquí, pueden estar seguras de que no todo es oscuridad. Aunque claro, en el próximo fic vienen las etapas más jugosas y que a todo el mundo le gusta, quinto, sexto y séptimo año... En fin...Muchas gracias nuevamente, estoy a la espera de un capítulo bueno para dedicarselo a alguna y eso sería. Ahora, si le dan al Go y dejan un lindo comentario o horrible, no importa, les aseguro que me harán muy feliz! Un beso!_


	28. Nuestros años felices

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

28

**28**

**NUESTROS AÑOS FELICES**

Se desplomó contento de poder hacerlo sin ningún tapujo. Estaba agotado y tenía el estómago lleno de tanta tarta de melaza que había comido durante el banquete. A su lado, Sirius parecía tanto o más adormilado que él, pero algo le decía que su cerebro seguía procesando información, al igual que el suyo. Remus se paseaba ordenando sus cosas de aquí a allá, poniendo alguna que otra fotografía de sus padres y sacando los textos nuevos del fondo del baúl. James no dejó de reparar en que ya parecían haber sido leídos, Remus jamás cambiaría, destinado a ser el más aplicado de los tres. Peter simplemente observaba, desde su cama, como se movía sin descanso.

Agarró el periódico que le había robado a su padre durante el desayuno en su casa y hojeó hasta encontrar el artículo del que tanto les había hablado a sus camaradas. Lo releyó con lentitud párrafo por párrafo, y luego se lo alcanzó a Sirius, que parecía insólitamente dispuesto a leer cuando lo agarró con ávidas manos.

- Es como les decía- murmuró después de bostezar ampliamente James- Goodwin Sweeting, el padre de Olive, estuvo tratando de aprobar importantes reformas a favor de los hijos de muggles y los squibs. Oí hablar a mi padre de lo buenas que parecían ser.

- Sí- Sirius asintió mientras se incorporaba y le alcanzaba El Profeta a Peter- Creo que alguna vez mi padre lo mencionó, aunque creo que se refirió a él como ese inmundo traidor de la sangre. Es cosa de percepciones, ¿no?

Remus, que estaba leyendo por sobre el hombro de Peter, asintió con lentitud mientras los miraba con gesto serio. En realidad, James prefería verlo así al menos hasta dentro de un mes, hasta que la fea herida que llevaba en la cara cicatrizara y no deformara el rostro de su amigo en la mueca de dolor que siempre hacía cuando llegaba a sonreír. Al parecer, la luna llena no había estado tan agradable como en otras ocasiones.

- Supongo que Voldemort no encontró nada mejor que deshacerse de él y de su familia, aunque creo que le salió el tiro por la culata y solo se topó con sus hijos, peor aún- murmuró Remus.

- ¿Pero porqué asesinaron entonces a Olive y a su hermano?- preguntó Peter, ingenuamente.

- De seguro esos tres Mortífagos estaban lo suficientemente idealizados a masacrar a una familia como para llegar ahí y quedarse sin nada así sin más. No eran los Sweeting por completo, pero eran los hijos. Son unos cerdos- James sonrió macabramente a su pesar.

Aunque faltaban pocos meses ya para que se cumpliera el aniversario de la muerte de los hermanos Sweeting, recién ahora los del ministerio habían logrado a la conclusión de que el ataque se había debido a cuestiones políticas. No había que ser un genio para descubrirlo, eso James lo sabía, pero le reconfortaba saber que el resto del mundo estaba consciente. Era increíble con la sencillez con que la gente lograba olvidar a los muertos, por horrorosas que fueran sus muertes y el morbo que despertara en su momento. Y él todavía no podía quitarse de su cabeza los rostros de Evans y MacDonald cuando habían regresado de las vacaciones de Navidad. Se reconfortaba comprobando que habían vuelto mucho mejor del verano, si bien no felices, al menos más centradas en la realidad que las rodeaba. Lo hacía sentir mucho más contento por sus dos compañeras. Corde, por lo demás, estaba bien, no le entraban balas.

- ¡Hey, mira, también apoyaba a los hombres lobos!- exclamó Peter de pronto.

James tuvo que controlarse para que no le entrara la risa estúpida, que estaba muy mal vista esos días en la Torre de Gryffindor, o por lo menos entre los de tercero. Ya no sabía qué pensar de su actuar, si había estado correcto o no, pero lo cierto es que ya se habían lanzado al agua. Durante las últimas semanas del último curso le habían contado a Peter el secreto de Remus. Y sorprendentemente, tanto para James como para Sirius, su amigo, por supuesto asustado, había hecho gala de un valor increíble declarándose en contra de excluir a Remus por algo tan estúpido como su condición de hombre lobo. Aquel día James había estado orgulloso de ser amigo de Peter Pettigrew, aunque eso no le daba derecho a ponerlos en evidencia de manera tan ridícula como acababa de hacerlo. De reojo, observó que el gesto de Remus se había tornado a la sorpresa, como deleitado de que el chico a su lado considerara bueno que alguien pensara en los licántropos.

- Excelente, ojala todo esto le sirva al tal Sweeting para tener cuidado pero seguir luchando, y ojala no se le olvidé lo que postulaba antes- aventuró Sirius, quien, intercambiando unos ojos desorbitados con James, se recuperó primero.

- Sí… - gruñó James, súbitamente somnoliento- Mmm… buenas noches.

Corrió los doseles de su cama y apoyó, finalmente, la cabeza en su almohada, contento de volver finalmente a Hogwarts, aunque al ambiente no fuera el más festivo que pudiera haber. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano sus compañeras se recuperarían, quizás no olvidando a Sweeting, pero siguiendo adelante, como les había hablado Dumbledore cuando la horrorosa noticia se había sabido en el colegio, unas dos semanas después de que todo sucediera. Además, esas dos no podían quejarse, pensó James, antes de quedarse dormido. Tenían a Corde.

Despertó considerablemente más animado que los años anteriores, insólitamente deseoso de que las clases comenzaran de una vez por todas, para mantener la cabeza despejada en algo. Aparte de eso, la perspectiva de que ese año iniciaba dos asignaturas nuevas, lo mantenían con la expectación alta, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano sería igual que los otros calvarios a los que se veían obligado a asistir. Había elegido Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas para mantenerse fuera de las paredes del castillo y Runas Antiguas porque Aritmancia, Estudios Muggles y Adivinación le sonaban a tonterías sin ningún sentido. Al menos nada podía ser peor que las aburridas lecciones de Binns en Historia de la Magia. Eso lo mantenía ilusionado, aunque a lo que más deseoso estaba de volver era a las prácticas de Quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor, después de haber perdido el curso anterior por el mal desempeño de MacDonald en la final. Naturalmente, nadie se lo reprochaba a la chica, acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, pero James no estaba seguro si su compañera querría seguir o no en el equipo.

- ¿Alguien sabe quién es el deficiente mental que nos pondrán este año en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Sirius en el desayuno, en susurros, como siempre, desde Navidad.

- Ni idea, pero escuché que Sawbridge fue internado de viruela de dragón en San Mungo- murmuró Remus, dirigiendo una sonrisita a James- Supongo que estás satisfecho.

- Ni lo menciones, me aseguraré de que mi madre le haga la vida imposible cuando visite a los enfermos- dijo James, evitando ampliar su sonrisa.

- ¿Eso no es peligroso?- preguntó Peter- ¿No es contagioso?

- Mi padre se lo ha dicho un millón de veces- James se encogió de hombros- Pero es más terca que una mula, y lo maneja como quiere.

- Ya sé de donde lo heredaste entonces- Sirius sonrió macabramente- Vamos, que tenemos Defensa a primera hora.

Las clases resultaron igual que siempre. Esta vez la encargada de enseñarles Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era la profesora Broadmoor, una mujer de treinta y tantos años de aspecto entusiasta y con un peinado extraño, que ganó varios puntos mucho antes de terminada su hora cuando a Leonard Branstone, un muchacho fornido de Hufflepuff, se le ocurrió preguntar si tenía algún parentesco con los famosos golpeadores de los Falmouth Falcons. La mujer terminó admitiendo que era la hermana menor con una sonrisa, aunque no los veía mucho por tener conductas un poco agresivas y porque había pasado largo tiempo en Transilvania en busca de algún vampiro verdadero.

Después de eso, tuvieron que sufrir la habitual tortura de Slughorn en las mazmorras con el agravante que Evans se había mantenido aun más silenciosa que lo usual y no había acotado ni siquiera una palabra durante toda la hora, a pesar de que el profesor, con cara de morsa, había alabado en voz alta la excelente poción que había logrado la muchacha. James había tenido que controlarse varias veces con la vista, pero lo cierto es que sus miradas en busca de Evans se estaban descontrolando de manera alarmante. Su compañera había regresado de las vacaciones, al igual que el resto, más alta y, aunque lucía algo demacrada por las razones evidentes, James debía admitir que estaba guapa aun con las ojeras y el gesto serio que por esos días la acompañaba. Aparte de eso, su espeso pelo rojizo seguía siendo tan largo como siempre, y sus ojos aun conservaban su verde intenso.

Finalmente, al terminar el día, después de una revitalizante lección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, los Gryffindor de tercer curso subieron a la Torre de Gryffindor con la intención de relajarse y ponerse al día con los primeros deberes que los profesores jamás olvidarían. James, de reojo, miró todo lo disimuladamente que pudo a Sirius y luego a Peter. Habían acordado que el momento de decir un par de verdades era inminente, y que en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad de hablarle a Remus, sacarían todo afuera. Ya iba siendo tiempo de que comenzaran a confiar absolutamente unos en otros, antes de que algo como lo de Olive Sweeting pudiera tocarlos a ellos también.

Así que, cuando todos en la torre comenzaron a bajar para ir a cenar, James propuso muy decididamente que lo acompañaran todos a los dormitorios para buscar un libro que quería leer durante la cena. Intentando sonar todo lo convincente que podía, aunque James sabía que Remus no desconocía su aversión hacia los libros, subió seguido de sus amigos, con Sirius al final, para asegurarse de cerrar la puerta y de que nadie escucharía.

- ¿Qué libro es ese que perdiste, James?- preguntó Remus, cuando vio su indecisión.

James se rascó la cabeza, nervioso y confundido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por donde comenzar, pero debía hacerlo. Observó a Sirius por sobre el hombro de Remus y vio que su otro amigo le asentía fervientemente con la cabeza, apoyándolo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo esperaba que Remus no se alejara, lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

- Verás, Remus, la verdad es que queríamos hablar contigo- comenzó- Nosotros…- señaló ridículamente a Sirius y a Peter luego de él- Los tres.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Por alguna razón, James tenía la impresión de que Remus nunca se había hecho a la idea de que ellos eran amigos, y de que en cualquier momento esperaba que ellos decidieran alejarse súbitamente y dejarlo solo. Por eso, su expresión solo varió hasta tornarse más pálida de lo usual.

James tomó una bocanada de aire y se lanzó al vacío, rogando desesperadamente que luego de esa conversación nada entre ellos cuatro cambiara. Aun mejor, que sus lazos se afianzaran. Y simplemente lo dijo.

- Sabemos que eres un hombre lobo.

Había imaginado esa escena varias veces desde que se enterara hacia casi un año atrás, así que el hombre lobo casi había sonado natural, luego de desechar varias veces la palabra licántropo, que seguía pareciéndole vulgar y discriminatoria, como si fueran una amenaza o una plaga que se eliminaba con la punta de la varita. Remus, frente a él, se había quedado con los ojos como platos y el cuerpo absolutamente inmóvil, tanto que James tuvo comprobar que en verdad Sirius no le había echado ningún hechizo paralizador. Finalmente, después de unos minutos que a James se le hicieron como siglos, su amigo se tuvo que apoyar en una cama con los ojos perdidos y la mandíbula desencajada, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas en señal de desesperación. Tanto James como Sirius se miraron con la comprensión en los ojos, era justo la clase de comportamiento que podían esperar de alguien como Remus Lupin.

- Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie, me iré sin necesidad de un escándalo, lo juro, pero no se lo digan a nadie- farfulló en un tono desesperado entonces, que James jamás le había visto. Le tocó ahora a él varios minutos comprender lo que quería decir.

- ¡¿Pero tú te crees que nosotros queremos que te vayas?!- exclamó James como si considerara a Remus un lunático. Sí, justamente eso era lo que era, más tarde se reiría de su buena broma. Sirius se rió por lo bajo.

Remus levantó entonces la cabeza y los miró, de uno al otro, paseándose desde la cara altanera, arrogante y socarrona de Sirius, a la amable y amistosa de Peter y finalmente la decidida de James. Las tres juntas parecieron convencerlo de que no estaban bromeando ni se trataba de ninguna despedida. Ellos no estaban desalojándolo de Hogwarts, se podía leer eso en su cara desencajada y sus ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó Remus. James rió, resultaba gracioso ver ese gesto de estupidez e incomprensión en su amigo, no era muy normal verlo así.

- ¡Claro que no, genio!- Esta vez fue Sirius el que habló, entre divertido y exasperado- ¿No crees que ya te habríamos expulsado? Sabemos de tu condición desde principios del curso anterior. Yo fui el genio, por cierto, que te descubrió.

- Sí, claro, muy lindo Sirius, y tienes razón, lo que queremos es que dejes de andar aparentando cosas que no eres y confíes en nosotros- aseguró James con convicción- De veras queremos ser tus amigos, pero no podemos si no te abres solo por tú… - James buscó las palabras al recorrer con la vista el dormitorio- Tú… pequeño problema peludo.

Se hizo un silencio muy parecido al que se habría hecho si hubieran visto a Quejicus con un sombrero con un buitre disecado en la cabeza. James, en un principio, no lo comprendió, pero cuando Remus, Sirius y Peter se echaron a reír como imbéciles a él también le entró una risita floja. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que solo a él se le podía ocurrir decir ese tipo de imbecilidades en medio de un contexto tan poco adecuado. Parecía estar escuchando a su madre hablando de los desatinos que cometía de vez en cuando, pero no le importó. Observó las caras risueñas de Sirius y Peter, y el repentinamente juvenil y alegre rostro de Remus, que parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima.

Hay varias cosas que pueden lograr que un grupo se haga totalmente amigo. Entre ellas están combatir a un trol de montaña juntos, o salvarse las vidas en una situación de peligro, pero también apoyarse aun cuando algunos no se sientan dignos de recibir ese apoyo, sin importar lo que sean ni de donde vengan. Sin importar si son simples humanos o hombres lobos, con un pequeño problema peludo.

Hay varias cosas que pueden juntar grandes amigos. James no estaba muy seguro de qué había tenido de especial esa tarde, pero desde ese día, los cuatro no volvieron a separarse jamás.

* * *

_Hola! Si bueno, aquí de nuevo GreenDoe atormentándolos a todos. ¿Qué tal la vida de todos por ahí? La mía un fiasco pero me agrada que me dejen hermosos reviews como los que he recibido. He intentado que los capis no sigan siendo tan depresivos pero es que tiene que ser natural, no? En fin... estaré muy agradecida si me dejan su comentario u opinión. Eso sería todo, un saludo a los de siempre, en especial a Jusse, porque nunca puede responderle, ¡hablando de eso! Aun falta todavía para que termine este fic, unos, déjenme ver, ocho capítulos...si, eso creo. Espero dejar las cosas listas para que en el cuarto año no pase nada en especial, no sé si me entienden, creo que ese será el año del total distanciamiento, y luego está quinto, donde las cosas se pondrán más ardientes, eso viene en el próximo fic, "La Decisión", repito. Aclarada la duda, no me queda nada más que agradecer a todos y darles un gran beso y un galeón virtual. **GreenDoe.** _


	29. El legado de los muertos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

29

**29**

**EL LEGADO DE LOS MUERTOS**

- Pásame ese libro, por favor.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿cómo debería estar? El libro, por favor.

- Me refiero a lo de Sweeting- murmuró Severus con fastidio.

- No le digas Sweeting, ella al menos se refería a ti por un él en vez de un Snape- gruñó Lily- ¿Me pasarás alguna vez el libro?

Severus se quedó callado y le alcanzó el grueso tomo de Pociones avanzadas que Lily había pedido prestado en la biblioteca y que ahora usaba para complementar un deber para Slughorn. Le habría gustado poder comprobar que su amigo tenía tacto para preguntar las cosas cuando se trataba de temas tan sensibles como la muerte de alguien cercano, pero se había equivocado. Melania Hornby se manejaba mejor que él a la hora de hablar de Olive, lo que era bastante triste y lamentable por su amistad.

- ¿Dónde está Withers? No debería dejarte sola- dijo entonces Severus. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Corde ya me acompaña a siete de las ocho partes a las que voy en el día, y le pedí que acompañara a Mary a hablar con King porque ella lo está pasando mucho peor. Por lo demás, estoy contigo, no estoy sola. Y si lo estuviera, ¿cuál sería el problema?

Su amigo se quedó repentinamente callado y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentidos que Lily ni siquiera intentó descifrar. Se acercó a la mesa que había estado ocupando durante las últimas dos horas en la biblioteca y se las arregló para meter el pesado y voluminoso tomo en su bolsón, que parecía a punto de estallar con los últimos trozos de pergamino que había estado anotando durante el día. Tenía ganas de llegar finalmente a la Torre de Gryffindor para poder descansar después de que, finalmente, acabara su primera semana en Hogwarts. Parecía increíble que hacía una semana no sabía qué hacer para matar las horas y que ahora necesitara con urgencia de más para abarcar los numerosos deberes que la agobiaban. Miró a Severus al colgarse el pesado bolso en uno de los brazos y esperó que su amigo dejara de murmurar incoherencias para poder despedirse.

Finalmente su amigo sacó lo que estuviera carcomiéndolo.

- Escuché que hay un chico que quiere invitarte a una de las fiestas de Slughorn- suspiró- Un tarado, por eso no quiero que andes sola.

- ¿Te parece que yo estoy para fiestas?- bufó Lily molesta- Deja que el idiota que sea se atreva a pedirme siquiera una pluma y le mandaré un hechizo de piernas de gelatina que no olvidará en mucho tiempo. Ahora me voy.

- ¿Y si fuera Potter?- preguntó Severus.

Alzó la voz mucho más de lo que a Lily le habría gustado y ella se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Avanzó dos pasos hacia donde estaba su, por esos, días, larguirucho amigo, y lo miró fijamente a sus cálidos y temerosos ojos negros. Severus había regresado mucho más pálido de las vacaciones, como si no hubiera visto mucha luz. Era sorprendente lo mucho que él podía temerle, pero no podía ser tan demente como para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas si sabía que hacía bastante tiempo que varias cosas habían dejado de tener sentido alguno para Lily.

- Baja la voz, ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere?- gruñó mirando hacia todos lados. Luego respondió- Si fuera Potter, Sev, igualmente lo mandaría a invitar al Calamar Gigante. ¡Y no me vengas con idioteces, ningún chico me va a invitar a mí! Soy una niña. Nos vemos…

Salió después de mirar por última vez a su amigo, que no parecía muy de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. No estaba para andar pensando en si algún chico tenía intenciones en invitarla, principalmente porque no eran tiempos para festejar y porque ella no era Corde. Lily no se consideraba una chica fea, pero estaba lejos de ser una muchacha como Cordelia, que habría llamado la atención aunque tuviera seis años y estuviera pelada. Aun era demasiado pronto como para andar pensando en chicos, excepto, por supuesto, por Potter. Él era algo así como su pequeño amor de la más tierna infancia, y le gustaba conservarlo intacto tal como estaba. Jamás había tenido alguna intención absolutamente romántica con él, y estaba segura de que jamás la tendría. Quizás en un año más se reiría junto con su amiga cuando recordara lo mucho que la había traído de cabeza el enclenque de su compañero de Gryffindor. Esperaba, a lo menos, que en un año las risas hubieran regresado.

Nunca se había imaginado que habría estado tan contenta de que las clases la absorbieran. Después de los excesivos y enormes períodos que las vacaciones le habían dejado para pensar, resultaba terapéutico poder olvidarse de cualquier cosa que atormentara su desorientada cabeza en los momentos de ocio. Las nuevas asignaturas que Hogwarts exigía tomar al llegar a tercer curso eran tan acaparadoras como podría haber sido cuidar un dragón, así que, entre Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Lily había logrado condensar los períodos de pensamiento por Olive al mínimo, asegurándose, también, de no quedarse jamás sola. Solo aquel día había hecho una excepción alejándose de sus amigas para ir a la biblioteca, mientras Corde acompañaba a Mary donde King, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, un muchacho negro de séptimo curso. Su amiga, que había tenido problemas con el partido de la final del curso anterior, quería hablar mejor con su capitán para evaluar sus posibilidades, y Lily esperaba de corazón que King lograra motivar a su amiga para interesarla en algo. La antigua Mary había sido sepultada bajo kilómetros de pena, y ya no quedaba nada de la antigua y avasalladora personalidad de antaño. Nunca antes Lily se las había tenido que ver tan directamente con la depresión tal cual.

Llegó a la sala común y desparramó su bolso en la que creía que era una butaca vacía. Solo cuando una voz suave se quejó y una mata de espeso pelo crespo negro salió de las profundidades, Lily reparó en que Corde había estado durmiendo en esa butaca hasta hacía unos pocos segundos. Su amiga la observó por entre medio de los desordenados cabellos con sopor. Bostezó con descaro, como lo haría un gato, sin dejar de mirarla con sus profundos ojos azules.

- ¿No habías acompañado a Mary?- preguntó Lily.

- Rubens organizó una reunión urgente del equipo de Quidditch y ahora están todos tratando de convencer a Mary de que no se vaya- murmuró Corde mientras se sobaba la parte lateral del estómago- Creo que lo están logrando.

- Me alegro, nada como mantener la cabeza en otro lado- Lily asintió mientras sacaba el enorme tomo de Pociones del bolsón.

Se dedicó el resto de la tarde a interrogar a su amiga acerca de la clase de Adivinación. Corde, al contrario de Lily, se había dejado llevar por el azar a la hora de escoger la última asignatura electiva y había salido sorteada en Adivinación, por lo que ahora compartiría diferentes clases que Lily. Aparte de eso, seguían estando juntas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, al igual que con muchos otros compañeros de Gryffindor. Su amiga había declarado, en un suave y etéreo tono de voz, que la clase era una soberana estupidez y que debería haber escuchado a su padrino cuando le había dicho que no era lo más sensato escoger esa asignatura en particular. Pero, a pesar de lo dicho, Corde seguía siendo feliz y le daba lo mismo tener que soportar Adivinación por los próximos cinco años de su educación mágica.

- ¿Viste a Severus?- preguntó Corde, una vez que se libró de todas esas preguntas y salieron hacia los pasillos en dirección al Gran Comedor. Lily le dirigió una mirada envenenada y suspiró.

- Algún día me lo dirás…- murmuró en voz baja mientras Corde se reía entre dientes.

- Siempre que vuelves así de enfurruñada de la torre es porque te encontrarse con él y peleaste- aseguró Corde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Saltó ágilmente por sobre el escalón falso de una escalera. Lily la miró.

- Trató de meterse contigo y me salió con Potter- Puso los ojos en blanco quitándole importancia al asunto. Corde abrió los ojos como platos teatralmente, restándole importancia.

- ¡Conmigo!

- Imagínate, además me salió con que hay un chico que quiere invitarme a una fiesta de Slughorn- murmuró Lily fastidiada. Para su sorpresa, Corde amplió su sonrisa misteriosa y asintió varias veces divertida.

- Sí, sí, se llama Steven Bradley, es de Ravenclaw y se pasó la última clase de Hechizos observándote. Fue bastante gracioso… se cayó de la silla cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo había visto mirándote.

- Cualquiera que te ve a ti se cae de espanto…- murmuró ofuscada Lily en una voz que podía ser fácilmente escuchada.

Corde se echó a reír y se sentó con apetito a cenar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cerca de donde ambas estaban, James Potter se sentaba con cara de agotado al lado de Remus y murmuraba por lo bajo algo a su amigo. Lupin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como dándole apoyo a Potter, y volvió a su cena. Lily lo observó, de acuerdo a la cara de Potter podía decir que habían logrado, después de varios intentos, que Mary se quedara en el equipo de Quidditch. Eso la alegraba, así como lo hacía también el haberse dado cuenta de que Remus Lupin parecía mucho más feliz que en los dos años que lo conocía. Cualquiera de las rencillas que pudiera haber tenido con Potter, Black, o, para el caso, Pettigrew, habían quedado considerablemente en el pasado durante las vacaciones, o eso le parecía a Lily. Al menos había amistades que persistían con más fuerza que antes.

Diez minutos después, Mary apareció en el Gran Comedor con gesto incorregible, absolutamente inexpresivo. Ante la mirada de una preocupada Lily, y una comprensiva Corde, la muchacha, que durante esos meses había llegado sencillamente a rozar el metro setenta de altura, comenzó masticar lentamente un trozo de guisado. Lily le alcanzó un poco de zumo y le pasó un budín de chocolate que después de un rato Mary ni siquiera miró. Tomó un poco de su copa y luego miró a Lily.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde, Lily?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien- Mary se puso de pie- Te veo en el dormitorio.

Y salió caminando a paso normal hacia el vestíbulo. Lily miró a Corde en busca de alguna explicación pero su amiga únicamente le sonrió con amplitud y con los ojos desbordando apoyo. Luego, murmuró algo así como que la veía luego y fue a reunirse con un nervioso Henry Quirke, a quien acompañaría a una de los horrorosos encuentros del profesor Slughorn con sus alumnos favoritos. Después de la fuga repentina que había hecho Corde durante la Navidad, cuando iba a tener una cita con el chico, Quirke había pospuesto la posible junta hasta que Corde se recuperara de la muerte de Olive. Y como su amiga no tenía ninguna gana, ni de ir con él ni de dejarlas solas a Lily y Mary, solo ahora cumplía su promesa. De reojo, Lily observó como la cara de Henry se iluminaba a medida que Cordelia se acercaba con sus pasos suaves y delicados.

Un gruñido disgustado y profundo se hizo presente y Lily se volvió a buscar el responsable. Potter se había alejado de donde estaban sus amigos para sentarse frente a ella, donde antes estaba Corde.

- ¿Vas a dejar que Corde vaya con ese demente?- preguntó Potter.

- Otro más- murmuró Lily tratando de contener su sonrisa- Me recuerdas a un amigo. A Severus, pensó en el interior, no sin cierta ironía.

Potter no respondió y se quedó mirándola con fijación, aunque con el gesto de la parte inferior de su boca temblando en sus delgados labios en algo similar a una media sonrisa. Parecía estar procesando algo muy importante dentro de su despeinada cabeza, y por un momento, sonrojándose violentamente, Lily se preguntó si alguna vez el chico la había mirado como algo más que su compañera medio loca y gruñona de Gryffindor. El que le hubiera dicho que era guay ya no importaba, y no podía mantenerse tranquila si él la quedaba mirando por tanto tiempo con ese gesto entre burlón y algo que no entendía.

- ¿Eh… Potter?- murmuró nerviosa. El chico sonrió aun más.

- Evans- dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. Lily compuso una mueca de desesperación y al instante Potter sonrió con vergüenza, casi con tristeza- Me preguntaba si…- sacudió la cabeza- No importa, nos vemos, Evans.

Lily salió sintiendo la cara completamente roja del Gran Comedor, aunque se consoló al mirarse en el reflejo de una armadura al saber que era solo impresión suya, pues no estaba colorada. Bueno, reflexionó, había madurado, era cierto, pero, al parecer, Potter seguía manteniendo el mismo liderato cuando se trataba de encender sus pequeñas y pálidas mejillas. Y, por lo demás, a Lily no le molestaba tanto, varias veces había escuchado que era normal que así sucediera con los primeros chicos que les gustan a las niñas.

Tratando de quitarse de la cabeza todos los pensamientos que le recordaran a un chico de gafas y pelo desordenado, Lily se encaminó a la sala común de Gryffindor con los pensamientos embotados. Se sentía perdida, había decidido vivir para algo, había escogido eso una semana atrás, cuando volviera a Hogwarts y viera la sonrisa de Corde, pero todavía no sabía a qué aferrarse. Estaba sumida en medio de una crisis que no sabía cómo solucionar, todo a su alrededor, era un problema más. No sabía cómo hacer para recuperar el ánimo perdido y vital de Mary, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante Potter y sus mensajes crípticos, y no sabía cómo responder ante Severus y sus aprehensiones idiotas con las que a veces salía.

Desorientada, subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio y entró. La habitación circular se encontraba en absoluta penumbra, y solo una pequeña luz salía desde dentro de una de las camas donde los doseles estaban corridos. Lily supuso que esa sería Mary, pues, como ella, era la única que había tratado de no pensar durante las vacaciones y se había dedicado a practicar las asignaturas de ese año. Cualquier cosa era mejor que dejar que padres como los señores Evans o MacDonald trataran de distraer las cabezas de sus hijas con alguna tontería.

- ¿Mary?- preguntó Lily.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Mary se encontraba en la cama que había pertenecido a Olive por dos años, entre medio de la de Corde y la de Mary. Lily recordaba ese día, cuando habían llegado las cinco chicas desconocidas durante la noche de la selección. Ya entonces, Mary y Olive eran amigas, se habían conocido en los primeros minutos arriba del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Su amiga se encontraba acurrucada como una niña pequeña en la parte de la cabecera, agarrándose las piernas con las manos posesivamente. Levantó la cabeza cuando Lily se coló por entre los doseles. Tenía los ojos completamente dilatados y rojos, el crespo pelo desordenado, la cara mojada e hipaba entrecortadamente.

- ¿Tú no te vas a ir, cierto?- susurró.

Lily se quedó estática por un momento. Después, negó con la cabeza vehementemente y acogió a Mary como una madre con su bebé, mientras su amiga se echaba a llorar. Suspiró.

Al menos tenía a sus amigas para aferrarse a la vida.

* * *

_Hola, juro por mi madre que después de este no vienen tantos capítulos así de depresivos, comprendanme, de verdad creo que son necesarios, si no creería estar yendo contra mis sentimientos de autora... basuras que solo yo entiendo. En fin, gracias como siempre a todos esos que me han dejado comentarios tan constructivos y lindos, un saludo especial a a Hela Morrigan, no sé, tenía ganas de saludarte mujer, jeje, eso sería... Cuídense todos, y dejen un mensajillo!!_

_GreenDoe. _


	30. Envidias de niñez

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

30

**30**

**ENVIDIAS DE NIÑEZ**

Despertó sobresaltado luego de una terrible pesadilla que recordaba con pavorosa nitidez. En su sueño, James le decía a Evans que le gustaba y su compañera le gritaba en la cara que prefería quedarse con Snape porque era mucho mejor que él para el Quidditch. Desesperado, James trataba de explicarle que no era así, que había sido él la estrella del campeonato de las casas del curso anterior y que Snape era más peligroso arriba de escoba que Peter con su varita. Había despertado cuando Evans le comenzaba a gritar aun más y se desfiguraba al punto de convertirse en tía Harriet, que se acercaba a él y le comentaba lo bonita que estaba con ese vestido azul. James se miraba al espejo y veía una versión femenina suya, con el pelo largo y gafas cuadradas sonriéndole amistosamente.

- ¿James, estás bien?- preguntó una voz poco definida, entre ronca y aguda. Remus asomó la cabeza con semblante preocupado a través de los doseles.

- Sí, solo un mal sueño- aseguró él, mientras se frotaba la sien con dolor y trataba de enfocar bien mientras tanteaba con la mano derecha en busca de sus gafas.

Ese sueño no podía ser menos que premonitorio. Tenía que ser algo así, aunque se tratara de metáforas, porque claramente Snape no era mejor que él arriba de la escoba, eso no sucedería jamás. Y sin embargo, a James le parecía que aquel había sido el sueño más aclarador que podría haber tenido. Nada de hacerse el valiente con Evans y quedarse callado con cualquier locura que pasara por su cabeza, ese era su veredicto. Todo eso después de que durante una de las últimas cenas en el Gran Comedor, luego de que gruñera al ver a Corde con Quirke, James estuviera a punto de echar por tierra su inexistente reputación y decirle a su compañera que le gustaba. Sus razones no habían tenido base alguna, simplemente… había querido decirlo, solo por decirlo. Solo por llamar su atención, con lo que pudiera, después de largos meses en que no había cruzado ni los ojos con ella.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Remus de nuevo, sin asomar por segunda vez la cabeza, cuando James abrió los doseles de par en par y observó el vacío dormitorio de los chicos de tercer año. Solo estaban ellos dos.

- Estoy bien, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó, despeinándose el cabello con vehemencia.

- Las ocho y media- murmuró Remus.

- ¿Dónde están Sirius y Peter a las ocho y media de la mañana de un día sábado?- inquirió asombrado. Usualmente ellos dos, junto con él mismo, eran los más complicados de levantar.

- En la biblioteca- gruñó Remus, repentinamente de malas pulgas.

James no pudo evitar sonreír. Si había algo que lo hacía feliz era observar como los estándares y disposiciones de su amigo, Remus en particular, se quebraban e iban contra sí mismo. Por esos días, la representación máxima de la expresión "molestar a Remus" se centraba en ir a la biblioteca y pulular cerca de él con afanes poco inteligentes, según él, como buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlos a estar cerca de su amigo en los días de luna llena. Sirius había tenido, nuevamente, la brillante idea, pero durante tres semanas no habían logrado idear nada lo suficientemente atractivo ni tan arriesgado como para convencerlos a acompañar a un hombre lobo adolescente una vez al mes. Habían buscado en libros y preguntado inocentemente a personas como el profesor Kettleburn, encargado de Cuidado de las Criatura Mágicas, y un viejo bastante temerario, pero aun así no se les había ocurrido nada. Aquello último ponía feliz a Remus por momentos, pero James sabía que su amigo era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, llegarían a un punto de inicio. Era cosa de esperar.

Salieron de la sala común con gruesas capas, el invierno parecía estar adelantándose, y se apuraron por sobre los pocos estudiantes que estaban levantados a esas horas hasta llegar a la vacía biblioteca. Lejos, apartados en una de las mesas más escondidas desde la vista de la señora Pince, Sirius buscaba con extraño interés en una serie de empolvados libros mientras Peter, a su lado, batallaba por no caerse dormido. Era claro de quien había sido la idea.

- ¿Algo interesante?- preguntó James, ante el ceño fruncido de Remus.

- Nada…- Sirius bostezó- Es mejor que vayamos a desayunar, me duele el estómago. ¡Hey, Peter, no te duermas!

- Venga, vamos, luego les comento la idea que se me vino a la mente- James sonrió mientras, al decir eso, miraba a Remus, que parecía repentinamente alarmado por la posible idea de su amigo- Sí, Remus, se me ha ocurrido una genial idea…

Después del desayuno Sirius estuvo mucho más animado y de mejor ánimo, además de encontrarse pensando mejor. Remus, que declaró no estar dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus locuras, y luego de afirmar que seguía pensando que era una tontería la de acompañarlo en sus momentos más cruentos, salió pitando hacia la biblioteca nuevamente mientras ellos tres iban a recostarse a los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo la sombra fría del enorme haya que quedaba cerca del lago. Peter se sentó mirando con ansiedad a James, pero este, lejos de apurarse, decidió repatingarse con Sirius a su lado mientras observaba como unas niñas de primer año salían despavoridas cuando el Calamar Gigante asomó uno de sus tentáculos.

Finalmente, se volvió a sus amigos y les contó lo que había pensado. Durante las vacaciones había pasado suficiente tiempo aburrido y solo, gracias a que tanto la señora Black y Lupin habían decidido mantener a sus hijos a sus lados después del ataque a los Sweeting, y porque Peter se había quedado en su casa en Londres ayudando a su madre, por lo que había leído varias veces el único texto de estudio que siempre despertaba mayor interés en él que el resto de los pesados volúmenes. Hojeando su libro de Transformaciones, James había llegado a una parte especialmente interesante donde se hablaba de la capacidad adquirida de algunos magos de transformarse en animales a su antojo. Les llamaban animagos, y además, había visto a la profesora McGonagall haciéndolo en una de sus clases al mutar en un gato bastante tenebroso con características similares a las de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Lo había considerado varias veces, sus pros y sus contras, había tratado de imaginarse los argumentos absolutamente válidos que sus amigos expondrían para declarar que esa no era una buena idea y, al final, decidido que no perdía nada exponiendo una de las tantas ideas que se le habían ocurrido. Para lo que James no había estado preparado era para la gran aceptación que había tenido su idea entre Sirius y Peter.

- ¡Oye, esa es una buena idea!- exclamó Sirius con insultante sorpresa.

- No parece malo, aunque de seguro me costará muchísimo… - murmuró Peter, pasando del entusiasmo a la compunción. James parpadeó, desorientado.

- A ver…- Sacudió su cabeza- … ¿Me están diciendo que no les parece ninguna locura intentar esto?

- Nada que pueda salir de nuestras cabezas es algo sano, al menos para nosotros mismos- afirmó Sirius con convicción- Y realmente considero que es una buena idea. Hemos buscado en miles de partes algún dato de gente que haya hecho esta tontería antes y nada, lo único que podría ser mejor que convertirse en estos… McGonagalls sin estilo, sería pedirle de frentón a Remus que nos pegara una mascada.

Peter se encogió en el pequeño espacio que usaba a la sombra y su cuello desapareció por el cuello de su largo jersey casi hasta la mitad. Sus ojos se dilataron de miedo y los fijó, llorosos y claros como siempre, en James. Este último respiró fuertemente por unos segundos largos y, después de un momento, miró a Sirius con acritud, considerando seriamente si su amigo ni habría perdido alguna parte de su sutileza en la almohada. No parecía alterado por nada en su constante aptitud conocedora y omnipotente.

- No se te ocurra mencionar esa estupidez delante de Remus- amenazó James, cuando, al instante siguiente, su amigo sonreía con satisfacción y arrogancia.

- Entonces está dicho… ¡animagos! No te preocupes, Peter, te ayudaré.

El considerable entusiasmo de Peter, la sonrisa socarrona de Sirius y los instantes en que James los censuraba con la mirada por ser tan obvios, habían sido señales naturales para Remus de que habían llegado a buen puerto, al menos según sus estándares de calidad. James estaba seguro de que Remus no tardaría para nada en sacarle a alguno sus intenciones, pero esperaba de todo corazón que faltara para eso, pues no estaba de ánimo para combatir los ridículos argumentos que su amigo echaría en mano para frenarlos. Como si de verdad tuviera alguna opción contra la terquedad de James y Sirius y el apoyo popular de Peter. Dispuestas así las cosas, una semana después los tres se encontraron nuevamente envueltos en los polvorientos tomos de la biblioteca, con Remus resoplando cerca de ellos y listos para prepararse para lo que fuera que tuvieran que prepararse con tal de ser animagos.

Octubre los descubrió enfrascados aun en la biblioteca. Resultaba conveniente, además, que la profesora McGonagall repitiera constantemente parte de las bondades y dificultades de ser un animago, pero aun había muchas cosas que consultar y considerar, cosas que no habrían podido preguntarle a su profesora sin levantar su buena capa de sospechas. Por otro lado, uno bastante diferente, James estaba desarrollando su perfecta campaña de no hacer tonterías en presencia de Evans, lo que incluía en primer lugar el no estar a punto de irse de lengua. Resultaba sencillo, por cierto, pues las contadas veces en que tenía ocasión de hablar con su compañera ella se encontraba preguntándole algo a Remus, con quien compartía Aritmancia y discutía dudas de las clases. Así, cada vez hablaba menos con Lily Evans, y aun menos, con Corde. No había sabido de su amiga desde las últimas vacaciones. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch se habían reforzado gracias a las pujas que había hecho Anthony Hipworth para que entrenaran más veces a la semana, y después de varios intentos, Mary MacDonald aun era parte de ellos. Se acercaba la primera excursión a Hogsmeade para los muchachos de tercer año…

- Dicen que está embrujada, prefiero que no- aseguró Peter, apenas Sirius mencionó la idea de la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¡Eres un mago o qué! Hogwarts también está embrujado y ni miedo que te da- gruñó James.

Remus soltó una risita tonta. Tanto James, como Sirius y Peter, lo miraron interrogantes, pero este se limitó a reír entre dientes un poco más observando las caras desconcertadas de sus amigos con perversidad. Solo al final se aclaró la garganta y les explicó:

- Los gritos que se escuchan de esa casa son míos- murmuró, divertido- Me llevan ahí durante mi transformación…

- ¿Bromeas?- preguntó Sirius con una mueca.

Remus se balanceó en su butaca y negó todavía divertido. James sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tomarse el asunto de su "problema peludo" con tanta naturalidad y despreocupación, como si hablara del clima. Estaba seguro que, al menos en eso, ellos estaban siendo beneficiosos en un sentido práctico y no en aquella distorsionada idea de divertirse que siempre ponían en práctica. Eran esas las buenas acciones que la señora Potter debía ver siempre que le dieran ganas de asesinar a su hijo.

El día de la primera excursión fue sábado. Todos los alumnos de tercero estaban entusiasmados de conocer finalmente Hogsmeade e incluso Evans había logrado hacer bajar a MacDonald de la torre de Gryffindor. James y sus tres amigos, todos envueltos en sendas capas y bufandas por la inusual ventisca de noviembre, pasaron por la recelosa supervisión de Filch y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que habían hecho varias veces pero en carruajes. Hogsmeade era el único pueblo completamente mágico de Gran Bretaña, repleto de tiendas y gente que trabajaba en función de ellas. Se podía acceder a él siguiendo una larga y fría carretera por la que todos los alumnos iban en pequeños grupos. James solo había estado ahí una vez, cuando tenía alrededor de tres años, y naturalmente no recordaba nada.

La primera impresión que se llevaron fue era un pueblo ajetreado y muy cálido, con pequeñas tienditas que acogían a cientos de visitantes. Estaba el Correo, las Tres Escobas, una acogedora taberna, Zonko y Honeydukes, entre otros miles de lugares que llamaban a los niños del lugar como un trozo de queso a una rata. Dentro de aquel ambiente tan festivo habían, de vez en cuando, algunos anuncios de gente, magos y brujas, desaparecidos en el último tiempo, se avisaba de tener cuidado con los Mortífagos, se estampaban las medidas de seguridad del Ministerio de la Magia en caso de que apareciera la marca tenebrosa. Voldemort estaba ahí.

- Vamos a Zonko- aventuró Sirius apenas llegaron.

- Me apetecería también ir al Correo- aseguró Remus.

- ¿Qué tal las Tres Escobas?- propuso Peter. Los tres miraron a James, esperando algo.

- ¿Qué? Vamos a cualquier lado, me estoy calando de frío- se defendió. Sirius sonrió con sorna.

- Pareces una chica- murmuró de pasada.

- ¿Problemas de pareja, Black?- preguntó entonces una voz ronca y nada agradable.

Los cuatro amigos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Mulciber y Avery, dos de sus compañeros de curso en Slytherin. El primero era un muchacho alto, delgado y de largo pelo negro. En cierta forma, a James le recordaba a Sirius de vez en cuando, aunque Mulciber carecía de la arrogancia divertida, la elegancia natural y el encanto de su amigo. Además, ambos muchachos tenían diferencias fundamentales, como la piel, que en Mulciber era de un blanco asombroso y nada saludable, o los ojos, dos túneles vacíos terroríficos y sombríos. El segundo, era tan o más alto que el primero, pero de contextura gruesa y espalda ancha. Siempre había sido más grande que el resto de todos sus compañeros y durante las vacaciones había adquirido tamaño de un muchacho mayor de edad. Aparte de eso, destacaba su mandíbula puntiaguda y su similitud con los troles de montaña que James alguna vez había visto en los libros.

Los dos muchachos los miraban sin una sola sonrisa, pero visiblemente divertidos, como si en realidad disfrutaran internamente. Se paraban desafiantes, esperando, quizás, una confrontación.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Mulciber- dijo James, con toda la voz cansina que pudo reunir. El chico frunció el ceño.

- No eres muy amable, ¿no? Ya deberías ir aprendiendo con quien enfrentarte y con quien no, Potter- Mulciber señaló con la cabeza una muralla al lado de la puerta de la tienda Zonko, donde destacaba un afiche de desaparecidos.

- ¿Intentas señalarme algo?- siseó molesto James- Estoy seguro de que no estabas muy seguro unos meses atrás, ¿es que acaso papi ya ha jurado lealtad como un lame botas a Voldemort?

- No te hagas el listo, Potter- gruñó Avery, buscando en sus pantalones algo similar a una varita.

- ¿Nos vas a atacar, Avery?- dijo Sirius, alerta, entre divertido y serio. James vio que su amigo toqueteaba el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros e intercambió una mirada precavida con Remus.

- Me contaron que tus padres no están muy contentos contigo, Black, ¿es cierto que lloraste como una niña durante el verano para no ir con tu prima Lestrange? Regulus estaba muy ufano…

Mulciber salió expelido hasta caer cerca de un cubo de basura gigantesco luego de que un certero, y avanzado, para su edad, hechizo, saliera de la varita de Sirius. Como una exhalación, todo pasó rápido. James sacó su varita y atacó a Avery, que se disponía a ir contra su amigo. Adam Vaisey, guardián y miembro del equipo de Slytherin de ese año, un muchacho de cuarto curso, apareció de la nada junto a sus dos compañeros de casa, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, James y Remus habían usado sus varitas nuevamente, dejándolo en estado grogui en el suelo. Terco, Mulciber se levantó como pudo y fue contra Sirius, pero él fue más rápido y le aplicó el hechizo de las piernas de gelatina antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera acercarse. Envalentonado por su triunfo, James se dispuso a hacer un ridículo encantamiento de cosquillas a Vaisey, que se empezó a contorsionar con una risa demente.

Alrededor de ellos, mientras Mulciber y Vaisey hacían espectáculo, la gente se amontonaba para ver bien. Algunos alumnos estaban riéndose abiertamente, mientras otros luchaban contra la sonrisita que se les estaba formando en la cara. La minoría, miraba con censura, aunque en general eran personas de Slytherin. Solo los realmente osados comenzaron a vitorearlos, como Peter. James sonrió, y, sorprendido, intercambió una mirada incrédula con Sirius, que parecía estar disfrutando de esas alabanzas. Remus, a su lado, parecía debatirse entre pararlos y reírse, aunque una mueca extraña en el rostro daba señales de que querer decantarse por la segunda.

Entre medio de aquella salva de aplausos, James vio algo que le derritió la sonrisa como fuego ardiendo, no por la tristeza, sino por la incomprensión. Cerca de ahí acababa pasar Evans.

Evans, con el ceño fruncido y algo similar al enojo.

* * *

_Pst, ¿qué puedo decir? Gracias, gracias, a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí leyéndome. Quizás lo que les diré ahora los alivie, porque, créanlo o no, después de este solo quedan dos capítulos y, tal vez, un epílogo, aunque creo tener el mismo talento para los epílogos que J.K. Rowling, jejeje, ustedes entienden...! En fin... ¡comentarios! Por favor, no se olviden, no solo de escribir vive la autora, también de comentarios. Un beso a todos. _


	31. Tiempo al desperdicio

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

31

**31**

**TIEMPO AL DESPERDICIO**

Las cosas no fueron como Lily había esperado en Hogsmeade. De todo lo sucedido en aquel pueblo, lo único interesante había sido ver como Henry Quirke esquivaba a Corde. Y, muy por el contrario, el número de cosas desagradables que se habían llevado a cabo en solo un día, había sido alarmante. En el inicio había tenido que hacer grandes maquinaciones para que, con Corde, pudieran sacar a Mary de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Varias veces Lily, y la misma Mary, se había sentido atraída como hija de muggles por conocer el único pueblo completamente mágico de Gran Bretaña, pero en vista de las circunstancias, el suceso había ocurrido en una situación bastante diferente. En particular, porque antes iban cuatro.

El clima había sido insistente, con un fuerte viento azotándoles y dañándole los oídos a Lily. Las tiendas, que habrían sido mejor disfrutadas en una compañía menos sombría (Corde no entraba en ese término), no habían logrado cautivar su atención y, además, para culminar un día que no podía ser menos que malo, había visto a Potter y Black pavoneándose en medio del pueblo como nunca antes los había observado, arrogantes y entusiasmados por el apoyo insulso que recibían de la gente que los rodeaba mientras atacaban a otros estudiantes. Molesta y ofendida, aunque los atacados fueran Mulciber, Avery y un muchacho desconocido de cuarto curso de Slytherin, Lily había regresado al castillo con Mary y Corde siguiéndole de cerca. La primera, bastante parecida un zombie, y la segunda, perpleja y sin darle importancia al haberse percatado de que Quirke, luego de una esotérica y extraña cita, huía de ella aterrorizado por esa muchacha bonita y algo extraña. Aparte de eso, aquel sábado había sido un fastidio.

- Lo lamento, me comporté como una idiota- aseguró Mary un día después, cuando bajó con los mismos ánimos renovados que sacaba de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que anhelaba volver a ser la misma.

- No te hagas la fuerte, todo a su tiempo- Lily se encogió de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

En poco tiempo, Lily se había llevado todo el peso y el cargo que antes, de manera silenciosa e imperceptible, se llevaba la imperecedera Olive: Escuchar y no ser escuchada. En cierto modo, ella siempre había sentido que esa era la tarea de Corde, pero su amiga jamás había llegado a ese nivel de confianza con Mary como para poder apoyarla directamente. De un momento a otro, todos sus problemas habían tenido que pasar a segundo plano, en base a una decisión personal, aun cuando sabía que Cordelia estaba ahí, viendo como si fuera un lago claro todo lo que sucedía por los pensamientos y sentimientos de Lily.

El disgusto que le había causado el atrevimiento y la falta de respeto de Potter por el resto del mundo, solo había logrado que le sentimiento anterior a la muerte de Olive regresara al inquieto corazón de Lily. La sensación de que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar entre Potter y ella, y, en general, entre Potter y el resto de los que le rodeaban, con excepción por supuesto de sus tres cercanos amigos, inundaba los pensamientos de ella más de lo que habría debido. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas estaban cambiando a un ritmo vertiginoso y rápido, mucho más que durante su curso anterior. Y eso, pensaba Lily, solo lograba deprimirla aun más. Se obligaba a volcarse en sus estudios, cada vez algo más complicados aunque sin llegar a agobiarla, y a interactuar con más personas de otras partes, con el firme propósito de no explotar en algún momento con Corde, que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad en todo el enredo que se entretejía en su cabeza. Gracias a su curso de Aritmancia, cada vez se llevaba mejor con Remus, y, aun mejor, con Marlene McKinnon, Celina Macaboy y la mejor amiga de esta, Holly Smith. Así, esperaba escapar, como fuera.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Evans?- preguntó una clase Remus, con quien compartía ese día su habitual puesto en Aritmancia. Lily parpadeó, desorientada.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme Evans?- preguntó.

- ¿Estás bien, entonces, Lily?- preguntó de nuevo su compañero. Sonrió.

- No me pasa nada, solo he estado un poco distraída- murmuró Lily sin convencimiento- He estado demasiado absorbida por los deberes, supongo. Y Mary.

- ¿Es la que la está llevando peor, no?- murmuró Remus, mirando de soslayo a Mary, que se sentaba tras él. Lily asintió sombría- No te preocupes, pronto mejorará, los males no duran para siempre, no sanará, pero se recuperará… al menos esos no son perdurables…- Remus miró al pizarrón donde la profesora Vector había anotado algunas indicaciones con algo indescifrable en la cara. Parecía estar aplicando esa idea a su propia vida.

- Tú pareces estar llevándolo mucho mejor con tus amigos- afirmó Lily, recordando lo mucho que había mejorado Remus en esos meses. El chico esbozó una sonrisa enorme y amigable, lobuna.

- Son los mejores- declaró. Lily sonrió, nostálgica de cuando ella y sus amigas compartían momentos riéndose. Su compañero lo notó. Entonces, Remus posó suavemente la mano en el hombro de Lily y le sonrió.

Era terapéutico saber que se podía bromear y hablar sin tapujos con alguien, y también ser consciente de que a alguna persona le interesaba ella, que estaba ahí para escuchar, aunque Remus no fuera el más adecuado debido a sus primeros conflictos. Era sencillo no tener que recurrir siempre a Corde y sus consejos crípticos, y poder decir tonterías como una niña de su edad debería hacer. Mary usualmente se quedaba callada durante las clases, en especial en Aritmancia, y luego parecía avergonzada por su comportamiento. En varias ocasiones Lily la había regañado, pues consideraba lógico que el luto de la amiga perdida durara más que el de otras personas.

Una semana después de que se hiciera conocido por todo el colegio que Henry Quirke había quedado espantado por lo rara que era Corde, después de una cita en la que la muchacha no había ni sonreído ni reído ni una sola vez, apareció un tal Philip Hetreed, chico de quinto curso de Gryffindor, para invitar a Cordelia a la segunda excursión a Hogsmeade en unos meses más. Como Quirke, era de esos muchachos por los que cualquier chica, a juicio de Melania, habría dado su sombrero por salir, alto, de ojos pardos y sonrisa amable. A juicio de Lily, tan imbécil como Henry Quirke, uno más que se vería amedrentado por una Corde que, en estado natural, jamás sonreiría la primera vez a un completo desconocido. Muchachos que no se darían el tiempo por conocer a fondo a su amiga. Solo Potter parecía conocer y saber a la perfección el carácter de Corde, pues, aparte de lanzar una que otra mirada envenenada a Hetreed, se veía seguro de que el muchacho no conseguiría nada con su compañera.

Por otro lado, habían pasado hacía tiempo aquellos meses en que Lily Evans y James Potter hablaban con soltura uno con otro. Una extraña parquedad del chico cuando se encontraba en presencia de ella y la timidez de Lily cuando él se le quedaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, habían puesto a años luz la época en que ambos se reían atormentando a la enamorada Melania Hornby. Lily intuía que Potter no se había percatado de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, de lo que se había perdido en su relación de compañeros, pero ella, observadora por naturaleza, lo sabía, lo sentía. Las ganas por hablarle eran fuertes, y aun así, los temas, los motivos y la seguridad de antaño, se habían perdido en el fondo de su carácter. Ya no se sabía capaz de hablarle por más de diez minutos. Debía añadir eso a la larga lista de cosas que había perdido luego de la muerte de Olive, aunque por otro lado hubiera adquirido un admirador poco secreto en Steven Bradley, un muchacho de pelo ensortijado.

- El profesor Flitwick quiere que te incorpores al Club de Hechizos, me lo comentó la última reunión- afirmó una tarde Mary, mientras Lily se encargaba de corregir una disparatada redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Corde acerca de los hipogrifos y los cuidados que hay que tener. Miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí…- gruñó entonces- Y Slughorn quiere que me vaya a Slytherin… ¿por qué se le ocurrió esa idea?- Un antiguo gesto de Mary, las cejas alzadas y una media sonrisa sarcástica apareció levemente en el rostro de su amiga.

- Quizá porque eres mala para hechizos, Lily… deberías aceptar, es una oportunidad muy buena para aprender cosas nuevas- murmuró Mary- Y sirve muchísimo para distraerse.

- ¿Eso te entusiasma?- preguntó Lily, rogando porque la respuesta fuera un sí.

- Se pasa muy bien- Mary se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, entonces puedes decirle al profesor Flitwick que me pasaré algún día por el club- afirmó Lily- Me alegro que hagas más cosas aparte de las clases y el equipo de Quidditch.

Mary sonrió amablemente, como agradeciendo su gesto. Vista así, con esa entereza, Lily no podía menos que recordar la vez en que Olive le había comentado que Mary MacDonald representaba todo lo que podía ser un Gryffindor, valiente, leal y aguerrida, una verdadera leona. Alguien que jamás se dejaría avasallar por todas las tormentas a que sobreviviera. En todos esos meses Lily había aprendido a conocer el carácter de su amiga mucho mejor que en el resto de su relación.

- Supongo que ya es hora de volver a mi vida, o a lo más parecido antes de que Olive muriera- Lily levantó los ojos súbitamente sorprendida por la mención del nombre de la amiga muerta. Mary sonrió de oreja a oreja y chistó ofendida- Ya vete acostumbrando, Lily, volveré a ser la de antes. Lo prometo.

Lily sabía que no hablaba en serio, pues ambas sabían que varias cosas habían cambiado después de la última Navidad. No, en realidad, a lo que se refería Mary era a que debían volver a la normalidad tarde o temprano, no olvidando a Olive, pero superándolo.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como una amenaza?- Su amiga sonrió.

Un mes después Mary MacDonald volvió a lucir, al menos, como la de antes. La chica efusiva, agresiva, si se quería, y algo impulsiva de antes, había vuelto. Volvía a ser la Mary preocupada de las calificaciones, la que recitaba las revueltas de los enanos ante una Corde que en realidad no escuchaba, la que regresaba a medianoche los días en que había entrenamiento de Quidditch, y la que, para disgusto de algunos profesores, preguntaba por cualquier cosa que se le ocurría en medio de la clase. Solo la profesora McGonagall estuvo más contenta que Lily cuando el cambio en la muchacha fue evidente, porque así de notorio era su favoritismo por Mary dentro de sus clases.

A partir de entonces, las cosas mejoraron para Lily, como no lo habían hecho hacía varios meses. El ánimo que su amiga imprimía por las cosas siempre había sido contagioso, como una plaga que se expande y agarrota todos los músculos. Obligada a asistir al Club de Slughorn, tarea que cada vez se hacía menos complicada porque era sencillo caer bien al profesor y a los demás miembros, y encantada con las sesiones de duelo a que el profesor Flitwick sometía en el Club de Hechizos, algo que Lily había descubierto que se le daba de manera natural, se sorprendió a sí misma cuando despertó una mañana silbando ante la sonrisa franca y alegre de Corde, la única que había permanecido impertérrita ante todo.

- Pareces más feliz- aseguró, mientras agarraba su bolso y se acercaba a la puerta de los dormitorios. Lily vio alarmada que su amiga se disponía a bajar con todo su ya revuelto pelo echó un almiar.

- Soy más feliz- la agarró al vuelo y la sentó para peinarla antes de que su fama de chica loca y rompe corazones tomara tintes alarmantes- No puedes salir así a los pasillos, chiflada- Corde rió entre dientes y se encogió de hombros adoptando esa sonrisa misteriosa que solo le dedicaba a Lily.

La amistad era algo valioso. Algo incondicional basado en la confianza y el respeto. Lily y Mary jamás habían estado más unidas que en esos momentos, y Lily nunca antes había querido más a Cordelia o a Severus. A la primera, por mantenerse siempre ahí sin que nadie le exigiera ni pidiera nada, y al segundo, por ser él, Severus… el amigo mañoso que había marcado para siempre una vida ajena a la familia Evans para Lily. Aquel a quien recordaría hasta su muerte por decirle lo que era, lo que había nacido para ser. Y, aunque fuera usualmente alguien de un doble comportamiento reprochable, aunque no siempre se comportara bien ni de acuerdo a una moral justa, era Severus. Y Severus era su amigo, a pesar de que en la Torre de Gryffindor no se lo creyeran, e incluso a pesar de que James Potter se esforzara en formarse pleitos día a día con él. Porque, le gustara a sus amigas o no, antes que Potter, estaba Severus. Lily quería y sabía que sería justa, no juzgaría a ninguno de los dos antes de saber, pues estaba destinada a tener que mantener una armonía con ambos, el primero por ser su compañero inevitable de aquí a los cuatro años que le quedaba, y el segundo por esa amistad que los unía desde los diez años.

Por ahora, eso era todo cuanto le importaba, proteger a sus amigos y pasarlo tan bien como pudiera hasta que todos tuvieran que afrontar que había más vida fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había ingresado como una muchachita asustada, a quien Severus jamás le había comentado nada de Lord Voldemort, y que había tenido que comprender que no todos en ese mundo fabuloso que descubría eran buenos ni tenían intenciones sanas. Tuvo desde ya la desdicha de ir a nacer en medio de unas generaciones que se verían irremediablemente afectadas por lo sucedía, lo quisieran o no, a ellas, y probablemente a las que siguieran.

La decisión entre lo bueno y lo malo era algo que varias veces le había atormentado, pero, tal como se habían dado las cosas, se sabía ahora preparado para afrontarlo con ligero dominio del tema. Quizás los remordimientos de la muerte de Olive Sweeting no la seguirían para siempre, pero la habían ayudado. La pérdida de una persona querida le daba desde ya una idea de cual sería, al final, su propia decisión. Hasta entonces, lo único que le quedaba era seguir en el paraíso ajeno que constituía para todos Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Corde.

- Pienso- murmuró.

- ¿En qué?

- En el bien y el mal- Lily miró por una larga fracción de segundo a su amiga, que torció la cabeza en gesto reflexivo mientras una mueca de sonrisa empezaba a aflorar en sus perfectos labios.

Juntas, estallaron en risas.

Porque era una tontería preocuparse por algo que todavía no los había dominado por completo, y porque realmente no era su deber aun. Les quedaban casi cinco perfectos años antes de que todo las golpeara como debía. La guerra estaba ahí afuera, y no había que ignorarla, pero tampoco dejar que las dominara de manera anticipada. Cinco años en los que llorarían y reirían por cosas sin ningún sentido en absoluto, pero un período que todos se merecían de alguna manera, antes de saltar a la oscuridad.

Mary entró a la habitación cuando Lily golpeaba a Corde en la cara con una enorme almohada, y se les quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas, como siempre. La cabeza desordenada de Cordelia Withers salió sacudiendo sus esponjosos y negros cabellos al aire como un gato que ha sido obligado a mojarse, y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a Mary.

- Infantiles- murmuró la chica, cuando se desplomó en su cama y se dispuso a leer un enorme tomo de Aritmancia.

Lily miró a Corde y rió de nuevo al ver la cara ridícula de su amiga. No, era una estupidez preocuparse por el futuro.

* * *

_Bueno, para los más despistados, he de aclarar que esta ha sido la despedida de Lily, porque el otro capi es de James y el epílogo... bueno, es un epílogo, y me complace sentir que no hay ni nombres tan horribles como Albus Severus ni nada de esas cosas que me espantaron, creo que se me dio mejor de lo que esperaba. Y, ahora, lo más importante...un saludo para Kaixo, a Katherine Jane Black y a Atram Potter, por comentarme por primera vez, gracias, gracias, y también a Jusse, como es anónimo nunca puedo saludarte, y usalmente se me olvida. Gracias nuevamente. No sé si este capi ha sido tan bueno como me habría gustado, pero quiero dedicárselo a **Cyllan SDT**, gracias por tu apoyo en casi todos los fics que he montado. Eso sería, un beso!!_


	32. El salón de los trofeos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

32

**32**

**EL SALÓN DE LOS TROFEOS**

Durante los siguientes tres años, y hasta casi cuatro, James no llegaría a entender jamás la conducta de Lily Evans. Después del espectáculo que tanto él como Sirius habían montado en medio de Hogsmeade, la niña no había dirigido ni una mirada amable, ni una burla con los ojos, nada, que le hiciera a James pensar que no estaba enojada en realidad. Y el asunto, pensaba él, es que no sabía con claridad qué crimen había cometido. Si lo pensaba bien, ella había sido la única que había fruncido el ceño como si acabara de declarar que era un estúpido Mortífago.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sirius.

- En nada- respondió al acto James. Sirius alzó las cejas.

- Ya… - murmuró sin convencimiento. Sabiéndose descubierto, James decidió optar por un plan alterno y desviar la atención de su amigo por otra cosa.

Sin que él lo observara, pues había regresado a terminar una disparatada redacción de Pociones, James se puso a rebuscar entre su bolso hasta sacar un pequeño paquetito alargado y plano que podía caber en la palma de su mano. Estaba envuelto en una tela suave, casi seda, que había escogido especialmente cuando había ido a comprar aquel objeto durante las vacaciones de verano. Su madre lo había visto en una vitrina en una tienda bastante cara, pero, considerando que sus padres jamás le habían negado nada, James no había desistido hasta que se lo habían comprado.

- Ten- murmuró, alargando el paquete con la mano, para que su amigo lo cogiera. Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró el envoltorio con recelo, casi como oliendo. Así, pensó James, se parecía a un perro.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó entonces.

- Tu regalo de cumpleaños- explicó James- Sé que fue hace casi dos meses- Sonrió con descaro- Pero es que se me olvidó en casa antes de regresar a clases y recordé pedírselo a mi madre para que me lo enviara solo ahora.

- Ah… bueno- pareció pensárselo y luego entorno los ojos con petulancia- Ya iba siendo bueno, ¿no? Venga

Agarró el paquete casi con fuerza bruta, sacándoselo a James de las manos, y comenzó a desenvolverlo con habilidad. Mientras su amigo seguía sacando los pliegues del envoltorio, James se dispuso a sacar sus propias cosas para terminar dos deberes que llevaba algo atrasados. Buscó con la mirada por si se encontraba con Evans o Corde, a esa última en especial, una vez que se había enterado de que tenía una nueva pretendiente, pero ninguna de sus compañeras de curso se encontraban entonces en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Sirius había terminado de desenvolver su regalo. Su amigo observaba el pequeño artilugio con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia en la cara, debatiéndose entre si compartir sus inquietudes con James.

- Es un espejo- murmuró.

- Que observador- objetó James con una sonrisa. Esa había sido justo la reacción que había esperado de su amigo.

- Um… gracias, un espejo, esto… sería muy útil, claro, si yo fuera chica… pero gracias de todas maneras- repuso Sirius con el sarcasmo saliéndole por las orejas.

- Trae para acá, zoquete- James le arrebató el delicado objeto de las manos y lo dejó encima de su mesa de trabajo, mientras volvía a revolver entre su bolso.

Triunfante, sacó la pareja del pequeño espejo y se lo mostró a Sirius. La cara de su amigo mutó del desconcierto a una risa sofocada muy ridícula. Claramente, todavía no entendía para que servía aquel inútil regalo de cumpleaños. James le puso el espejo que le había sacado a Sirius nuevamente en la mano y se miró en el par que tenían, sabiendo que su amigo estaba apunto de desternillarse de la risa. Entonces, pronunció el nombre del muchacho suavemente al espejo y sonrió cuando este se atoró con su propia saliva al descubrir que ahí, en el frío cristal, aparecía la cara de James riéndose de su desconcierto. Sirius se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente y se revolvió el elegante pelo con vehemencia, para que en dos segundos volviera a adquirir ese estilo casual que siempre le acompañaba.

- ¡Vaya!- sonrió- ¡Y yo que pensé que tú idea era que nos miráramos juntos en el espejo!- James le pegó en la corona de la cabeza.

- No seas idiota, es para que no nos aburramos cuando cumplamos castigos separados.

Sirius sonrió. En las últimas semanas, luego del episodio de Hogsmeade, y por el que se habían ganado una detención de antología, los castigos, reproches, visitas al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, amenazas de Filch con grilletes y limpiadas de los orinales de la enfermería, se habían vuelto algo tan común en las vidas de los dos que habían tenido que reconocer que, si se le quitaba la diversión de compartir los castigos juntos, un gran bálsamo en las horas de aburrimiento, hacer tonterías y travesuras en Hogwarts no tenía tanta gracia. Enfurecida, casi como una gata encrespada, la profesora McGonagall los había relegado a destripar sapos carnudos a varios metros del otro, y, después de eso, James había decidido actuar, recordando el regalo que había planeado para Sirius durante las largas y aburridas vacaciones de verano de aquel año.

Ambos decidieron que llevarían siempre su espejo con ellos. Relegados a los vaqueros, los preciados objetos jamás dejarían de ser útiles cuando estuvieran muertos de aburrimiento en sus largos y, cada vez más comunes, castigos. Pues, así como iban, James estaba seguro que para el fin del primer trimestre de aquel curso, Sirius Black y James Potter serían conocidos como el par de revoltosos más grandes que Hogwarts había tenido hasta ese entonces, lo que no dejaba de ser un gran honor para ambos. Los únicos que podían salir algo perjudicados, porque realmente les importaba su reputación, eran Remus y Peter, que de vez en cuando se veían arrastrados por las ridiculeces que inventaban los dos.

- ¿Dónde andabas, peludo?- preguntó Sirius, cuando Remus aparecía por el vacío de la Dama Gorda cargado hasta la médula con libros.

- En las cocinas, Sirius, donde más podría conseguir todo esto- molestó Remus, al desparramar todo su botín en la mesa que usualmente ellos ocupaban. Sirius bufó cuando un frasco de tinta se desplomó sobre su trabajo- Perdón.

- ¿Y Peter?- Remus se encogió de hombros- ¿Estabas en la biblioteca solo?

- No- Remus negó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Trabajaba junto a Lily en una redacción de Aritmancia.

- Sí, ¿no?- Sirius se repatingó cómodamente en su butaca y miró a Remus con una sonrisa socarrona- Ustedes si que van adelantados, James comprometido con Withers, Remus con Evans… me preguntó si Peter ya habrá decidido declararse a Stebbins…- Dilins Stebbins era un muchacho propenso a accidentes de Hufflepuff.

- Por supuesto- Remus ignoró a Sirius- Pero, hablando de reales adelantados, ¿es cierto que has invitado a Geraldine Spencer a la próxima salida?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Sirius sin parecer mínimamente afectado. James intercambió una mirada divertida con Remus, aunque por cierto el descaro de Sirius le habría sido útil en varias situaciones a él mismo.

- Berta Jorkins no paraba de hablar de eso en la biblioteca, la señora Pince la echó por no poder quedarse callada- explicó Remus.

- ¿Geraldine Spencer? ¿La hermana guapa de Doris, la antigua comentarista de los partidos?- Sirius se encogió hombros- ¡Caramba! Si que tienes desplante, compañero… es de cuarto curso ¿no es de Gryffindor, no?

- Va en Ravenclaw… el que puede, puede, amigo- dijo Sirius mientras alzaba su trabajo y miraba con congoja nada real a su redacción. Entrecerró los ojos amenazantes hacia Remus- Límpialo antes de que te lime las uñas con la varita.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. James sonrió.

Peter no apareció durante toda la tarde. Cerca de la hora de la cena sería Sean Worme, su otro compañero de tercero de Gryffindor, quien les advertiría que su amigo había sido atacado por una de las estatuas del cuarto piso y que yacía inconsciente en la enfermería desde las cuatro de la tarde. Una vez que James pudiera calmar la risa estúpida de Sirius, arrastró a sus dos amigos hasta los dominios de la señora Pomfrey para ver cómo iba el propenso Peter. Y eso, pensaba, que Sirius estaba convencido que se juntaría con Stebbins.

Resultó divertido comprobar que la única que parecía realmente entusiasmada con la idea de una cita era la tal Geraldine Spencer, una muchacha preciosa de Ravenclaw, de largo pelo rubio, ojos grandes y oscuros, y una cara similar a la que los muggles imprimían en las estatuas de ángeles. Con una sonrisa divertida, James se sorprendía al no haber intuido que solo alguien como Sirius tendría el valor, y sería aceptado, para invitar a salir a una muchacha de ese tipo y, aun más, en un curso mayor al de él. Pero por cierto que a su amigo le ayudaba mucho ser bastante alto para su edad y tener un encanto y arrastre con las muchachas que parecía desconocer o, si es que lo sabía, no considerarlo. Sirius parecía encontrar "interesante" una cita, algo por lo que podía gastar algunas horas de su preciada vida, pero tampoco algo que realmente lo desvelara. Ni mucho menos parecía sentir más que una ligera atracción por Geraldine, lo que, considerando a la chica, era natural.

Por lo demás, el notable avance de sus amigos más cercanos, exceptuando a Remus y Peter, con las relaciones más profundas, solo hacía que James se acordara de Evans y se preguntara de qué rayos podría llegar a hablar con la chica en una posible y ridícula cita. Casi podía comprender a Henry Quirke, que había declarado a sus amigos más cercanos (bastante pocos discretos, pues todo el colegio se había enterado) que Corde era la muchacha más extraña que había conocido alguna vez, y que, aunque fuera probablemente la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts, sus nervios no alcanzaban para un segundo intento.

- Te quedaste callado de nuevo, ¿en qué piensas?- dijo Sirius. Su amigo estaba desarrollando una tendencia a preguntar en los momentos menos adecuados.

- En nada- En Evans.

- Estás loco, en realidad, el crecimiento te debe estar haciendo mal- Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Crecimiento?

- Se supone que hemos entrado en la fase de adolescencia- Puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risotada- El otro día escuché a la profesora McGonagall hablando de esa tontería, que sus alumnos se vuelven taciturnos, callados, o idiota, si lo prefieres. También está harta de sus alumnos mayores, dijo que había encontrado a no sé qué parejita besándose tras una estatua. Me parece que Quejicus nació adolescente, ¿qué crees?

- Que deberías dormirte ya. Y que yo no he crecido.

- Sí que lo has hecho, es solo que al lado mío no se nota- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Ya duérmete, Sirius.

- Adolescente- se burló su amigo.

Los meses que siguieron fueron los más desordenados de la vida de James. Dividía su tiempo en responder las largas cartas de reprimendas de su madre, hacer los deberes, entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch y suplir las largas detenciones que diariamente Sirius y él recibían. Las disputas con sus compañeros de Slytherin, como Mulciber, Avery, y, sobre todo, Snape, se hicieron más comunes de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo atrás. Tenían suerte de que fueran excelentes estudiantes, tanto él, como Sirius y Remus, porque si no, de alguna manera, habrían terminado en la enfermería con graves heridas. Aquel trío de muchachos, siniestros, cada uno más que el otro, parecía conocer más maldiciones complicadas y algo tenebrosas que cualquiera de los muchachos de séptimo año. Corrían con fortuna al ser estudiantes talentosos, brillantes, si se quería, para poder salir usualmente victoriosos de todas las trifulcas que se habían armado.

Los estudios y anotaciones para convertirse en animagos cada día se hacían más complicados de entender, pero con las cabezas de los cuatro dispuestas a pensar, una vez que Remus se había hecho a la idea, resultaba más sencillo. Pronto incluso podrían iniciar las dichosas prácticas en terreno, algo que aterraba ligeramente a James, pues se trataba de intentar transmutarse en algún animal que desconocían. Aun así, estaba seguro de poder afrontarlo con decisión si se encontraba junto a sus amigos.

En cuanto a las noticias, Lord Voldemort parecía estar cobrando más poder del que cualquiera había llegado a imaginar. James, en su fuero interno, cuando dejaba de pensar en las tonterías que como muchacho de trece años podía pensar, sabía que tarde o temprano, si las cosas seguían así, habría que elegir un bando. Preguntándose si alguna vez él había tenido una opción alterna, sabía que desde siempre había nacido casi destinado a ir contra todo lo que los Mortífagos pudieran decir. Desde la Navidad anterior, desde que Olive Sweeting muriera, había decidido tácitamente, sin hablar con sus amigos, que debían, que era su deber, vivir sus vidas sin dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento estas se podían acabar como lo había hecho la de su compañera. No había por qué atormentarse.

Aquel partido de Quidditch marcó el inicio de una etapa diferente en Hogwarts para ellos. El día anterior había experimentado los acostumbrados nervios, pero, a la mañana que seguía, había despertado con un sentimiento extraño de seguridad, como sabiendo que tarde o temprano acabarían ganando y siendo ovacionados por sus compañeros.

Habían pasado, Sirius y él, de ser dos desconocidos, a muchachos vitoreados cuando molestaban a otros. El niño nervioso y anhelante de aventuras que había ingresado dos años atrás a Hogwarts había sido reemplazado por un muchacho seguro, quizás demasiado arrogante en sus modos de ser, y poseedor de una confianza, como si supiera que todo el colegio estaba a su disposición.

- Has jugado muy bien, James- aseguró Remus esa tarde, bebiendo una cerveza de manteca cuando celebraban. James alzó las cejas con incredulidad y sonrió con indulgencia.

- Ya lo sé- afirmó con arrogancia.

- Idiota- murmuró su amigo, sonriendo, a su pesar.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír. Sirius, estridente, Remus, encantado como siempre por saberse aceptado de por vida, Peter con sus ojos llorosos. Él, natural. Se molestaron, bromearon y se burlaron de algunos niños de la torre, mientras nadie podía pasar indiferente ante ellos.

Ella no, por supuesto que ella no, pero James intuía que jamás dejaría de hacer el payaso cuando Lily Evans se cruzara por sus gafas. Quizás algún día se atrevería algo con su compañera, como Sirius. Quizás algún día recordaría toda esa atracción como una mera anécdota del pasado. Quizás, y James rogaba desesperadamente que ese quizás no fuera verdad, Evans seguiría gustándole por un buen rato más.

Quizás, pensaba James, solo quizás, ellos dos volverían a hablar como antes.

* * *

_Hola, realmente después de la chorrada de comentarios que me llegó con el último capi no me puedo quejar y solo puedo decir, por supuesto, gracias. En epílogo me tomaré el trabajo de saludarlos uno por uno, pero por ahora me niego a decir que este es el final, aunque lo es. Y creo que no soy muy bueno para esto así que espero que me digan que tal fue, tampoco puede ser tan horrible, eso si lo sé. Bien, un saludo a Kaixo y a Jusse, son los únicos de los que hablo acá porque no me dejan otra, jejeje. A Kaixo le respondo que sí, me portaré bien, soy buena niña y que la continuación (La Decisión, repito, esto es propaganda, pronto saldrá) ya está siendo escrita. A Jusse, ¡que si, finalmente hemos salido de esta depre! Y no sé si te guste esta despedida de James, no lo sé, no lo sé... quiero tu opinión. Aja, y para Atram Potter gracias nuevamente por apoyarme, y a Camomylla, por haber dejado un review a pesar de lo avanzado del fic, a muchos no les gusta tomar uno tan largo... Para el resto es más de lo de siempre, muchas, muchas gracias, espero haberles agradecido bien a cada uno por separado. Y si no, lo vuelvo a ser. Un beso! Este capi va dedicado a **Saiyury 11**, por estar casi desde el inicio de esta linda historia apoyándome!! _


	33. Epílogo: La clase de Hechizos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a J. y WB. Los personajes y situaciones que no conozcan son míos.

EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

**LA CLASE DE HECHIZOS**

La clase del profesor Flitwick era la más agradable para conversar, chismosear y bromear que podía haber. El ambiente era distendido y relajado, aunque se tratara de una clase de Gryffindors con Slytherins, dos grupos que difícilmente podrían haber congeniado en una misma sala. O eso pensaba Sirius Black, mientras se partía de la risa cuando su amigo James levitaba plumas hasta la cabeza de Severus Snape, el chico de grasoso pelo negro de adelante.

El muchacho que siseaba por lo bajo y lanzaba amenazas mudas con la mirada, al menos hasta salir al pasillo. Se calmaba, y se regocijaba, pues había sido feliz cuando se había dado cuenta de que Potter no parecía seguir gustándole a su amiga Lily. Aunque usualmente se veía obligado a llevar dobles apariencias entre ella y su grupo de Slytherin, sintiéndose avergonzado de su reprochable conducta de vez en cuando, aquel pensamiento feliz lo apaciguaba en momentos como esos.

- ¡Hey, Quejicus, llegó la Navidad a tu cabeza!- se burló Sirius Black- ¿O es que andas experimentando ilegalmente con gallinas?

Remus Lupin los ignoraba. Preocupado por la integridad física de Peter en una clase como esa, y captando de vez en cuando alguna mirad aireada de Evans, se sabía incapaz de refrenar los impulsos de aquellos que lo habían aceptado sin ningún recelo, abriéndole los brazos de una amistad que jamás había creído merecer. Prefería ignorarlos, o sonreírse a sí mismo cuando Lily evitaba que la revoltosa varita de Withers estallara e incendiara su sombrero de trabajo.

La misma Corde parpadeaba, divertida pero sin sonreír. Ajena, y a la vez sensible a las emociones que cada uno de sus compañeros experimentaba. Como ente fabuloso y externo, se sentía dichosa de que una criatura perfecta y etérea como ella hubiera ido a dar en medio de una banda de imperfectas personas como las que la rodeaban. Atenta, siempre, a las miradas que Jim dirigía a Evans, y que Lily dirigía a Potter, cuando ninguno se daba cuenta. O a las sonrisas amables que Mary y Remus intercambiaban de vez en cuando. Atenta, pero sin darse cuenta de las miradas que se burlaban en interno de ella, como la de Siglinda Beurk o el mismo Sirius Black, por encontrarla algo loca.

Sencillo como era, Sirius definía a la gente entre personas comprensibles y no. James y Remus eran comprensibles, el resto del mundo no. Peter seguía siendo un misterio, algo que tampoco le interesaba. Un muchacho que jamás había recibido mucho incentivo del medio externo, que había crecido rodeado de una madre que jamás había esperado mucho de él, y que tenía compañeros, amigos, que tampoco lo hacían. Algo que podría haberle importado, y le seguía importando, pero lo olvidaba con facilidad, sobre todo cuando se dedicaba a vitorear a James y Sirius.

Los mismos vítores que Mary MacDonald consideraba ridículos y lambiscones, y que prefería ignorar mirando a los terrenos desde la ventana. Mucho tiempo después de la muerte de Olive, ella supo que las cosas no volverían a ser las de antes, y, aunque no le gustaba pensar que había necesitado de eso para entenderlo, finalmente lo comprendía. Podía ser independiente y recelosa, pero, de vez en cuando, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien para no sucumbir. Y para eso le bastaba con mirar a sus dos amigas batallar contra el sombrero de Corde, que quería encenderse de una vez por todas.

- Imbéciles- bufaba por lo bajo, al volver a mirar a sus amigas y cuando sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa- ¡Corde, cuidado…!

Y entonces el sombrero se encendía, justo cuando la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora retumbó con alegría para todos los estudiantes. Lily y James se levantaron y tomaron sus bolsos esperando a sus particulares amigos, cada uno con opuestas preocupaciones y miedos, inconscientes de que aun quedaba mucho por vivir antes de que sus sendas se cruzaran. Salieron del aula y se fueron por caminos separados. Porque aquel no era más que el comienzo, el tiempo por el que más tarde valdría la pena luchar, el momento previo a lo que estaban destinados a ser.

Antes, mucho antes, de que Harry siquiera pensara en nacer.

* * *

_The End, espero que el epílogo no sea tan horrendo. No volveré a actualizar este fic, eso suena feo. Pero así es la vida, y ahora debo agradecer a todos los que alguna vez se pasaron por esta historia: R., Colibri Black, Cyllan SDT, Saiyury 11, Hela Morrigan, Narumi 7, Jusse, Chula Potter, Cony Mary, Luna 712, Pottersita, tati Jane Potter, Juliiet Black, Kaixo y Atram Potter. Y a tantos otros que tendría que pasar toda la tarde escribiendo para agradecerles de veras, gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias por animarme, en especial algunos que lo hicieron cuando estaba desanimada. Pero bueno__, como no todo es tragedia, es hora de la vil propaganda porque esto tiene una continuación para quienes quieran seguir a James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Corde en sus locuras: _

**"LA DECISIÓN"**

Saldrá alrededor de la segunda o tercera semana de julio, aquí algunas de las frases de ciertos personajes, ustedes verán quienes, a ver si lo descubren...

"La hora de tomar una decisión se acerca, amiga, es hora de que le hagamos honor a los que no están con nosotros"

"Hace tiempo que supe que tendría que irme, tú eres mi hermano, ¿o no?"

"Nunca dije que no fuera extraña"

"No creo haber escuchado a Evans decir que te encuentra feo, James"

"Potter es en efecto un completo idiota"

"¿Creiste que podíamos ser amigos? ¿Mejores amigos?"

"¿Te puedo llamar Lily o también debo pedir permiso?

Finalmente, lo de siempre, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, es todo de obra y autoría de **J.**


End file.
